Sublime Ecstasy
by StairwayToHell
Summary: HP 1 à 5. Slash HPDM. La pente après la mort d'un proche est très dure à remonter pour Harry et rien ne semble pouvoir l'aider. Mais quand vient le temps de sombrer, la douleur des autre peut redonner l'espoir à un avenir moins laid.
1. Epilogue

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **R ! (M pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) ue je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon ! Voilà ma première longues fics...c'est stressant et excitant :D Surtout que le prologue lance le sujet **vraiment** lentement, j'ai peur de barber, et qu'il n'aborde pas le couple HP/DM, au contraire. En plus l'idée est là depuis très longtemps, depuis qu'on a abbordé le sujet en FPS, et j'ai écrit l'épilogue d'un coup, il y a deux semaines, mais maintenant j'ai le syndrome du tout-ce-que-j'ai-écrit-depuis-l'épilogue-est-merdique ! -- c'est chiant ! Alors j'espère que publier va me motiver à écrire. :) Sinon les chapitres seront juste très très long à updater...

Enfin c'est tout (faut que j'apprenne à me couper le sifflet !), je vous laisse à la lecture en espérant des commentaires (constructifs!).

* * *

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Prologue**

Harry était assis devant le foyer, il regardait la flamme danser dans l'antre noir de suie. Sirius avait quitté le monde des vivants depuis un peu plus d'un mois, mais le jeune sorcier était incapable de l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux car le revers de ses paupières étaient tatouées de l'image de son parrain. S'il avait le malheur de les clorent l'espace d'un instant, il voyait Cédric mourir, suivi de Sirius, puis des cadavres de Ron, d'Hermione ainsi que nombre d'autre de ses amis.

Il entendit des pas venir à lui, mais les mouvements hypnotiques du feu l'empêchèrent de tourner la tête. Une main se posa sur la sienne et, au prix d'un effort de concentration, il réussit à lever les yeux. Hermione était installée à côté de lui, elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes et quelques-unes d'entre elles marquaient son visage rosi. Harry regarda la main qu'elle avait posée sur la sienne, il fit glisser ses doigts entre ceux de la jeune fille et resserra sensiblement sa poigne. Hermione frissonna et essuya ses larmes de sa main libre. Harry se sentait un peu mieux avec la fille la plus importante dans sa vie à ses côtés. Le future semblait déjà un peu moins terne.

Un drôle de bruit s'éleva dans la pièce, une sorte de crépitement. Harry sentit sa cicatrice brûler, il tourna le regard vers le foyer et vit un jet de flamme se précipiter sur lui. Il se jeta en avant à toute vitesse et évita l'assaut à un cheveu. Un rire diabolique retentit dans sa tête, sa cicatrice devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Il regarda le sofa où, quelques secondes avant, il était assis et vit la dépouille calcinée de son amie.

Harry se réveilla d'un bond, il regarda à côté de lui précipitamment : personne. En face, le feu ondulait fébrilement, signe qu'il s'éteignait peu à peu. Harry essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient ses cils d'un revers de manche. Il observa la flamme mourir avec une certaine satisfaction.

Une main se posa brutalement sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Dumbledore contourna le divan et Harry se dit que le feu pouvait bien emporter ce vieux déchet ! Effectivement, il n'était pas parvenu à calmer sa colère envers son directeur. Tous ceux qu'il avait voulu sauver étaient morts, à commencer par Lily et James Potter.

Dumbledore s'installa à côté de lui, il avait encore son air désolé fortement accentué par ses rides creuses et le bleu sous ses yeux.

- Ça va commencer, dit-il calmement. Je vous remercie d'être venu, Mr Potter.

Harry se leva d'un bond et lui adressa un regard haineux très significatif.

- C'était mon parrain, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé, l'air sombre. L'endroit ne lui plaisait définitivement pas. Il avait reçu une lettre une semaine plus tôt, une missive lui annonçant qu'il était attendu à l'oraison funèbre de Sirius. Il s'y était rendu, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement, il tentait de garder le maximum de chose de son parrain avec lui. En arrivant dans la pièce principale du 12 Square Grimmaurd, il avait été surpris de voir Dumbledore et avait préféré se retirer dans le salon. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, Dumbledore _devait_ être là, comme tout l'Ordre du Phénix, bien sûr, mais il avait l'impression de déshonorer le souvenir de Sirius pas la présence de Dumbledore.

L'endroit était bien remplie à présent. Dans le premier rang de chaise, seul les intimes de Sirius avaient pris place. Remus, Tonks, Maugrey à droite et Hermione et Ron en face. Il restait un siège de libre entre les deux adolescents, Ron l'avait gardé expressément pour Harry et ce dernier se fit un honneur d'y prendre place.

De toute évidence, c'est lui qu'on attendait. Dès qu'il eut pris place, le professeur McGonagall monta sur le promontoire et se lança dans une description critique mais réaliste de la personne qu'avait été Sirius. À sa suite, Tonks fit un bref discours, elle était montée sur la scène avec une dizaine d'aide-mémoire, mais ses sanglots abrégèrent grandement son temps de parole. Ensuite, Maugrey prit la relève. L'assemblée avait la fâcheuse habitude de se retourner vers Harry chaque fois que l'estrade était vide, s'attendant à ce qu'il y prenne place lui aussi. Il aurait aimé être Hermione, la jeune femme avait éclaté en sanglot aussitôt que la directrice de Gryffondor avait prononcé le mot « Sirius » et, depuis, impossible de l'arrêter. Harry hésita longuement et se décida à prendre la main d'Hermione quand Fol œil mit un pied sur la première marche. La sorcière arrêta de pleurer une seconde, prise au dépourvu. Elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, les siens encore humides et lui sauta au cou. Les regards peinés de tous se posèrent sur eux, même Ron sembla désolé pour Hermione. Harry lui caressa le dos, ce qui sembla la calmer considérablement.

Remus passa en dernier, son discours était troublant, touchant et si saisissant. Il raconta ses souvenirs du temps des maraudeurs, de péripéties et d'aventures saugrenues qui lui tirèrent de petits sourires.

Le buffet apparu vers huit heures, mais pas grand monde y toucha, pas plus Ron que ses deux amis. Personne n'avait le cœur à manger ou à fêter. Harry était exaspéré des agissements de Dumbledore qui souriait en se servant une part de gâteau. Le directeur tentait peut-être de détendre l'atmosphère en prenant un air dégagé, mais il décuplait la haine de Harry à son égard.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de son ami et continuait de sangloter silencieusement. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Ses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Après avoir quitté la salle d'oraison, la masse s'était déplacée dans la cuisine et Harry, suivit par Hermione et Ron, s'assit sur un vieux divan usé, mais confortable. Ron était mal à l'aise à côté d'Hermione et se tortillait maladroitement en posant à l'occasion une main fébrile sur son épaule. Harry était agacé par le tremblement frénétique et encore davantage par le geste qui se voulait tendre porté à Hermione. Il appuya son regard sur Ron qui devint écarlate, s'excusa et rejoint sa mère, membre de l'Ordre. Hermione se leva, s'essuya le visage, prête à partir, mais Harry la rattrapa. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il savait qu'il devait avoir le visage défait et un air oppressé, mais il voulait la garder près de lui. Elle se remit à pleurer et plongea dans les bras du Survivant. Il la berça tendrement, mais la jeune femme restait inconsolable. Harry, quant à lui, se sentait rassuré par la présence de son amie.

- Harry ?

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent et virent Remus Lupin devant eux. L'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait l'air encore plus mal en point qu'en temps normal. Il lança à Hermione un regard explicite et elle courut rejoindre Ron qui prit le relais de Harry. Lupin s'effondra sur le sofa à côté du jeune Gryffondor, le visage au creux des mains. Harry vit son dos faire des soubresauts et réalisa avec surprise que l'un des maraudeurs pleurait publiquement et sans aucune gêne. Il se sentit ensuite stupide de sa pensée, il aurait voulu, lui aussi, extériorisé son incompréhension et sa colère par les larmes, mais il en était incapable. Il avait accumulé tant de peine et de rage causée principalement par le fait que ce qui était arrivé à Sirius était absurde. Harry avait à nouveau l'estomac noué, la gorge serrée et le cœur gros, mais impossible de verser une larme, il était frustré.

En reprenant contenance, il réalisa que Lupin avait les yeux fixés sur lui, ses globes luisants, pleins de larmes. Harry desserra ses poings et cessa de faire pression sur les muscles de sa mâchoire, Remus avait les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que c'est pour toi, dit-il d'un ton grave alors qu'il semblait lui aussi trop abattu pour parler.

Harry n'ajouta rien, il continua de regarder ses mains, son pouce droit par-dessus le gauche, il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait rien savoir. Par mal chance, Remus avait l'air bien décidé à mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

- J'ai observé chacun de tes gestes depuis ton arrivée, Harry. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je ne me targuerais pas de pouvoir te comprendre, car j'en suis bien incapable, mais tes réticences à parler à Dumbledore ne font qu'ajouter à ta charge. Tu te culpabilise d'être toujours en vie alors que les autres sont morts, mais si tu es là, c'est parce que ta place est ici. Le «complexe du survivant » peut-être très dur à surmonter, mais Dumbledore peut t'aider à y faire face.

Harry fit preuve de mutisme. Le dialogue avec Remus Lupin était le même que celui tenu par les professeurs. Le loup-garou avait l'esprit ouvert, mais jusqu'à une limite qui se prénommait Albus et rien de ce qu'aurait dit Harry ne lui aurait fait changer d'avis. L'homme au regard éteint attendit une réaction de la part du garçon, il patienta un moment et vit qu'il conversait à un mur. Il se leva en soupirant, signe de son léger désappointement. Il lança un dernier regard à Harry, oscillant entre la tristesse et la contrariété.

- Tu sais, après avoir perdu James et Lily, accompagné par, je le croyais Peter, je pensais que Sirius serait toujours là pour moi. Qu'ensemble, nous pourrions oublier et surmonter les épreuves les plus dures de la vie. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais pu lui dévoiler l'ampleur de l'affection et de l'admiration que j'avais pour lui. Je le croyais inébranlable. Laisse-moi te dire, Harry, que tes amis, aussi fort que tu puisses les aimer, ne sont pas immortels ! Ne fait pas comme moi et n'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard.

Harry ne résista pas et envoya au professeur une expression sincère de sa gratitude. Après avoir assisté à déjà trop de meurtre, Harry savait qu'il devait avouer à Ron et Hermione tout ce qu'il ressentait pour eux. Il suivit Remus des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce et chercha ensuite la chevelure flamboyante de Ron. Ne le voyant pas, il interrogea Mrs Weasley du regard et elle lui indiqua les chambres à l'étages. Il monta quelques marches, pressé de les voir, inquiet qu'il puisse leur arriver quoique se soit. Il croisa Ron qui redescendait sans grande joie.

- Elle est couchée, dit-il avant que Harry ne dise un mot. Dans la chambre où nous étions l'an passé.

- Merci, murmura Harry.

Le Weasley haussa les épaules en poussant un soupire, on lisait sur son visage qu'il était à bout de force. Harry fut remplit de remord et repensa aux paroles que lui avait dit Lupin un peu plus tôt.

- Ron ! l'interpella Harry.

Le jeune homme se retourna, ses cernes accentuant l'interrogation de son regard.

- Je voulais te dire, commença le Survivant un peu gêné. Je voulais te dire que tu es mon meilleur ami ! Le meilleur dont on puisse rêver, le plus fidèle et j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi.

Ronald sourit. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il rougisse ou, qu'à la limite, il lui fasse son fameux sourire névrotique. Mais il souriait ! Un sourire franc et heureux qui faisait chaud au cœur en de pareilles circonstances.

- Je sais, répondit Ron d'une voix nullement prétentieuse. Tu es aussi mon meilleur ami et nous n'avons pas besoin de nous le dire. Je m'inquiète pour toi et Hermione tous les jours depuis le retour de Voldemort. Je sais que pour vous c'est la même chose et ne pense pas devoir me rassurer.

Harry fut très gêné par l'aveu de son ami. Il ne pensait pas être la cause de souci pour quiconque, hormis peut-être les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais leur attention était due à la prophétie. Il fit une grimace timide digne de Ronald Weasley, mais ce-dernier avait déjà rejoint le rez-de-chaussée et disparaissait de sa vue.

Harry escalada les dernières marches qui le menaient au premier étage. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait l'ascension de l'Everest, l'épuisement, la tristesse et la nervosité d'aller retrouver Hermione tendait tous ses muscles. Il se dirigea vers la chambre avec lenteur, il hésita encore à y entrer. Il poussa doucement le panneau, faisant grincer les gonds vieux d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il entra et vit Hermione qui le fixait, les yeux pleins d'eau, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante, mais les joues encore sèche.

- Ron a fait vite, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- C'est moi qui suis monté, corrigea rapidement Harry. J'ai une chose importante à te confesser.

Hermione s'assit dans le lit, prit une longue inspiration, révélant à Harry le stresse extrême qu'elle subissait, et hocha la tête avec gravité.

- Je t'aime, avoua simplement Harry.

Hermione, stupéfaite, sursauta brutalement, l'aveu était inattendu.

- Je sais que tu ne le voyais pas, continua Harry sur sa lancée. En perdant Sirius, je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à lui bien plus que je le ne pensais. Le soir où il est mort, j'ai réalisé que ç'aurait pu être toi et je vois maintenant que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je t'aime, Hermione !

Hermione rabattit les couvertures en arrière et se laissa tomber dans les bras du jeune homme. Harry n'était pas préparé à une réaction si rapide, mais referma ses bras autour d'elle en respirant le parfum de ses longs cheveux revêches.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, brailla Hermione.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

**ATTENTION (WARNING ! lol)** C'est temps-ci, mon ordinateur est définitivement mort, il est même chez le Dr des PC (Futurshop!), aujourd'hui, jeudi, j'ai amené une disquette à l'école et mon prof préféré m'a permis d'utiliser un ordi de la salle des profs (qui n'a aucun site de barré). Je ne sais pas quand viendra la prochaine fois ou je pourrais l'emprunter, donc ça gênera aussi l'update. Vivement le retour de mon _bébé_. ;P 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! Je suis super contente de revenir avec un nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu quelques bons commentaires - merci ! ;P - et je me rends compte que mon syndrome commence à s'affaiblir ! Le chapitre 1 commence "bien" les choses, on entrevoit l'intrigue, **enfin ! **J'espère que vous allez aimer ça. Et puis l'update a été plus ou moins rapide je trouve pour cette fois, j'étais surprise de terminer mon chapitre 3 (ou folle de joie, c'est à voir :D). Et finalement, mon ordi est **réparé!** oui oui, reformatage et il est impecable, donc j'ai plus d'excuse...je vais me forcer.

Voilà c'est fini ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Reviews**:

**Axielle :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie et... intimidée que ça t'ait plu. Ma toute première revieweuse, c'est quand même important dans la vie d'une auteure, j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur :S lolll. Mon PC est revenu (j'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux, mdr) et je n'ai pas eu à glisser discètement de billet de 20 nulle part ;P, mais merci, l'intention y était. J'aurais cliqué sur la banière, mais elle ne s'est pas affiché. J'adore les nouveaux groupes et j'irai voir, alors si tu veux me la ré-envoyer en faisant n'importe quel petit code pour que ça ne soit pas effacé. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour te remercier d'avoir reviewé :). Voilà, mille merci de m'avoir laissé un message! B'soux.

**Alicya Potter-Black :** Allô ! Non mais vraiment n'ait pas peur, le pairing HP/HG n'est pas mon préféré, loin de là, ils ne vont pas vraiment bien ensemble (surtout dans les livres de JK), donc ça va finir en HP/DM, mais c'est la seul façon que j'ai trouvé de partir l'histoire. Donc, pas d'inquiétude, ça ne durera qu'un temps et les gars se mettront bien ensemble. Quant à l'ordi, hé bien il est parfait ! et la page blanche... je me mets au chapitre 4 tout de suite alors on verra si je suis guérie :S et un gros merci pour le comments. B'soux.

**Ellie351 :** COUCOU ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois encore là, c'est vraiment grisant d'avoir une lectrice qui s'intéresse à tout ce que je ponds... c'est l'euphorie dans ma p'tite tête ! lollll Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un peu angoissant dans le genre sinistre et pas rassurant, mais on ne se refait pas ! C'est vraiment gentil de me dire ue je rends bien le sentiment général, surtout que le drama c'est pas ma tasse de thé, je me sentirais plus à l'aise avec un romance SUPER cucul, mais pour une raison X inconnue, je n'en fais pas...peut-être la prochaine qui sait. MDR ! Pas mal de monde s'en font pour le malheureux "je t'aime", pour être honnête, c'est un "je t'aime" d'amour, mais c'est un HP/DM donc Hermione va prendre le bord au bout de quelques chapitres. Don't worry. Bon voilà ! À la prochaine, j'ai déjà hâte de voir ta prochaine review :P et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. B'soux.

**roxy :** Bijour mon sosie de nom ! Encore TOI ! Non mais c'est tout de même étrange ça...enfin passons, sinon je ne finirai jamais :0... Encore TOI ! Sans blague, je trouve ça génial de t revoir. Hé! J'ai pas mis siiiiii longtemps...'fin si, mais c'est le privilège des auteurs ;P Et oui, j'ai souffert DU fameux syndrome, mais on dirait que je m'en sors, au moins un peu. lolllll, non mais pour les fautes et la syntaxe, j'ai pas de bêta-reader et donc c'est possible, mais ne me décapite pas, s'il te plaît :'X je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! Puis tu me donne une idée pour le HP/HG, meurci ! mdr ! Tu aimes mon affreux prologue glauque (j'aime ce mot !) ? Tant mieux. Je ne pense pas tenir un ambiance à trancher au couteaux hyper longtemps, mais un peu, pourquoi pas ? Non pas de retour inattendu de notre cher Siri-international, malheureusement, c'est cool que tu aimes bien ce "détail". Je n'affectionne pas Dumbledore non plus (EUPHÉMISME!), alors on est deux :) OK, pour toi, encore une fois(on me la beaucoup demandé), ils s'aiment...lollll ! C'est un HP/DM et je vais sortir Hermione plus tard, je voulais juste démarer l'histoire avec ce couple, une lubis d'auteure, rien de vraiment profond. Merci beaucoup des compliments et aussi d'avoir lu. B'soux et vivement te revoir.

**noémie :** HI ! Merci beaucoup pour le "trop bien", c'est encourageant et flatteur :P:D Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour raconter leur histoire comme il faut, parce que j'ai tout de même un peu de pression là, lollll. Mouais, je prie pour ue le cadre réaliste passe dans tous les chapitres et qu'il ne tienne pas seulement dans le prologue. Non mais tes commentaires sont trop trop gentils, c'est un vrai remontant :D:D:D Et le sexe, je ne veux pas te perdre comme lecteur, c'est pour dans un moment (pas 15 chapitres non plus...je pense XD). Pour Hermione, bin non pas d'histoire d'amour entre elle et Sirius, c'est juste une fille au coeur brisé par la perte d'un être cher. Sirius n'était pas Harry ou Ron, pour elle, mais quand même proche, elle était là quand il est mort et il y a toute la psychologie de guerre avec les nerfs qui lâchent...donc bref c'est choquant pour elle. Bon j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop lente et que j'ai fait une review satisfaisante pour toi :D. B'soux.

**

* * *

**

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 1**

Depuis la veillé funeste de Sirius, le temps avait passé. C'est en cette matinée grise de septembre que les élèves de Poudlard étaient rassemblés sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross à Londres.

Quelques fines gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber, mettant fin aux séparations émouvantes des parents avec leurs enfants. Hermione salua ses parents, les embrassant tous deux une dernière fois, puis rejoint Harry devant le Poudlard Express, où il s'empressa de monter les valises.

- Tu es un vrai gentleman, Harry, ironisa Hermione.

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire en coin, continuant de traîner la malle de sa dulcinée dans le couloir jusqu'à leur compartiment. Il fit quatre fois le voyage, une fois pour sa malle, une pour celle d'Hermione, une autre pour le sac de sport qu'Hermione avait emporté «au cas ou » et un dernier pour les cages de Pattenrond et Hedwige. Hermione lui proposa de porter elle-même le clapier de son chat, mais Harry l'en dissuada, la laissant dire qu'il était macho.

Ils s'étaient vus pendant toutes les vacances, Harry était resté chez les Dursley et s'était trouvé un petit boulot dans une librairie, trouvant la meilleure astuce pour voir Hermione tout le temps. Il payait l'autobus pour se rendre à Londres avec ce qu'il gagnait et pouvait passer du temps à vaquer dans la ville avec sa belle. Vernon et Pétunia étaient satisfaits de le voir en dehors de la maison, l'oncle n'était pas stupide, mener à la baguette un petit garçon était un jeu d'enfant, mais il n'aurait pas main mise à jamais sur Harry.

De son côté, Hermione avait mentionné quelques fois les discours de ses parents quant au fait d'avoir un petit ami et de sortir tous les jours. Mr et Mrs Granger avaient émis quelques objections à ce sujet, mais au fond ils étaient ravis de voir leur fille unique si heureuse, surtout depuis l'enterrement. Harry faisait un bien fou à Hermione, le simple fait qu'il veuille encore d'elle la rassurait et lui faisait voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Le Survivant ne pouvait pas en dire autant, Hermione changeait la donne, bien sûr, elle l'apaisait un peu, mais il n'oubliait rien malgré ses efforts. Rentrer à Poudlard dérangeait Harry plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Hermione s'assit très près de lui, collant ses cuisses aux siennes et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Harry passa une main ferme sur sa taille et l'autre sur sa cuisse, la maintenant étroitement contre lui. Elle se mit à rire.

- J'adore quand tu fais cette tête, lui confia-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Quelle tête ?

- Celle-là ! Tu as l'air coquin, j'adore ça.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement, exerçant une pression agréable sur sa hanche. Ils allaient approfondir le baiser quand la porte coulissa dans un bruit sourd et il s'écartèrent un peu gêné.

- Ce n'est que moi.

Ron entra avec un sourire moqueur, voyant ses deux amis légèrement rouges, mais toujours trop proche pour que l'on ne se doute de rien. Le rouquin s'assit en face de ses camarades, il n'avait jusqu'alors rien exprimé quant à ce qu'il pensait du couple, comme si Harry et Hermione avaient toujours été ensemble ou destiné à l'être. Par contre, Ginny les évitait le plus souvent possible. Lors de l'après-midi où Harry avait convenu avec tous qu'ils achèteraient leurs fournitures, elle s'était arrangée pour dormir chez une amie de Poudlard. L'excuse aurait pu marcher si Ron n'avait pas sournoisement vendu sa sœur, expliquant à Hermione que Ginny la jalousait d'avoir son tout premier amour.

Après avoir échangé les banalités d'usage, Ron engagea avec Hermione une conversation plus spécifique : il lui demanda ses devoirs. S'en suivit une dispute entre l'érudite éprise de règlement, préfète de Gryffondor et son homologue masculin qui avait à nouveau trouvé un demi-million d'excuse pour ne pas les faire.

Harry s'était complètement déconnecté de cette réalité. Il rêvassait en regardant le paysage montagneux qui menait à Poudlard. Revoir les lacs et la lande défiler derrière la fenêtre le troublaient à l'intérieur, retourner chez Dumbledore lui empoisonnait l'existence. Il se sentait comme à la fin de toutes les années précédentes quand il se faisait un sang d'encre à l'idée de repartir chez les Dursley. Il s'accrocha à Hermione qui hoqueta de surprise puis fondit totalement dans ses bras en ronronnant presque d'allégresse. Il avait pensé à ne pas retourner à Poudlard, peut-être choisir une autre école ou tout simplement stopper ses études. Hermione l'en avait empêché, elle l'avait supplié égoïstement de revenir avec elle et il n'avait pu que plier devant elle.

Un silence studieux était tombé sur le compartiment, Ron était noyé au milieu de ses cahiers et ses notes de cours. Il gardait les deux yeux braqués sur ses parchemins, les scrutant comme s'il en cherchait la fibre. Harry crut enfin déceler cette infime partie de lui qui était agacé par la liaison qu'il avait avec Hermione. Il n'aurait pas put en être différemment, Ron et lui avaient toujours été sur un pied d'égalité devant Hermione, mais maintenant il prenait une place plus importante. Puis Harry avait imaginé dès leur quatrième année que Ron avait le béguin pour Hermione. À cette pensée, des images de Ron séduisant Hermione lui vinrent à l'esprit et il sentit son sang pulser plus rapidement. Il ne voulait rien savoir des autres garçons qui pourraient regarder sa douce.

Neville fit glisser la porte avec brusquerie. Il fit un pas dans le compartiment, affichant un sourire gai qui se fana à la vue d'Hermione blottit contre le torse du Survivant. Il fit une étrange grimace embarrassée.

- Neville ? demanda sèchement Harry.

- Oui ?

Le trio regardait le moins courageux de tous les Gryffondor. Neville ne semblait pas remarquer qu'ils attendaient qu'il parle.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Ron.

- Oh ! C'est McGonagall qui m'envoie pour vous dire que la réunion des préfets va commencer très bientôt, elle vous attend.

Hermione se leva rapidement, Harry suivit son geste. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester seul avec Neville en attendant que le concile ne soit terminé. Ron plia bagage d'un geste de baguette magique et entassa ses affaires sur la banquette, demandant à Neville d'en être le Cerbère et le surveillant. Peu enthousiaste, le blondinet accepta tout de même et s'assit posément près de la porte.

Harry se rendit jusqu'au wagon de tête avec les deux autres. Il ne croisa personne sur son chemin, le train était étrangement calme dans le couloir vu l'excitation qu'il régnait dans les cases aux vitres translucides. Il dénicha une cellule libre dans le second wagon, il n'y avait ni valise, ni occupant. Satisfait, il s'y installa.

- Tu vas attendre ici ? questionna Ron. Tu ne rejoins pas Neville ?

- Non.

Soufflé par le ton laconique de son meilleur ami, Ron préféra attendre Hermione plus loin, à l'interstice qui liait les voitures entre elles. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de Harry et posa une main apaisante sur sa cuisse.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur.

- Tu es obligée d'y aller ?

- Tu sais bien que oui, c'est mon devoir de préfète. Ça ne sera pas long, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de retour avant que tu aies le temps de dire «ouf ! ».

Harry hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il l'attira sur ses genoux et l'embrassa encore une fois, exprimant toute sa souffrance et sa suffocation de s'emprisonner lui-même dans la cage dorée de Dumbledore. Il la retint dans ses bras, refermant autour d'eux deux sa bulle, son cocon protecteur dans lequel il se sentait un peu moins seul.

- Je reviens vite, souffla Hermione.

Elle le quitta rapidement, le souffle saccadé et rouge comme une pivoine.

Sitôt que la porte fut refermée, Harry s'affala sur la banquette et se couvrit les yeux en croisant les bras sur son visage. Il soupira d'exaspération. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Il avait un besoin maladif d'être avec Hermione, tout son être et tout son âme la réclamait perpétuellement, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la garder jalousement. De peur de la perdre, il avait accepté de revenir à Poudlard. Mais plus étrange, encore, il n'appréciait plus la compagnie de ses autres amis. Il ne les aimait pas moins, il considérait toujours Ron comme son frère et Neville comme son camarade de chambre, mais les côtoyer l'usait tranquillement. Rien ne semblait simple dans tout ce qu'il faisait et tout ce qu'il vivait, il tenait tellement à cacher son mal aux autres qu'il ne faisait qu'en souffrir davantage.

L'année promettait d'être l'une des pires de sa vie. Il ne voulait déjà plus y aller, il voulait repartir en arrière, remonter le temps jusqu'au matin et ne pas se lever. Un grand froid intérieur le submergea et il se recroquevilla en position fœtale qu'il exécrait tellement. Il avait l'impression qu'un animal à l'intérieur de lui rongeait sa chair et grugeait ses os avec appétit, que de ses griffes il essayait de lui déchirer la peau et s'enfuir. Dieu seul savait à quel point il voulait partir lui-même, mais il aurait gâché tout ce pourquoi tant était mort et ne ferait que culpabiliser plus. Piéger dans son cercle vicieux, il ne pouvait que goûter le fruit empoisonné par ses propres idéaux.

Un bruit le fit sursauter et il se retourna vers l'entrée de sa case. Malefoy lui faisait face. Harry eut du mal à le reconnaître, derrière son déguisement étrange, un pantalon coupé exactement pour lui, son chandail à col montant et sa cape de la même couleur tous les trois ; noir. Le jeune Prince avait l'air d'un édifice de glace, cassant et fort à la fois, il avait terriblement maigri et pâli. Il ne lui accorda qu'un regard désintéressé et vint prendre place en face de lui, s'appuyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre et l'ignorant superbement.

Harry resta hypnotisé par son image si longtemps, que ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il remarqua le silence de Malefoy, ce qui aurait du l'inquiéter de prime abord. Ensuite, il réalisa que le chef des Serpentard n'était pas accompagné par ses deux bouledogues comme à l'accoutumé. Il se posait bien des questions, mais il ne se serait jamais abaissé à demander à son pire ennemi ce qu'il faisait seul dans son compartiment. Puis pour une fois, Malefoy ne cherchait pas la bagarre, il en profiterait. Il s'installa entre eu un silence de cathédrale.

- Harry ?

Hermione le rejoint et se figea en voyant le colocataire de son petit ami.

- C'est… ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Viens !

Intrigué par la lueur dans les yeux de Hermione, Harry laissa le blond dans ses rêves parce que, il venait de s'en rendre compte, Malefoy s'était endormi. Il se glissa dans le couloir, suivant Hermione qui zigzaguait entre les valises qui jonchaient le sol. Une fois bien éloignée du Serpentard, elle se permit de tout lui expliquer.

- Malefoy a renoncé au titre de préfet, annonça-t-elle encore béate.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'assure ! Il s'est levé tout au début de la réunion et a annoncé à McGonagall qu'il avait décidé de ne pas être le préfet de Serpentard. Il est parti tout de suite après sa grande déclaration et je te jure que même McGonagall a eu du mal à s'en remettre.

Harry jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, observant la porte entrouverte du compartiment qu'il venait de quitter. Il était surpris de ne pas s'être interroger quant à la présence de Malefoy avec lui alors que les préfets avaient une réunion. L'attitude étrange de son ennemi l'avait si fondamentalement choqué qu'il n'avait pas pensé à se poser la question.

Hermione l'appela pour la énième fois, mais Harry ne réagit pas. Il avait cette habitude dérangeante, non moins séduisante, de jouer à l'homme aux milles mystères. Chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées, Hermione avait l'impression grisante de le surprendre dans un moment de réflexion secrète. Comme si on lui accordait une chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Harry avait toujours su faire naître en elle les sentiments les plus forts à l'état pur, il était ce qui faisait d'elle un être vivant. Hermione se glissa tendrement contre lui, nouant ses bras autour de la taille fine de Harry.

Le Survivant sursauta en sentant l'étreinte de sa petite amie. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, sa tête était douillettement calée contre son torse et ses yeux étaient fermés fébrilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

- Rien, soupira Hermione de bien être. Je t'aime.

Harry sourit en rabattant ses bras dans son dos et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

- Moi aussi.

Hermione s'extirpa de l'étreinte et noua ses doigts à ceux d'Harry, pour le tirer jusqu'à leur compartiment, où Ron et Neville attendaient. Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de d'apercevoir une dernière fois la porte de ce qui fut son boudoir. Etrange comme Malefoy était apparu au moment même où il pensait que l'année serait longue.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour par chez vous tout le monde ! Bon je sais je me suis prise sur le tard cette fois, j'avais du mal à continuer mon chapitre. C'est vraiment bizarre parce qu'en fait j'ai réussi à finalement le finir à 1H30 am... Donc à part être super contente de pouvoir enfin poster mon 2ème chapitre, je suis aussi vraiment morte ! Mais bon il me reste encore les reviews alors je vais m'y mettre, de toute façon j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'on en pense.

**Read&Enjoy** :P -xxx-

* * *

**Reviews:  
**

**Ellie351 :** Salut toi ! lollll, c'est vrai que ce n'est peut-être pas le genre cucul qui m "correspond", mais c'est plutôt celui que j'aime et à choisir j'écrirai p lus ça que du drama... Mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas offert à tout le monde :S:P. Et puis je crois qu'avec cette fic-là tu vas pouvoir ranger tes économies en boîtes de kleenex, dans le plan il n'y a pas de moment follement mélo...quoique qu'on peut changer ce genre de chose. Puis Hermione va partir, oui oui, mais ce n'est pas exactement pour ce chapitre, mais il va y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz, rapidement. Aïe ! Mes chapitres ont vraiment du mal à tenir la route ces temps-ci, ils tiennent en 4 ou 5 pages, donc je me trouve un peu radine, mais il faudra que je vive avec ça sur la conscience :D:D:D. Pour Ron, je ne savais pas trop comment faire paraître qu'il était d'accord, mais agacé, je trouvve que peut-être il n'y en a pas assez, donc si tu veux relever quoique ce soit, vas-y ! Et puis oui ; Harry est déprimé, ce n'est pas majeur, de quoi voir un psy, mais si tu as vraiment envie de le voir en consultation, il est à toi :P:D. OUAIS! Je suis trop contente que Dray te plaise ! À la fin tu me diras si tu sais le pourquoi de la froideur et du silence. J'ai une amie qui a déjà allumée, mais elle est du genre à s'imaginer un peu tropde chose mon goût... lollll ! Enfin voilà, tu me diras si mon niveau baisse. Bisoux, see you !

**lyravage :** Hello ! Mdr, je suis contente que la futur rupture entre Hermione et Harry te plaise. Il ne va pas non plus la noyé dans le l ac et l'enterrer six pieds sous terre, mais elle va se le faire dire (c'est déjà écrit et j'en ris encore... j'ai un humour bizarre !). Enfin bref, c'est chouette d'avoir une grande fan du slash dans mes lectrices :D:D:D. Merci d'avoir lu et d'être intéressée. Bisoux, see you !

**slydawn :** Coucou, c'est gentil de me dire que tu as aimé l'épilogue et le premier chapitre, malgré la pression je vais essayé de continuer sur une bonne lancée :):):). J'espère ne pas tuer ton intérêt, ça ne devrait pas... :S:P. Bisoux, see you !

**noémie :** Salut. Great ! C'est vraiment rassurant de savoir que même si tu révulse à un Hermione/Harry, tu aies quand même envie de savoir ce qui arrive ensuite. De toute façon, je comprends que ça ne plaise pas, les vrais fans de HP/DM n'ont pas vraiment tendance à aimer les "substituts" qui pique l'un des gars à l'autre. Puis savoir que tu ne t'attaches pas à eux c'est une bonne nouvelle :D:P. lollll Et puis là il ne faudrait pas que je te déçoive, avec la confiance que tu as en mon histoire... Si ce n'est pas de la pression ça ! Mais bon, bisoux, see you !

**Émélie :** Merci beaucoup de m'encourager ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisoux, see you !

**roxy :** Hééééééé, cousine ! Moui, je suppose que c'est une façon de voir les chose... à la limite, que tu aies mon nom de famille aussi, je ne dis pas, mais bon on dira que tu es "in", d'accord.lolllll ! Mais non voyons ne prends pas mal le "encore", je suis très très contente que tu sois de retour, se faire suivre c'est sincèrement encourageant. J'espère que tu ne seras pas morte ou trop trop fâché d'avoir dû attendre encore une semaine et je ne sais plus combien de jour, puis j'ai vu plus long quand même. Euh...oui, le syndrome je le vis mal...sors-moi, s'il te plait, un auteur qui vis bien ça ? lolllll. J'ai eu une baisse d'imagibation, mais c'est revenu, t'inquiète, il faut croire que minuit, c'est mon heure. Oh puis je n'ai pas trop trop besoin de bêta pour le moment, je crois, on verra quand il y aura tropde fautes, peut-être que j'essaierais un de ses jours d'en avoir un (je ne te harcelrais pas avec ça, promis !). Et puis promis, pas de HG/HP, pas de description et pas d'amour profond, guimauve et éternel, lolll ! Je ne te promets rien, mais je ne pense pas tomber dans le PWP et je vais continuer à décrire correctement les sentiments des persos (enfin de Harry pour le moment...). Merci pour Hermione, c'est bien que tu n'aimes pas le couple mais qu'elle te paraisse réaliste au-delà de ça. Tu parles de Harry ou Drago ? En tout cas, si c'est bien Drago que tu penses, j'admets qu'il es intriguant (ou plutôt je souhaite du fond du coeur parce que c'est l'effet escompté...) et je ne peux rien te réveler, dis moi juste si tu as une idée du pourquoi de ses agissements. Voilà, bisoux, see you !

**

* * *

Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 2**

Le buffet de début d'année avait été bref, Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé utile de développer sa pensée. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas parlé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de Voldemort et de son inévitable retour au pouvoir. Le Choixpeau magique répartit les premières années dans chacune des quatre maisons, Rusard eut droit à son annonce officielle quant aux nouveaux règlements et la table se remplie enfin de victuailles. Ron se jeta sur son assiette comme à l'accoutumé et entama avec ses camarades de dortoir les habituelles conversations de retour de vacance.

La surprise fut de taille quand les Gryffondor apprirent qu'Hermione et Harry sortaient ensemble, bon nombre d'élève se retournèrent vers Ron, toujours aussi impassible. Parvati s'enchanta littéralement pour Hermione, elle était exaspérante au point d'en paraître fausse, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.

Hermione était assise en reine au milieu de la table, mais n'agissait pourtant pas comme l'une d'elle. Elle semblait veiller Harry, son regard énamouré posé sur lui comme un baiser.

- Tu ne manges pas, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

Harry lui décocha un regard assassin. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de l'alimentation de Hermione soudainement ? Comment Ron avait pu voir qu'elle ne mangeait pas alors que lui ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ? Harry se sentit bouillir alors qu'Hermione s'expliquait auprès du rouquin. Il n'avait jamais jalousé la proximité entre Hermione et Ron, parce que pour lui, il y avait toujours eu cette relation d'un amour étrange entre eux. Sûrement le désir de Hermione qui était enfant unique et qui avait tant d'amour à revendre et la facilité à Ron d'aimer comme un frère dut à sa grande famille expérimentale. Pourtant aujourd'hui, Harry ne voulait plus rien savoir de la relation, aussi amicale soit-elle, qui unissait Hermione et son meilleur ami. Et il avait mal au cœur à penser qu'il puisse avoir ce genre de pensée envers Ron, son premier et seul vrai ami.

Harry étreignit la taille d'Hermione d'un mouvement des plus possessif qu'il ait fait et alla même jusqu'à la hisser sur sa jambe droite. Il sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les Gryffondor assis à sa table rougir en détournant le regard alors que quelques filles gloussaient bêtement. Hermione ronronna en reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais avaler quelque chose, ajouta Harry d'une voix grave.

Il la vit frissonner au contact de son souffle sur son oreille et elle se pencha pour se servir dans l'assiette de son petit ami.

Stupidement, Harry était fier et une bouffé d'autosatisfaction grimpa le long de son échine. Il accorda même un petit regard victorieux à Ron qui était déjà passé à autre chose.

En plein milieu du repas, un raclement de chaise inattendu vint déranger le calme ambiant. À la table des Serpentard, Malefoy et l'un de ses amis, un garçon à la peau caféine, dorée par le soleil et aux cheveux noir charbon se levèrent. Ils sortirent dans un silence de cathédrale, toutes les têtes tournées vers eux, puis Pansy Parkinson se lança à leur poursuite, l'air grave. Après les nombreux regards hébétés, les élèves se remirent à manger.

À la fin du repas, Dumbledore pria les préfets d'accompagner les élèves jusqu'à leur Tour. Harry fut séparé de force de Hermione qui tenait à cœur son rôle et elle appela les premières années à le suivre. Tous les Gryffondor sans exception suivirent le mouvement, la Grande Salle se vida rapidement. Harry monta jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor, puis dans le dortoir où les garçons commençaient à se changer.

- Hé ! Harry ! Tu ne te changes pas ?

- Non.

Dean, Seamus et Neville s'entreregardèrent, Harry avait diamétralement changé depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Ils pensèrent superficiellement que tout cela devait être de la faute des Dursley, Harry et Ron en avaient si souvent parlé. Ils durent malgré tout avouer qu'Harry était clairement différent, beaucoup plus que lorsqu'il revenait de chez ses moldus habituellement.

Avant que l'interrogatoire ne s'approfondisse, Harry sortit du dortoir. Hermione et lui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un couloir de l'Aile Nord où la jeune femme remplissait son rôle de surveillante. Etant en sixième, Harry avait droit à un couvre-feu un zeste plus tard que les autres. Puis Hermione tenait à le voir plus que tout.

Harry descendit la flopée d'escaliers qui le menèrent jusqu'au Hall d'entrée, puis suivit le chemin qu'Hermione lui avait indiqué. La jeune fille s'était assurée au préalable qu'il ne risquerait pas de tomber sur d'autres préfets faisant leur ronde.

La fenêtre montante apparut au bout du couloir. Harry était un peu en avance pour leur rendez-vous, il s'assit sur le rebord en pierre et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Le corridor de droite donnait sur la salle d'Astronomie où, certainement, Trelawney devait dormir. En face, un second passage menait à la Tour d'astronomie. Harry pensa s'y rendre, regarder les étoiles scintillantes sur le velours aigue-marine du ciel ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Mais Hermione arriva.

- Tu es déjà là ?

Harry acquiesça tandis qu'elle approchait à pas feutrés.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une excellente idée, finalement, murmura Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Un préfet doit venir te rejoindre ?

La phrase lui avait échappé, plus froide et plus cinglante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se demandait presque ce qu'il était en train de devenir.

- Aucune chance, fit Hermione avec une malice que l'on ne lui connaissait pas. C'est Trelawney, tu sais, elle vit pas loin d'ici. Comme si elle _devait_ vivre dans l'un des endroits les plus reculé et romantique de Poudlard !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Harry eut un sourire en coin, elle ne semblait pas avoir réalisé le sens de sa phrase. Harry l'attira jusqu'à lui.

- Tu voulais m'amener dans un endroit reculé et romantique ?

Hermione rougit violemment en essayant de reculer, mais le Survivant la tenait fermement contre lui.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire une chose pareille…puis…euh…

Elle se tut timidement et frissonna en rejetant une mèche de cheveux avec élégance.

Harry aurait aimé rester silencieux à ses côtés toute la nuit. Il avait toujours été bien avec Hermione pour seule compagnie. La tenir simplement dans ses bras, juste pour sentir sa chaleur humaine s'infiltrer à travers les mailles de son chandail et dans les pores de sa peau, était amplement suffisant à le satisfaire.

- Tu vas bien, Harry ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. On dit que tu es froid et très distant avec tout le monde, que tu as beaucoup changé, mais j'avoue que je ne le vois pas vraiment. J'ai bien vu que tu étais différent, mais comme maintenant nous…sortons ensemble, je pensais que c'était pour ça. Tu…tu n'es pas malheureux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, Hermione, voyons ! Si j'étais malheureux, tu serais la première à le savoir. Je suis bien avec toi.

Il se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres, juste assez pour qu'Hermione se contente de cette réponse.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer à quel point il était démoli à l'intérieur de lui-même depuis la mort de Sirius. Il avait encore espéré qu'il reviendrait, mais ça ne fut pas le cas et il s'enfonçait dans un deuil douloureux.

Ils restèrent enlacés plus d'une heure à parler peu et s'aimer beaucoup. Hermione le laissa même passer de peu l'heure du couvre-feu. Trop désireuse de le garder près d'elle. C'est dire si elle l'aimait !

À dix heures et demie, Hermione s'obligea à laisser son petit ami. Ça n'était jamais facile, quoiqu'il en dise, elle avait bien vu qu'il n'avait plus le même plaisir à se retrouver avec sa bande et qu'il n'aimait vraiment être qu'en sa compagnie. Elle était rongée de remord à l'idée de le renvoyer dans son dortoir où, elle le savait, il haïssait se rendre. Elle le consola au mieux et regagna le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Harry la vit tourner dans un couloir et sentit sa cage thoracique se serrer comme un étau autour de ses organes vitaux. Il garda son regard fixe et vide sur le point où elle avait disparu, pensant qu'il devrait retourner dans la Tour de Gryffondor, souhaitant qu'elle revienne avec un sourire timide et l'embrasse pour se faire pardonner. Elle ne revint pas. Il soupira et fit volte face vers la fenêtre montante qui s'offrait désormais à lui. Il s'appuya sur le rebord en pierre noire au reflet bleu-gris et admira les astres scintillant et la lune qui essayait de l'éblouir. Les billes gazeuses stagnaient dans l'immensité encre, toutes sauf une qui griffa le ciel en plongeant se cacher sous la terre. Harry ferma les yeux et fit un souhait. Une superstition infantile indécrottable, pire qu'un vice, que l'homme adulte ne pouvait pas, malgré les années, éradiquer. Il demanda à l'étoile filante de veiller sur les survivants qui gravitaient autour de lui, mais surtout, de lui faire faire la rencontre qui lui sauverait la vie.

Des bruits de pas en approchent le firent sursauter et il s'empressa de s'éloigner des appartements de Trelawney. C'est alors qu'il vit jaillir des escaliers menant à la Tour d'astronomie Drago Malefoy. Il se figea, pensant qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. De tous les préfets que comptait Poudlard, il fallait que ce soit lui qui l'attrape ? Puis il se souvint que Malefoy avait démissionné de son poste. Pourquoi rôdait-il dans les corridors de Poudlard à cette heure-ci, alors ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Malefoy était blême et ses yeux étaient effroyablement rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. Pourtant, il avait l'air trop passif et avait les joues trop sèches pour que ce soit le cas.

Sans prévenir, le Serpentard reprit sa marche. Il dépassa Harry sans plus de cérémonie, le pas souple et la démarche aussi à l'aise que s'il avait été seul. Harry fut surpris de voir le sourire serein qui flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'en allait. Poudlard pouvait toujours jaser au sujet de son attitude prétendument froide, le changement de Malefoy était hautement plus inquiétant.

Harry partit se coucher, redoublant de vigilance en regagnant son dortoir. Il ne se fit pas prendre, cette nuit-là, à croire que tout le monde tournait à l'envers à Poudlard ; Rusard deviendrait-il tolérant ?

**°§°§°**

Les cours reprirent et les conversations se tournèrent rapidement toutes là-dessus. Harry désespérait de voir Hermione, elle était surchargée de travail de préfet et d'organisation de son emploi du temps en plus des cours. Puis comme Ron se faisait prier pour prendre ses responsabilités et mettre les mains à la pâte aussi, Hermione travaillait pour deux. Un an auparavant, Harry aurait ri de la fainéantise du rouquin, aujourd'hui, c'était à l'opposé, il était un obstacle à sa relation. Et comble de malheur, il commençait en Histoire de la Magie, l'un des matières de prédilection de Hermione. Elle serait concentrée à prendre des notes et ne le laisserait pas la toucher sous la table comme il le voudrait. Harry regrettait amèrement d'être revenu à Poudlard.

À sa grande surprise, Harry eut tout le loisir de tâter la chair tendre des cuisses de sa belle. Elle se montra un peu réticente quand il commença, puis encore quand il essaya de remonter un peu sous sa jupe, mais elle le laissa aisément passer son bras autour de sa taille et caresser son ventre par-dessus sa chemise. Ron se montra jaloux du fait qu'elle ne forçait pas Harry à noter le cours comme elle le faisait avec lui, mais il n'obtint qu'un regard colérique de la préfète. Harry, lui, éprouvait un plaisir malhonnête à l'idée qu'il était en train de pervertir sa petite amie.

La cloche sonna et les Gryffondor fuirent carrément la vieille salle de Binns. Ils allèrent déposer leurs manuels d'histoire et prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le cours de Métamorphose. Ils finirent tous par vaquer de-ci de-là dans le château en attendant la reprise.

Le couple de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger faisait beaucoup parler de lui. Du fait que personne, surtout depuis l'affirmation de leur amitié platonique en quatrième année, ne les imaginait ensemble. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais avoué avoir de penchant pour l'autre dans les cinq dernières années. Puis qu'ils passent d'une amitié stérile à l'exposition franche de leurs liaisons par de nombreuses caresses et marques d'affections était purement inattendu. On avait le loisir de découvrir un Harry Potter agréablement entreprenant et une Granger aux allures largement moins prude. Oui ! Le nouveau couple surprenait.

Le cours de Métamorphose fut nettement moins agréable pour Harry. Non pas qu'il ait envie de se déconcentrer pour ce cours, car il lui tenait beaucoup à cœur, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver si près d'Hermione sans l'affirmer sienne. Il se découvrait d'un machisme à couper le souffle, mais était incapable de le renier. Il essaya de maintenir son attention sur un point à l'avant de la classe et sa cible s'avéra être la tête blonde de Malefoy.

L'exercice était simple, transformer un objet rond en coussin en plume d'oie. Alors que la bouilloire de Harry prenait enfin les traits d'un moelleux oreiller, ce léger écart accepté, un son de bris fit bondir Harry ainsi que toute la classe. Malefoy avait fait tomber sa boule de cristal en ramassant ses manuels. Il fourra sa plume dans la poche intérieur de sa robe, suivirent rapidement les flacons d'encre et la baguette. Il jeta un sort _Reparo_ sur la boule de verre qui se reforma parfaitement et la fit progresser jusque sur la table de travail. McGonagall le regarda se presser à ranger sa place, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Quand Drago prit le chemin vers la porte, elle sembla reprendre conscience.

- Mr Malefoy, il reste encore quinze minutes à mon cours !

- J'en parlerais avec Dumbledore, rétorqua Malefoy d'un ton pressé sans une once d'arrogance.

Eberlués, les élèves le regardèrent passer la porte. Le professeur se ressaisit et les remit au travail, envoyant des regards soucieux à la porte.

Harry se reprit peu à peu, mais sa métamorphose était fichue et il s'en désintéressa. Il surprit Blaise Zabini, l'ami bronzé de Malefoy, mort de rire en train de lorgner sur la place qu'occupait son camarade pour se remettre à rire de plus belle. Ça le surpris un peu, puis il continua d'observer les Serpentard qui avaient tous un peu l'air chamboulés. Pansy Parkinson lançait à Zabini des regards assassins en se trémoussant nerveusement sur sa chaise, accordant de nombreuse œillade à sa montre.

Malefoy ne vint pas à table, ce midi-là. Hermione tenta de se renseigner quant à ce qui lui avait pris, mais Dumbledore avait refusé d'en parler à quelconque personne, pas même à McGonagall, décrétant que le Serpentard était sous la tutelle du professeur Rogue. La directrice de Gryffondor fut donc obligée de faire un rapport complet à son collègue et plus grand rival à ce jour. Sitôt qu'elle eut rejoint sa place, le Maître de potion convoqua Parkinson et Zabini. La curiosité de Harry fut piquée au vif et il ne put les quitter du regard pendant que les trois Serpentard s'entretenaient. Le jeu d'acteur des adolescents était impressionnant, ils avaient l'air blanc comme neige.

Le repas était fini depuis belle lurette, il n'y avait plus qu'une poignée d'élèves dans la Grande Salle. Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondor, la main jouant dans les cheveux courts sur la nuque de Hermione. Les Serpentard étaient déjà tous partis, sûrement comploter dans leurs cachots, et l'avait ainsi privé de son seul divertissement hormis sa belle. La préfète revoyait l'horaire des rondes de Ron afin qu'il s'accorde avec les entraînements de Quidditch.

- Je pourrais le faire pratiquer le dimanche, assura Harry.

- Et tu me manquerais le soir de l'entraînement et le dimanche après-midi en plus !

Harry grogna et vint enfouir son visage dans la chevelure opulente qu'il s'amusait à rendre encore plus gigantesque. Il avait pensé lâcher le Quidditch, il ne trouvait plus le plaisir produit par l'adrénaline dans le sport et quand il volait. Le Quidditch était devenu un obstacle dans le chemin qui menait à Hermione et toute contrariété devait être éliminée.

- Je pourrais arrêter le Quidditch.

La plume de Hermione resta en suspend au-dessus du papier un instant, puis elle se redressa vivement et lui adressa un regard interloqué.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Si. Je suis las de la compétition et rien qu'à penser aux entraînements avec les gars partout et toi loin de moi, mon estomac fait des loopings.

- Vraiment ? Mais tu aimais tellement ça ! Et j'adore te voir pourchasser le Vif d'or dans ton uniforme de Quidditch, sourit Hermione en se collant plus étroitement à lui. Tu es as croquer dedans, ajouta-t-elle avec espièglerie.

- Argument pertinent, souffla Harry en écrasant ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie.

La jeune femme sourit, il le sentit à travers le baiser et ça le ravit. Elle se cala contre lui dans une douceur chaleureuse et confortable, lui effleurant les flancs du bout des doigts. Ils se levèrent, suivis par certains regards indiscrets, et s'en allèrent, les doigts entremêlés, les épaules ayant tendance à s'entrechoquer.

En chemin vers leur cour de Sortilège auquel les Gryffondor étaient jumelés aux Serpentard, le couple croisa Malefoy. Le blondin était assis à même le sol, une jambe pliée supportant son bras, l'autre longuement étendue sur le sol. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry et pointa le filet de sang qui sortait de sous la manche de Malefoy. La préfète se serra contre son petit ami en déglutissant bruyamment, elle avait toujours eut ce genre de malaise à la vue du sang. Harry, lui, détaillait son ennemi de toujours. Il avait l'air droit sortit d'outre-tombe, un vampire d'opérette, si cliché, mais au combien réaliste. Il l'approcha et donna un coup de pied peu convaincant dans la chaussure en cuire hors de prix. Malefoy leva les yeux vers lui, son visage était déformé à en faire peur. Il avait un sourire traînard, somnolent, comme si on le prenait au saut du lit et de longs cernes sous les yeux.

- Déjà que tu as manqué un bout du cours de Métamorphose, tu ne veux pas aussi sécher celui-là ? questionna froidement Harry.

Depuis la rentrée, Malefoy n'avait pas tenté quelconque attaque à son égard, ou à l'un des siens, ou à qui que se soit d'autre, néanmoins, tout le monde s'attendait toujours au pire. Le blond à l'allure de pantin laissa sa tête tomber en avant, comme si elle avait été trop lourde à porter pour sa colonne vertébrale. Hermione regarda Harry dubitativement avant de se reporter sur Malefoy.

- Si tu comptes sur le fait que l'on te porte, tu peux rêver ! continua Harry en levant le ton. Va donc en Sortilège !

Comme s'il avait réagi à un ordre sous Imperium, Malefoy se leva, endossant son sac, il vacilla, pris de vertiges, et se rendit en classe au petit trot. Hermione le regardait partir, médusé.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut groupe ! Je suis en retard par rapport à d'habitude... Je suis vraiment loseuse, je m'impose un deadline (j'ai des post-it partout, dans ma chambre, dans mon agenda, dans la cuisine) et je ne le respect pas (. Je suis vraiment pourrie de ce coté-là, mais j'ai fini mon capitre et j'ai bien entamé l'autre, le prochain devrait arriver plus tôt, je pense (j'espère). Alors, il est encore tôt alors je vais poster et après j'ai pleins de temps pour...faire mes devoirs?(P

Enfin bonne semaine tout le monde.

**Read&Enjoy** :P -xxx-

* * *

**Reviews:  
**

**slydawn :** Coucou ! Moui, Drago a laissé tomber son côté arrogent et vantard pour un profil bas. J'espère que tu seras là encore pour ce chapitre-là ! See you soon. Kiss.**  
**

**Ellie351 : **Salut toi ! MDR ! Alors, Harry c'est pointé le mercredi je ne sais plus quoi à je ne sais plus quelle heure ? Parce qu'il en avait besoin, le pauvre, de sa psychologue. Alors tu as déjà relu mes OS ? Miam, je suis super flatté que tu le lises tout en connaissant déjà la fin ! C'est cool :)! Bon, pour le cas Harry, c'est vrai qu'il est insécure depuis Hermione, je tire ça du fait qu'il a peur de tout perdre encore, parce que jusqu'à date dans sa vie, c'est un peu le cas. Puis les personnes "dépressives" se protègent plus alors ça adonne bien, lol ! Pour Drago, il est hors de question que je te vende le punch, tu comprends ? Donc je ne vais pas te dire "Oui, oui ! Drago est renversé par son non-enrôlemet chez les Mangemorts", d'ailleurs je te laisse la surprise :D:D:D! T'inquiète ça ne durera pas longtemps. Puis tu es vraiment curieuse ! Tu tires des déductions avec Pansy, Blaise et Rogue, un vrai détective c'est marrant. En tout cas, je peux te dire que Rogue leur a juste demander de venir le voir s'il savait quelque chose sur le comportement de Drago. Décevant, n'est-ce pas ? Il est pas au courant le pauvre. Donc voilà, merci mille fois d'être encore là. See you soon. Kiss.

**Beautiful-Dray :** lol ! j'avais mal lu ton nick (beatiful-day), il est très joli ! Alors, désolée déjà de t'avoir fait attendre autant (si tu trouves ça long), j'essaye de poster rapidement, mais j'écris pas vraiment vite donc... en plus mes chapitres sont cours, c'est assez nul :S:(. Bon au moins je ne l'ai pas abandonné, on peut dire que c'est pas si mal. En espérant que celui-là te plaise aussi. See you soon. Kiss.

**roxy :** Hé ! lol ! Genre que j'avais pas remarqué :D:D:D Non mais pour vrai, je m'excuse, je n'ai pas de ponctualité et je ne suis pas mes deadlines... merde moi ! Ne m'en veut pas d'accord :(! Ce fut long, mais tu as fini par l'avoir ton chapitre...cette fois je tiendrais ma promesse, le prochain arrivera vraiment vite. Et elle m'inspire beaucou cette fic, seulement pas tout au long, j'ai pleins d'idée, mais il faut que je me rende jusque là et pour ça, il faut que j'écrive le fil de l'histoire. Je sais qu'il y a très peu d'indice et qu'en plus ils ne sont pas très parlant, mais si c'est suffisant pour attirer ton attention. MDR ! Hermione va s'en aller, c'est écrit ! Voilà, t'es contente ? Mince ! J'adore quand tu me parles de ce que tu penses de Harry, c'est important pour moi vu que tout tourne autour de lui et étant donné que tu aimes... I could'nt be happier ! lol ! Bon chance pour Drago. T'es drôle avec ta Hermione (si je puis dire...). See you soon. Kiss.

* * *

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 3**

Les premières semaines passèrent vites, Harry et Hermione passèrent tout leur temps libre ensemble, temps libre cruellement réduit par les réunions préfectorales. Harry avait amorcé un stratagème qui consistait à s'éclipser au moment où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, ainsi ils n'avaient pas à supporter Ron. Le rouquin avait dû finir par s'en rendre compte et ne cherchait plus spécialement à les fréquenter, préférant s'amuser avec Seamus et Dean. Beaucoup de jeunes filles s'étaient amoncelées autour de Hermione, elle était devenue la nouvelle coqueluche et modèle, ce qui s'avérait pratique étant donné son rôle en tant que figure autoritaire. Alors qu'on avait toujours préféré la laisser de côté à cause de sa personnalité trop érudite, maintenant, on faisait des pieds et des mains pour lui plaire et lui ressembler. La popularité avait beau être superficielle et éphémère, Hermione et Harry y avaient facilement pris goût et savaient à quoi s'attendre.

Un autre, que la popularité avait lâché lui, c'était Drago Malefoy. Plus personne ne parlait de lui comme le Prince. Il enchaînait les échecs scolaires, les cours ratés, les retenues pour arrogances et les convocations chez Dumbledore et, étrangement, il était encore là. Comme si le directeur n'avait pas le courage de le mettre dehors. Malefoy était hautement irritable, très susceptible, d'un invraisemblable lunatisme, passant en une fraction de seconde du rire aux larmes. Les élèves ne savaient plus quoi faire en sa présence, on craignait ses éclats de fureur, mais il savait vous amadouer. Les adolescents de sa maison l'évitaient au mieux, sauf ses deux dobermans, Parkinson et Zabini. Malefoy était passé du stade de riche héritier célèbre et adulé à celui d'ancienne rock star sur le déclin en passe d'être persona non gratta.

°§°§°

Harry sortait du cours de Divination avec Trelawney, elle avait affirmé que maintenant que la prophétie était annoncée, il vivrait une belle et longue vie, ce qui sonnait plus comme un _let motive_ qu'une prédiction. Comme tous les Gryffondor s'étaient fait un point d'honneur à toujours prendre les prédictions de la mauvaise voyante à l'inverse, le présage jeta un froid dans la Tour. Ron et Seamus avaient essayé de le réconforter en blaguant sur le manque de talent manifeste de la sorcière, mais il y avait longtemps que Harry n'écoutait plus leurs plaisanteries, il voulait juste retrouver Hermione. Il pressa le pas et sema ses deux anciens comparses qui cessèrent de rire, agacés d'être sans cesse reléguer au banc de moins que rien avec leur prétendu ami. Seul Ron et Seamus s'accrochaient encore à l'espoir de voir revenir Harry, la plupart des autres Gryffondor s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne restait plus rien d'autre du vrai Harry Potter que cette pâle copie.

Le Survivant s'enfonça dans l'école à la recherche de la classe de sa douce, croisant d'autres élèves de sixième qui, normalement, devraient eux aussi revenir d'Arithmancie. Il continua son chemin et s'étonna de ne pas croiser Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la surprenne en grande conversation avec une autre élève.

- Et tu viens me demander de l'aide à moi ? questionna Hermione d'une voix dubitative.

- Oui, tu es préfète, l'une des plus responsable selon les professeurs, tu es maligne et la seule personne discrète dans tout Poudlard.

- Tu n'as pas écorché ta bouche Serpentardesque en me complimentant ?

- Penses-tu ! Je n'ai aucun mal à piler sur mon orgueil pour Drago, tu as bien dû remarquer qu'il était…eh bien ! étrange, non ? Blaise lui fait faire des trucs peu recommandables dans son état et pour son rang, aussi, mais ça ne fait rire qu'eux, lui, Vincent et Greg. Je suis la seule que ça dérange, mais je suis certaine qu'il faut faire quelque chose !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait de grandes découvertes à propos de Malefoy, avança Hermione prudemment. Hormis le fait qu'il fasse profil bas et que l'on puisse imaginer qu'il ait adhéré à une secte satanique.

- Tu perds toute ta jugeote parce que tu t'es dégoté un Potter de petit ami ? grinça Pansy avec véhémence.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Harry voulut sortir de l'ombre pour aller dire ses quatre vérités à Parkinson, mais la conversation reprit.

- Tu as un problème avec le fait que je sorte avec Harry ? Jalouse peut-être.

La Serpentard eut un ricanement en secouant la tête.

- Je m'en moque, reprit-elle. Je pensais pouvoir compter sur ton sens de la morale étant donné que tu sembles être l'une des seules personnes à ma connaissance qui en ait un, mais tu as déjà, semble-t-il, quelqu'un pour t'occuper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Malefoy ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je suppose que tu en as une idée. Il a beaucoup été influencé par Blaise et le fait maintenant souvent et avec d'autre personne qu'il ne connaît même pas. Granger, je ne pourrais jamais le faire redevenir ce qu'il ait sans ton aide.

- Je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça, moi, le Malefoy d'avant.

- Oui, mais tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! S'il te plaît !

Elles se turent toutes les deux, plus longtemps cette fois. Harry avait un étrange mal de ventre en imaginant ce que pouvait faire Malefoy qui inquiétait tant Parkinson.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite, on en parlera une de ces jours, lors d'une ronde de préfet, d'accord ? Je vais y penser.

- Ne prend pas trop de temps.

Harry se promit de surveiller Malefoy en attendant. Il ne savait pas ce qui mettait son ennemi par excellence dans cet état, mais il voulait prendre les choses en main. Les ténèbres dans lesquels il était lui-même en train de se noyer semblaient moins profondes que ceux qui ensevelissaient Malefoy et c'était réconfortant.

Pansy passa devant lui sans le voir et Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

- Rien, Parkinson était venue me provoquer, répondit-elle en se laissant aller contre lui.

- C'est tout ? insista Harry, surpris qu'elle lui mente.

- Oui.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et la berça, sentant la fatigue dans sa voix, mais il eut beaucoup de mal à digérer le fait qu'elle ne lui dise pas ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. S'il n'avait pas entendu malencontreusement la discussion, il n'aurait pas su que _son_ meilleur ennemi était suffisamment mal en point pour qu'une Serpentard vienne lui demander de l'aide. Harry se sentit trahi et son estomac se contracta comme lorsqu'il était seul avec les gars. Hermione n'était pas sincère avec lui alors qu'il portait en elle une confiance aveugle, presque naïve.

°§°§°

Harry continua de la voir, il s'accrochait à elle comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage lorsqu'on est perdu en mer. Il avait besoin d'elle pour survivre au milieu de la foule, pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et inspirer profondément avant qu'une vague ne l'immerge. Il avait besoin d'elle parce qu'elle le détruisait un peu moins rapidement que les autres, qu'elle le plongeait dans l'eau pour l'empêcher de brûler. Harry voulait revoir les étoiles filantes, prier et souhaiter encore, demander aux puissances célestes d'enfin lui envoyer son Sauveur. Il avait besoin de son Messie, du prophète qui le libérera de l'Enfer. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir de Voldemort ni de l'avenir du monde avant d'avoir rencontrer ce qui lui ferait réaliser que Sirius pouvait partir et qu'il pouvait rester. Que la vie ne s'arrêtait jamais à une seule personne et qu'une autre était là ! Prête à prendre sa place. Prête à cracher avec lui en l'air à nouveau et à rester pour attendre que cela retombe. Juste parce que c'était ça, la beauté de la vie. Et juste pour ne pas la manquer quand elle viendrait, Harry continuait d'aller tout en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie avec Hermione.

Malefoy, lui, faisait peur. On aurait dit qu'il avait vendu son âme au diable dans le but de goûter le plaisir d'être heureux sans arrêt. Il n'y avait pas de repos pour lui, jour après jour, il apparaissait, plus fendant, plus étrange, l'esprit en perpétuelle ébullition. Il était tellement plus créatif, il évoluait tout à l'intérieur, comme si un génie fou se cachait dans son subconscient et le manipulait avec amusement. Il avait l'air brillant, mais rebutait dès qu'il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Il était incapable de s'asseoir pour faire un examen, incapable de cesser de progresser. C'était perturbant. Harry le croisait toutes les nuits, Drago le voyait, les yeux larmoyants soir après soir, il rentrait à sa tour. Harry ne comptait plus pour Malefoy. Pansy Parkinson ne comptait plus pour Drago. Le Pouvoir ne comptait plus pour le Préfet. La valeur ne comptait plus pour le Prince. Le respect ne comptait plus pour le Serpentard. Drago Malefoy, préfet et Prince-de-Serpentard, n'était plus.

Ce soir-là, Hermione s'en alla plus tout, prétextant un réunion des préfets organisé depuis longtemps, McGonagall avait une nouvelle importante à leur apprendre. Malheureusement, la jeune femme avait omis un détail, Ron s'était plaint la veille de devoir passer cette soirée en compagnie de la directrice parce qu'il s'était fait prendre à laisser sortir ses camarades en pleine nuit. Hermione ne le savait pas. Harry en déduit donc qu'elle devait retrouver Parkinson. Il ne lui en voulut que davantage.

Harry jeta un œil au ciel depuis sa fenêtre et vit la voûte particulièrement étoilée ce jour-là. Il avait toujours voulu voir le ciel dans un but tout bonnement divertissant du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, mais ça n'avait toujours été que pour un examen. Il escalada les marches jusqu'au sommet de Poudlard et s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Il la poussa doucement et se stoppa en entendant une voix.

- …C'est pourquoi je doute franchement de ta prétendue intelligence !

Harry reconnut la voix traînarde de Malefoy. C'était la même que celle des années précédentes, la même raillerie arrogante et le même ton hautain, un peu rauque pour être parfaite, mais ça y était presque.

- Tu comprends, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment _Il_ avait pu toujours s'en sortir à si bon compte ! _Il_ a survécu à tout, à toi, à moi, je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'assez puissant pour qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter et, crois-moi, ça me dégoûte. Bien sûr, en ce moment, tu me dégoûtes aussi, mais lui encore davantage, moi aussi, je suis un nuisible. Indésirable comme vous tous. Quand je pense que tu te retrouves en prison par sa seule et unique faute ! J'ai tellement envie de le tuer, pleurnicha Drago.

Harry profita du silence pour vérifier que Malefoy était bien seul ; il l'était.

- Le Seigneur ne l'aura pas, continua Drago. J'ai mal au ventre. Je ne mange plus depuis cinq jours, est-ce que je t'inquiète ? Je ne suis encore jamais allé à Azkaban, pourtant tu y es depuis les vacances. Le _Chat_ est vicieux, _Il_ est traître et cache toujours ses griffes derrière une patte de velours. Il paraît que les chats se couchent sur le visage des bébés pour les tuer dans leur sommeil. Penses-tu que le _Chat_ viendrait se coucher sur ma tête si je le lui demandais ? _Il_ rôde par ici. _Il_ voit dans la nuit et m'observe tout le temps, _Il_ guette mon sommeil pour venir m'enlever encore tout ce qu'il me reste. Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé prendre par le _Chat_ toi ?

Harry se figea en entendant les sanglots dans la voix de son ennemi.

- POURQUOI, PÈRE ? hurla le blond.

Harry sursauta et faillit débouler les marches, mais se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe.

- Si tu n'étais pas un tel enfoiré idiot, l'excusa Drago en se rasseyant à même le sol. Je continue de prendre mes pilules, elles font un bien fou. Père ? Si tu étais là, tu m'aideras à tuer le _Chat_, non ? Je commence à avoir froid, je vais me prendre une pilule. Blaise m'a donné ce qui lui restait.

Drago éclata de rire, faisant frissonner Harry d'effroi.

- Non, c'est faux. Je lui ai pris ce qui lui restait, je pense qu'il le sait, mais qu'il n'a pas envie de me punir. Je suis sûr que toi, tu adorerais en avoir dans le fin fond du trou dans lequel tu te trouves, malheureusement, pour en avoir, il faut être un bon garçon, père, et vu l'endroit où tu te trouves, tu as été un mauvais homme. Je vais tuer le _Chat_ pour toi, je vais tuer le _Chat_.

Harry vit le comprimé dans la main de Drago et sentit ses tempes battre follement. C'était donc ça ? Malefoy se droguait ? Il prenait des stupéfiants pour aller mieux ? Drago goba la boule blanche et tous les muscles de son corps se relaxèrent et il se laissa aller sur le sol, étalé de tout son long.

- Vive le LSD, papa ! cria-t-il avec entrain.

Il partit ensuite dans un fou rire incontrôlé qui bouleversa encore davantage Harry. Le Survivant recula de plusieurs pas en tremblants, il fit volte face et s'enfuit à toute jambe dans les couloirs. Tant pis s'il se faisait attraper, tant pis s'il courait un risque de se faire surprendre, de se faire arrêter par Rogue, même. Il approchait de sa salle commune, mais juste avant d'y arriver, il ne savait trop pourquoi, il rentra volontairement dans un mur. Secoué des pieds à la tête par ce qu'il venait de voir, il se recroquevilla contre le mur, incapable de fermer les yeux, la bouche sèche. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? La tête lui tournait et il haletait comme après un marathon de deux heures. Son sang circulait dans tout son corps à une vitesse folle et sa température grimpaient, lui donnant des vertiges. Il se leva d'un bond, ses muscles gastriques se contractèrent violemment et il vomit le peu qu'il avait avalé au souper, la bile lui brûlant la gorge. Harry se passa une main sur le front, il était bouillant et de grosses perles de sueur lui plaquaient les cheveux sur la tête. Il se traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie, prit de spasme douloureux. Dès qu'il vit Pomfresh, il essaya de lui expliquer qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, mais s'évanouit avant d'avoir ajouté quoique se soit.

°§°§°

Tout le monde parla du séjour de Harry à l'infirmerie, on lui avait diagnostiqué des maladies exotiques ou vénériennes qu'il aurait été incapable d'attraper. Toutes ces rumeurs venaient du fait que Dumbledore avait formellement interdit à la soignante de laisser filtrer quoique ce soit et il s'était lui-même tut. Hermione avait essayé de venir le visiter, jouant de sa carte de petite amie officielle, mais elle fut contrainte de passer un interrogatoire étant la dernière personne à avoir vu Harry d'après ce que l'on savait. Les curieux visiteurs doublèrent de masse quand les bruits de couloir firent croire à une tentative de suicide. Ron avait fait un scandale, hurlant à l'infirmière que si elle ne le laissait pas voir son meilleur ami, il se jetterait par une fenêtre pour avoir accès à l'infirmerie en temps que malade. Dumbledore lui remonta sévèrement les bretelles, décrétant que faire chanter une garde-malade en menaçant de se tuer était loin d'être intelligent. Le rouquin écopa de deux semaines de retenue et s'excusa platement auprès de Mrs Pomfresh.

En fait, la vieille femme avait déjà beaucoup de mal avec seulement Harry sur les bras. Le jeune homme faisait peine à voir. Son visage émacié était surnaturellement anguleux, son teint blafard lui donnait l'air d'un cadavre et sa lourde tignasse, un peu trop longue, était plaquée sur l'oreiller, mouillé et frisée de sueur. Sa respiration était rauque, effroyablement calme, et chaque inspiration laissait voir l'ensemble de sa cage thoracique. Il avait des tubes branchés un peu partout, dans les narines et dans la bouche, une aiguille dans le bras et un moniteur magique qui mesurait son rythme cardiaque. Pomfresh avait bien cru le perdre, surtout quand elle l'avait laissé seul et qu'il avait failli s'étouffer avec ses vomissures. Il dormait depuis trois jours, mais son état s'était stabilisé depuis le début et son corps ne faisait pas le moindre rejet aux substances qu'il recevait.

Cette après-midi-là, alors que l'infirmière venait s'assurer que son patient se portait bien, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il paniqua en sentant un tube dans le fond de sa gorge et plus encore quand il vit la seringue à son poignet. Mrs Pomfresh s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Vous dormez depuis trois jours, dit-elle une fois que Harry fut calmé.

- Trois jours ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix enroué. Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Vous devriez le savoir mieux que moi. Pour ce que j'ai pu observer, c'est un assemblage de plusieurs petites choses, vous avez vomi, été pris de spasmes, convulsion, rythme cardiaque élevé, respiration chaotique, puis très lente, et j'en passe. De plus, à votre aspect, je peux noter que vous vous êtes sous-alimenté. Ne mangez-vous pas à votre faim ?

Harry baissa les yeux comme prit en faute, il avait bien vu qu'il perdait beaucoup de poids, il ne lui restait que la peau, les os et les muscles, qui lui faisait un mal de chien et qui commençaient également à fondre. Personne n'aurait pu s'en rendre compte grâce aux larges capes de l'uniforme, puis il affichait la même force qu'à l'accoutumé. Il mangeait à sa faim, seulement…

- Je n'ai plus faim, dit-il à voix basse.

Pomfresh hocha la tête, entendue, elle en avait vu passé, de pauvres adolescents perturbés, et s'attendait à ce genre de réponse.

- Aviez-vous remarquez que vous maigrissiez ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry opina en se massant le ventre, surpris de sentir comme il était maigre.

- Aviez-vous remarquez que vous ne mangiez plus ?

- Je mange ! se braqua le jeune homme.

- Je puis vous affirmer que non, répondit calmement Pomfresh. De mon seul diagnostique, j'aurais pu dire que vous n'aviez pas mangé avant votre accident, ceci sous toute réserve, mais vos camarades affirment que vous ne touchez pas votre assiette.

- Quels camarades ?

- Mr Weasley, entre autre. Ils s'inquiètent pour vous.

Harry serra les dents pour ne rien dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui ! Il avait bien d'autres préoccupations que de se demander s'il était en train de se faire espionner par ses prétendus amis. Il aurait préféré être Malefoy, à cet instant : capable de broyer son mal à sa manière, loin des yeux de tous, cesser d'être une attraction. Pire encore, il faisait l'ombre à Malefoy, il se balançait lui-même en première page, laissant son ennemi à la rubrique des chiens écrasés que seul Parkinson semblait lire. Pendant qu'on se faisait un sang d'encre à son sujet, Drago Malefoy s'envoyait tranquillement un coup dans le nez. Maintenant, il était certain qu'Hermione ne s'occuperait pas du Serpentard, elle focaliserait toutes ses attentions sur lui. Ça l'étonna même de ne pas la voir.

- Quand vais-je pouvoir sortir ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, maugréa l'infirmière.

Ils se fixèrent en silence et la femme soupira d'exaspération. Elle s'éloigna du malade, replaça une mèche grisonnante dans son chignon et prit une fiole dans sa réserve habituellement fermée à clé.

- C'est une solution nutritive, expliqua-t-elle. Elle vous fera reprendre du poids, c'est nécessaire, il faudrait également que vous mangiez au minimum une assiette par repas, quand bien même l'appétit n'y est pas. Quant au sport, j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous êtes interdit à la pratique de quelconque discipline.

- Plus de Quidditch ?

- Non, plus de Quidditch. Ni de course ou de jogging, à moins que vous ne deviez fuir une situation périlleuse de votre crue.

Elle sourit ; Harry encaissa cela comme un sarcasme et ne répondit pas.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous fréquentiez Miss Granger, relança la femme.

Harry fit un oui de la tête et haussa les sourcils afin qu'elle développe.

- Les relations sexuelles entrent dans la liste des activités physiques proscrites, informa l'infirmière.

Le Survivant sourit méchamment, il se redressa au mieux et ouvrit sa chemise sur un torse blême et décharné.

- Vous coucheriez avec ça ? demanda-t-il avec provocation.

Pomfresh fit une moue dubitative et détourna les yeux sans ajouter un mot.

Elle finit par dire à Harry que dès qu'il se sentirait mieux, qu'il pourrait se lever, il retournerait dans son dortoir, rien ne le retiendrait plus à l'infirmerie. En attendant, vu l'attirail qui l'entourait, Pomfresh lui conseilla d'éviter les visites, il accepta de bon cœur.

* * *

Bon ! Verdict ? Vous pouvez m'écrire une petite reviews :D !

See you !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** OUAIS ! Je le savais que j'y arriverais ! Mon tout premier update qui arrive avant le deadline...c'est tellement bouleversant dans ma vie d'auteure en herbe. M'enfin, il était déjà écrit mon chapitre additionnel, donc c'est tout de suite moins phénoménale. Puis si je poste **présicément** aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai eu une journée pédagogique et que je ne l'ai appris que hier soir :S. J'avais aucun projet et mes amis oui, donc j'ai passé ma journée toute seule (ma soeur a trouvé une bouche-trou avec qui elle est sorti, mon père était en voyage et ma mère travaillait dur dur...). Bon ! au moins je n'ai pas manqué mon pique d'inspiration (oui oui, ça c'est passé ce vendredi) et j'ai déjà pleins d'idées sur papier qu'il faudra just retravailler :D:D:D. Donc voilà, deuxième chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il sera suffisamment bien pour être reviewé.

Bonne fin de semaine.

**Read&Enjoy** :P -xxx-

**

* * *

**

**Reviews :  
**

**Ellie351 : **Allô ! Bin non, Rogue ne sait rien (c'est pour ça que Drago était plus Prince-de-Serpentard qu'il ne le sera jamais :P). Et puis bon tu l'auras pas été longtemps, détective XD. Pour le "problème" de Harry, je compte sur toi pour lui mettre du plomb dans la tête et le faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'il se soigne, qu'il aime bien Drago Malefoy ou non(pour le moment). D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, ce qu'il ressent pour lui commence à évoluer. Puis pour le cash...bin comme Harry a hérité (DEUX FOIS ! N'oublions pas Sirius), je vote pour que ce soit lui :D. Pour Drago, bah non, tu sauras rien. Je sais que c'est vraiment vraiment gonflant d'attendre le bon vouloir de l'auteur pour enfin savoir ce qui se passe (je suis lectrice aussi, je te comprends et t'appuis), mais comme j'endure pour les fics que je lis, je me venge sur vous ;P lol ! Bin oui, on aurait pu (lui enlever son trône), mais c'est un peu lui qui l'a lâché de son plein gré. Quand tu arrêtes d'exercer ton pouvoir sur tes sous-fifres, tu finis par abdiquer, tu sers à rien. Mais tu vas être contente, je vais te dire ce qu'il fait avec Blaise : En fait c'est très simple, c'est lui (Blaise, donc) qui a initier not' pauv' ti' blond à la drogue. Voilà c'est tout simple ! MDR ! Non mais j'ai une amie qui m'a raconté ce fait marquant de sa vie, son père s'est suicidé il y a quelques années (il avait perdu sa femme, son travail, son fils qui voulait plus lui parler, la totale quoi) et elle a commencer à prendre de la drogue et à l'engueuler comme ça. C'est elle qui me l'a raconté parce qu'elle entrait dans un centre de désintoxe et que je me demandait pourquoi. Ce que vit Drago n'est pas aussi fort, mais je trouvait que ça collait à l'état d'esprit, l'image idéalisé de son père est morte depuis qu'il est à Azkaban. Enfin bon voilà ! Harry va sortir de l'infirmerie et Ron n'aura même pas à demander à Seamus de le pousser dans les escaliere :P. Bisoux, à la prochaine.

**Kaorulabelle :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que je vais rester à bon niveau pour te plaire :). J'ai vu que tu avais lu Quelqu'Un M'A Dit, merci pour ta review de ce OS aussi, c'est de loin ce que je trouve de meilleur dans tout ce que j'ai écrit et ton compliment me va droit au coeur :D:D:D. Verdict pour ce chapitre ? Bisoux, à la prochaine.

**Beautiful-Dray :** Salut ! lol ! Je voulais un tite en anglais (je ne le cacherais pas, je trouve que cela fait plus...euh...intéressant), j'étais anéantie en me rendant compte que Sublime Ecstasy se disait aussi bien en français qu'en anglais. La vrai traduction francophone aurait dû être "Extase sublime"... too bad, je me reprendrais pour la prochaine fic XD. Puis c'est vrai que d'entendre Drago perde les pédales tout seul sur la Tour a de quoi surprendre, n'importe qui qui parle tout seul c'est bizarre alors _lui_, c'est sûr, plus que les autres. lol ! Heureusement qu'il y a ce bon vieux Ron pour dire ce genre de connerie sinon cette fic serait bien dark :S. Suis folle de joie d'être dans tes favoris ! En plus que je mets ce chapitre en avance c'est une bonne semaine pour moi on dirait :D ! Bisoux, à la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 4**

La convalescence de Harry ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût. Mrs Pomfresh faisait tout ce qui était magiquement possible pour le remettre d'aplomb, mais elle voyait bien le manque de volonté chez son patient. Elle essaya d'en parler avec lui, jouant un peu à la thérapeute, mais ses résultats furent nuls. Il était impossible de parler au jeune homme de ce qu'il ressentait, comme s'il avait décidé de se murer à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il refusait même de parler, n'alignant pas ne serait-ce que les salutations de rigueur. L'infirmière vit qu'elle l'avait perdu le jour où elle avait fait venir Dumbledore pour qu'il force son protégé à se ressaisir. Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois, même quand son directeur le lui ordonna. Mais malgré que ses lèvres soient scellées, le regard venimeux qu'il tint à Dumbledore resta des plus explicite. Son jeu agaçait tout le monde, ils pensèrent même un instant qu'il avait peut-être perdu la voix, mais les examens révélèrent le contraire. Mrs Pomfresh priait pour qu'il guérisse, souhaitant sincèrement qu'il parte enfin. Ce garçon commençait à lui faire peur.

Ce fut un jeudi dans l'après-midi que Harry quitta son havre de paix. Il se serrait volontiers jeter du haut de la Tour du Nord pour y retourner, mais ce n'est pas à l'infirmerie qu'il finirait, c'est à St-Mangouste.

Dès qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte, Hermione se jeta sur lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'envole et quand elle fut certaine de le tenir fermement, elle éclata en sanglot. Harry aurait voulu mettre de la distance entre eux, mais les autres les regardaient, de la peine dans les yeux, et il préféra ne pas s'exposer à eux, vulnérable comme il l'était. Il redoutait le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec tous ces rapaces qui voudraient savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Le contact social commençait à le dégoûter, tous ces yeux fixés sur lui le répugnaient. Tellement de personnes prêtes à le vendre dès qu'il ferait quoique ce soit qui puisse leur paraître anormal.

C'était effroyable tout ce qui lui arrivait. Plus il avançait et plus il se sentait s'enferrer dans sa folie. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, le vrai Harry, ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle et qu'il commençait à s'automutiler la raison à force de penser toujours au pire. Comment s'en sortirait-il s'il commençait à se détruire lui-même ?

- Je m'excuse, souffla Hermione, tête basse.

Harry porta son attention sur elle pour arrêter de penser à tous les autres qui les regardaient.

- J'aurais du me rendre compte que tu n'allais pas bien, sanglota sa petite amie en reniflant. J'aurais du voir que tu maigrissais et que tu étais malade.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, la calma Harry.

Il lui massa le dos, pressant sa main à l'approche de ses épaules pour relâcher en redescendant vers ses reins. Hermione déglutit bruyamment, mais les larmes cessèrent de perler sur ses joues. Elle plongea ses prunelles sombres dans celle de Harry et il put y lire toute la peur du monde. Malheureusement, rendu là où elle l'était dans l'estime du brun, rien ne pouvait la rattraper. Elle s'était joué de lui et lui avait caché son entretien avec Pansy Parkinson. C'était risible à quel point elle avait été fidèle à Harry pendant toutes ses années, avec quelle facilité ils avaient été amis, avec quelle harmonie ils avaient décidé de sortir ensemble et maintenant, pour une seule erreur, il lui retirait sa confiance. La déception était immense. Harry était déçu de lui. Il se trouvait abjecte.

- C'est en partie la faute des Dursley, reprit Harry. Le fait qu'il m'ait si mal alimenté pendant les vacances et que je reprenne ce genre de régime maintenant à chambouler mon estomac. J'ai été pas mal malade, mais ça devrait aller maintenant.

- Pomfresh nous a dit que c'est parce que tu ne mangeais pas, lança Ron, suspicieux.

Harry lui adressa un regard débordant de haine qui gela sur place la plupart des Gryffondor qui assistait à la scène. Surpris, le Weasley en resta coi quelques secondes. Puis son impulsion légendaire reprit le dessus et il fit un pas menaçant dans la direction de ce qui ne semblait plus être son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Depuis que tu sors avec Hermione tu es très différent ! Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelques chose ?

- C'est toi qui as raconté à Pomfresh que j'avais arrêté de manger ?

Ron fronça les sourcils sans vraiment répondre. Puis voyant que Harry tenait à ce qu'il se prononce, il hocha la tête vivement.

- Elle est venue nous demander ton comportement à table, si tu semblais en _bon rapport_ avec la nourriture et plein de choses du genre. Je lui ai répondu.

- ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ? hurla Harry en relâchant Hermione. TU ES TOUJOURS VAUTRÉ À PLAISANTER AVEC SEAMUS ET DEAN OU ALORS LA TÊTE ENTIÈRE DANS TON ASSIETTE !

Les élèves qui s'étaient approchés retinrent leur souffle alors que le Survivant reprenait le sien. Le sang lui était monté au visage et sa tempe battait si follement qu'on pouvait compter son rythme cardiaque sans même le toucher. Hermione était paralysée par la surprise, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'ami qui me poignarde dans le dos, siffla Harry, jetant un œil accusateur à Hermione, trop discrètement pour qu'elle ne le voie.

Il se détourna et fendit la foule, sentant toujours son sang pulser follement dans son crâne. Il avait mal au cœur de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais plus il s'éloignait des autres et plus il se sentait bien. La solitude l'appelait de son chant doucereux et ç'aurait put être la mélodie de la mort qu'il l'aurait suivi.

- Harry, appela Ron d'un ton grave. Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Que je n'ai pas besoin de me flanquer de personne de ton espèce.

Des sons outrés se laissèrent entendre, mais il ne se retourna même pas. Il repartit dans le dortoir et s'allongea dans son lit à baldaquin, prenant soin d'en fermer les rideaux. Les yeux rivés sur la couchette vide du dessus, il se mit à rêvasser. Cet état de légume était tout à fait approprié à ce qu'il vivait dans sa tête. Si seulement il avait pu se libérer de son corps pour n'être qu'une réalité. Fini les sentiments, les émotions, la douleur et tout le reste. Juste se concentrer sur ce qui importait d'une façon objective et passer outre tout ce qui ne marchait pas. Oublier la guerre. Oublier le mal. Oublier la peur. Oublier le désespoir. Oublier la mort.

Harry se recroquevilla et se mit à pleurer silencieusement en pensant à Sirius. S'il avait pensé plus au lieu de se laisser guider par son cœur, il ne serait pas mort. Il lui aurait suffit de réfléchir comme une personne de son âge. Mais il n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Un gamin de onze ans qui se jète dans la gueule du loup, voilà ce qu'il était ! Depuis le temps il aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait jamais changé de plan de bataille. Sa seule tactique avait toujours été d'agir vite et de penser ensuite. Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte que ce n'était pas la bonne solution ? Pourquoi tous les morts qu'il faisait ne l'avait-il pas fait réaliser ? Les larmes redoublèrent et il eut envie de mourir d'être si peu ingénu. N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait un bien meilleur Sauveur que lui. Voldemort n'avait pas manqué son coup en le choisissant. Harry méritait le même sort que celui de ses parents, de Quirell, de Cédric et de Sirius.

°§°§°

Hermione s'était excusé de la part de Harry auprès de Ron, malgré qu'il ne le lui ait pas demandé, elle assura au rouquin que rien de ce qui avait été dit n'était pensé. Le jeune Weasley, quoique peu enclin à pardonner ce comportement et ces paroles, céda à l'argument _Sniffle_. Bien que Seamus, Dean et ses autres compagnons ne comprennent pas l'excuse, Ron se plia aux côtés de Hermione, de mauvaise grâce, et leurs demanda d'oublier ce qui c'était passé à la sortie de l'infirmerie.

C'est ainsi que tous recommencèrent à s'inquiéter de la santé, aussi bien physique que mentale, du Survivant, au grand dam de celui-ci. Harry n'en était pas revenu. Il avait à peine pu en croire ses yeux quand il vit les victimes de sa folie lui sourire, l'air de rien, à l'heure du repas. Ron lui avait même envoyé un sourire désolé, baissant la tête comme s'il avait mérité l'engueulade de l'après-midi, comme s'il avait été à l'origine de la colère de son ami. Harry aurait voulu hurler qu'il était le seul responsable et leur ordonné de lui en vouloir, de le haïr et de lui faire mal comme il le méritait. A côté ce ça, il pigea dans son assiette, mâchant chaque aliment très lentement, sous les regards de tous.

Le soir venu, il alla attendre Hermione à leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Il eut du mal à se défaire de ses compagnons de chambré qui ne voulaient pas le laisser s'en aller alors qu'il avait soi-disant besoin de repos. Il tenta de les ignorer, comme à l'accoutumé, mais leur vigilance s'était accrue et ils s'étaient proposés pour l'accompagner. Il se fâcha et les envoya paître plutôt cruellement, mais Dean et Seamus s'accrochèrent, contrairement à Neville qui avait senti ses forces l'abandonner. Ron n'étant pas là pour les aider, en ronde comme chaque soir, les deux adolescents ne se gênèrent pas pour rabattre son caquet à Harry. Finalement, il les planta là en avouant qu'il retrouvait Hermione. Les Gryffondor préféraient le savoir avec elle que n'importe où ailleurs.

Seulement, elle n'était pas au poste quand son petit ami arriva. Harry hésita à rester, il risquait de se faire prendre par Rusard ou un autre préfet, puis Hermione et lui n'en avait pas reparlé. Il se tourna vers l'escalier qui menait au sommet de la tour et un frisson de peur le secoua quand il se souvint de ce qui pouvait se trouver en-haut. Il se demanda si Malefoy hurlait encore des horreurs à propos de son père en se shootant et en délirant sous l'effet des drogues.

Il ne s'était plus poser la question depuis un long moment. Il s'était promis de veiller sur lui, pour il ne savait quelle raison, en fait. Malefoy avait toujours été son pire ennemi, ils étaient nés pour se haïr, parce que du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, ça n'avait jamais marché entre eux. D'ailleurs même avant qu'il n'insulte Ron, il n'avait pas aimé sa préciosité imbue et excessive. Puis comment ce genre de personne tombait-elle dans la drogue ? Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il besoin de ce médicament dangereux ?

Harry ne se comprenait pas. Pour une raison quelconque, il fallait qu'il sorte son ennemi de là, qu'il le rebâtisse solide et fort. Parce que d'une façon ou d'un autre, laisser Drago Malefoy s'éteindre, c'était comme jouer le jeu de la malédiction qui le suivait et c'était hors de question. Harry le croyait dur comme faire, Malefoy était son salut, dès qu'il le libèrerait, il trouverait son Prophète.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de lui et il essaya de se cacher dans l'encoignure de deux murs pour ne pas être vu.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme sortit, rassuré de voir que ce n'était que Hermione. Elle se rapprocha de lui quand on l'interpella.

- Granger ! Je sais que tu me fuis depuis trois jours, alors parlons-en maintenant !

Parkinson ne s'assura même pas qu'elles soient seules et tira Hermione à elle, le souffle court, la main sur la hanche.

- Il me semble que c'est évident que je refuse, railla la Gryffondor sèchement. Mon petit ami sort d'un instant difficile et je voudrais m'occuper de lui.

- Tu pourrais faire les deux.

- Tu plaisantes ? Parkinson, trouves-toi simplement quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord ? Puis l'idée ne me réjouissait pas à la base.

- Mais…s'il te plaît ! C'est de pire en pire, Blaise et lui se sont engueulés parce qu'il s'était servi chez lui. Ça a fini en bagarre et il est passé à un cheveu d'être totalement défiguré par Blaise !

- Je ne peux pas.

Harry pivota dans l'ombre et regarda les deux préfètes, bien dissimulé dans sa cachette. Hermione semblait impatiente et elle jetait de furtifs regards dans sa direction par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocutrice. Elle finit par tirer Pansy dans un couloir en décrétant que la patrouille n'était pas terminée et qu'elles devraient parler en marchant.

Comprenant qu'elle voulait lui laisser le champ libre pour qu'il retourne dans le dortoir, Harry se révéla sous la lumière lunaire, jetant un dernier regard vers le corridor que les deux filles avaient emprunté. Comme plus un son ne s'élevait aux alentours, il se questionna sérieusement sur la présence de Drago. Puis comme Hermione avait franchement décidé de ne pas se mêler à l'affaire, il se la délégua formellement. Discrètement, il s'avança jusqu'à l'escalier, même si le Serpentard n'y était pas, il pourrait toujours lever les yeux vers le ciel et trouver le bouclier d'Orion.

Avant qu'il n'ait mis le pied sur la première marche, il réalisa l'ombre qu'il y avait devant lui et poussa un hurlement de terreur en tombant à la renverse. Malefoy le regardait intensément du haut de ses quelques marches. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses cheveux en pagaille et ses mains tremblaient dangereusement. Harry eut presque peur qu'il ne lui saut dessus pour le tuer, tant il avait l'air psychopathe. Sa cape était ouverte et Harry voyait son corps famélique dont la peau suivait le courbe des os avec une précision dégoûtante.

Drago descendit finalement les cinq dernières marches dans une vitesse telle que Harry se demandait s'il ne s'était pas simplement laissé tomber. Il voulut le rattraper, mais Malefoy s'arrêta à un pouce de lui. Il le contourna sans rien ajouter en s'en alla rapidement vers les cachots.

Harry continua d'observer le chemin par lequel il l'avait quitté, puis il réalisa que son cri devait avoir alerté quelques personnes et se dépêcha de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor en évitant les couloirs directs.

Dans le dortoir, tout le monde dormait. Le Survivant se déshabilla et ne prit pas la peine de mettre un pyjama avant de s'étendre dans ses draps. Une fois calmé, il réalisa qu'il tremblait de partout et qu'il était couvert de sueur froide. Il remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son menton, les doigts crispé sur l'étoffe, en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur, en oubliant ses rencontres avec Voldemort. C'en était même comparable. Son cœur cessa de battre à tout rompre et il avala sa salive pour humidifier sa gorge sèche. Malefoy avait la même rage de mourir, la même démence, dans le regard que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, tellement l'image de Drago le hantait.

°§°§°

Le lendemain, Hermione avait demandé à Harry où il était parti. En fait, elle avait éloigné Pansy Parkinson pour pouvoir revenir plus tard et le voir. Elle lui expliqua qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas rester près de la Tour, parce que quelqu'un s'était époumoner non loin de là et que tous les préfets et professeurs avaient accouru, de peur qu'un élève se soit fait attaquer. Elle lui demanda s'il n'avait vu personne et Harry répondit d'un haussement d'épaule, étant en pleine contemplation de Malefoy.

- Harry ? l'appela doucement Hermione. Il faudrait que tu avales quelque chose ; le déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en fourrant sa cuillère pleine de gruau dans sa bouche, aussitôt félicité par Hermione qui le couvrit de baiser. Etrange comme ce geste, digne de n'importe quel enfant normalement constitué de l'âge de trois ans, pouvait la combler. Peut-être plus encore que s'il avait réussi une potion à lui tout seul. Harry la laissa s'extasier pour une bouché de tartine, alors que pour lui, c'était le chaos dans son esprit. Malefoy ne touchait pas à son assiette, ne parlait avec personne, ne buvait rien et perdait son regard dans le vide comme déconnecté de la réalité présente. Il avait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, n'était pas coiffé, son teint était livide et des cernes encraient ses yeux de bleu.

°§°§°

Harry n'avait jamais été si absent. Il était toujours très lointain et ne répondait que très rarement aux questions de sa petite amie. Il était en train de se monter la tête avec Malefoy, commençant lui aussi à se laisser dépérir, ne prêtant plus attention à lui, mais à son meilleur ennemi. Heureusement que Hermione continuait de s'occuper de lui, lui rappelant de manger ou de se doucher, ce à quoi il ne pensait que dans de rare cas. Drago polarisait son attention de façon phénoménale. Il était si mal en point que c'était étonnant de le voir tenir droit. Comment ce faisait-il que personne ne s'en rende compte ?

- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?

Il hocha la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur Hermione, assise sur lui au coin du feu. Il s'était encore laissé dérivé en pensant que sûrement Drago était affalé dans un couloir, à moitié amorphe, plongé dans un high ou dans un down. En train de rire ou de pleurer avec des élèves qui passaient par-là.

- Tu rêvais ? À quoi ?

- Rien d'important. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut, Parkinson ? Elle te suit souvent ces temps-ci.

Hermione rosit, puis détourna les yeux en faisant un geste distrait de la main.

- C'est sans importance.

Harry acquiesça. Il préférait s'en remettre à sa gestuelle, parce que son ton aurait certainement été plutôt sec. Il lui avait souvent donné des chances de se rattraper, mais Hermione s'obstinait à ne rien lui dire. Il en avait assez d'être entouré par des gens qui n'étaient pas sincère avec lui.

- Il faut que j'aille faire ma ronde, soupira Hermione en se calant contre lui. Tu viendras à la Tour ?

- Sois-en certaine. J'y vais tout de suite.

Ils se levèrent. Hermione l'embrassa et se précipita dehors, suivit bien plus tard par Ron qui allait une fois de plus être en retard. Alors qu'eux sortaient pour faire régner le couvre-feu, les élèves, très peu téméraires depuis l'élection de Hermione, revenaient à la salle commune. Comme la pièce s'emplissait de plus en plus et que certains individus – Collin Crivey, Dean, Seamus et Neville, principalement – regagnaient leur havre de paix, Harry se décida à sortir.

Harry passa une autre soirée à s'inquiéter de l'état de Malefoy, dans les bras de Hermione. Encore une fois, il resta dans l'ombre après que sa petite amie l'ait quitté, vérifiant que Malefoy regagne bien sa chambre. Comme toutes les nuits, Drago dévala l'escalier quatre par quatre, puis se dirigea vers les donjons, complètement débraillé, la démarche maladroite. Harry respira un bon coup de le voir vivant et se retira dans sa chambre, ne voyant pas quoi faire de plus.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Bon ! Vu que vous vous êtes rendu jusque là, vous voudriez pas me laisser une review ? Même si ce n'est que pour me dire "Bien." ou "Pas bien" (quoique là, un "parce que" s'impose ;P).  



	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour, bonjour ! J'ai complètement oublié de poster cette semaine, j'y pensais, mais je voulais pas corriger mon chapitre (parce qu'il est vraiment pas beau !). J'aurais pu le poster hier, mais sans reprises, sans review et tout le reste...je me suis dit que je pouvais attendre. De toute façon, à une heure du mat' je vois pas qui l'aurait lu :P. Et puis j'ai deux congé pédagogique, jeudi et vendredi, je vais essayer d'écrire pour pas vous faire attendre, entre les allé-venu pour le magazinage de Noël :D:D:D !

Bonne journée.

**Read&Enjoy** :P -xxx-

* * *

**Reviews :**

**ros : **Hello ! Bon bin j'espère que tu aimes quand même le dark, parce que ça l'est, mais alors pas du tout deathfic, t'inquiète pas. Harry et Drago reste bien vivants tout le long :). Il va encore se passer quelques bouleversements qui garderont l'ambiance, mais ça finit bien. Quant à Hemione, dans plus ou moins deux chapitres elle va mettre les voiles... C'est dingue comme personne ne l'aime, la pauvre fille :D:P. Enfin ! J'espère que tu es rassurée et que tu vas venir lire la suite et reviewer. Kiss, see you !

**Ellie351 :** Salut. Alors des progrès avec Harry ? Tu t'es payé un traducteur pour son petit problème de fourchelangue ? (si tu en cherche, Voldemort l'est... j'suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir de passer tous ses après-midi avec notre Survivant national :P) Et t'arrange pas pour le mettre sur la paille, il est pas payé pour le rôle qu'il tient dans ma fic, on exploite tout nos comédiens, tu sais ici :D:D lol ! En plus tu te la joues perverse en imaginant Drago et Blaise faire des cochoneries ? Je serais pas très fière à ta place... MDR! La scène avec Ron, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, c'est vraiment jouissif d'écrire des engueulades, surtout quand c'est les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais dans le font, Ron lui pardonne parce qu'il voie bien que Harry n'est pas dans son état normal, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait un beau sourire siHarry lui avait dit ça en temps normal :S. Hé hé ! Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu plus long, alors tu cliqueras pas vers le bas en maudissant ma main fatiguée qui a pas assez écrit :D:D. Bbobaye, kiss, see you !

**Saaeliel :** Coucou ! Bof ! Tu sais c'est ma toute première fic et j'ai déjà quelques reviews et que des bons commentaires (normal, ceux qui en ferait des mauvais lisent certainement pas...:P) c'est bien je suis contente. En plus en tant que thème, le dark c'est pas le préféré de tous, si j'avais pris humour peut-être j'aurais été plus populaire. C'est ton côté sadique qui aime le désespoir ou ton côté bon Samaritain ? lol ! Merci en tout cas de m'encourager, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Kiss, see you !

**BeautifulDray : **B'jour ! Je sais que pour une impatiente, attendre ce chapitre ça a dû être long, mais au moins il a quelques lignes de plus que les autres, ceci justifie cela, lol ! 'Fin bon, j'espère qu'il est pas trop moche par rapport au dernier...:S En tout cas, il a plus de Dray dansce chapitre-là. Kiss, see you !

**roxy :** Oh oui, ça commence bien ! lol ! Non mais povre tite, elle va finir par se pendre, tellement elle est mal aimée. Au moins bientôt tu vas la lâche, d'ici deux chapitres, environs, elle se fait jeter. Méchaaaaaante ! Il y a beaucoup de Drago dans ce chapitre-là, c'est pas cool ça ? Mais OUI ! lol ! Tu me diras comment tu le trouves ? ahahahahahah ! J'adore otn esprit tout mixer, ça doit être dure de te faire des cadeaux de Noël à toi ! lol ! Lucius, il est pas mort du tout, il est vraiment juste à Azkaban, mais Drago est...bizarre, c'est tout. Je peux pas te dire qui est le Chat, mais tu penses que c'es qui ? Un nom comme ça, au hasard ? La "rencontre", c'est pour tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à tatie roxy :P:):D ET oui, j'écris aussi des phrases qui fessent, lol ! Dsl du retard, ça n'arrivera plus (penaude, lol). Kiss, see you !

**lyravage :** lol ! Voilà le chapitre 5, il fait 6 pages comparés au précédent qui en font entre 4 et 5 (et pas long écrit sur la cinquième pages), j'espère que ça pardonne l'attente :P. Tu es chanceuse, c'est là que Drago et Harry vont discuter ! Comme si c'était prévu lol ! Tu sais que toutes les lectrices ont un mauvais fond et qu'il ressort tout le temps avec Hermione ? Je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir pris Cho Chang, au moins elle ça m'aurait fait p laisir qu'on la haïsse ;p. Bon, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Kiss, see you !

* * *

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 5**

Cette journée-là, Harry fut confronté à un Malefoy plus dérangé et perturbant que jamais. Ni l'un ni l'autre des deux adolescents n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer pendant les cours. Malefoy avait le corps secoué de convulsions frénétiques incontrôlables qui mettaient tout le monde sur les nerfs. Il ne se souciait de personne et sortait de ses classes en ignorant les cris indignés des enseignants. On ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui et les professeurs, totalement désarmés par Dumbledore, étaient impuissants face à ses actes irrespectueux.

Pansy ne cessait de jeter à Hermione des œillades rancunières, mais la Gryffondor les négligeait et jouait la surprise en toute hypocrisie. Harry, lui, dardait son regard sur Zabini et sur ses dobermans, tous les trois avaient le visage fendu d'un sourire dédaigneux. Depuis l'altercation de Malefoy et de Zabini, les trois Serpentard semblaient plus vicieux à son égard. A voir la scène, il était clair que Drago n'avait plus d'allié chez les Serpentard, hormis peut-être l'inefficace Parkinson.

°§°§°

Harry et Hermione se rendirent main dans la main en cours de potion, suivi de toute la meute de Gryffondor de sixième. La plupart d'entre eux les considéraient encore comme leurs meneurs, malgré tout ce qui était arrivé à Harry et l'état dans lequel ça mettait Hermione. Ce serait visiblement l'image qui suivrait le Survivant encore bien longtemps.

Les Serpentard, eux, sillonnaient les corridors des sous-sols, rôdant autour de la salle classe. La tension commençait déjà à monter entre les représentants des deux maisons rivales que le professeur faisait attendre. Les habitants des donjons voyaient très mal l'étalage des couleurs flamboyantes de Gryffondor sur leur territoire. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci étaient arrivés en avance, ce jour-là, contrairement à leur tradition.

Comme Rogue ne semblait pas avoir dans l'idée de les faire entrer, Harry jeta un œil parmi ses ennemis, à la recherche de sa tête blonde. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le premier cour et avait entendu plusieurs rumeurs à son sujet, il aurait mit le feu à la robe d'une Serpentard en Sortilège. Il fut affligé de le voir piétiner sur place comme un enfant hyperactif que l'on piège dans un placard à balai. Parkinson essayait de le retenir tant bien que mal, mais il la repoussait vivement, de ses petits gestes secs. Soudainement, il s'arrêta, le regard aux aguets comme si on l'avait interpellé. Les élèves le regardèrent, inquiets dans l'attente de sa réaction. Drago sembla hésiter longuement avant de tourner les talons et déguerpir en tassant brutalement les autres élèves qui retinrent leur souffle sans rien dire.

- Où est-ce qu'il va ?

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent avec la même interrogation, justifiée par les nouvelles manies incompréhensibles du blond. Harry se dit, en le voyant filer comme un voleur, qu'il ne tarderait pas à se faire attraper. Un jour, un étudiant le suivrait, poussé par la curiosité, et n'aurait peut-être pas la discrétion de Pansy, de Hermione ou de Harry. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs surpris que l'information n'ait pas déjà filtré, avec Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. Au nombre de personne qui étaient impliquées à cette histoire, il se demandait encore pourquoi il était le seul à s'en faire. Il n'avait jusque là jamais voulu entrer dans quelconque action pour raisonner Malefoy, l'analysant dans l'ombre. Il avait cru naïvement que son ennemi se sortirait de ses problèmes seul à la longue, mais il n'avait pas bien évalué l'énormité de la chose. La crise de dépendance du jeune homme démontrait à quel point il était corrélé aux drogues qu'il prenait.

Tout le monde pensait encore à la fuite de Malefoy quand Rogue les fit entrer. Il fit taire les murmures, agacé de les entendre piailler. Il échangea un regard lourd avec Parkinson que les élèves ne purent intercepter, trop occupés à commenter la sortie théâtrale de l'ancien Prince-de-Serpentard.

Harry songeait à agir dans les plus brefs délais. Ce soir-là même, il essayerait d'arriver dans la Tour d'Astronomie avant que Malefoy ne soit complètement à l'Ouest. Il savait que l'espace d'un instant, ce drogué fêlé redevenait son ennemi de toujours et comptait profiter de cet interlude. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, il ne s'était pas adressé au _vrai_ Drago Malefoy depuis longtemps et du temps où il le faisait, leur échange était tendu.

Hermione se percha sur un tabouret près de son petit ami et entremêla ses doigts au siens. Elle essaya de lui arracher un sourire, mais Rogue entama son cours et commença à s'acharner sur le couple qui le tannait depuis le début de l'année.

°§°§°

Hermione quitta la salle commune au pas de course, comme toujours, de peur d'arriver en retard à sa réunion. Depuis déjà longtemps, Harry avait cessé de la retenir. Il ne mettait plus beaucoup de sa personne dans leur relation. C'était devenu un passe-temps plutôt contraignant auquel il ne mettait pas de cœur, révulsant à faire du zèle. Hermione, elle, s'accrochait à leur histoire, trop aveuglé par l'inquiétude qu'elle nourrissait pour la santé de Harry pour s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit. Puis Harry n'avait pas l'intention de la plaquer, contrairement au principe de base, il était étranger à lui-même.

Il sortit quelques minutes après Hermione, un peu avant l'heure à laquelle Ron se rendait compte qu'il était en retard. Il avait décidé de changer un peu de trajet, en prenant le couloir qui passait par le hall, quitte à faire un détour, c'était ce soir-là qu'il ne devait pas se faire prendre. Il ne fallait pas que Ron le croise en partant.

Il fila rapidement devant la porte principale, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait toujours un professeur ou Rusard pour la surveiller dès que le couvre-feu tombait. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'éloignait, un bruit de loquet l'interpella et il revint sur ses pas, juste pour vérifier l'identité du téméraire. Il se cacha derrière les barreaux de pierre qui tenaient lieu de poutre à la rampe, mais ne vit qu'une silhouette en cape noire et un jet de lumière coloré qui toucha Miss Teigne de plein fouet. Harry sursauta et un sourire malveillant creusa ses pommettes ; comme chacun à Poudlard, il avait voulu faire subir le même sort à la diabolique chatte de Rusard. La personne encapuchonnée s'avança prudemment vers l'animal et inspecta les alentours avant de défaire le tissu qui lui couvrait le visage. Harry resta coi en voyant la personne de Malefoy apparaître en bas des marches, il pressa inconsciemment son front sur les barreaux.

Drago entendit un bruit suspect et se retourna, inquiet à l'idée de se faire pincer en plein délit de fuite. Il se clama en n'apercevant aucun surveillant et reprit là où il s'était interrompu, pressé par le temps du sort qu'il tenait sur Miss Teigne.

Harry reprit son souffle, qu'il avait cru bon de retenir, et se permit un geste lent qui le mit dans une position plus confortable pour espionner. Malefoy jeta un sort de métamorphose sur un objet qui était hors de la vision de Harry, concentré à l'extrême pour ne pas le manquer. Il s'arrêta brusquement, jetant à la chatte stupéfixée une œillade nerveuse. Il la planta finalement là, avec la chose qu'il venait de transformer, et sortit en hâte du château.

Harry quitta sa cachette et dégringola les escaliers pour aller caser son pied devant la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme. Il vit Malefoy s'éloigner d'un bon pas et hésita à le rejoindre. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et fut estomaqué devant la copie conforme du Serpentard qui le toisait. Le clone croisa les bras en adressant une moue rébarbative à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

- Ri…rien.

- Vas-y ! Dégage ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me suivre ? C'est ce que tu comptais faire, non ?

Harry resta béat devant le sosie parfait. Pour un peu, il se serait senti retomber en enfance, du temps où Malefoy et lui se traitaient comme des moins que rien pour le plaisir. Le clone haussa un sourcil et Harry déchanta. Malheureusement, malgré que ce soit très bien fait, ce qui se tenait en face de lui n'était rien d'autre qu'une copie.

Le feulement mécontent de Miss Teigne le fit revenir brusquement à la réalité et Harry passa la porte pour éviter d'être mouchardé par l'animal auprès de Rusard.

Il était maintenant à l'extérieur, exposé au vent froid d'octobre, dans son t-shirt bleu marin qui n'avait pas été conçu dans le but de le garder au chaud. Harry se frictionna les bras en jetant un regard circulaire aux alentours. Bien qu'il était loin, Drago était toujours visible, remontant le sentier qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Le Gryffondor se demanda s'il devait le suivre, plus désireux de retrouver la chaleur agréable du château. Il pouvait encore emprunter un passage secret qui liait l'intérieur à la cour, il y irait et rejoindrait Hermione, il n'était pas trop tard.

Pourtant, il ne choisit pas cette option. Harry descendit les quelques marches et rejoignit les pas de Malefoy sur le sentier de rocaille. Il courut jusqu'à atteindre une distance raisonnable de Drago, préférant se protéger d'un éventuel affrontement, peu importe l'état dans le quel il se trouvait à ce moment-là.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, Harry arriva dans le village sorcier, ce qu'il y vit le laissa pantois. Les réverbères jetaient une douce lumière orangée dans la rue où s'entassaient plusieurs personnes de tous âges. Harry passa entre les maisons et les commerces qui semblaient désertés, à juste titre. Une fête grossière tenait lieu sur la place publique du village et les joyeux lurons étaient entassés dans un espace vert. Ils buvaient de grandes gorgées de bière en riant fort et en trinquant. Harry sursauta quand un des ivrognes se leva d'un bond en brandissant sa baguette, si ivre qu'il récitait des formules magiques sans queue ni tête. Finalement, dans un chuintement entêtant qui fit hurler tout le monde, un rai de lumière sortie de l'extrémité de son arme, qui était pointée sur un cadavre de bouteille, et le verre éclata en morceau. Tous les ivrognes vautrés les uns sur les autres hurlèrent de rire en le huant et en lui lançant des canettes, vides pour la plupart. Une femme se leva et lui arracha la baguette des mains, se mettant à sautiller parmi ses compagnons de beuverie en hurlant «Abracadabra ! » à qui voulait l'entendre.

Harry les regarda, médusé, se demandant si un seul d'entre eux avait pris conscience qu'à la place d'une bouteille de vitre ç'aurait put être une personne qui aurait reçu le sort.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que la bonne moitié des gens présents ici ne devaient même pas ne serait-ce qu'être au courant que l'univers magique existait et qu'ils étaient tous trop saoul pour s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il traversait l'allée dallée pour rejoindre la foules, une pétarade de moteur se fit entendre et une voiture coupa Harry à vive allure, le manquant de très peu. Il sauta sur le trottoir juste à temps alors que trois autres bolides se disputaient la seconde place, passant exactement là où Harry se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis trois autres autos passèrent dans un concert klaxon, se faisant envoyer la main par les spectateurs. Harry ne prit pas de risque et traversa en courant.

Comme il reprenait ses esprits, Harry se rendit compte que depuis son arrivée, il avait perdu la trace de Malefoy. Il s'avança rapidement vers la bande de buveurs émérites, pestant contre les fréquentations peu recommandables du blond. Il chercha le Serpentard partout, mais ne tomba que sur des alcooliques déconnectés qui se pelotaient à la vue de tous ou se disputaient violemment pour un rien. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de cette scène navrante, il réalisa que si Malefoy était venu ce soir-là, c'était certainement pour se procurer sa dose.

Un grand type maigre et échevelé s'approcha de lui, percé d'à peu près partout là où il y avait de la chair dans son visage. Son sourire était encourageant, mais aussi statique, preuve qu'il était encore en plein trip. Harry préféra éviter son regard, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien savoir. L'inconnu en fit fi.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? l'aborda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Je pourrais t'aider à le retrouver, en échange, je voudrais juste que tu me rendes un petit service. C'est une nouvelle méthode de consommation très à la mode, les Indiens faisaient ça comme ça.

Harry fut tenter de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que lui demandait le gars, mais son air béat et son sourire extatique était à glacer le sang. Il essaya de s'en aller, mais le pas qu'il fit en arrière engendra l'autre à en faire un vers l'avant. Il était piégé. Le type posa sa main sur son avant-bras, serrant sensiblement sa poigne autour.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Euh…Je pense que…Je ne sais pas.

- Il reviendra te voir un autre jour, siffla une voix abrupte.

Harry reconnu le timbre et se retourna pour voir Malefoy qui s'approchait, le visage froid et sérieux. Il ne le partagea pas même d'un soupir encourageant, mais le Gryffondor était soulagé qu'ils se soient enfin retrouvés.

- Gueule d'Ange ? s'exclama le percé en dévisageant Drago. Tu ne t'aies pas encore ouvert les veines de manque ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu dans le bout.

- Pour ce qui en est de toi, on ne s'est jamais vu, non, gronda le blond. Puis je n'ai aucune raison de m'ouvrir les veines, je n'achète pas encore chez toi que je sache. Allez viens, Potter !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui emboîta le pas docilement.

- Hé ! On était en train de faire affaire, riposta le percé.

- Va te faire foutre par d'autre, O'neil !

Sur ce, Malefoy s'éloigna, Harry sur les talons, celui-ci préférant ne pas rester seul dans un coin sombre et isolé avec O'neil. L'envie lui prit de remercier Malefoy, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge et il gardait le silence. Ils marchèrent ainsi, sans échanger une parole, jusqu'à la piste où certains se prenaient pour des pilotes. Harry remarqua les quelques voitures standards moldues qui faisaient gronder leurs moteurs dans les courbes. A en voir l'état des portières et des fenêtres, il n'avait pas d'hésitation quant au fait qu'elles aient été volées.

Alors que Harry et Drago étaient à une bonne distance de O'neil et du reste des toxicomanes, Malefoy s'arrêta et fit volte face. Il décocha au Survivant un regard glacial que ses traits, contractés de colère, ne firent que mettre en valeur.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ?

- Je…Dans le hall, j'ai vu ton clone qui m'a dit de sortir et Miss Teigne était paralysée, j'ai…

- Potter, le coupa Malefoy, tu me suis tout le temps.

- Non !

Harry baissa les yeux en rougissant nerveusement.

- Merci pour le type. Tout à l'heure.

- Celui qui te proposait de t'enculer profondément ? O'neil ?

- QUOI ?

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils en pâlissant.

- La consommation par voie rectale qui remonte aux temps des Indiens et tout ce qui va avec ; c'est le genre de chose que O'neil propose aux gens à l'air hagard qui se promènent dans son coin. Si tu ne n'y connais rien, évite ce genre d'endroit.

Il s'interrompit pour scanner Harry du regard, le brun était pour le moins confus et réalisa la chance qu'il avait eut que Drago soit intervenu.

- Je te vois à Poudlard, aussi, continua le Serpentard.

- Quand ?

- Toutes les fois, ce soir aussi.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, alors ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me suivrais, éructa Drago en se remettant en marche. Je te voyais mal aller vendre la mèche pour moi alors que tu te promenais également dans les couloirs sans en avoir l'autorisation. Bon ! Maintenant, tu la fermes !

Harry haussa les sourcils et le suivit du regard. Malefoy bifurqua dans une ruelle mal éclairée et se faufila entre les bennes à ordures jusqu'au fond. Harry se joignit à ses pas sans un mot, comme il le lui avait été exigé, non sans se demander ce qu'un Malefoy faisait à nager dans les poubelles comme un vulgaire chat de gouttière.

Quand Harry eut rejoint son comparse dans le cul-de-sac, il remarqua la présence d'un homme à l'air suspect dans son long ciré noir. Ses cheveux pétrole couvraient la moitié de son visage, ne lui laissant voir qu'un seul de ses yeux dont la couleur était indéfinissable à cause de l'éclairage. Harry lui trouva un air de famille avec Rogue, en dehors du nez crochu qu'il ne portait pas, le sien plutôt droit, à la grecque.

L'homme renifla en voyant s'approcher les deux adolescents, portant son regard de rapace sur Harry. Lui et Malefoy échangèrent un regard, le jeune homme fit un geste futile de la main pour montrer à quel point Harry n'importait pas et celui-ci sembla s'évanouir dans l'air. Le Survivant croisa les bras sur son torse, légèrement irrité des actes de son pair, mais n'ajouta rien ; si Malefoy décidait de le laisser seul ici, il ne pensait pas tenir la place du plus fort dans cette jungle. Lui qui détestait le sentiment d'insécurité, il était servi.

Ainsi donc, le Serpentard sortit de sa poche une bourse pleine de bijoux. Il la tendit à l'homme qui lui donna en échange, après avoir jeter un œil à son butin, un énorme sac en plastique remplit de plusieurs autres sachets contenant diverses pilules, poudres ou feuilles. Harry, bouche bée d'avoir assister à ce commerce, observa les gestes minutieux des deux garçons qui manipulaient leurs nouvelles acquisitions. Le Pusher, mettant fin à la transition, fit signe à Drago de s'en aller, n'omettant pas Harry qui semblait le déranger par sa présence. Malefoy rangea sa marchandise dans une poche. Pas une parole n'avait été échangée que Drago partait déjà en grandes enjambées vers la civilisation, la poigne serrer à lui en faire mal sur l'avant-bras de sa Némésis.

Une fois hors du passage malfamé, Drago lâcha Harry et se précipita sur le carré de verdure, passant à deux doigts d'être percuté par une voiture. Il s'échoua dans la pelouse, ressortant son nouvel achat.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça ici, supplia Harry.

Drago sortit un sachet dans lequel il y avait de nombreuses pilules bleues, gravées de formes changeantes. Il laissa tomber un comprimé dans la paume de sa main et la goba, en envoyant la tête souplement vers l'arrière. Il se laissa choir dans le gazon et prit de longues inspirations, les yeux obstinément fermés. Un sourire léger s'imprima sur ses lèvres et il commença à sentir l'effet sur ses méninges qui le laissèrent enfin en paix.

- Malefoy ?

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et posa sur lui un regard franchement différent. Son sourire mutin ne le quitta pas et il lança son paquet de gélule sur les genoux de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De la E.

Le Gryffondor se sentit mal d'avoir ça en sa possession, comme s'il en avait pris lui aussi. Il rendit ses poisons à Malefoy qui s'était déjà détourné de lui pour observer tout le monde autour d'eux.

- Est-ce qu'on rentre ? demanda Harry, un peu nerveux.

- Pas maintenant.

Comme il ne voulait pas partir et laisser seul le Serpentard dans cet état, Harry n'insista pas et noua ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il regarda les voitures courser dans les rues du village en faisant crisser les pneus et rugir le moteur.

°§°§°

La soirée tirait sérieusement en longueur et Harry se demandait s'il risquait l'hypothermie à supporter cette température. Il finit par ramener ses bras contre lui, à l'intérieur de son chandail. Il était couvert d'une chair de poule tenace qui ne disparaissait pas malgré sa propre chaleur corporelle. Il frissonna et tourna son regard vers Malefoy qui ne faisait même pas attention à lui. Il avait prit deux ou trois autres ecstasys depuis sa première et Harry avait décidé de ne pas lui adresser la parole tant qu'il serait sur son nuage. Il accota son menton sur son genou et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'ennui.

Alors qu'il retenait le claquement de sa mâchoire, il sentit une pression sur sa cuisse. Il ouvrit les yeux en grands et tomba sur la main fébrile de Malefoy qui passait lentement, dans un massage agréable, sous son t-shirt. Les doigts fins tâtèrent le ventre de Harry, furetant de-ci de-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ta peau est douce sous mes doigts, songea Drago à voix haute.

Harry le regarda, incrédule, alors que son rival de toujours faisait courir ses doigts froids sur son ventre. Il eut un frisson et se dépêcha de remettre son vêtement comme il faut avant de repousser Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Est-ce que tu veux me toucher ?

Drago se mit à genou devant lui, offert d'une façon étrangement sordide. Ses yeux étaient vides de toutes expressions et il avait du mal à tenir dans sa position. Ecœuré et éberlué, Harry se redressa. Il ramassa d'un geste brusque les drogues de Malefoy et les rangea dans sa poche, sentant frémir le Serpentard à leur contact.

- On rentre, dit-il, catégorique.

- Pas maintenant !

- Malefoy, je m'en vais, ça a assez duré !

Le blond se laissa traîner jusqu'au sentier qui menait à Poudlard, finalement, non pas contre son gré, mais boudant allègrement. Harry le tenait fermement par le col de sa cape et avançait rageusement. Au moins, tant qu'il était défoncé, Malefoy ne pouvait pas protester à ses ordres et le suivait docilement.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le parc de Poudlard, Malefoy s'arracha subitement à l'accroche de Harry et se jeta par terre pour vomir. Le Gryffondor détourna les yeux, sentant la nausée le gagner également. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, puis Drago se releva, s'essuyant la bouche dans sa manche, le regard encore floué.

- Tu veux qu'on te nettoie au lac ?

Le blond ne répondit rien et se contenta de venir s'accrocher à Harry. Ils se rendirent donc au bord de l'eau et Harry le força à se gargariser et à se laver le visage pendant qu'il faisait tremper la cape au blason vert qui avait malencontreusement reçu quelques projectiles. Ensuite, Harry ramena Malefoy jusqu'au tableau des Serpentard. Drago arrivait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes et le brun se demanda comment il ferait pour se rendre jusqu'à son dortoir. Alors qu'il se posait la question, le clone arriva, de sa démarche pas pressée. Il accorda un sourire froid à Harry avant de prendre la relève et de servir de béquille au vrai Malefoy.

- Merci, cracha-t-il alors qu'il se tournait vers le cadre.

- De…de rien.

Le Gryffondor s'éloigna lentement, s'assurant que les deux autres garçons étaient bien entrés avant de tourner les talons pour retourner dans son dortoir.

La Grosse Dame l'avertit qu'il aurait des ennuis et elle lui apprit qu'il était une heure passée. Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête et ne traîna pas dans la salle commune, prenant directement le chemin des dortoirs.

- Hermione t'a cherché en revenant. Elle va te faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Harry sursauta dans le noir et attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Il reconnut ensuite la voix de Ron et vit ses yeux briller dans le noir grâce à un éclairci à l'extérieur. Rassuré, il reposa sa baguette et enfila son pyjama.

- Merci de prévenir, souffla-t-il en se glissant dans ses draps.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence puis Ron reprit.

- C'est normal. Bonne nuit.

Harry se contenta d'un bruit affirmatif et s'endormit.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Pour n'importe quelle remarque ou question, suffit de reviewer :D! 


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Ah la-la ! Oui, je sais, je suis VRAIMENT enretard cette semaine, ilfaut m'excuse, j'avais des problème de batterie(pile) d'ordinateur...c'est ce qu'il y de malheureux quand on a un portable, c'est connerie vous lâche pour un oui et pour un non... Enfin ! Comme j'apprends de mes erreurs, j'ai sauver toute ma fic sur une disquette :D:D:D Hé oui, ça n'arrivera plus !

Voilà, bonne semaine.

**Read&Enjoy** :P -xxx-

**

* * *

**

**Reviews :**

**Ellie 351 : **Hi you ! C'est con, comme tu es ma première revieweuse, c'est toi qui a attendu le plus longtemps pour la suite...navrée :'(. lol ! J'espère que mon petit dérangé mental de Harry n'aura jamais à en arriver à utiliser Voldy comme traducteur, j'avoue que pour ton bureau il y a meilleur publicité :P. Puis bon ! Si tu me dis que ça avance c'est tout bonni. Du moment que tu ne me le guérisse pas totalement avant la fin de la fic...manquerait plus que ça que je perde mon perso...Euuuuuuh...ouiiiiii...Ou tu as vu ça toi que Blaise et Drago ont joué à touche-pipi ensemble quand ils étaient petits ? Non parce que j'étais pas au courant, lol ! En tout cas, ils se sont disputés parce que Drago c'est servit dans les réserves de Blaise (je parle de ses drogues, là) et que Blaisou est un grand égoïste qui n'aime pas partager :(:(:( C'est un gros nul ! lol ! Sujet H (Hermione), hé bien oui, Harry ne l'aime plus. Il le dit clairement (enfin...moi dans sa tête) dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs, prépare le pop corn ! lol ! Bien oui, je voulais un peu de Drago Malefoy pur malt et comme Harry avait besoin d'un preu chevalier... 1+12 :D:D:D. Et encore si tu aimes le Drarry, tu vas être servir ! Ah oui ! Tout à fait d'accord, une bombe sexuelle comme Drago qui dit "touche moi", il n'y a que l'évanouissement comme excuse valable pour ne pas le faire sur le champ ! Enfin, si tu as aimé ce chapitre parce qu'il y avait un "rapprochement" Harry&Drago, j'ai hâte de voir ta review à la fin de celui-ci (j'ai TROP aimé écrire ce chapitre, ça se voit ?). Bon kiss, see you.

**lyravage :** Ah oui ! YES ! Non mais tu me fais super plaisir en me disant que tu aimes les contacts Harry&Drago parce qu'il y en a dans ce chapitre donc logiquement tu devrais bien aimer :D:D:D ! Puis j'avoue que le couple Hermione/Harry...j'ai été le cherché assez loin, parce que c'est pas très sérieux...d'ailleurs c'est pas un gros amour fou et passionné entre eux, non plus. Merci de ta patience (mouais...:'( ). Kiss see you.

**noémie :** Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Le grand retour de noémie ! lol :D:D:D Dis donc, si tu aimes les Drago en loque, les Harry sauveurs et les Hermione emmerdantes avec lesquelles ont ne veut plus sortir, tu as choisi la bonne fic ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'aime spas evc la maigreur ? Genre c'est une image que tu n'aimes pas ou c'est que la façon de laquelle je la décris qui est mauvaise ? Parce que je peux m'amélioré tu es la pour ça. Puis j'ai pas l'inention de le garder maigre à jamais, Drago, si c'est le cas #1, c'est juste qu'il est "malade" et c'est un des "symptomes". Alors sur ce je te laisse et j'espère que le temps t'aura pas donné envie de ne plus être au rendez-vous (ouais, je reprends tes paroles, lol). Kiss, see you.

**Beautiful-Dray :** Merciiiiii ! Vraiment, j'adore tes revies, elles sont toutes gentilles et bonne pour mon orgueil (c'est motivant pous l'insécure que je suis à l'intérieur. J'ai un équilibre avec ça). En tant que bonne fan de Drago (...-Dray), elle devrait te plair cette suite.

**roxy :** Mdr ! Tu as le mot qui tue ! Non mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on flatte l'auteur pour qu'elle poste ! Tu vas aimé la suite, il y a un excellent petit Drago dedans... c'est poutou :D:P:D Le Chat, je sais vraiment pas et même si je savais, bien je ne te le dirais PAS ! lol ! PTDR ! "Le royaume de Drago" ! Non vraiment, elle est bonne:P. Euh... oui c'est vrai, pour les amérindiens je n'en sais vraiment rien, mais le plan Q est vrai... OUF ! Drago était là ! Ah oui, d'ailleurs j'en parlais tantôt avec Ellie et je lui disais que la seule excuse "valable" pour ne pas sauter sur Drago quand il te demande de le toucher c'est si tu t'évanouis de bonheur ! lol ! Donc en te liquéfiant ç'aurait été. Je me rattrape pour le vomissemant dans ce chapitre-là,...tu vas voir (j'enjoy toute seule ! ). D'accors, écriture méga rapide pour le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer ! (pour le p.s. OUIIIIIIIII ! C'est excellent vas-y si tu n'as pas encore pu, d'accord ?). Kiss, see you.

**slydawn :** Merciiiiiii ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :D:D:D

* * *

**  
**

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 6**

Les avertissements de Ron avaient été trop tendres par rapport à ce qui avait attendu Harry à son réveil. Hermione n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'assurer que tout le monde soit levé pour rejoindre son petit ami dans son dortoir. Elle ouvrit les rideaux du lit de Harry qui était encore engourdi et endormi et son visage passa par tous les camaïeux de rouge. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les garçons furent réveillés en sursaut par la voix tonnante d'une Hermione en colère. Elle ordonna à Harry de se lever et de passer un pantalon pour la rejoindre en bas. Le jeune homme ne tenta pas de jouer au plus malin avec elle, quoiqu'il en fut d'humeur.

Il arriva en bas de l'escalier en un temps record, ne portant même pas attention au bas de pyjama de Neville qu'il portait à l'envers. Il repéra la brunette furieuse qui piétinait devant l'âtre éteint de la cheminée, elle aussi encore en tenue de nuit. Il s'approcha lentement, peu enclin à se donner en spectacle dès le matin. Finalement, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui fit un signe de s'asseoir dans le sofa devant elle.

Dès qu'il eut pris place, Hermione se mit à hurler. Comme quoi elle l'avait attendu presque toute la soirée alors qu'il n'était pas venu. Qu'elle était ensuite monté avec Ron dans le dortoir pour avoir une explication mais qu'il n'y était pas non plus. Elle avait réveillé Dean, Seamus et Neville pour leur demander où il était parti, mais qu'ils lui avaient répondu qu'il leur avait dit aller la rejoindre. Hermione s'arrêta pour voir l'effet de sa tirade, mais Harry resta de marbre, entre l'agacement et la gêne. Tout le monde dans la tour les avait rejoint et assistait à leur scène de ménage en chuchotant. C'est alors qu'elle reprit de plus belle, en interprétant son silence comme un désir de masquer les faits de la soirée précédente, ce qui était aussi le cas.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle se laissa tomber assise sur la table basse devant Harry, épuisée, et ferma les yeux. Harry l'observa, encore silencieux, se masser les tempes et étouffer ce qui s'annonçait comme des larmes.

- Je ne te comprends pas, murmura la jeune femme, sans le regarder.

Elle renifla et cligna des paupières pour ne pas pleurer. Elle vint serrer les mains de son petit ami sur ses genoux et leva ses yeux humides vers ses émeraudes.

- Tu m'as fait terriblement peur, avoua-t-elle. Tu es la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde et tu disparais comme ça, sans rien me dire ! Je t'ai cherché partout, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas décidé de faire une bêtise.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir l'émotion dans sa voix et une larme solitaire passa sur sa joue, rapidement écrasé par Harry.

- Ne pleure pas, je déteste voir les gens pleurer à cause de moi. Ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour moi, je ne vais pas me suicider ou faire quelconque geste de ce genre. En fait, si j'ai disparu hier soir, c'est parce que j'avais besoin qu'on me fiche une paix royale pendant une soirée. Ça a échoué, mais au moins ça m'aura vidé la tête pendant un temps.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, de ses yeux désespérés d'ignorance, et elle faillit bien recommencer à pleurer.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire. J'aurais pu comprendre.

- Bien sûr que non. Maintenant que je te le dis, c'est à peine si tu arrives à en croire tes oreilles. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter, avoir su, je n'y serais pas allé.

Il se leva, mais Hermione le retint, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota et le professeur McGonagall entra d'un pas rapide. Elle passa la salle commune au scanner et s'arrêta sur Harry, fronçant les sourcils et aiguisant son regard.

- Le directeur veut vous parler, dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Paraîtrait-il que vous ayez fait une escapade nocturne dernièrement.

Harry combattit l'envie de la renvoyé à Dumbledore en lui disant qu'il pouvait attendre que les bonbons au citron redeviennent à la mode avant qu'il n'aille le voir dans son bureau. Au lieu de ça, il hocha brièvement la tête, sentant Hermione lui lâcher la main.

- Habillez-vous et rejoignez-moi devant son bureau.

La directrice regarda les autres étudiants qui étaient restés coi et ils se hâtèrent de retourner à leur préparation de cours. Harry remonta sans un regard à Hermione, il mit son uniforme lentement, il ne lui servait à rien de se presser, il n'avait absolument pas envie de retrouver le vieux mage. Ses compagnons de chambre ne firent pas un mouvement dans sa direction, surtout pas Ron qui connaissait l'aversion que nourrissait Harry à l'égard de Dumbledore.

McGonagall le pria de presser le pas quand elle le vit arriver au fond du couloir, se plaignant de l'avoir déjà suffisamment attendu. Quand il arriva enfin à son niveau, d'un pas nonchalant, elle regardait sa montre avec impatience. Les cours devaient être commencés à en juger par son air déconfit, elle n'avait jamais été en retard. Puis les habituels retardataires venaient de passer au pas de course, jetant à la directrice de Gryffondor des coups d'œil étonnés. Celle-ci même donna rapidement le mot de passe à la gargouille qui se tassa dans le mur et tourna les talons pour aller à sa classe.

Harry resta planté devant les escaliers et observa le tournoiement de la statue dans les airs. Il soupira, baissant les bras, puis monta sur une marche qui l'éleva jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme le salua de son fameux sourire et le fit s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

Harry secoua la tête, les dents serrés.

- Bien. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai envoyé Minerva te chercher.

Le silence se maintint et le Gryffondor n'amorça pas même un mouvement, son regard placide planter dans celui de Dumbledore.

- Hier j'ai pu noter que tu es sorti de l'école. J'ai pensé que tu serais avec Mr Weasley ou Miss Granger, mais je les ai croisés en marchant dans les couloirs. Tu sais ce que dit le règlement quant aux sorties une fois la nuit tombée, n'est-ce pas ?

- La même chose que les sorties le jour ? rétorqua Harry avec arrogance.

- Pas exactement. Pourquoi es-tu sorti ?

- Pour respirer.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, comme si la réponse pesait son poids alors que Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien.

- Je n'ai pas comme politique de laisser mes élèves déranger au règlement…même si c'est pour «respirer. » C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il faille sanctionner cette erreur.

- Vraiment ? gronda Harry avec mordant. Et Drago Malefoy ? Il en a des sanctions ?

Le regard pétillant du directeur sembla se flétrir sensiblement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Qu'il en a enfreint, des règlements, et qu'il mérite plus qu'une retenue ! Il échoue à tous ses examens, il manque les cours, il ne se rend pas aux repas, fait preuve d'arrogance envers ses professeurs et il s'est montré agressif avec les autres élèves, même des Serpentard !

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Tu penses que je devrais le renvoyer.

Harry se rembrunit hostilement.

- Je ne suis pas payé pour prendre des décisions de directeur. Pourquoi n'est-il pas renvoyé ?

- Parce que dehors il prend beaucoup plus de risque qu'ici.

Un sourire moqueur répondit à Dumbledore qui s'étonna de la réaction de son protégé.

- Un autre que vous voulez sauver ? marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Est-ce que c'est tout ?

Dumbledore fit passer une main dans sa barbe en l'évaluant du regard, mais Harry s'était remis en mode «calme plat », alors qu'en dedans c'était la tempête. Finalement, sans rien ajouter sur la punition, Dumbledore lui pointa la porte et l'étudiant s'en alla. Il entendit à peine le «Bonne journée ! » et n'y répondit simplement pas.

Harry était plus motivé que jamais, maintenant, à secourir Malefoy. Il ne supporterait pas que lui aussi paye pour les faux-pas du vieil homme.

°§°§°

La journée prit fin normalement, Hermione n'avait rien ajouté depuis l'entrevue matinale avec le directeur, comme si elle avait été vengée. Par contre, elle se montra plus froide qu'à l'accoutumé avec Harry et tous les autres. Elle avait perpétuellement l'air dans la lune et personne ne doutait que c'était parce qu'elle cherchait à savoir où était son petit ami la nuit précédente. D'ailleurs, ils étaient plusieurs à se poser la question.

Une fois l'heure arrivée, Harry quitta la Tour de Gryffondor, il s'était décidé à retourner à ses rendez-vous avec Hermione, parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le surprenne deux fois à lui poser un lapin. Il arriva en avance, comme toujours, et se pencha à la fenêtre pour essayer de voir le sommet de la tour, là où se trouvait Drago. Il vit l'espace d'un instant une cape soufflée par le vent et présuma que c'était bien lui. Il ne savait pas qui ça aurait put être d'autre, puis Malefoy ne serait sûrement pas retourné à Pré-au-Lard pour le plaisir. Ou alors, ses raisons d'affectionner l'endroit dépassaient totalement Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Harry eut un sursaut et fit volte face pour tomber sur Hermione qui le dévisageait.

- Le ciel.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Harry. J'aime ça.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, mais oublia rapidement ce détail et vint se caler dans les bras du jeune homme. Harry noua ses mains dans son dos et les accota légèrement dans le creux de ses reins.

- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

- Mieux que quand ?

- Depuis ta…maladie, murmura Hermione, presque sous le sceau du secret. Tout le monde trouve que tu as l'air plus tête en l'air qu'avant, mais au moins tu reprends des couleurs et tu te nourris bien. Tu dois aller voir Pomfresh ?

- Je vais bien, oui. Ça ne fait que deux semaines que je suis sorti, elle m'a dit de passer dans le courant de la semaine.

- D'accord. On est jeudi, lui rappela-t-elle.

- J'irai demain.

Elle lui fit un sourire désolé et se replongea dans ses bras, rassurée.

- Tu es privé de sport pour encore combien de temps ?

Harry fut plutôt surpris de l'entendre demander cela. Il lui avait fait part des directives de l'infirmière, parlant du fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas coucher ensemble comme d'une broutille, puisque de toute façon Hermione n'était pas encore prête. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle voudrait justement pendant qu'il était en convalescence. Puis il se demanda si, lui, il avait envie de concrétiser avec elle. Il ne s'était jusqu'alors pas poser la question, il pensait que quand ça devrait arriver, ça arriverait et que tout le savoir lui tomberait magiquement sur la tête.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé le silence dans sa réflexion et que Hermione attendait sa réponse.

- Pomfresh me le dira demain, dit-il précipitamment. Pourquoi ? Tu as envie d'aller plus loin ?

A ses mots, l'adolescente vira au rouge pivoine et baissa les yeux de honte.

- Non…je ne pensais pas à ça…je…C'était pour le Quidditch.

Harry se sentit un peu déçu, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Savoir qu'il attirait peut-être un peu sa petite amie l'avait rendu fier, malgré qu'il ne soit pas sûr lui-même d'éprouver la même chose.

- Tu penses à ça, toi, c'est temps-ci ?

Il haussa les épaules d'une façon qui paraissait un zeste macho ce que nota Hermione.

Tout le temps qui passa jusqu'à ce que Hermione s'en aille n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur entretien d'antan. La jeune femme était distante, préférant tenir une distance raisonnable entre leurs deux corps normalement presque soudés. Puis vint le temps où elle du s'éclipser, elle parut tout bonnement réjouit quand elle planta là son petit ami. Elle s'éloigna, animé de tic nerveux qui montrait combien elle était troublée.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur les premières marches de la Tour d'Astronomie et repensa à sa relation avec Hermione. Quand il pensait à elle, il ne ressentait aucun désir comme il aurait dû. Il la trouvait très belle, séduisante et même, parfois, provocante, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vraiment voulu se rendre jusqu'au niveau suivant avec elle. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard pensaient que l'étape avait déjà été franchie, comme quoi l'énergie sexuelle autour d'eux était visible. C'était étrange de savoir ça alors qu'il n'y avait rien de ce genre entre eux. Harry trouvait aussi qu'il faisait un beau couple, il s'accordait bien quand on regardait vite. Puis il l'avait beaucoup aimé et encore maintenant il l'aimait, d'une certaine façon. Pourtant Harry ne se voyait pas coucher avec Hermione. Il n'en avait simplement pas envie.

Il se leva, surpris d'en arriver à une telle conclusion. Il n'avait plus le même plaisir à être avec elle et il réalisait qu'il avait plutôt envie de se débarrasser d'elle. C'était d'un pitoyable ! Il avait du mal à croire qu'il pensait ça de sa meilleure amie. De sa petite amie ! Il se demanda s'il devait la laisser tomber.

- C'est vraiment l'enfer, grogna-t-il en jetant un œil dehors.

Cette nuit-là, il n'y avait pas d'étoiles, certainement qu'il pleuvrait le lendemain. Harry fronça les sourcils et se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être. Il monta les escaliers en colimaçon, se questionnant sur les occupations de Malefoy alors qu'il se faisait plus sérieusement tard. Il entrebâilla la porte, pour ne pas que l'on s'aperçoive de sa présence, et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

Malefoy était monté sur la rambarde, accroupi entre deux larges pierres auxquelles il ne s'accrochait pas et balançait d'avant en arrière comme pour provoquer la mort.

- Malefoy ! s'écria Harry en ouvrant la porte à volé et en se jetant sur lui.

Le Serpentard perdit l'équilibre et faillit bien plonger dans le vide quand Harry le tira en arrière. Ils atterrirent sur le sol en pierre, l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflés et haletants. Harry se redressa sur ses coudes alors que Malefoy était toujours roulé en boule.

- QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? hurla Harry en le retournant vers lui. C'EST SUPER DANGEREUX ! TU AURAIS PU MOURIR !

Le brun se tut, les mots coincés dans sa gorge alors que son cœur battait encore la chamade. Malefoy était étalé sous lui, ses yeux rouges et mouillés, tournés obstinément vers les fissures du parterre. Il avait les traces de vieilles larmes sur les joues et ça acheva Harry. Il le lâcha et envoya sa tête en arrière en soupirant, retrouvant lentement un rythme cardiaque moins saccadé.

Harry ramassa un sachet vide qui traînait près de la cape de Malefoy, quelques grains à l'allure de sucre s'envolèrent. Il cacha le sac en plastique dans l'une de ses poches, inquiet que Drago ait pu en prendre autant que ça.

- Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea doucement Harry en s'asseyant.

Malefoy se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Harry se rapprocha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, faisant frissonner son ennemi. Le blond se redressa lentement et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses yeux lucides derrière un reste d'effet anesthétique. Harry sentit son malaise augmenter et ses idées s'emmêler.

Drago se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce qui arrivait. Comme Harry était resté pétrifié de surprise, le Serpentard en profita pour reprendre sa prise et plaquer son corps contre le sien. Il fit du Gryffondor son captif et lui dévora la bouche avec avidité, se régalant de ses lèvres plus fines et plus râpeuses qu'il ne l'avait cru. Puis le brun se décida à lui montrer les prouesses de sa langue et de ses mains. Il lui massa fermement le bas du dos, sortant sa chemise de son pantalon, répondant simplement aux caresses entreprenantes de son partenaire. Drago ne résista pas au gémissement qu'émit Harry et abaissa son bassin pour s'asseoir sur son ventre, leur arrachant à tous les deux des soupirs de contentement.

Harry avait peur de briser Malefoy en le touchant trop fort, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le tenir fermement contre lui. Il oublia de se demander ce qu'il faisait avec _un garçon_ et un _Drago Malefoy_, emporté par son activité. Tout au plus, il se questionna sur la maigreur de ses hanches et son ossature saillante.

Le Serpentard se décrocha finalement des lèvres du jeune homme, reprenant son souffle en ne faisant que bécoter mollement les lèvres de Harry. Drago entoura la taille du Gryffondor et reposa sa tête sur son torse, battant des paupières contre la fatigue. Harry allait lui demander ce qui se passait, mais n'en eut pas le temps, Drago le prit de court.

- Tu restes pour la nuit ?

- Oui.

Il ne pensa même pas répondre autre chose et ne fit que de rabaisser la chemise du blond sur son dos et l'emballer dans sa cape à l'insigne des Serpentard.

- Tu dors ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas encore.

Harry aurait voulu parler avec lui, parce que les faits le dépassaient dramatiquement pour le moment, mais il se contenta de respecter le silence. Quand il crut que le blond couché dans ses bras était endormi, il se laissa sombrer lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

°§°§°

Il se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aurore, frissonnant du coup de vent qui venait de passer. On était en octobre et ce n'était pas un temps à coucher dehors. Il remonta sa cape sur ses épaules et referma ses bras sur son ventre. Alors qu'il pensait y trouver un corps, le vide fit acte de présence. Il ouvrit les yeux, encore pleins de fatigue et se découvrit, complètement seul perché sur la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il se leva d'un bond, cherchant la moindre trace de Malefoy aux alentours, mais il était bien parti. Il redescendit au palier un peu penaud, démoralisé à l'idée d'avoir servit d'exutoire la nuit précédente alors que le Serpentard devait être en plein trip.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Voilà ! Bon alors, vous voudriez bien reviewer ce chapitre ? De mon point de vu (j'ai pas de bêta alors j'ai pas vraiment d'autres avis à part le mien) c'est le meilleurs des sept et je voulais savoir si je suis sur la bonne voie. Je sais que ceux que j'ai reviewé le save que je l'aime, c'est pour les autres qui ne lisent pas les reviews que je mets cette note :P.

C'est tout. See you !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello ! Merci pour les reviews en grande quantité, je suis vraiment trop contente :D ! C'est con par contre qu'on ait plus le droit d'y répondre... pour une fois que j'ai plusieurs avis... C'est sûr, je vais répondre à tous ceux qui ont signé, les autres, ce sera juste pas dans un "vrai" RAR.** miss Felton/Malefoy**, merci d'avoir reviewé. **Saaeliel** c'est vrai que j'ai perdu le côté drama du début, c'est parce que tous semble sourire à Harry pour le moment, même s'il y a une ou deux anicroches, mais rien de grave. Dans l'optique, ça devrait revenir d'ici peu. Ce chapitre en est très loin en tout cas...:(. Sinon, toujours pas de bêta, d'abord parce que je peux me débrouiller sans (enfin un peu, il reste quelques fautes...) et ensuite parce que de toutes façons je ne vois pas qui voudrait me corriger (il y aurait toujours ma maman...mais je préfère pas :P). Et pour la scène H/D, c'est comme ça que c'est venu, pour finir le chapitre et c'est _très_ bien tombé. **Slydawn** c'est gentil de m'encourager dans ce chemin...désolé de ne pas garder le cap encore... :'(. **Lyravage** lol ! Il faut vraiment que je soude Harry et Drago ensemble après ce genre review :P:D. En plus j'en viens à me débarasser de Hermione, vraiment il y a de quoi se réjouir ! Par contre leur rencontre risque de te décevoir. **roxy** calme-toi ce n'est que le commencement du rapprochement de Harry et Drago, ils leur restent encore pas mal de temps avant de devenir un véritable pseudo-couple... N'ampèche je suis touchée que ça t'aie plus ;D.

Les signées, je vais répondre plus tard, d'accord?

Maintenant pour parler du chapitre 7... J'ai vraiment du mal à le poster, je ne l'aime pas trop, je l'ai travaillé et retravaillé et re-retravaillé (j'ajoutais toujours des scènes avec Drago parce que sinon ça faisait un peu trop de Hermione-Harry), mais au final je le trouve toujours nul (quoique moins nul...à la fin de la lecture, enlevé Drago et c'est le premier jet :( ). Alors voilà, je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour le chapitre 8, ce serait vraiment moche de le merder aussi...

**Read&Enjoy**(...) :P -xxx-

* * *

**  
**

** Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 7**

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, de retour de sa nuit à la belle étoile, Harry croisa Hermione qui se dirigeait vers le dortoir des garçons. Avant même qu'elle me l'ait vu, le brun sentit que la conversation qui suivrait serait virulente et son courage le lâcha. Il avait passé une nuit déplorable. Il était gelé jusqu'à la moelle, ses muscles étaient tendus et son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. Il ne rêvait que d'une douche chaude et relaxante, quoique plutôt un bain s'il en avait eu le temps.

Hermione le rejoignit presque en courant, mais le peu de temps qu'elle prit pour l'atteindre fut suffisant pour que les pires cauchemars se forment dans son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?

- Rien, Hermione, répondit machinalement le jeune homme.

- Ce sont tes vêtements d'hier ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas changé ? Tu n'as pas dormi dans le dortoir ?

- Si.

La bouche de la jeune femme se tordit à l'entente du mensonge flagrant et ses yeux se remplirent d'inquiétude. Harry la dépassa, il devait encore se préparer avant d'aller déjeuner pour ne pas alarmer Pomfresh et se précipiter en potion pour ne pas alourdir la peine des Gryffondor. Hermione lui emboîta le pas et s'installa sur son lit pour l'attendre, l'air tout à fait naturel de la petite amie jalouse.

Harry la quitta, ulcéré, pour aller prendre une douche. A peine avait-il quitté la chambre qu'il entendit les hurlements de terreur des autres garçons qui se réveillaient. Il perçut leurs cris outrés qui ordonnaient à Hermione de sortir ; la plupart d'entre eux dormaient en sous-vêtement. A en juger par la démarche rageuse, Hermione sortit effectivement. Comme il était à présent certain d'avoir la paix, il se dépêcha de se laver et sortit de la cabine, passant ses premiers habits pour se rendre dans la pièce communicante.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle, l'agressa Seamus sitôt qu'il eut mis un pied dans le dortoir.

Harry haussa les sourcils, dans son désormais fameux mutisme. Les quatre garçons de la chambrée arboraient une couverture qui leur ceignait la poitrine et le regardaient, gênés et mécontents.

- Hermione est bien gentille, mais elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre que ceci est un dortoir pour les garçons, cingla l'Irlandais en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Tu lui expliqueras qu'elle est interdite à notre chambre avant huit heures et demi.

Le Survivant hocha la tête sans en faire toute une histoire contrairement à ses colocataires. Seamus fonça les sourcils.

- Tu vas lui en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça en farfouillant dans sa valise. Il en sortit son manuel de potion et les quitta. Il descendit dans la salle commune et vit Hermione qui l'attendait près du tableau.

- Tu es interdite du dortoir jusqu'à huit heures et demie à partir d'aujourd'hui, récita-t-il comme un automate.

Hermione haussa les épaules et lui saisit fermement la main, accélérant son pas pour le suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Dès qu'ils furent assis avec les autres élèves de leur table, Harry jeta un œil chez les Serpentard. Malefoy était assis loin de lui et il le voyait tout juste, grâce à sa chevelure unique. Il était plutôt actif, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air de manger grand chose. Il ne s'était pas changé depuis la veille et Harry se demanda où il était quand il l'avait quitté. Le Serpentard tint tout au plus quinze minutes depuis l'arrivée de Harry, puis s'éclipsa par la grande porte, mais déjà plus personne n'y prêtait attention.

Harry s'excusa auprès de ses condisciples et se leva, près à s'humilier devant Malefoy pour avoir le fin mot de sa divagation de la veille. Il dit clairement à Hermione de ne pas le suivre, qu'il reviendrait vite, mais il se doutait qu'elle se lèverait dès qu'il aurait passé la porte. Il attrapa des toasts dans l'assiette de Ron qu'il fourra dans ses poches et s'en alla. Dehors, Malefoy était en train de monter vers le premier étage.

- Malefoy ! l'interpella Harry.

Le blond se retourna et, voyant qui l'avait appelé, il préféra reprendre son escalade. Harry le rattrapa en deux enjambés et le retint par le bras.

- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que c'était hier ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu ne te souviens plus ? Est-ce que tu as pris quelque chose, aujourd'hui ?

Drago lui cloua le bec d'un regard assassin, lui arrachant son bras d'entre les doigts. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sous les rires de Poufsouffle qui passèrent devant eux sans les voir. Harry retint son souffle le temps qu'il disparaisse, puis poussa Drago sur le pallier du premier étage.

- Où est-ce que tu m'amènes ? se plaignit le Serpentard.

- Les toilettes des garçons.

Le Serpentard pâlit et tenta de s'enfuir, mais Harry lui empoigna le capuchon et le traîna là où il l'avait dit. Drago s'opposa fermement à Harry, mais sa position, aussi ridicule qu'imparable, ne lui permettait pas de marcher droit, alors encore moins de s'échapper.

- Lâche-moi, Potter ! dit-il tout de même, d'un ton fort et ferme.

- Chut !

Harry lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et le tira dans les toilettes.

Drago profita de son manque d'attention, il alla s'enfermer dans un cabinet en vitesse et s'installa sur le baquet.

- Tu as faim ? demanda Harry en s'appuyant contre la porte.

- Je reviens de déjeuner.

- Tu n'as rien avalé. Tu ne le fais pas depuis un moment. Puis tu es très maigre aussi, ça te ferait du bien.

Il rougit en se rappelant comment il avait fait pour s'en rendre compte et se racla la gorge pour étouffer le petit rire satisfait qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Il continua d'insister pour que Malefoy prenne ce qu'il avait emmené, mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Alors qu'il réitérait sa question pour la cinquième fois, une toux étranglée l'angoissa et il se dépêcha de réagir.

_ - Alohomora !_

La porte fut soufflée et Harry surprit Drago, le nez dans la poudre blanche, les yeux exorbités de surprise.

- MALEFOY !

Harry lui arracha le sac des mains et le jeta dans la toilette avant de tirer la chasse, sous les hurlements d'horreur du coupable. Avant qu'il n'essaye de récupérer sa coke en plongeant les mains dans l'eau, Harry agrippa Malefoy et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- TU SAIS COMBIEN J'AI PAYÉ ÇA ?

- TU SAIS À QUEL POINT JE M'EN FOU ?

Les deux jeunes hommes grognèrent férocement, Harry bloquant l'accès au cabinet inflexiblement.

- Si je m'excuse pour hier, tu me le rendras ? supplia piteusement Drago.

- Il n'y en a plus, Malefoy, même si elle flottait, elle serait détrempée et tu ne pourrais même pas la prendre.

- Potter, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pour plus de poudre. _Maintenant !_

Harry grimaça en le voyant si tristement assujetti et lui fit signe d'approcher. Malefoy vint le rejoindre et le laissa même lui mettre un bras sur les épaules. Harry lui tendit ses toasts qu'il avait dérobés à Ron et, à son plus grand plaisir, le Serpentard n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Les trois tranches de pain engloutis, Malefoy se redressa et s'éloigna, sans ajouter de commentaire.

- Tu vas en potion ?

- Je suppose.

- Malefoy. Tu devrais arrêter de prendre…tout ça !

La porte claqua quand les paroles tombèrent, Harry pria pour qu'il l'ait entendu.

°§°§°

Toute la journée, Hermione suivit Harry à la trace, ce qui, il y eut un temps, ne l'aurait pas dérangé bien au contraire. Elle avait relevé plusieurs regards qu'il portait à Drago Malefoy, mais ne s'en souciait pas, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce soit lui qui embrouille les sens de Harry.

Son comportement amena le jeune homme à réfléchir à nouveau à leur pseudo-couple. Il n'en pouvait décidément plus ! La conclusion qu'il en tira le laissa tout de même sous le choc. Il était beaucoup mieux avec Malefoy qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors avec sa propre petite amie. Malgré les courbatures et le rhume qu'il pensait avoir attrapé, il donnerait tout pour passer une autre nuit avec le jeune homme dans ses bras. Puis même s'il n'était pas lui-même, Malefoy arrivait à le détourner de son humeur dépressive. Après tout, avant Malefoy était la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter et maintenant c'était tous les autres. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas en être de même pour le blond.

Alors que Harry pensait à lui, le Serpentard apparut.

Malefoy fit son entrer dans la salle de classe de Rogue, un sourire euphorique au visage, criant à Harry l'échec lamentable de sa tentative de sevrage. Le professeur le pria de s'asseoir en retirant cinq points à Serpentard, sous les grommellements des rouges et ors qui voyaient l'inégalité partout. Froid à tout ce qui l'entourait, Rogue continua son cours jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne frapper à la porte. McGonagall entra sans attendre d'invitation.

- Potter ? Mrs Pomfresh me dit que vous n'avez pas été au rendez-vous qu'elle vous avait posé.

Harry acquiesça, étonné qu'elle y tienne au point d'envoyer le chercher.

- J'irai entre les deux cours.

- Oh non, allez-y maintenant !

Rogue se racla bruyamment la gorge, irrité de se faire royalement ignorer dans sa propre classe. Harry ramassa ses affaires et sortit, jetant un dernier regard à Malefoy qu'il lui envoya la main d'un air enjoué avant d'éclater de rire et d'attirer l'attention des autres.

°§°§°

Finalement, Harry ne put pas reprendre le Quidditch. Son poids était remonté de quelques grammes, il avait atteint un pallier beaucoup moins critique et l'infirmière avait été ravie. Toutefois, il était trop fragile et aurait tendance à perdre facilement ce qu'il venait de gagner s'il recommençait à jouer. Une fois la pesée et l'interrogatoire passés, Mrs Pomfresh tenta de se faire psychologue. Elle essaya longuement de faire s'ouvrir le Survivant, mais il était un être fin malgré son état psychique fragile. Elle rebuta souvent contre la carapace de Harry avant de jeter l'éponge devant la froideur du jeune homme.

Le premier cours n'était pas encore terminé, mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à retourner en potion alors qu'il avait une parfaite couverture. Une pensée pour Drago le mena tout de même dans les cachots et il assista à l'une des légendaires sorties du blond de l'un de ses cours.

Drago referma la porte et s'éloigna en cherchant dans ses poches. Il sortit une pilule d'ecstasy et la fit rouler sur sa langue avant de la gober. Il inspira profondément et se sentit mieux, sortant miraculeusement de l'angoisse dans laquelle il était.

- Tu ne vas pas écouter mon conseil ?

Drago sursauta et se retourna vers Harry.

- Tu es là ? Tu es allé prendre une potion contraceptive pour ne pas faire de petits singes à la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- C'est horrible ce que tu dis, rétorqua Harry en le rejoignant. Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai été faire. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ajouta-t-il en pointant la poche de Malefoy.

- La parfaite petite pilule pour ce que tu as, ronronna Drago. C'est ma tournée. Tu en veux ?

Harry secoua la tête et Drago en prit une autre en riant. Le Gryffondor se demanda si c'était vraiment prudent d'avaler ses comprimés comme des bonbons. Il envoya un grand coup dans le dos de Malefoy qui recracha en toussant. Il se retourna totalement dérouté vers Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Son regard s'obscurcit et il rendit sa claque à Harry.

- Je t'interdis de me frapper !

Il continua de le rouer de coups. Le Survivant se couvrit le visage, mais il n'arrivait pas à prévoir et éviter tous les poings. Il s'impatienta et se rapprocha du jeune bagarreur et lui croisa les bras en l'air, grimaçant de la dernière griffure qu'il lui avait faite sur tout l'avant-bras. Malefoy lui soufflait sur le visage en tentant de régulariser sa respiration et Harry en frissonna de plaisir.

- Lâche-moi ! ordonna Drago.

- Pour que tu me martèle ?

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure en lui faisant de gros yeux. Harry le vit plus calme et laissa tomber ses bras sur ses flancs. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond du couloir et des voix excitées vinrent dans leur direction. Drago profita du bruit pour disparaître sans un son et rejoignit Pansy devant l'escalier des cachots. Harry en fit autant avec Hermione, déçu de devoir si rapidement quitter sa Némésis.

°§°§°

Il y eut plusieurs autres rencontres entre les deux rivaux. Harry prenait sa mission très à cœur, il ne se doutait pas que Dumbledore le voyait faire et n'approuvait pas leur rapprochement. Le directeur ne trouvait pas la logique de la chose, surtout après son entrevue avec Harry qui en disait long sur son empathie pour le jeune Malefoy. Il n'avait pas envie qu'emporter par sa fureur, Harry ne le mette au pied du mur dans une situation qui le forcerait à renvoyer Drago. Pourtant il ne s'interposa pas, il n'avait lui-même pas réussit à faire réagir le jeune homme et doutait que, quoiqu'il fasse des efforts, Harry puisse berner un Serpentard.

Harry n'avait toujours parlé à personne de son rapprochement avec Drago, mais il pensait que Pansy Parkinson se doutait de quelque chose, juste parce qu'elle tenait trop à Malefoy pour le laisser tomber. Puis comme elle n'avait pas entravé à leurs _réunions_, Harry la laisserait observer de loin, tant qu'elle n'intervenait pas. Il réussissait parfaitement bien à empêcher Malefoy de toucher à tous ses cachets et ses herbes. Harry n'était jamais retourné à Pré-au-Lard et, à ce qu'il savait, Malefoy non plus.

°§°§°

Halloween n'était plus qu'à quelques jours et Mr et Mrs Tout-le-monde ne parlaient plus que de ça. Il n'y avait pas de bal, comme à Noël, mais l'idée d'un grand festin, d'une fête et des friandises venaient à bout des plus matures. Hagrid avait déjà entrepris de décorer la Grande Salle et toutes sortes de figurines inanimées flottaient dans les couloirs, faisant parfois sursauter les élèves moins téméraires.

Harry avait prit sa décision. Il allait rompre avec Hermione, parce qu'il avait parfois l'impression de lui devoir beaucoup en tant que petit ami. Il s'était aussi découvert un faible pour Malefoy. Ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais il avait vraiment le béguin pour lui. Plus que ce qu'il avait ressentit pour Cho ou Hermione. Il savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas de chance de se mettre en couple avec Drago, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, le blond détestait passer du temps avec lui. Ce n'était pas étonnant, d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'il s'empressait de mettre feu à toute drogue qu'il trouvait en sa possession. Puis Harry pouvait sacrifier son caprice pour l'aider à redevenir ce qu'il était vraiment plutôt que de violer le peu de confiance qu'il avait en mis en lui alors qu'il était à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

C'est pour quoi, trois jours avant Halloween, Harry donna un rendez-vous spécial à Hermione dans la Salle sur Demande. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait soigner une rupture. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était le genre de chose qu'il était agréable de garder en mémoire de façon éternel et indélébile. Ce n'était pourtant pas une chose qu'il se voyait annoncer au milieu d'un couloir comme toutes les autres banalités que l'on peut y dire.

Hermione arriva à l'heure prévue et sembla étonné de voir l'apparence de la pièce. C'était un grand salon plutôt sombre dans les teintes sang. Harry était assis dans un fauteuil de mode Nouvelle-Angleterre devant une table basse couverte d'un tissu rouge et une autre chaise l'attendait en face. Elle s'avança prêt de Harry et prit place sur le siège devant lui.

- Voilà, commença Harry, plus détendu qu'il n'aurait cru l'être. Je pense que nous devrions rompre.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et s'avança au bout du coussin.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça que je le ressens.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Non.

Elle fut consterner de l'entendre, son visage passa au cramoisi et des larmes de colère remplirent ses yeux.

- Comment est-ce que tu oses me dire ça ? C'est toi qui est venu me dire que tu m'aimais ! Je n'avais même pas pensé à te l'avouer avant que tu ne m'en parles !

- Je sais. Excuse-moi, je pense que j'ai confondu l'amour avec l'ami…

- Oh pitié ! gronda la jeune femme d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour les garçons de ton âge et je ne peux pas croire que tu ferais tout ce que tu as fait avec moi avec une autre _amie _!

- Non, je sais. Mais je ne t'aime pas…euh ! Pas comme _ça_.

- Comment tu m'aimes ? C'est d'un ridicule ! Je pensais que tu m'avais demandé de venir ici pour qu'on couche ensemble. J'y pensais depuis ton premier rendez-vous avec Pomfresh, quand tu m'en avais touché un mot. Je pensais qu'elle t'avait donné le feu vert et tu sais quoi ? J'étais prête à le faire, pour nous deux ! Quelle pauvre idiote je suis !

Hermione essuya ses gros yeux rouges et se leva, ayant dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire à ce sujet. Elle sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Harry médusé de sa dernière affirmation. Il était complètement confus. Il ne pensait pas avoir donné l'impression d'attendre quoique ce soit de physique entre eux. Pire, il avait essayé de se faire le plus distant possible par rapport au sexe, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse d'idée pendant qu'il réfléchissait à sa relation avec Drago. Il ne voyait pas quel genre de proposition involontaire il avait pu lui faire.

Il s'étira en se levant de son fauteuil. De toute façon, il n'arrangerait rien de plus ce soir, alors autant aller se coucher. Il aurait pu faire un détour jusqu'à la Tour d'astronomie pour voir Drago, mais il devait déjà être parti. Il pensa quand même au jeune homme en rentrant. Ce maudit Serpentard avait toujours su le mener à la baguette, heureusement qu'il n'en savait rien.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

En passant, je voulais aussi m'excuser du retard, je voulais poster hier dans la journée, mais je n'arrivais pas à entrer le document, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ça faisait ça, mais puisque ça marche à nouveau... Je risque de laisser tomber mes recherches :P. 

Je me forcerais à pondre quelques choses de mieux la prochaine fois.

-xxx-


	9. Chapitre 8

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Là là ! Un peu en avance aujourd'hui. Il y a eu une journée de neige, les écoles étaient fermées, j'ai donc tapé mon chapitre et je peux poster le huitième :). Sinon, j'ai eu pas mal de reviews, je suis super contente ! Je devrais répondre aux reviews au fur et à mesure, mais on dirait que ça n'entre pas dans ma logique... Par contre, ceux qui ne signent pas, je n'ai pas le coeur de ne rien dire, alors je reviewe, mais c'est interdit, donc laissez votre adresse électronique si possibée. **slydawn** non mais quelle philanthope ! Je ne te connais pas du tout, mais à voir tout le monde qui "bitchait" Hermione, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on la prenne en pitié. Autrement pour Drago, c'est pas pour tout de suite qu'il va décrocher. De toute façon, même pour lui ça va être dur :S. **Saaeliel** à titre informatif, j'ai été voir sur la page des annonces ffnet et c'est "pas nécessaire et même interdit" de répondre dans une fic à chapitre...mais je m'en fiche. J'ai pas envie d'envoyer brouter les lecteurs qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un mot. OUAIS ! Dans ce chapitre il y a plein de sexe et de faiblesse et d'homme (avec un petit h) et du désir...lol ! Bon résumé. Ah bin je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ça...merci, de la trouver effrayante et émouvante...en tout cas de lire quoi. Enfin, voilà un gros chapitre avec des insides de personnages qui commencent à se chercher l'un l'autre...**Cocci** Ouais, bien, tu as de lachance de tomber sur cette semaine-là, parce qu'en général, mes updates son BEAUCOUP plus espacées. Mais c'est toujours vraiment super de savoir qu'on a une nouvelle lectrice : Bonjour ! lol ! Non, vraiment, t'arrête pas, tu as compris exactement ce que je voulais faire de ma fic. J'ai un certain souci du réalisme (pas celui de JK, on l'aura compris) alors je ne les ferais pas fourailler sur un coin de table parce qu'ils se sont vu le nombril à l'air dans un repli de chemise...ça flinguerait totalement le personnage. Si mon Harry et mon Drago se saute dessus (dans ce chap), il y a une raison :P. Donc bref, merci des compliments et j'espère ne pas décevoir tes attentes. **lyravage** Ah ! En voilà une qui se réjoui convenablement de la rupture ! lol ! Enfin, j'essaie de créer une atmosphère pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre (consantant, on s'entend), mais il reste du chemin. Merci pour les encouragements. **miss Felton/Malefoy** je travaille sur ce cher Drago, déjà un semblant de repprochement pour un futur Dray/ry. Ca avance, ça avance.

**Read&Enjoy** :P -xxx- 

**

* * *

**

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 8**

Harry avait cherché par tous les moyens à revoir, avant la fête d'Halloween, Malefoy encore une fois au sujet de _leur_ nuit, mais il semblait le fuir. Le blond s'entourait de Serpentard totalement hermétiques que, il le savait bien, Harry préférerait ne pas approcher, aux risques de déclencher des querelles avec ses rivaux ou bien les foudres des professeurs comme Rogue. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire, il ne l'aurait pas fait pour rien au monde, encore moins maintenant qu'il avait réussi à créer quelque chose avec Malefoy. Puis même s'il n'avait plus l'occasion de retrouver son protégé, il voyait Parkinson qui veillait son ami comme un ange-gardien. La fuite de Malefoy à l'encontre de Harry les avait grandement rapprochés et elle ne laissait pas filer les quelques minutes que Drago lui accordait. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait aux alentours, Harry cessait de s'inquiéter. Aussi mauvaise ait-elle pu être dans le passé, elle avait prouvé sa valeur aux yeux du Survivant par tous ses gestes désespérés, mais empreint de fidélité.

Cette nouvelle attirance de Harry pour ses vils rivaux avait aggravé son cas dans la maison des Gryffondor. Hermione s'était contentée de l'ignorer, au départ, jusqu'à ce que la rumeur, celle selon laquelle Harry Potter lorgnait Pansy Parkinson, lui arrive aux oreilles. Depuis, elle mettait un point d'honneur à en faire le moins que rien de Poudlard, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'éclater en larme quand elle croisait le regard mi-déçu, mi-fâché de son ancien petit ami. À cause d'elle, Cho Chang appelait maintenant Harry le Briseur de cœur, ce qui lui valait à elle le surnom de Mangeuse d'homme à l'unanimité, mais qui tannait tout de même Harry. Puis en plus du pseudonyme risible, il était _accusé_ d'avoir quitter Hermione comme s'il était le premier. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr, mais ça les élèves n'en avait rien à faire et l'on continuait à le dénigrer en le blâmant de plusieurs autres infidélités que les filles ne s'empressaient pas de démentir. Le plus dérangeant était que vue l'attroupement qui l'entourait toujours, et l'attention particulière qu'on lui portait, Malefoy ne se risquerait jamais à s'approcher.

°§°§°

C'est ainsi que le soir du trente et un octobre, Harry se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, étroitement encadré de Neville et Ginny, à suivre d'une oreille distraite les conversations des autres. Hermione s'était vue mise sous la protection de Ron dès leur rupture, elle s'était donc assise à côté de lui, à l'autre extrémité de la table. Il ne restait avec lui que Seamus qui ne cessait de faire le mariole, en entretenant une conversation stérile qui tournait sérieusement au monologue. Dean, à ses côtés, était largement assez las de parler dans le vide et boudait son meilleur ami de lui préférer le Survivant au faux-air de prétentieux, trop imbu pour dialoguer. L'atmosphère à la table des Gryffondor était d'une lourdeur oppressante.

Harry aurait préféré mille fois rester dans le dortoir, laissé à l'abandon, vautré dans son matelas à broyer du noir ou à s'en faire pour Malefoy. Puis ce soir, la chambre aurait été totalement vide. Quoique les gars préféraient toujours ne pas laisser le Survivant seul dans sa dépression, cette fois ils lui auraient offert la sainte paix. Un bon Gryffondor se devait d'être prévenant, charitable et fidèle, mais il savait parfaitement fermer les yeux tant et aussi longtemps qu'on leur promettait friandise et Bièraubeurre. Pourtant Harry avait fait acte de présence, juste parce qu'il pensait que Malefoy ne testerait pas la passivité des autres à son égard. Il avait eu raison.

Le blond picorait dans son assiette, assis à côté de Parkinson à la table des Serpentard, et il paraissait tout à fait normal, quoique ennuyé. Il envoyait de temps à autres des œillades meurtrières à Harry qui le regardait ouvertement, sans gêne aucune. Il venait de terminer son repas et tuait le temps en parlant avec Pansy qui en était enchanté et souriait niaisement.

Bientôt, les plus jeunes commencèrent à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les dortoirs, repus et souriant. Plus le réfectoire se vidait et plus la solitude de Harry était flagrante, on le voyait distinctement fixer la table des Serpentard et dans la direction de Pansy qui plus est. Hermione bouillait de rage à côté de Ron et on pouvait presque sentir l'aura de jalousie qui l'entourait. Finalement, Dean, Neville, Ginny et Seamus préférèrent quitter la déplaisante compagnie de Harry pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Ce fut alors au tour de Pansy de se lever, suivi par Drago et, de ce fait, par Harry. Il les pista discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Drago accrocha Pansy au bras et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose que Harry ne put entendre.

Malefoy regarda sa camarade s'éloigner et repartit en sens inverse, vers la Grande Salle. A quelques couloirs de la salle de banquet, il coupa dans le corridor des classes, le pas de plus en plus pressé. Intrigué, Harry se rapprocha pour ne pas le perdre, comme les galeries se faisaient plus sombres.

Finalement, Drago entra dans les toilettes des filles du rez-de-chaussée. Harry s'étonna qu'il choisisse précisément l'endroit où lui, Hermione et Ron avaient combattu un troll en première année. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant que personne ne le voyait, et poussa la porte lentement.

Un glapissement lui échappa quand il tomba nez à nez avec Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, la bouche grande ouverte, les sourcils froncés, inanimé.

- Potter ?

- C'est les toilettes des filles, ici, Malefoy, haleta Harry, sous le choc.

- Vraiment ? questionna cyniquement Drago. Et qu'est-ce que tu y fais ?

- Tu es normal ?

Drago lui fit une moue ennuyée et s'en alla entre les cabines, jetant un coup d'œil à chacune d'entre elles, à la recherche d'une en particulier. Il finit par la trouver, son siège largement cabossé, et s'affala par terre, déposant son narguilé artisanale sur la cuvette avec son crack et son briquet.

- Malefoy, merde ! s'insurgea Harry. Tu vas me faire une overdose à force de tout mélanger comme ça.

- Mais non, Potter ! T'inquiètes pas, le beau sorcier au sang incroyablement pur que je suis à la chance d'être muni d'un système d'élimination des déchets de l'organisme beaucoup plus actif que celui des moldus. Je ne peux pas me défaire des _autres nuisibles_, siffla-t-il, torve à son égard, mais c'est foutrement pratique.

Le Survivant grimaça en croisant les bras sur son torse, légèrement appuyé sur la façade d'en face.

- Comme tu es rassuré, tu peux t'en aller ! Reviens quand tu seras fin connaisseur…si ce n'est preux consommateur.

- C'est un rendez-vous ?

Malefoy lui fit un doigt d'honneur et retourna à sa concoction. Harry se rapprocha, il s'accroupit de l'autre côté de la cuvette et s'appuya sur le panneau. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Malefoy se foutre en l'air sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il l'aidait en ne réagissant pas.

- Je culpabilise quand je te vois faire ça.

Fais-le avec moi, tu n'y penserais plus.

Il n'avait dit cela que pour le braver et ça le fit sourire tout seul. Il glissa le bec entre ses lèvres et fit chauffer la coquille métallique consciencieusement pour faire craquer les petites pierres. Le sourire d'anticipation qui releva les commissures de ses lèvres fut l'annonciateur que le moment arrivait. Au bout de quelques inhalations, Harry lui arracha la pipe des mains et alla la jeter dans un lavabo à l'écart, il dut de tout son être se retenir de ne pas la jeter par terre et la piétiner. Au moins, il ne laissait pas Malefoy seul, les risques qu'il prenait étaient amortis et il pouvait le veiller en toute quiétude.

- Bonjour le Grand Malade, nargua Harry en le rejoignant.

Le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme il le faisait très rarement une fois qu'il planait, et lui fit un sourire gourmand. Il se leva brusquement et épingla Harry contre la façade fragile de la cabine, le faisant glapir de surprise. Drago, l'air langoureux, s'avança, l'embrassa, insatiable, mordilla ses lèvres avec appétit en agrippant sa chemise.

Harry le tint fermement, les doigts redessinant les courbes sèches et brutes de Malefoy, avant de se reprendre et le tirer en arrière.

- Malefoy, s'écria le Survivant.

Son cri aigu fut étouffé par la langue taquine du Serpentard qui avait profité de sa distraction pour approfondir le baiser, exigeant de sa consœur plus d'activité. Drago referma ses bras dans son cou et se hissa dans ses bras, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry l'agrippa aux fesses alors que Malefoy calait ses cuisses sur ses reins afin de serrer leur corps davantage. Le Serpentard le dévora de baisers, ses bras si fermement serrés autour de sa gorge qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer.

Harry réalisa que la situation dégénérait quand il sentit le Serpentard tirer sur sa chemise d'uniforme pour la lui enlever. Il revint brusquement sur terre et s'arracha à l'emprise du jeune homme en le jetant au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria-t-il en sortant d'un pas précipité.

- Reviens !

Harry fit volte face, sécurisé par la distance qu'il venait de mettre entre eux. Il le vit arriver, mielleux, le regard embrouillé aux narcotiques. Drago l'approcha lentement, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage, son attitude était à l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle aurait du être en temps normal.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules, les yeux brillant de malveillance et le sourire narquois des mauvaises blagues. Il plongea son regard ensorceleur dans les yeux de Harry et, au fil de petits stratagèmes, réussit à le prendre à nouveau contre lui. Drago fit glisser ses doigts sur les boutons de la chemise de Harry, les faisant sauter lentement. L'affrontement était tout ce qu'il y a de plus inégal, Drago était tentant et offert, plus que quiconque de l'avait été au Survivant auparavant. Dieu seul savait à quel point il était difficile de résister à ce genre d'avance.

Tout en Drago Malefoy puait la simplicité vulgaire, le sexe facile, et ça le rendait incroyablement attirant. Il n'y avait rien de naïf, de doux ou de délicieux en lui, c'en était troublant ; voir à quel point son esprit et son corps étaient dissociable.

Harry voyait tout le drame des circonstances. Si par malheur, il couchait avec Malefoy, sans son accord, il le regretterait amèrement toute sa vie. Drago s'en assurerait, de toute façon. Puis il ne voulait pas être la énième façon qu'avait trouvée son rival pour se détruire, il se battait tellement tous les jours pour qu'il s'en sorte qu'il ne serait jamais l'objet de sa perte.

Malgré tout, Harry céda. Il sentit presque sa volonté l'abandonner quand il ouvrit la bouche pour hoqueter puis gémir sous les coups de langue coquins de Malefoy sur son téton.

Ils se retrouvèrent affaler au sol, bouillant d'excitation, les chemises largement ouvertes, les mains faufilées dans les pantalons. Harry enlevait ses chaussures avec difficulté alors que tout son corps se courbait et se tortillait pour chasser les millions de papillons qui lui parcouraient l'estomac au contact du Serpentard.

Malefoy était en train de retirer sa main de l'uniforme de Harry pour défaire totalement la boucle de sa ceinture et corser leurs activités, quand il fut pris de vertiges. Il grimaça en se plaquant la main sur le front, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Harry se redressa sur les coudes, déstabilisés par leur étrange proximité et l'arrêt subit de leur contact.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui et ses pupilles s'étrécirent, rendant ses beaux yeux maladivement clairs. Il posa une main sur sa tempe et fronça sévèrement les sourcils.

- C'est…Ce n'est pas…

- Quoi ?

Les joues du Serpentard se teintèrent de rouge et il émit un son près du grognement.

- Profiter de moi dans cet état c'est dégueulasse, cracha-t-il avec mépris en refermant les pans de sa chemise sur ses flancs. C'est _ça_, le _beau Survivant _?

Il se leva et ramassa sa cape et ses effets qui jonchaient le sol. Il s'apprêtait à mettre les voiles, à moitié rhabillé et encore sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver. Ceci sans compter sur Harry qui ne le voyait pas du tout de cet œil, il n'avait pas l'intention d'être l'imbécile ignorant deux fois.

- Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus ! C'est toi qui m'as…

- Ce n'était pas de mon plein gré ! Et tu n'es pas capable de dire non ? vociféra le blond avec aigreur. Rien n'est trop bon pour toi, Potter ? C'est pour _ça_ que tu me colles sans arrêt ? En attendant _ça _?

- Hé ! J'ai essayé de te dire non, mais tu m'as carrément sauté dans les bras, la bouche en cœur.

Drago serra violemment les poings, contractant tous les muscles de ses bras. Harry leva les mains devant son visage par réflexe de protection, voyant que Malefoy était dans un élan pour le frapper.

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, POTTER !

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers la porte, un champ magnétique pour ainsi dire palpable tout autour de lui. Démonté sur le coup, Harry reprit son aplomb et vint lui saisir le poignet, une décharge traversant leurs doigts.

- Attends…

- La ferme, siffla Malefoy si calmement que c'en était inquiétant. Je ne vais pas me laisser prendre sur le sol d'une salle de bain merdique comme la première chienne qui passe ! Va sauter ta poule et ne m'approche plus jamais. Ne me regarde même plus !

Il se libéra de la prise de Harry d'un geste sec et vif, puis il s'en alla sans se retourner.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû lui courir après et le raisonner, se défendre pour que Drago ne le haïsse pas – il n'y survivrait pas –, mais il était encore à moitié nu et ses souliers traînaient dans l'allée des cabinets. Il pesta bruyamment, en se défoulant sur tout ce qui lui passait à la hauteur des poings, traversant Peeves dans ses allés-retours furieux. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas comment le remettre en marche et n'avait pas envie d'être là pour le voir s'acharner sur lui. Il se rhabilla et se lava le visage, s'aspergeant généreusement. Dans le lavabo, il trouva la pipe de Drago qu'il avait oublié de ramasser en partant. Il la serra dans son poing tremblant et dans un geste furieux, la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'ampoule de verre éclata en morceau et tous les débris s'étalèrent sur le sol dallé. Harry renifla hargneusement et sortit sans un bruit.

°§°§°

Dans les cachots, Drago essayait de remettre ses vêtements, il boutonnait sa chemise en dessous de son débardeur, s'emmêlant les bras dans sa cape. Il arriva devant le tableau de la salle commune, encore échevelé, la ceinture défaite, son pantalon qui lui glissait sur les jambes. Il était grotesque et s'en voulait d'avoir perdu pied à ce point.

Il passa devant le salon aménagé d'un pas vif, il ne rêvait que de sa chambre et de son lit, un endroit calme où il ne risquait rien. Il sursauta en entendant le raclement d'une chaise dans le milieu de la pièce et fit rapidement volte face. En voyant Pansy, figée et béate, assise dans le rocking-chair, qui l'attendait, il se peigna machinalement les cheveux et lissa les plis de son blazer.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? l'interrogea Pansy, faisant aller son regard sur toute sa personne débraillée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'attendais. Est-ce que…ça va ?

- Je baigne dans un océan d'allégresses, ironisa Drago.

Il fit volte face et reprit le chemin de son dortoir, suivie par son amie. Elle était préfète-en-chef, elle avait son propre dortoir à l'écart de ceux des autres élèves, mais elle n'était rassurée qu'auprès de Drago. Ce soir, elle avait besoin de sécurité, elle venait de retrouver sa proximité avec son ami d'enfance et d'une certaine façon, c'était troublant.

Drago entra dans la vaste chambre, qui était encore vide pour l'instant, et tint la porte à Pansy le temps qu'elle s'avance, plus comme une invitation qu'un signe de politesse. Il s'installa au pied du lit, tira le rideau du baldaquin qui camouflait le mur et prit une boite métallique qu'il avait rangé sur la tablette creusée. Il tapota aléatoirement les quatre coins du boîtier et il s'ouvrit dans un déclic. Pansy, qui l'observait, se tortilla nerveusement en le voyant sortir un sachet de poudre blanchâtre tirant faiblement sur le brun. Elle s'enfonça profondément dans l'oreiller en plume d'oie, elle n'avait jamais vu Drago consommer. Blaise ne s'était jamais dérangé pour elle, mais Drago, lui, gardait un respect sacro-saint pour la jeune femme.

Le Serpentard s'empressa de sniffer les quelques lignes qu'il venait de se faire, trop tourmenté pour les diluer et se les injecter. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, il se sentit euphorique et se laissa tomber sur les dalles, la tête appuyée sur le matelas. Pansy s'empressa de le rejoindre, elle se pelotonna dans ses bras et elle s'y endormit sur le coup.

Au bout de plus ou moins deux heures, les effets s'étaient estompés, hormis un peu de fatigue, Drago ne ressentait plus grand chose. Il se leva, las, et coucha Pansy dans son lit. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Potter depuis qu'il était revenu à lui dans les toilettes. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eut de trip si court et la rupture avait été si abrupte qu'il avait eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Puis la vue de Potter n'avait rien arrangé au choc. Il n'en avait rien à faire que l'on sache qu'il était gay. Sa réputation de Malefoy avait prit un sale coup pendant l'été avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour se procurer ses doses avec Blaise, son orientation sexuelle n'était plus qu'un détail à ses yeux. Pour Potter, par contre, c'était différent. Il était un Gryffondor de première, avec sa petite amie, ses copains et toutes les faveurs des puissants, des influents et du reste de la communauté. Il n'était pas gay. Il n'avait pas le droit. Drago avait été choqué de le voir essoufflé et excité, allongé sous lui, à deux doigts de se faire sucer par un autre homme. Il aurait dû être dégoûté ou écœuré, mais pas intéressé. Drago avait été trop surpris pour penser à autre chose qu'une farce ou une façon malsaine de profiter de son état.

Drago poussa Pansy contre le mur et se coucha contre elle, fermant les yeux pour ne plus sentir que la discrète fragrance mentholée et froide de son amie.

* * *

**À suivre...**

**

* * *

**

Juste comme ça, l'odeur de Pansy se rapproche du Head&Shoulders menthol(puissant). Cet odeur m'a vraiment marqué, lol !

J'espère que ça vous à plû, j'attends vos reviews :).


	10. Chapitre 9

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello ! Alors, comment se passent les vacances ? Désolée de poster si tard, c'est parce que j'étais partie en ski pendant une semaine. J'ai bien avancé dans mes idées, mais ce ne sont que des ébauches sur pad que je vais devoir améliorer et réécrire... en somme, ç'aura été une super semaine, mais une totale perte de temps dans l'écriture de l'histoire.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à travers les reviews, pareillement, et aussi à tout ceux qui lisent Sublime Ecstasy.

Je pense répondre aux reviews signées dans le courant de la journée. Pour les autres : **Lyravage**, c'est gentil de toujours suivre, je fais ce que je peux pour éveiller la curiosité, mais quand on en a marre, je peux rien contre...;P. Pour la rupture de Harry et Hermione, c'est pas vraiment que les autres sont pas contents, mais ils la prennent un peu en pitié...ce qui est pas trop ton cas, lol ! Puis tout le monde veut l'éradiquer depuis l'épilogue alors autant être franc et se réjouir qu'elle se fasse jeter. Dans ce chapitre, c'est plutôt l'introspection de Drago et il s'avère qu'il n'est pas trop pro-calin-avec-Harry durant cette période...Mauvais joueur ! Mais bon la suite va être plus corsée :S. Donc voilà, bisoux. **roxy** je te remercie tu me rassure, je pensais que tu avais tout abandonné...lol ;P. MDR, "plus fort que ma quéquette", t'es marrante toi ! Mais non, Harry n'est qu'un adolescent puceau et hormoneux... :P:D Non, mais après tous les efforts depuis le début que je fais pour éviter qu'ils se sautent dessus comme des cons et que le "charme d'après coït"(un truc qui n'existe que dans l'univers de la fanfiction, mais qui n'existe pas dans le vrai monde) les fassent omber éperdument amoureux, tu aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit ce qu'ils fassent là ? Bin moi pas et c'est moi qui décide, donc voilà. Ensuite pour la chicane, je suis vraiment désolée. J'avoue que c'est pas très fair, mais on peut comprendre Drago, non ? lol, pour le shampooing, je n'en mets pas trop. Rapidement, c'est que le jour je l'ai utilisé dans la douche (elle est petite ma douche) ça sentait tellement fort la menthe que j'ai passé à un cheveu de tomber dans les vapes. Et quand je dis fort, c'est FORT ! So ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, bisoux.

**Read&Enjoy** :P -xxx-

* * *

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 9**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis Halloween, Harry n'avait pas revu Drago, pas depuis qu'il avait dépassé la limite du pardonnable. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il avait préféré laisser tomber sa mission et n'avait, depuis lors, pas cherché à savoir où était Malefoy. Il avait entendu Ron et Seamus parler de lui à quelques reprises et, selon eux, il s'était étrangement assagi, ne parlant plus qu'à Parkinson. Ce détail fit grincer des dents au Survivant, il n'avait aucune envie que sa manœuvre malheureuse pousse Drago dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

°§°§°

C'est un samedi matin que Harry décida de reprendre son rôle de bienfaiteur. Il déjeunait avec Seamus, le seul qui l'endurait encore, quand Malefoy sortit de la salle. Harry coupa Seamus dans sa tirade, il était en train de lui raconter sa fin de soirée d'Halloween avec Dean, et s'en alla, faisant tourner les têtes des curieux sur son passage.

Au dehors, Drago venait tout juste d'atteindre l'escalier qui menait aux cachots et descendait lentement les marches.

- Malefoy ! l'interpella Harry en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le Serpentard ralentit et jeta un œil dans sa direction, par-dessus son épaule. Il soupira bruyamment et s'arrêta en pleine descente, l'air ennuyé.

- S'il te plaît, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas du tout te mettre mal à l'aise. Ce qui c'est passé l'autre soir, à Halloween, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne prévoyais pas dut tout de coucher avec toi.

Drago ne fit pas un geste, continuant de le fixer de son regard de glace. Harry était intimidé, mais comme Malefoy n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de l'encouragé, il essaya de se défendre encore.

- Je ne cours pas du tout après _ça_. Je ne… Excuse-moi, vraiment.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, l'un renfrogné, l'autre refroidi. Finalement, Drago fit volte face et s'en alla, n'ayant pas pris part une seconde à la conversation. Bien sûr, Harry vivait plutôt mal la nouvelle distance qu'il y avait entre lui et le blond. Quelques jours avant, il avait enfin su créer une certaine proximité avec lui, maintenant, plus rien. Au moins, il avait pu remettre son projet en route.

°§°§°

En classe de potion, Pansy et Drago étaient assis ensemble à l'avant de la classe. Rogue leur avait demandé de faire un rapport sur la potion _Possessio_ qu'ils avaient étudié en devoir toute la semaine.

Drago veillait l'évolution de la mixture qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron tandis que Pansy prenait en note toutes ses manipulations. Leur équipe était très en avance sur le reste de la classe et la jeune femme se chatouillait le nez avec le bout de sa plume, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle croisa le regard de Potter qui lorgnait dans leur direction en lançant les cervelets d'agneau dans sa propre potion. Son attention fut retenue par Finnigan qui venait de renverser une louche de sang de rat sur leur feuille de note.

- Est-ce que ça va avec Potter ? demanda la brunette, moyennement intéressé.

Drago se figea et ses tenailles lui glissèrent des mains, éparpillant ses herbes sur le plan de travail. Il fit sursauter sa voisine qui commença soudainement à trouver de l'importance au sujet. Elle glissa son parchemin sur le côté et laissa tomber sa plume à côté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond se remit au travail sans la regarder, ramassant à la va-vite les plantes qui s'étaient éparpillés sur la table.

- Il nous regardait tout à l'heure, ajouta la jeune femme, l'air de rien.

Le Serpentard jeta un vif cou d'œil vers la table du fond, là où le Survivant s'affairait autour de son chaudron. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et celui bleu d'azur se durcit pour devenir plus tempétueux. Potter baissa les yeux, le teint rougi, tripotant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Alors, Drago se remit sérieusement et sereinement à son labeur.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Potter ? Tu ne lui parles plus ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai jamais fréquenté Potter.

Pansy pinça les lèvres devant un mensonge si flagrant, puis un sourire narquois s'en suivit.

- Je t'en prie ! Si tu me disais que tu n'en as plus rien à faire de lui, sans plus de détails, je m'y ferais, mais je vous ai vu vous dévisager _curieusement_ toute la semaine.

Ulcéré, Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

Il soupira bruyamment, cette fille avait toujours été beaucoup trop curieuse pour son propre bien, en train de fourrer son nez partout perpétuellement. Malheureusement, il avait toujours eu du mal à garder un secret avec elle, c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était la seule avec qui il s'entendait encore.

- Drago, parle-moi !

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, relança Pansy en baissant le ton. C'est bien grâce à lui que tu vas mieux, non ? Je sais bien que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, mais vous vous étiez rapproché.

- Bien sûr, rétorqua Drago, cinglant. Seulement un peu trop à mon goût.

La jeune femme poussa un petit cri choqué et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle essayait de refermer sa bouche béate. Drago n'ajouta rien et s'empressa de touiller sa potion qui faisait de gros bouillons.

- Ecris donc au lieu de parler.

Pansy s'exécuta rapidement, gribouillant les consignes sans faire attention.

- Tu as… fait quelque chose avec _lui _?

- Bien sûr que non, s'indigna Drago.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit, le professeur Rogue sonna la fin du cours et demanda un échantillon de potion. Bien qu'il ait été merveilleusement commencé, le mélange de Drago et Pansy n'était pas très concluant, étant donné le manque d'attention qu'ils avaient porté à la fin de la recette. De mauvaise grâce, le jeune homme remplie une fiole numérotée et l'apporta sur le bureau de son directeur de maison.

°§°§°

Après avoir englouti son assiette à la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry sortit de la Grande Salle. La tension à sa table n'était toujours pas redescendu, il préférait s'écarter lui-même du groupe que de l'affronter.

Il était donc dans le hall, la cape serré autour de ses épaules, près à aller digérer dehors. Il alla s'installer sur un banc à deux pas de la porte et resta le regard perdu dans le vague. Malefoy n'était pas venu au repas, d'ailleurs, après le cours de potion, il s'était éclipsé au premier étage. Harry ne l'avait plus vu.

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées quand on vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Pansy Parkinson avait pris place au bout du banc, silencieusement.

- Potter ?

Harry sursauta. En voyant la jeune femme, il se sentit pâlir, il se doutait qu'elle venait lui parler de Drago.

- Tu es au courant pour Drago et son problème ? continua-t-elle.

- Oui.

- C'est Granger qui t'a demandé de le faire pour elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Rien. Je ne suis plus dans la partie, Parkinson.

Il se renfrogna, mécontent d'avoir à lui laisser sa place, à elle.

- Non, le coupa Pansy en haussant le ton avec humeur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Drago, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il reprend du poil de la bête depuis toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu l'as bien vu, les regards qu'il te jette, c'est comme avant.

Harry haussa les épaules, le but n'avait pas été de se faire haïr à nouveau par Malefoy, il voulait juste l'aider. Pansy le fixa nerveusement, assise du bout des fesses sur la banquette de pierre.

- Pansy !

Elle et Harry sursautèrent. Drago se tenait dans le portique, le regard crépitant de rage contre Pansy. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, époussetant sa jupe d'uniforme d'un geste frénétique alors qu'elle essayait d'éviter le regard de son meilleur ami. Elle s'éloigna d'un bon pas, dépassa Drago et entra dans l'école.

- Malefoy ! s'étrangla Harry en se levant.

- La ferme, Potter !

Il entra à la suite de sa consœur, plantant là Harry, béat.

Les deux Serpentard s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans l'établissement, Drago tentant de rattraper Pansy. Finalement, il la harponna au détour d'un couloir, à la hauteur de la classe d'Arithmencie, vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Potter ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Pansy déglutit avec difficulté, les doigts du blond s'enfonçaient doucement dans son bras et elle serrait les dents pour ne pas le supplier de le lâcher. Comme elle gardait le silence, Drago la secoua et elle finit par laisser échapper un glapissement sonore.

- Vous parliez de moi, gronda-t-il.

- Ce n'était rien, s'excusa Pansy. Il ne m'a donné aucun détail…

- Il n'y a aucun détail à sortir de ce qui s'est passé. Ne vas pas encourager Potter dans ses conneries, tu ne devrais même pas lui porter d'attention.

La brunette ouvrit de grands yeux et prit un air catastrophé.

- Tu as couché avec Potter ?

- Bien sûr que non, fulmina Drago.

Il repartit en sens inverse, revenant vers le hall, suivit par Pansy qui cherchait encore à comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

Ils se rendirent en cours de Métamorphose et furent tous les deux très passifs tout au long de la classe. McGonagall s'étonna d'ailleurs du calme des Serpentard, contrairement à d'habitude.

Drago était en pleine réflexion quant à ce qu'il venait de voir. Alors qu'il se rendait à la Grande Salle vers midi, il avait appris, par Blaise et d'autres de ses pairs, que selon la plupart des Gryffondor, Potter avait des vues sur Pansy. Il avait d'abord été certain que c'était une autre des fausses rumeurs que ses rivaux avaient lancéesavec leur trop plein de connerie, mais il était tombé sur le couple qui discutait dehors. En plus, Pansy avait parlé de ses problèmes à son pire ennemi, qui avait changé de statu un peu depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait pas su si c'était le fait que Pansy soit avec Potter ou le contraire qui l'avait le plus énervé. Il n'avait pas cru que ce soit _lui _qui puisse le déranger, du moins pas à ce point.

Il ramassa son matériel d'un coup de baguette et quitta la classe avant la fin, ce qu'il avait pourtant arrêté de faire depuis un moment. McGonagall le regarda quitter, un peu hébétée, cette femme ne se referait jamais, mais elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas sévir. Seul Rogue parlait à Malefoy, lui et Dumbledore qui suivait l'affaire.

Une fois dehors, le Serpentard alla se tapir sous un escalier et sortit une cigarette de marijuana qu'il s'était roulé il y a longtemps. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de planer à ce point.

°§°§°

Pansy vint rejoindre Drago dans chambre à la fin des cours. Le dortoir était vide et il n'y avait que le blond, assis en tailleur sur son couvre-lit, un magazine aux pages glacées ouvert sur ses cuisses, rempli de poudre. Le blond faisait de belles lignes parallèles devant lui alors que Pansy s'asseyait au bout du lit, les jambes ramenées sous ses fesses. Toujours sous le choc des aveux de Drago, elle radotait au sujet de Harry.

- Je ne savais même pas que Potter était aux hommes, il a vite retourné sa veste, cancana-t-elle, pelotonnée sur le drap vert. Quand même, ceci explique cela.

Exaspéré de l'entendre se faire des réflexions à elle-même, Drago lâcha sa besogne, déposant délicatement sa revue sur sa table de chevet.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Depuis le début de l'année, il ne s'intéressait plus aux potins. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était pour l'avoir vu lui-même et l'avoir enregistré, ce qui était rare.

- De la rupture de Potter et Granger, s'empressa Pansy avec un sourire mesquin. Il l'a planté dernièrement, je ne sais pas quand exactement, si ça se trouve, c'est pour toi qu'il l'a laissé !

- N'importe quoi !

Pansy haussa les épaules et remonta dans le lit jusqu'à l'oreiller sur lequel elle s'appuya. A moitié avachie sur Drago, elle commença à se tripoter les cheveux, les lissant puis les tressant de temps à autre.

- On dit que Potter serait attiré par toi, releva Drago.

La jeune femme sursauta et son air changea quand elle tourna son regard vers le jeune Malefoy.

- C'était évident quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure.

_ - Moi_ et _Potter _? Non, mais tu l'imagines avec _moi _? Drago, même pas en rêve !

Il acquiesça, trouvant tout de même son ton un zeste trop dédaigneux envers Potter. Pourtant il était content de savoir que Pansy n'avait pas la moindre attirance pour son ennemi. Drago s'appuya contre son amie, qui en ronronnait presque de plaisir, et ramena vers lui la gazette.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? 

Je sais que je fais toujours ce genre de promesses, mais cette fois, presque rien ne pourrait faire en sorte que je ne la tienne pas. Je vais poster la suite plus rapidement que celle-ci :). À bientôt.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Salut ! Bon, ça n'a pas été facile cette semaine ! Déjà, je me suis faite boycottée :O:(, c'est vraiment pas fair-play. Ensuite, jeudi je voulais enregistrer le chapitre 10, mais OH ! JOIE ! lui, il ne voulait pas. Vendredi soir j'ai pas pu le faire donc ça a attendu à aujourd'hui, mais j'ai vraiment cru que mon compte avait un problème... Autrement, mercredi j'ai eu un congé :):P:D donc j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux et Drago est safe jusqu'au 11 ! Je suis trop bonne pour lui :P. Bref, désolée pour l'attente qui était unpeu indépendente de ma volonté... Je préfère ne rien promettre pour la prochaine MAJ parce que j'ai une petite panne d'inspiration. Sorry.

Les réponses aux reviews signées ne seront pas en retard, cette fois, promis.

**Miss Felton/Malefoy **Moi aussi j'adore Pans'! En fait, c'est un perso que j'adore mettre en valeur, même si on a tendance à la haïr et tout, JK n'a jamais assez approfondis son personnage et ses rapports avec Drago sont assez vagues donc j'en fais ce que je veux :D:D! Autrement, sans te vendre de punch (ce serait balaud) je peux te dire que Drago va effectivement, un jour, cesser de se shooter. Je ne sais pas quand précisément, mais il ne mourra pas d'un overdose, promis ! 'Fin, j'aime trop les histoires compliquées donc il s'en vient encore des mauvaises passes, mais en terme général, leur relation pointe à l'horizon :P:). Merci de ta review, kiss. **Roxy** Hi you ! Sois pas trop dur avec Harry (moi qui sait ce qui s'en vient pour lui, j'aurais plutôt tendance à le prendre en pitié). Sinon, tu sais ce qu'on dit "mieux vaut tard que jamais", je suis super contente que tu aies fait ta recherche rapide ! lollll ! Puis côté Drago (vu que tu n'as pas de parti prit), je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est sûr qu'il y a tout de même de quoi être fâché contre Harry, mais leur relation est ambigue, on peut tous se faire des idées. Moi aussi ! J'adore Pansy ! On rêve tous d'une amie comme elle (enfin...). Et c'est la plus pro-Drarry pour le moment :). Enfin, c'est le plus d'un jour à l'autre que j'ai pu faire ;P, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Merci pour ta review, kiss.

**Read&Enjoy** :P -xxx-

**

* * *

**

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 10**

Dehors, il neigeait à gros flocons et le vent sifflait entre les branches et les pierres. Il y avait du givre sur les fenêtres qu'Harry grattait du bout de l'ongle, formant des arabesques sur la vitre, l'esprit blanc et vide à des milles de là. Il attendait dans le couloir du septième étage pour un cours de Sortilège avec Flitwick. En montant les marches, Harry avait croisé Drago qui s'en allait en sens inverse avec Pansy Parkinson et Crabbe. A les entendre, ils avaient un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le nouveau professeur, Frank Blain, un jeune professeur vantard qui sortait de l'école. Tous les plus anciens professeurs l'avaient déjà pris en grippe, lui qui arrivait avec ses idées nouvelles, fraîchement sorti de la réforme de l'Education. Tous se demandaient pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait engagé et les élèves s'activaient également à le mépriser vertement.

Flitwick les fit entrer en ligne dans la classe et les étudiants commencèrent à laisser tomber des couches. La pièce était douillette et accueillante, éclairé par le soleil faiblard, d'un flou cotonneux agréable. Harry s'assit entre Neville et Ron, au deuxième étage côté porte. Le minuscule professeur s'avança sur son bureau et les adolescents se turent, le laissant entamer sa leçon.

Le sort fut très rapidement assimilé par le Survivant, au grand dam de Neville qui ne s'en sentait que plus mauvais. Néanmoins, grâce à son exploit et à celui de Hermione, qui était parvenue à enchanter sa cuillère pour qu'elle devienne aussi souple et malléable qu'une asiatique contorsionniste du Cirque du Soleil, les Gryffondor raflèrent d'autres points. Elle sortit de la classe sous les acclamations de tous et les supplications d'aide pour le devoir.

Les Gryffondor se séparèrent pour leurs différentes options, Hermione partait en Arithmancie, Parvati et Lavande en Divination, Harry et Ron en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'était donc d'une humeur plutôt lasse qu'il se rendirent au quatrième étage.

- Harry ? Tu es…distrait ses temps-ci, non ? questionna Ron.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la classe, une fois Hermione disparue, le rouquin se prenait à nouveau pour son ami. Il se cala sur la chaise à gauche de Harry, installé au dernier bureau dans le lot, et interrogea son camarade du regard.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas que je te trouve très intéressé au cours d'habitude, mais de là à rêvasser et oublier presque tout le monde autour de toi…

Harry haussa les épaules avec désintérêt. Il avait beaucoup de chose plus captivante dans la tête que la classe ; il pensait sans arrêt à Drago. Son obsession s'était calmée depuis l'_erreur_, mais la distance que le Serpentard mettait entre eux le faisait se morfondre davantage.

Le Gryffondor avait finalement dû se rendre à l'évidence, il brûlait de désir pour son rival et il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait lui faire un tel effet. Drago était grand, faible, maigre, pale, maladif, effacé et lunatique ; il n'était pas à proprement parlé du genre à lui plaire. Harry n'était pas tombé sous le joug de ce qu'était devenu Drago, c'était l'_autre_ qui lui manquait. Il avait toujours été dans la nature humaine de réaliser à quel point l'on tenait à une chose une fois qu'on la perdait. Harry voulait le Serpentard à en mourir.

Voilà pourquoi il était toujours dans la lune.

Parce qu'il avait une passion débordante…

- Harry ? souffla Ron.

- Mr Potter, pourriez-vous vous montrer un temps soit peu attentif ? Au moins n'ayez pas l'air si hagard, on n'apprend pas cela chez les Gryffondor ?

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, croisant le regard torve de son professeur qui ne passait que par un mince espace entre sa frange épaisse et la monture de ses lunettes en écaille.

Une fois le cours terminé, Harry s'empressa de faire disparaître ses affaires scolaires et se précipita dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il approchait des doubles portes, Hannah Abbot, la jeune préfète, s'avança vers lui d'un pas conquérant, sa blondeur platine lui conférant cette once de confiance en soi qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, le laissant venir à elle, dans une parfaite attitude de dictateur.

- Potter, l'apostropha-t-elle de sa voix détachée. Le professeur Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-elle, un peu refroidie. Je n'ai pas eu de détail.

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Hannah le bloqua.

- Dumbledore t'attend _maintenant_.

- D'accord, ronchonna Harry.

Il revint sur ses pas, croisant les élèves qui, eux, allaient manger et trottina rapidement jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre qui gardait le bureau. Il leva les yeux au ciel en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le nouveau mot de passe et se retourna pour s'adosser au mur, croisant les jambes. L'horrible bête sculptée dans le roc s'ébranla d'elle-même et disparue en deux temps trois mouvements. Harry resta perplexe un instant puis se décida à monter, quand il vit que personne ne semblait avoir activé l'escalier. En s'avançant dans l'embouchure, il entendit des pas venant vers lui. Son regard croisa celui de Drago une fraction de seconde avant que le Serpentard ne baisse les yeux et se remette en marche. Il bouscula le Survivant et disparut dans l'ombre des couloirs.

Harry escalada plus rapidement les quelques dernières marches et fit irruption dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Malefoy ?

Les portraits des anciens directeurs grondèrent de son aplomb, mais le directeur du moment se contenta de lever vers lui un regard accueillant et de lui pointer la chaise d'un mouvement ample. Harry ferma la porte avec brusquerie et tira la chaise à lui, laissant tomber les rudiments de la politesse qu'il avait tant bien que mal acquis.

- Je t'ai fait venir pour te faire part d'une décision que nous avons pris, moi, les membres de l'Ordre et ta famille, ton oncle et ta tante. Etant donné le champ de protection qu'il y a tout autour de cette maison et le don de ta tante qui vient de ta mère, nous avons pensé que pour les vacances de Noël…

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry. Vous avez parlé avec mon oncle et ma tante ?

- Effectivement. Je sais que tu préfère rester à l'école pour Noël, pour être avec tes amis, chez toi, à l'école, mais comme il y a beaucoup de mouvement du côté de Voldemort et que la plupart des parents préfèrent garder leurs enfants près d'eux, nous laissant une plus grande marge d'action pour l'Ordre, nous préférerions te savoir en sécurité avec ta tante.

- Je pensais presque ne plus y retourner.

- Tu y retourneras ?

- Ai-je le choix ? fit Harry plus froid.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire compréhensif et Harry finit par acquiescer avec lassitude.

°§°§°

Ce soir-là, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le dortoir et ne se formalisa pas des Gryffondor qui encombraient la salle commune. Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait appris qu'il retournait chez les Dursley pour Noël, son air morose ne l'avait pas quitté. Il n'avait pas délié les lèvres, mais cela, tout le monde s'y était fait. Il était simplement plus terne que d'habitude.

Il monta se coucher très tôt et croisa, de ce fait, Ron qui paraissait dans le dortoir des garçons, étendu sur son lit à feuilleter la brochure du magasin de farce et attrapes de ses frères. Il leva les yeux vers Harry quand celui-ci entra et le suivit du regard. Le Survivant passa son chandail par-dessus sa tête et enleva son pantalon avant d se glisser sous ses draps.

- Il y a un problème ? questionna le Weasley en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

Harry secoua la tête, toujours silencieux.

- Tu es sûr ? Il est tôt pour venir se coucher, tu as trois bonnes heures d'avance sur le couvre-feu.

Ron n'obtint aucune réponse, mais il était curieux de savoir ce que Dumbledore avait pu dire à Harry. Son ami lui avait toujours raconté tout ce que le directeur lui disait, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui dérangeait tous les membres de l'Ordre, surtout sa mère. Ron ferma son magazine et se leva. C'est alors qu'Harry soupira. Un soupir profond et bruyant, fébrile, très émotif qui alerta le jeune homme.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui… il t'a dit quoi ?

- Je rentre chez les Dursley à Noël, souffla faiblement le brun.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent au maximum, il avait imaginé tellement de chose, mais pas ça. Il avait pensé que, peut-être, on lui avait demandé de faire officiellement parti de l'Ordre ou alors on lui avait annoncé quoique ce soit sur les Mangemorts, sur Bellatrix Lestrange en particulier. Mais de là à le renvoyer chez ses bourreaux d'oncle et de tante ! Il ne comprenait pas.

Ron vint s'asseoir aux pieds de Harry.

- Je pensais que tu viendrais au Terrier, parce que maman m'avait déjà dit qu'il faudrait que j'y retourne cet hiver.

- Tu t'es trompé.

- Mais pour le réveillon, les cadeaux et tout ça…Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Harry remonta hostilement la couverture sur ses épaules, approfondissant le silence.

Ron avait bien comprit son geste, il n'avait pas été très délicat dans sa question. Harry n'aurait pas de réveillon, ni de cadeaux de la part de sa famille, pas plus qu'il ne passerait de bonnes vacances comme tous jeunes de son âge. Si son oncle l'ignorait totalement et ne le forçait pas à travailler à la journée longue, il pourrait compter cela comme un _bon_ séjour. Il ne s'illusionnait pas pour autant, il se doutait qu'il aurait beaucoup à faire pour rattraper le gâchis de Noël qu'il allait occasionner aux Dursley.

Ron s'en alla enfin, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes.

Harry s'endormit peu de temps après son départ, pas sans avoir une dernière pensée pour Drago. Il avait oublié de demander à Dumbledore pourquoi il l'avait convoqué avant lui.

°§°§°

- Potter ?

Harry s'avança vers la Salle des Trophées. Il avait reçu une lettre ce matin-là, par une chouette de l'école, on lui donnait rendez-vous le soir même à onze heures et demie. Il s'était beaucoup interrogé sur l'identité de celui ou celle qui pouvait le faire venir. Inquiet à l'idée de tomber sur un fan ou un cinglé, il s'était dit qu'il n'y irait pas. Ensuite il avait pensé à Drago, il aurait très bien pu vouloir le voir. C'est ce qu'il espérait, en tout cas. Il fut donc déçu d'entendre Pansy Parkinson l'appeler et la voir sortir de l'ombre pour lui faire signe de la suivre.

Néanmoins, il lui emboîta le pas et ils changèrent de pièce, celle des trophées étant beaucoup trop fréquentée.

- Si on croise quelqu'un, on dira que je t'ai vu traîner et que je te raccompagnais, dit Pansy.

- D'accord.

Elle l'amena un peu plus loin d'un bon pas, puis une fois qu'ils furent à bonne distance de la Tour de Gryffondor, elle ralentit la cadence.

- Je ne t'aie pas fait venir pour rien, tu t'en doute.

- Oui.

- C'est pour parler de Drago que je t'ai donné rendez-vous.

Harry acquiesça. Aussitôt qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était dit qu'elle voudrait lui parler de _lui_.

- Il nous a dérangé la dernière fois, c'est pour ça que je me suis arrangé pour qu'il ne puisse pas arriver subitement cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Il ne sait pas que je suis ici ?

- Non, avoua Pansy, son regard brillant de défi. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et toi, il devient très…_vivant_ quand je parle de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Le Survivant baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pensait pas que Malefoy lui garderait rancune si longtemps pour cet incident. S'il avait pu remonter dans le temps pour effacer ce moment, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, mais c'était impossible.

- Dis-le-moi, le rappela Pansy. Je veux savoir pourquoi il s'intéresse à toi et pourquoi tu le ranimes ? Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi ?

- Je t'assure que tu ne voudrais pas être moi pour tout l'or du monde, trancha Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu te reproches ?

Harry n'était pas près à avoir cette discussion, surtout pas avec elle. Il essayait d'en parler avec Malefoy pour démystifier les faits, pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux passer à autre chose et que leur semblant de relation lui revienne. Puis comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait ce qu'il a fait ? Irait-elle le dire à Malefoy ? Si oui, il lui en voudrait certainement plus encore. Dans le cas contraire, à quoi lui aurait servi cette conversation ? Parkinson encouragerait certainement Malefoy à s'éloigner de lui davantage. Elle renforcerait sa haine envers lui.

- Potter, ça me fait du mal de l'avouer, mais je suis folle de jalousie.

Harry la dévisagea. Elle ne dirait pas cela si elle savait.

- Je suis malade de le voir te regarder, marmonna Pansy. Même si c'est parce qu'il t'en veut, tu es le seul qui semble l'atteindre à part son pè…

Elle se tut et jeta un regard menaçant à Harry, comme si elle le défiait de finir sa phrase, ne serait-ce que mentalement.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua-t-elle sévèrement. Quand je dis que tu le fais vivre, c'est parce que tu ressuscites l'intérieur et c'est ce que j'envie. Dis-le-moi, de toute façon je finirai par savoir.

- S'il ne t'en a pas parlé, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

- S'il te plait, éructa-elle difficilement. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, mais toi oui et tu veux laisser tomber. J'ai besoin d'une base.

Le Gryffondor serra les poings, il en avait par-dessus la tête de ce harcèlement, il avait très envie de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Comme quoi le «non » n'est vraiment pas une réponse pour certaine personne !

- J'ai dérapé, d'accord ? cracha-t-il.

- Comment ?

- N'insiste pas. Malefoy ne voudra plus recevoir mon aide après ce que j'ai fait et c'est tout à fait légitime, j'ai tout détruit.

Harry sentit tout le poids de la culpabilité peser sur ses épaules, il se dégoûtait et se sentit soudainement très abattu. Il savait que le combat était perdu d'avance.

- Ne le laisse pas tomber, l'implora Pansy d'une petite voix. Ne te détourne pas de lui, d'accord ? S'il ne veut plus jamais te voir n'insiste pas, mais s'il revient vers toi, tu t'en occuperas ?

- Oui. C'est certain.

Pansy hocha la tête, convaincue.

Elle raccompagna ensuite Harry jusqu'aux escaliers, prétextant devoir continuer sa ronde et ils se séparèrent sans un mot de plus. Elle l'utilisait en espérant aider Drago, puis Potter avait fini de combler les cases vides, elle avait un gros soupçon quant à ce qui se passait entre eux. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que son ami, fidèle à _lui-même_ retournerait voir Potter pour régler leur différent.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Ce chapitre a été coupé en deux, il était troplong dans le temps et ça faisait vraiment moche donc j'en ai fait deux. Malheureusement, le punch était dans la deuxième partie ;P. Faudra revenir.

À la prochaine, kiss.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Ai eu une grosse semaine et un dure weekend (surtout dimanche passé), mortalité dans ma famille alors on a eu t droit au salon et aux funérailles. C'était pas vraiment la déchéance pour tous, on ne le connaissait pas trop, il était Témoin de Jéovah (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit :P) et il ne venait pas trop aux fêtes de famille (parce qu'il est Témoin). Enfin, je poste maintenant parce que j'ai le temps (bien qu'il soit minuit cinquante-et-un et que j'ai école demain :P:D)

**Miss Felton/Malefoy **Hello, my only unsigned review ! lol :P Pour reprendre dans l'ordre, éh oui ! Vive Pansy ! Sinon pour Dumbledore, je m'acharne un peu sur lui, mais c'est en fait assez personnel (et j'ai la chance d'avoir fait un Harry qui peut le haïr en respectant un psychologie stricte :D JOIE :D). Finalement, pour la confrontation, il y en a bien une (un bon point), mais pas sûr qu'elle te fera bondir de joie... Puis bon si t'en voulais pas, fallait pas demander :P:P:P. En espérant que tu m'aimeras toujours à la fin de ce chapitre. -xxx- See you !

**Read&Enjoy** :P -xxx-

**Remarque :** Ce chapitre est un peu plus cru que les autres, mais c'est M et Drama alors il serait temps qu'on se réveille, les gens !

**

* * *

**

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 11**

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant Noël, le lendemain, jeudi, les cours serraient suspendus pour ceux qui n'avaient pas d'examen afin qu'ils finissent leurs bagages. Harry, en sixième année, faisait parti de ceux-ci. Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, la plupart des élèves rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes, on craignait plus que jamais Voldemort. Ron retournait au Terrier, avec Ginny, et Hermione s'était fait inviter, elle ainsi que sa famille, pour réveillonner. Ron avait dit à Harry qu'il regrettait ne pas pouvoir l'amener aussi, que sa mère avait tenté de convaincre Dumbledore sans succès, mais qu'au moins il n'y aurait pas de malaise entre lui et Hermione. Pour la peine, Harry l'avait envoyé paître, grondant que s'il préférait passer les Fêtes seulement avec _elle_, il n'avait qu'à le dire. Ron n'avait pas réagit, se contentant de le regarder de travers, ne cherchant pas vraiment à le rattraper.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva à broyer du noir dans le couloir, lançant un regard furieux à Hermione quand il la croisa en quittant la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il était plutôt ridicule. Il agissait comme un enfant gâté pourri qui ne veut rien savoir de ses jouets jusqu'à ce qu'on essaie de les lui enlever. Il ne voulait pas qu'on prenne sa place en temps que meilleur ami de Ron, même s'il ne se conduisait plus comme tel. Selon lui, Ronald aurait dû se retirer du _commerce_ et finir seul, moine dans un temple au Tibet.

Alors qu'il se rendait au terrain de Quidditch, là où il avait prévu de s'occuper de son Eclair de Feu, il vit qu'il y avait déjà un groupe. Il pensa faire demi-tour mais les visiteurs commencèrent à quitter le terrain. Etant donné que l'endroit se libérait, il se décida finalement à y aller. Geste qu'il regretta quand il distingua Malefoy, avec Zabini, ses deux gardes-du-corps et Parkinson.

Ce fut la jeune femme qui le vit d'abord. Elle sursauta et son regard vola jusqu'à Drago qui relevait lentement les yeux vers Harry.

Le Survivant se figea.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un, Potter ? questionna Zabini, l'air moqueur.

Crabbe et Goyle regardèrent Pansy, un sourire suffisant déformant leurs grosses mâchoires surdimensionnées. Drago, lui, renifla avec dédain, ne ralentissant pas, se détachant du groupe peu à peu. Harry le suivit du regard, malgré qu'une fois de plus, le blond ne lui présente que son dos.

- À quoi tu penses ? grogna Goyle. Arrête de le regarder !

Il fit craquer ses jointures en duo avec Crabbe, dans une longue mélodie cassante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il lui fasse ? cracha Zabini à l'adresse des deux dadais. Personne ne s'en prendrait aux fesses du Prince.

En Serpentard, il sourit du surnom, comme ses deux sous-fifres, puis ils s'en allèrent, bousculant au passage leur ennemi. Pansy ne le toucha pas, mais son regard était différent depuis qu'elle l'avait vu regardé Drago s'en aller.

Harry hésita, puis il rejoignit le vestiaire, il sortit son balai, le nécessaire d'entretien et entreprit de couper les trop longues brindilles. Revivant inlassablement la scène qu'il venait de vivre, voyant Drago s'éloigner sans un regard, ni pour lui, ni pour ses compagnons.

°§°§°

Harry revint plus tard au château. Le rideau noir de la nuit était tombé depuis peu et le jeune maraudeur parcourait rapidement les couloirs pour ne pas être surpris. Il n'était pas vraiment en retard, mais préférait éviter une éventuelle rencontre avec Hermione ou Rogue.

En chemin vers sa Tour, il entendit un bruit de porte qui claque et vit Malefoy débouler dans son champ de vision.

- Malefoy ?

Le blond tourna vivement la tête et recula, comme s'il avait perdu l'équilibre. Harry le rejoint rapidement, se postant entre lui et la porte de la classe.

- Je veux juste te parler, dit-il.

Drago croisa les bras avec patience.

- Pour…Halloween. Ce que tu as dit à propos de moi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était ton corps ou…quoique se soit du genre. Je…excuse-moi.

Harry rougit, ses doigts jouant avec les boutons de sa robe, stressé. Il recula doucement, prêt à rebrousser chemin à la moindre parole du blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéressait, alors ?

Le Gryffondor fut surpris de l'entendre s'adresser à lui et se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans réfléchir à la question.

- Rien ? insista Drago.

- J'en sais rien ! C'était plus fort que moi, se défendit Harry, mal à l'aise. Je voulais juste t'aider, pour que tu redeviennes comme avant…Puis j'étais plutôt bien avec toi.

Il rougit férocement et tourna son regard vers un point invisible, diamétralement opposé à l'endroit où se tenait Drago.

- C'était stupide, tu n'avais absolument pas besoin de moi.

Drago se détourna de lui et s'éloigna dans un corridor des cachots. Il s'enfonçait dans un couloir si sombre qu'à quelques mètres de là, on ne distinguait même plus les murs du plafond ou du plancher.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? l'interrogea Harry en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Viens.

Le Serpentard conduisit Harry dans le dédale sans que celui-ci ne lui pose ne serait-ce qu'une question supplémentaire. Hormis sa franche curiosité, le Survivant n'éprouvait rien des sentiments d'inquiétude qu'il aurait dû avoir. Il n'avait pas encore appris à faire confiance à Malefoy, surtout après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Il aurait dû être angoissé à n'en plus tenir d'être ainsi guidé par un fils de Mangemort dans les tréfonds de Poudlard. Pourtant il marcha à la suite de Drago, dans un silence qui ne laissait entendre que le bruit de leurs chaussures.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes. Harry avait du mal à suivre Drago dans le noir. Le blond était difficilement repérable dans la pénombre et le Survivant devait souvent se fier à ses sens pour ne pas le perdre.

Une lueur dansante attira soudainement l'œil de Harry, au fond de la cave humide. Plus ils s'approchaient et plus le chaleureux chatoiement révélait le beau visage de Drago, sous un doux éclairage orangé. Finalement, le Serpentard les arrêta devant un tableau.

Une silhouette tout encapuchonnée apparue dans la peinture. Deux flambeaux encadraient l'œuvre, mais malgré cela, Harry n'arrivait pas à bien voir le visage du personnage.

- Mot de passe, siffla la chose d'une voix si neutre qu'aucun sexe ne pouvait lui être attribué.

_ - Posse !_

La peinture pivota dans son cadre et Drago s'effaça pour laisser passer Harry, le suivant de près pour s'engouffrer dans le trou noir.

Etrangement quand ils entrèrent, les lumières ne s'allumèrent pas et le foyer ne s'embrasa pas, contrairement à toutes les autres pièces du château. Harry se figea, avec l'horrible impression de s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup. Il ne distinguait pas même l'ombre d'un meuble tant l'obscurité était profonde. Il sentit la présence de Malefoy dans son dos et son instinct de survit lui ordonna de sortir de là immédiatement.

_ - Lumos !_ murmura le blond.

Harry sortit sa baguette et l'imita avec empressement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- N'aie pas peur, le rassura le Drago en s'avançant.

- Je _n'ai pas_ peur, bougonna le Survivant. Où tu vas ?

Drago arracha la baguette des mains de Harry, le faisant lâcher un cri étouffé. Il ne le laissa pas la récupérer, éteignit la sienne, la pointa dans le fond de la pièce et prononça un _Lumos_ ferme et fort qui illumina toute la chambre d'un coup. Il rendit son arme à un Gryffondor pétrifié et alluma un feu dans la cheminée.

La suite était vaste, dans des tons de bruns, variant du taupe au rouge terreux. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin double, monté sur une unique marche, comme élevé sur un piédestal, encadré de deux tables de chevet avec lampe. Près du feu, une sorte de salon de thé était installé, avec deux fauteuils vieux, mais confortables, en cuire bruns et usés. A part, il y avait un secrétaire et une porte qui menait certainement à la salle d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? s'extasia Harry en levant les yeux au plafond à la voûte sculptée. La reproduction de la Chapelle Sixtine ?

- On voit que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds en Italie, argua Drago en enlevant ses chaussures pour prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils. C'est la Chambre des Maîtres ; le mot de passe veut dire Pouvoir.

- Vraiment ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parlé d'une telle pièce.

Il se fit même la réflexion que la Carte du Maraudeur n'en faisait pas mention, sinon il l'aurait remarqué, il en était certain.

- Ce ne serait pas les appartements de Salazar Serpentard ?

- Bien sûr que non, se moqua Drago en se levant. Tu n'aurais pas pu y entrer, si ça avait été le cas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas le sang pour.

Harry grimaça. Drago posa délicatement sa main dans le creux de ses reins, le geste fit des frissons au Survivant. Le Serpentard le conduisit ensuite lentement vers le lit, avec dans les yeux, une lueur maligne.

- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

- C'est toi qui voulais savoir où j'allais. Puis c'est beaucoup plus approprié que les toilettes des filles, ici.

D'un coup sec, Drago poussa Harry dans les draps. Le brun roula vivement sur le dos et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Drago venait de jeter sa chemise à terre et grimpait sur le lit, se hissant sur le corps allongé du Survivant. Il ouvrit la robe du Gryffondor, dénoua sa cravate et fit sauter ses boutons d'un geste précipité.

Harry geignit, son regard envoûté par l'étalage de peau qu'il avait devant lui. Il sentit son désir s'éveiller et écarta les cuisses pour être moins coincé dans son pantalon.

Leurs corps se soudèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Harry fut surpris de l'agressivité de Drago dans son geste et il tenta de se libérer de son étreinte. Drago lui lacéra le dos de ses ongles en frottant lascivement leurs deux érections piégées dans leurs vêtements. Le Serpentard usait son corps sur celui de Harry tellement ils étaient près l'un de l'autre et ses coups de hanches en devenaient presque douloureux.

Harry essayait de le faire lâcher prise ; il avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle. Il se rendit soudainement compte que Malefoy l'épinglait sur le lit avec une poigne de fer et qu'il ne pourrait pas simplement le repousser.

Quand le blond mit fin au baiser, ses doigts se refermèrent durement à la naissance du cou de Harry. Le Survivant se demandait où il allait chercher cette force. Il aurait voulu crier, mais n'arrivait pas à parler, comme si on l'en empêchait. Il s'enfonça dans le matelas, serra les couvertures entre ses doigts et se recroquevilla au maximum pour essayer d'échapper aux maltraitances qu'il subissait. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira profondément tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Quand il les rouvrit, Drago était entièrement nu, à genou entre ses jambes en train de lui arracher son pantalon avec rudesse. Malefoy prit à peine le temps de le regarder dans sa totalité qu'il le retournait déjà pour le préparer à ce qui allait venir. Il enfonça froidement deux doigts dans Harry.

Aussitôt, le Survivant sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son corps fut secouer de tremblements. Il plongea la tête dans son oreiller alors que Malefoy lui griffait le dos de sa main libre et s'activait à l'apprêter sommairement de l'autre. Quand il retira enfin ses doigts, Harry, dans son for intérieur, savait qu'il aurait dû partir, qu'il n'avait pas à supporter cela, qui que Drago soit pour lui. Drago le pénétra d'un seul coup, profondément, et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'accoutumer à sa présence, il commença le rythme des va-et-vient.

La douleur lancinante se propagea dans tout le corps meurtri du Gryffondor. Harry, qui ne connaissait pas le plaisir charnel pour n'avoir jamais touché au sexe, ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faille passer par-là pour s'envoyer en l'air. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils endurer cela ? Il ne retenait plus ses larmes, mais elles étaient silencieuses et étouffées. Il avait du mal à respirer à cause des sanglots coincés dans sa gorge et commençait à croire qu'il mourrait d'un manque d'oxygène. Harry était tellement blessé et humilié qu'il était totalement froid aux coups qui se rendaient jusqu'à sa prostate. A cet instant, il aurait voulu mourir, il n'aurait jamais cru que Malefoy puisse lui faire si mal, lui aussi.

Drago finit par venir, dans un rugissement puissant, et il se détacha de Harry pour s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir, complètement nu, sans un mot pour son amant.

Harry se laissa aller et pleura de plus belle en s'entortillant dans les draps du lit. Il se recroquevilla pauvrement dans son empreinte rassurante. Comment avait-il pu perdre sa virginité de cette façon-là ? Il avait tout gâché encore une fois. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler ça un viol ; Il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour s'opposer. Il souffrait tellement d'être amoureux de lui et comme si leur couple impossible n'était pas suffisant, il fallait _cela_.

Il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit et ne quitta pas non plus le lit, ses jambes ne l'auraient pas porté jusqu'à la porte de toute façon.

°§°§°

Le soleil dessina de longs rectangles dorés sur le sol et sur le lit. La couche s'ébranla et Harry sentit Drago se tourner vers lui dans son dos. Il ferma durement les yeux, pas prêt encore à affronter le regard du Serpentard. Le temps s'écoula avec langueur avant qu'un des deux n'amorcent le premier geste. Malefoy vint étreindre Harry par derrière, nichant sa tête dans son cou et refermant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en douceur avant de lui embrasser la tempe. Excuse-moi du fond du cœur. Reste avec moi.

Malefoy expira fort et le serra dans ses bras en le couvrant de baisers d'excuses.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Si quelqu'un veut apporter un commantaire à cela, il n'y a qu'à reviewer :). 


	13. Chapitre 12

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Désolée du temps que lamise à jour aura mis, cette fois :'(. Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est que pour la peine j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mon "chapitre de plus", mais la fin, j'en suis très fière :D (ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir retravailler le début... :S). Quoiqu'il en soit, on est dimanche et je poste juste avant le début de la semaine, ce qui n'est pas trop mal en soit. En plus que j'ai ajouté un chapitre sur mon autre fic, donc j'ai dû écrire un "chapitre d'avance" pour elle aussi et ça m'a mis en retard... Je vais aller m'arracher les ongles du bout des doigts pour punition alors pas la besoin de me faire ressentir votre mécontentement (essaye de vous culpabiliser...). Bonne semaine !

**nami** Coucou ! Nouvelle lectrice ! C'est excitant ! Je vais pouvoir tenter d'être à la hauteur vu que tu n'es pas encore déçu, lol ! N'ampèche c'est impressionnant quelqu'un qui lit les 12 chapitres d'un trait et qui n'ait pas d'envies suicidaires (ou meurtrières) :D. Pour ce qui en est de Drago et de la virginité de Harry... Eh bien il y a de grosse chance pour que Drago ne soit pas au courant que Harry soit puceau (surtout vu ce qui courait au sujet d'Hermione et lui). Mais bon, je ne ficèle pas cette histoire depuis tous ces mois pour te balancer un "punch" dès maintenant :P. Pas cons, les auteurs, tsé ! Mais c'est vrai que Drago parle avec son coeur à Harry quand il se réveille, ce n'était pas un one night (doux jésus! moi si cucul je connais ce mot!). La suite n'éclaircira pas ta lanterne sur Drago, juste Harry, sorry. Et je suis très Happy End aussi, t'inquiète. B'soux, see you later ! **cocci **Alors ce sera un Bonsoir! pour aujourd'hui :D. Bin je ne me fiche pas du tout que tu n'aies plus eu internet. Je suis contente que tu puisses y retourner et pa seulement parce que tu peus re-reviewer, mais j'empathie à la douleur de ce voir arracher LE câble, lol ;P. Merci! Je vais virer au rouge tomate, mais comme ça n'empèche pas d'écrire, ça ira. C'est rassurant que tu aimes le style (très glauque) et c'est vrai qu'étant donné que Drago et Harry soient déjantés tous les deux c'est pas trop dur à écrire. MDR! J'aurais refusé de croire que tu sois cucul-la-praline qui préfère les histoire d'amour sans qu'on se touche. :O:O:O C'est mon genre de faire des mièvreries? Tu peux attendre encore longtemps avant qu'il y ait des effusions, des larmoiements et des bécots sucrés volés entre deux cours dans les couloirs. J'ai planté un décor et je m'arracherai les bras le jour ou je respecte pas la suite logique (c'est dit alors maintenant il faut que je fasse attention). OH MY GOSH ! La première qui me remercie de viol ! lol ! Non, sérieux, je suis contente que malgré la brutalité de l'évènement, tu comprennes pourquoi c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Merci pour toute ta critique positive. Tu as attendu trop longtemps? Et merci beaucoup pour les condoléance :). B'soux, see you later ! **alinemcb54 **Merci! C'est parti pour suivre en tout cas :D. B'soux, see you later ! **lyravage **Salut ! Merci beaucoup de reviewer et de suivre encore :D. B'soux, see you later! **Daune** Hello! Contente que ça te plaise (surtout autant que les autres vu qu'il a tendance à être moyennement apprécié). Je me sens mal parce que j'ai updaté bien après mon deadline et que tu me complimentes sur ma vitesse (la blague!) :S:S. Mais commej'ai fait avant 6 mois, disons que j'ai un délai pour faire des prouesses avec mon crayon HB! ;P:). B'soux, see you later!

**Read&Enjoy** :P -xxx-

**

* * *

Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 12**

Harry était parti de la Chambre des Maîtres quand Malefoy l'avait quitté pour la salle de bain. Il avait ramassé ses vêtements rapidement, avait enfilé son pantalon et sa robe et s'en était allé. Ses jambes n'avaient pas cessé de trembler tout au long de sa marche, mais il avait fini par atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il marmonna le mot de passe et traversa la salle commune tête basse. Dans le dortoir, la plupart des garçons dormaient encore. La plupart parce que Dean Thomas était déjà en train de s'habiller, tassant du pied quelques boîtes de bonbons et canette de Bièraubeurre sous son lit. Il se retourna en entendant la porte et s'étonna de voir Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu…viens d'arriver ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui.

Sa voix avait défailli plus qu'Harry ne l'aurait imaginé. Dean fronça les sourcils. Il ferma sa valise d'un coup de talon et s'approcha.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Parfaitement.

Harry faussa à nouveau, mais cette fois, il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se précipita dans son lit et ferma le rideau d'un geste vif qui convainquit Dean de ne pas insister.

Harry retira tous ses vêtements avant de se réfugier dans ses draps. Il se sentait tellement sale, il ne sentait que l'odeur répugnant du sexe qu'il avait eu de Drago la nuit précédente. Il avait toujours trouvé le parfum du Serpentard alarmant et attractif, une fragrance masculine très plaisante, une odeur noble. Pourquoi ce n'était pas cela qu'il sentait partout sur lui ? Il puait la honte et n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Sa vue se brouilla, son cerveau se floua, comme s'il lui permettait enfin de s'éteindre, et il s'endormit, usé et vidé tandis que les autres s'éveillaient tranquillement.

Personne ne se doutait de ce qui était arrivé à Harry cette soirée-là. Pas plus les Gryffondor de la Tour que les quatre garçons qui partageaient son dortoir et toute sa vie, peu de temps avant. Pour eux, rien n'était différent aux autres jours. Dean avait trouvé le jeune homme bizarre, mais depuis quand n'avait-il pas été normal ? Il n'en parla pas Seamus quand il se réveilla. De toute façon, l'Irlandais en aurait fait une affaire d'état avec Ron et ils auraient tous passé un temps des Fêtes lamentable. D'ailleurs, Harry cherchait peut-être à gâcher le Noël de tout le monde, étant donné que le sien serait navrant.

Neville et Ron émergèrent presque en même temps. Ils ne firent pas de longue grasse matinée parce qu'ils étaient ceux qui étaient le moins en avance dans leur paquetage. Ron s'y était encore prit très en retard et Neville n'avait simplement pas fini de retrouver toutes ses affaires.

°§°§°

Harry se leva aux alentours de neuf heures, à peine trois heures après qu'il ait trouvé le sommeil. Il avait une migraine épouvantable, si forte qu'il avait l'impression qu'on pressait à force égale sur ses tempes pour les faire pénétrer son crâne. Il ouvrit le baldaquin de son lit et resserra ses couvertures froides sur lui. Il était seul dans le dortoir. Les autres avaient mis leurs valises sur leurs lits vidés et faits. Harry se leva et traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain, où il se précipita sur la cuvette pour vomir. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et son estomac se plaignait maintenant des quelques becquées qu'il avait avalées.

Harry se brossa les dents pour enlever le goût âpre qui lui brûlait les entrailles, puis il alla prendre une douche. Il laissa l'eau bouillante glisser sur sa peau, espérant qu'elle pourrait décaper l'odeur qui s'infiltrait dans chacun de ses pores. Le temps passa rapidement, il s'écoula près de vingt minutes pendant lesquelles Harry se regarda rougir sous les agressions du jet qui ne sortait déjà presque plus qu'en vapeur.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, le jeune homme s'aperçut que son lit avait été fait et sa valise était ouverte sur le sol, tout ce qui lui appartenait proprement plié et placé à l'intérieur. Il s'habilla d'un jeans ample qui le fit gémir de douleur alors qu'il griffait son derme presque à vif et d'un t-shirt noir qu'il compléta d'une veste en coton aux manches longues. Il était tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu le croire apparenté à une nouvelle famille de homard géant. Il s'installa à la fenêtre où la neige tombait bon train, rafraîchi à la seule vue du tapis blanc qui s'étendait jusqu'aux plus lointaines montagnes.

Il n'y avait pas d'élèves dehors. Sans doute étaient-ils tous dans la Grande Salle à gazouiller de bonheur à l'idée de retourner chez eux, revoir leurs parents, fêter et recevoir des cadeaux. Ron devait se plaindre de l'hideux chandail que sa mère lui offrirait, Seamus maudire sa mère moldue qui ne le laisserait pas boire de champagne qu'à sa majorité – moldu, donc à dix-huit ans – et Neville questionner tous les élèves sur un bouquin ou un accessoire qu'il aurait égaré.

Puis Harry se demanda si Malefoy se pavanait encore à la table des Serpentard, faisant la liste de tous les fabuleux cadeaux – de magie noire – que ses parents – roulant sur l'or – allaient lui offrir. Cette pensée ramena le Survivant à la réalité comme une douche froide. Il fut secoué d'un violent frisson et descendit en toute hâte du rebord de la fenêtre.

Il descendit dans la Grande Salle sans entrain particulier. Il redoutait vraiment le moment où Malefoy poserait un regard sur lui. Il craignait même que le blond ne le fasse pas, qu'il se contente de l'ignorer comme si rien n'était arrivé. Est-ce que Drago savait seulement qu'Harry n'avait pas été consentant à ce qui s'était passé ? Cette idée donna des maux de ventre à Harry. Se rappeler des évènements de cette nuit-là lui était tellement difficile qu'il en avait envie de pleurer et peut-être que Malefoy pensait lui avoir fait prendre son pied.

Le Survivant se calma en approchant des doubles portes, il frôlait la crise de nerfs et ce serait du plus mauvaise effet de fondre en larme ainsi devant tout le monde. Il prit de profondes inspirations, légèrement saccadées par l'émotion.

Quand il entra, quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui, puis toutes. Il y eut un bref silence, rares étaient les élèves qui arrivaient si tard pendant le repas, mais les discussions reprirent assez rapidement. Harry vint s'asseoir en bout de table, pas particulièrement rapproché de ses compagnons. Il essayait de se convaincre que Drago le regardait, un peu inquiet, il l'espérait, mais n'avait pas le courage de lever les yeux vers lui. Il se servit une pointe de tarte aux pommes et une généreuse cuillerée de salade de fruit. De loin, Ron, Seamus et les autres l'observaient.

A la longue, le réfectoire se vida. Harry avait à peine touché à son assiette, il avait un étrange malaise à se retrouver face à tous ces gens. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde savait qu'il s'était retrouvé en dessous l'autre nuit et que tous les rires qu'il entendait lui étaient destinés. Il sentit le banc s'affaisser à ses côtés et une main lui prendre l'épaule.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, les nerfs en pelote.

- Ça va ?

- Très bien, gronda Harry en se dérobant de l'emprise de Ron.

- Tu es certain ?

Le Weasley se rapprocha, glissant sur la surface du banc. Il avait l'air préoccupé de l'état du Survivant et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser «Il sait ! ». Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux.

- Dean dit que ce matin tu es rentré à six heures, c'est vrai.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Où étais-tu ?

Cette simple question jeta encore de l'huile sur le feu. Harry eut sérieusement peur d'éclater et il plaqua sa main sur son visage. Il la fit glisser dans ses cheveux en soupirant bruyamment, il savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il avait les yeux plein d'eau. Ron sursauta en voyant son regard flou et fuyant.

- Harry, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Rien. Absolument rien.

- Mais, vieux, tu pleures.

- Mais non…

Harry soupira en essuyant ses yeux supposément secs.

- Je suis juste…usé !

Le mot sortit aigu et déchirant. Un hoquet échappa à Harry et il se précipita hors de la Grande Salle, plantant Ron comme un idiot sur le banc.

°§°§°

Harry disparut jusqu'au départ du Poudlard Express à onze heures. On le vit monter dans le train. Ron l'avait cherché partout. Il avait fait le tour des salles communes, avait retourné l'école à l'envers, questionnés presque tous les élèves deux fois et avait vérifié de nombreuses fois la Salle sur Demande. Bien sûr, si Harry avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité, tous ses efforts avaient été vaincs, mais il avait vraiment cru pouvoir le retrouver. Il en voulait de plus en plus à ses deux débiles de frères d'avoir offert la Carte du Maraudeur à Harry et non à lui.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de chercher Harry, il avait été demandé avec Hermione dans le wagon de tête afin d'organiser les tours de surveillance du train avec ses autres collègues. Depuis l'abandon de Malefoy de son poste de préfet, c'était Théodore Nott qui assistait Parkinson. Le Serpentard avait de bien meilleur rapport avec les autres élèves. Bien sûr, il était du genre froid et distant, très Serpentard, mais d'un type différent de Malefoy. Beaucoup moins vantard, l'image du garçon assez intelligent pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rejoindre un groupe qui l'acclame pour être quelqu'un. Du moins c'est la description – un peu trop flatteuse – qu'Hermione faisait de lui.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? le questionna Hermione à voix basse. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu directement ?

- Je cherchais Harry.

Hermione se renfrogna en lançant un «oh ! » explicite et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle allait entrer dans le compartiment, boudeuse, quand Ron la tira en arrière.

- Arrête de faire ta tête de cochon, Hermione, lui intima-t-il sèchement. Harry a un problème et c'est _ton_ genre de problème ?

- Pourquoi _mon_ genre ?

- Parce que c'est le genre que je ne comprends pas. Tout à l'heure il avait les larmes aux yeux en me parlant.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle sembla soudainement plus soucieuse.

- Vraiment ? Ah ! râla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller le réconforter ! C'est tout de même un comble que ce genre de truc m'arrive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Allez le voir, bien sûr.

Ron lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

- Après la réunion j'irai faire un tour, ajouta-t-elle en passant la porte coulissante.

°§°§°

Harry était assis sur une banquette, les jambes sur la seconde place juste à côté de lui, sa valise sur le banc d'en face. Le train était sensiblement moins bondé pour Noël et il avait donc la chance d'avoir un compartiment à lui tout seul.

Il avait calé sa tête dans un angle difficile pour la nuque sur l'accoudoir plus qu'inconfortable qui cognait contre la fenêtre pendant les virages. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et tentait de dormir dans son lit de fortune. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'abandonner au bras de Morphée et le fait qu'il retienne son souffle la plupart du temps n'arrangeait rien. Il s'était rendu compte que quoiqu'il fasse, l'_odeur_ le suivait partout. Il avait mal dans toutes les plus infimes parties de son corps et de son âme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il se sentait en proie à un grand désespoir, mais la minuscule envie de vivre qu'il avait ressuscité pendant ces quelques mois à Poudlard, l'empêchait de baisser les bras. Il devait tout ça à Drago, le bien comme le mal. Drago pouvait être le bon comme le mauvais.

Il roula sur le dos, grimaçant au craquement de sa nuque, son bras barrant le soleil trop blanc qui lui aurait illuminé la vue à en voir des taches blanches pendant des heures. Il se massa les yeux du bout des doigts avant d'enfin les ouvrir.

Son regard tomba sur celui gris et bleu de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il sursauta en voyant Drago, derrière la porte de son compartiment, en train de l'observer. Harry sentit son sang foutre le camp de ses veines et l'oxygène vider ses poumons tandis que le Serpentard faisait rouler la porte dans la palissade.

Drago entra dans la case de Harry, posant sur lui un regard indéchiffrable dont il avait le secret. Harry détourna les yeux, le souffle à bout, il se voyait presque mourir et son cœur s'accéléra de façon importante.

- Po…

- Harry ! Malefoy ?

Hermione s'arrêta dans le chambranle et observa la scène, curieuse. Harry regarda Drago, il avait été interrompu et fixait la fautive d'une manière qui ne montrait rien de très précis. Il se reprit en deux temps trois mouvements et sortit l'air totalement hagard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Harry haussa les épaules en respirant à nouveau. Il se vautra dans le dossier de sa banquette et se prit le visage dans les mains, renversant la tête en arrière. La boule qu'il avait dans la gorge sembla se faire plus grosse et sa respiration devint chaotique. Il renifla en s'épongeant les yeux d'un revers de manche.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Vas-y.

Il avait du mal à croire que se coassement rauque et braillard était le sien, mais il dut se faire à l'évidence, c'était bien ses mots.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Harry secoua la tête en s'accoudant sur ses genoux. Hermione hésita une fraction de seconde puis posa sa main sur le dos de son ami. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, puis Harry tourna violemment la tête vers elle.

La seconde d'après, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit et Hermione l'attirait dans ses bras, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à dire, muette d'impuissance, elle s'était contentée d'être présente et elle ne s'était jamais sentie si importante et nécessaire qu'à cet instant.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de scènes très choquantes, mais on peut reviewer quand même, hein:D:) 


	14. Chapitre 13

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Pardon d'avoir été plus longue à updater cette fois-ci, ffnet a fait un truc bizarre dimanche et hier j'ai updaté mon autre fic (ce qui a pris beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le pensais)...Pour ne pas faire genre "je vous délaisse" je reveins aujourd'hui exprès pour poster :D. J'espère que ça me pardonnera.

**Daune**, hello! Je connais Cher Journal (que j'oubli toujours de reviewer, d'ailleurs... :S) je comprends mieux ta dernière review :P! Oui bien si Harry et Drago sont masos, moi je suis sadiue et je finis mes chapitre de façon a frustré le publique! lol! Non c'est pas vrai, c'est que ça finit pas donner ce que ça donne! Ce chapitre finit également assez sèchement, j'avoue que je devrais les allonger... Idée à creuser, on verra bien. Merci pour ta review et pour les compliments! B'soux, see you! **alysia**, bonsoir! lol! Tu as eu le _fameux chapitre 11_ avec le 12 tout de suite après? Tu casses un peu l'effet de frustration, mais bon c'est pas grave (:( lol!). Pour Hermione, elle ne voulait pas aller s'occuper de lui parce que jusqu'à date, elle est encore fâchée de s'être fait jetée. Pourtant elle y va quand même...Faut croire qu'elle a un bon fond :P. Désolée de te décevoir pour la suite... Quoique indirectement il y ait bien rencontre! Non? Bon d'accord...Je la ferme. Bisoux, see you! **Saaeliel**, salut! Contente que tu n'aies jamais vécu ce que vis Harry présentement :D! Et je suis contente d'écrire en gardant le réalisme des actions et des réactions. Pour Hermione, ce n'est pas vraiment son geste envers Harry qui la fait sentir important, c'est lui. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas les connaissances requises pour aider Harry, mais c'est sa façon de s'appuyer sur elle(même si c'est plus parce qu'elle est là au bon moment plus que parce que c'est elle) qui fait qu'elle pense être important à cette instant. Je suis impressionnée parce que tu as dit à propos des relations Harry/Drago, c'est des psychologique et très juste. Puis j'aime autant que tu te sentes "folle" et que tu aies du plaisir à lire plutôt que tu frôle la crise d'urtiquaire en voyant que j'ai updatée :S. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Bisoux, see you! **slydawn**, bonsoir! Merci de lire et de reviewer. J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra l'attente... Bisoux, see you! **cocci**, bonjour! (c'est la nuit, mais c'est pour toi en espérant tomber juste) J'ai été longue, excuse-moi, deux semaines c'est pas mon meilleur temps :S:P. Alors en bonne non-guimauve-lover, tu peux lire le chapitre qui suit (sans effusions et déclaration). Merci pour tout :D. Bisoux, see you! **nami**, hello! Non mais je m'en sortirais jamais avec mes micro-chapitres! Ils n'y a donc vraiment aucun avantage à les faire touts petits? Non? D'accord. Moi qui pensait que Harry était déprimant même quand il avait les yeux secs! Me suis fourvoyée :P! Je ne te présenterais pas Hermione au bou d'une corde pour que Pignatate sur elle joyeusement, mais c'est vrai qu'elle pète légèrement(ou largement, au choix) l'ambiance. Merci pour ta review en tout cas! Bisoux, see you!

**Read&Enjoy** :P -xxx-

**

* * *

**

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 13**

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de King's Cross plus tard dans l'après-midi. Hermione secoua doucement Harry, il s'était endormi, à bout de force, et reposait maintenant sur son giron. Il se réveilla au bout de quelques minutes, le mouvement des autres élèves pour sortir du train ne se faisant pas en toute discrétion.

Hermione et lui sortirent ensemble du wagon et elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la grille côté moldue. Mrs Weasley arrivait avec son mari et les jumeaux. Ron et Ginny se dirigèrent automatiquement vers elle, appelant Hermione et Harry pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Hermione leur fit signe qu'elle les rejoindrait, elle venait de voir les Dursley qui poireautaient très à l'écart.

- Harry ? marmonna-t-elle. C'est à cause d'eux ?

Le Survivant évita son regard d'un mouvement de tête. Il tomba inévitablement sur Malefoy et Pansy qui descendait du train, discutant, l'air terriblement sérieux. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Harry d'un même geste et ce fut comme un coup de poing pour le Gryffondor.

Harry empoigna sa valise à deux mains et se dirigea vers son oncle qui venait de l'apercevoir. Il avait le dos tourné quand il entendit Hermione l'interpeller, mais il n'en fit rien. Il lui sembla aussi entendre Mrs Weasley, mais cette fois, il était hors de question qu'elle vienne lui broyer les os devant tout le monde, il n'était pas d'humeur.

Il rejoignit les Dursley qui, le regard inquiet, guettant une quelconque approche ennemie. Ce fut de gaieté de cœur que Vernon souleva la valise de Harry, l'emportant lui aussi, pour sortir de la gare. Sur la banquette arrière de leur monospace, Dudley se faisait sécher les dents, l'air revêche, vautré de telle sorte que son blouson en cuir était tendu à l'extrême sur son torse large et ses bras monstrueusement musculeux. Il ne fit pas un geste en voyant Harry arriver. Il se contenta de décoller sa joue à la barbe naissante de sur la vitre où elle était étampée et se cala dans son banc, les genoux encastrer dans le fauteuil de sa mère.

- Tu es malade ? demanda froidement la tante Pétunia.

- Non, feinta Harry.

Il n'avait pas pensé que peut-être Dumbledore aurait prévenu les Dursley de ses problèmes de santé. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, l'oncle Vernon lui passerait l'envie de _se pavaner_ s'il apprenait l'affaire.

- Pourquoi ? ajouta-t-il.

- Tu es pâle et maigrichon.

- Ce garçon a _toujours_ été pâle et maigrichon, grogna Vernon en grimaçant.

Dudley s'esclaffa en coulant à son cousin un regard hautement supérieur, gonflant ses muscles encore davantage. Harry comprit qu'aucun des membres de la famille ne savait pour l'incident, il se contenta d'appuyer son front à la fenêtre et de regarder la paysage défiler en silence durant le reste du voyage.

Les premières journées à Privet Drive se passèrent dans un calme déconcertant, les Dursley et Harry semblaient avoir conclu une entente tacite qui leur simplifiait à tous grandement la vie. Mis à part quelques boutades de Dudley, qui ne pouvait croiser Harry sans le bousculer un peu, rien ne fut demander au Survivant. Il eut même la surprise de voir Vernon déneiger lui-même son entrée de garage.

Cet état de calme et de paix convenait on ne peut plus au sorcier, en fait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête la _scène_ qu'il avait vécue à Poudlard dans la Chambre des Maîtres. Tout semblait le ramener à cela et il n'en dormait plus. Il était fatigué et à bout de force, il passait tout son temps dans sa chambre, assis dans son lit à fixer le vide comme s'il s'attendait à trouver le remède à ses maux.

Le vingt-trois décembre, l'oncle Vernon vint réveiller Harry tôt en matinée, il lui demanda de se dépêcher et le rejoindre dehors. Sans poser de question, Harry prit une douche, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis son départ de Poudlard, s'habilla et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. La tante Pétunia et Dudley parlaient dans la cuisine de l'organisation pour la réception de Noël – quoique que ce soit plutôt Pétunia qui déblatérait dans la pièce occupée par son fils. Harry eut un haut le cœur quand l'odeur de friture lui parvint et il se dépêcha d'entortiller son écharpe autour de son cou avant de se précipiter dehors.

Dans l'allée, l'oncle Vernon passait le temps en poussant du pied les quelques minimes amoncellements de neige qui encombraient le goudron, tout ce qu'il y a de plus inesthétique à son goût, sur le terrain du voisin. Le claquement de la porte attira son attention et il fit signe à Harry de monter en voiture.

- Nous allons à Londres, annonça le Dursley en bouclant sa ceinture. Pétunia à appeler la librairie où tu travaillais cet été, il serait ravi de pouvoir t'employer encore, il recherchait du personnel.

Harry, interloqué, freina son geste pour attacher son harnais. Il tenta de trouver le rictus qu'avait son oncle Vernon quand il se moquait de lui, mais le moldu était impassible.

- C'est vrai ? couina piteusement le Survivant.

- Bien entendu que c'est vrai. Le directeur voulait te revoir avant de t'embaucher – je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu es encore le même – et comme je devais me rendre à Londres, je ne ferais que te déposer. Je m'attends de toi que tu fournisses un excellent travail, ne t'arrange pas pour être renvoyé, tant mieux si nous ne t'avons pas sur les bras…

Il continua de prévenir Harry sur la conduite exemplaire qu'il devrait montrer, mais le jeune homme avait cessé de l'écouter quand il avait compris. Il n'avait d'abord pas saisi pourquoi les Dursley avaient fait des démarches auprès de son ancien employeur. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu vouloir lui apprendre la vie afin qu'il acquière plus d'indépendance, mais la promesse qu'ils avaient faite à Dumbledore les empêchait de s'en débarrasser. Ils sautèrent donc sur la chance de pouvoir l'éloigner de chez eux d'une façon indiscutable pour le directeur.

L'oncle Vernon fit descendre Harry à un arrêt de bus. La consigne était qu'ils se retrouvent au même endroit deux heures plus tard.

Harry regarda le derrière de la voiture s'éloigner dans le trafique et s'embarqua ensuite dans la foule de monde qui marchait d'un même pas vers le centre-ville. En quelques minutes, il fut devant son ancien sanctuaire. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à cette période tellement plus simple de sa vie. Pourtant quand il y était, il pensait avoir atteint le fond, alors que ce n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg.

Il passa la porte en faisant tinter la clochette. Dans le magasin, il faisait chaud, c'était très accueillant, sobrement aménager, la décoration était celle d'une bibliothèque universitaire. Il n'y avait que peu de client, il était encore tôt et une jeune fille, d'environ son âge, vint l'accueillir. Elle avait les cheveux courts et noirs, un maquillage excessif, très foncé, les yeux barbouillés au khôl, et un anneau dans la lèvre inférieur.

- Je peux t'aider ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix plate.

Harry remarqua alors l'épinglette sur sa poitrine qui indiquait son nom : «Sarah, pour vous servir ». Il pensa rapidement que la plupart des clients auraient certainement préféré se faire bouffer le bras par la déchiqueteuse plutôt que d'appeler Sarah à l'aide.

Elle fit claquer ses doigts devant le visage de Harry, ce qui le fit sortir de ses rêveries.

- Tu étais dans la lune ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le patron ! J'ai un rendez-vous avec Samuel.

- Oh ! Tu es Henri je-sais-plus-quoi.

- Harry…et c'est Potter.

Elle regarda au ciel, ne réprimant ni son désintérêt ni sa légèreté. Elle se décala et laissa Harry passer devant elle, lui indiquant de l'index le bureau du patron de la librairie. Sans se formaliser de la remercier – Harry n'appréciait déjà pas cette fille – le brun s'élança dans le fond de la pièce. Il frappa à la porte en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour voir Sarah prendre d'assaut un autre client.

- Entrez !

Harry tourna la poignée et fit un pas dans le cagibi de Samuel. Il n'y avait dans la pièce la place que pour un simple bureau de travail et deux chaises – l'une pour le patron, l'autre pour le visiteur. Samuel Payeur avait reçu le magasin de son feu père, jusqu'alors l'emplacement avait été une agence de voyage et ce bureau avait servi à ranger les brochures en surplus. Le brave Sam, qui avait hérité pendant ses études de journalisme, avait réarrangé l'endroit afin de satisfaire ses besoins, ce qui avait catastrophé sa mère, et avait monté une business qu'il avait plaisir à voir fleurir.

- Harry ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien.

L'homme se leva d'un bond et lui serra la main, l'invitant ensuite d'un geste élégant à prendre place en face de lui. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux bruns clairs qui tiraient sur le doré et une peau pâle qui montrait un peu ses racines françaises.

- J'ai été surpris quand on m'a dit que tu voulais reprendre du service pour Noël. C'est vrai qu'en général les ados préfèrent, de nos jours, en profiter pour dormir jusqu'à midi et fêter avec leurs amis.

- Je suppose.

Les réponses brèves et évasives de Harry commencèrent à avoir raison de la bonne humeur de Samuel et son sourire se fana.

- Bien, fit-il avec plus de sérieux. Demain c'est Noël, alors je ne te demanderais pas de rentrer, mais…

- Non, l'interrompit Harry. Ma famille serait plus contente si je pouvais ne pas être à la maison pour…les préparations du réveillon, je n'aurais aucun problème pour travailler, s'il y a de l'emploi.

- Vraiment ? Tant mieux. D'accord, alors demain tu entres à une heure, jusqu'à sept heures, on verra, il ne devrait pas y avoir foule.

L'homme effaça un nom dans la grille des horaires et inscrivit, dans l'une des cases, celui de Harry. Avec lui, travaillerait Sarah. Le Survivant grimaça imperceptiblement.

- Il y a…commença Sam.

Il paraissait un peu nerveux, comme si ce qu'il allait dire le mettait dans une position embarrassante.

- Tu as dû la rencontrer, ma nièce, Sarah. C'est elle qui travaille ce matin, elle est…peu appréciée de l'ensemble du personnel, je voulais te mettre au courant.

Harry haussa un sourcil, il avait rarement entendu parler d'un employeur qui dévalorisait un de ses employés, elle devait effectivement être un cas.

- Ne te gênes pas en tout cas pour la remettre à sa place si elle dépasse les bornes, l'assura Samuel avec aplomb. Elle est capable d'encaisser la critique et je sais qu'elle pousse facilement à bout.

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry, dubitatif.

- Bien. Voilà, c'est terminé. A demain.

Au revoir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revu, Harry offrit à Samuel un micro-sourire auquel son supérieur répondit bien plus largement.

L'adolescent sortit du petit bureau. Comme il lui restait encore plus d'une heure avant que l'oncle Vernon ne vienne le reprendre de l'autre côté du pont, il fit un rapide tour des tablettes en observant les différentes tranches des livres. La clochette de la porte tinta et le dernier client dans la librairie sortit.

- Tu as été embauché ?

Harry sursauta vertigineusement et fit volte face, son cœur battant follement. Il n'avait pas entendu Sarah approcher et elle était maintenant si près de lui qu'elle aurait pu lui compter les pores de la peau.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça ! s'écria-t-il.

- Quoi ?

Elle battit bêtement de ses longs cils alourdis par le mascara.

- Ne viens pas te coller à moi sans faire un son, cracha Harry, c'est vraiment effrayant.

- D'accord, tu n'étais pas obligé de me hurler dessus comme s'il me manquait une case. Alors ? Sam ?

- Oui, fit Harry en reportant son attention aux bouquins. Je commence demain…avec toi à ce que j'ai compris.

- Ah ! C'est bien.

La clochette retentit et Sarah s'éclipsa. Harry la regarda à l'œuvre et se fit à l'évidence : celle-là, elle avait de la chance d'être de la famille du patron parce qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas y faire.

°§°§°

Ce soir-là, les Dursley soupèrent en famille dans un bel esprit de temps des fêtes. Bien entendu, Harry ne prit pas part aux festivités. La tante Pétunia lui avait dit de surveiller la cuisson de la dinde et de veiller à ce que tout soit prêt à temps, tandis que l'oncle Vernon se débrouillait comme il pouvait à dévisser et revisser toutes les ampoules du sapin pour trouver celle qui était défectueuse et que Dudley recomptait ses cadeaux.

Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée, la petite famille buvait leur énième lait de poule, assez pour s'en donner mal au cœur, et Harry vint annoncer à sa tante que la cuisson était terminée. Elle lui demanda d'emmener les plats sur la table, mais Harry s'excusa – quoi qu'il n'en ait vraiment pas envie – et remonta dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il n'aurait droit qu'aux restes le lendemain et préférait ne pas les voir s'empiffrer alors que lui avait eu une pomme en tout et pour tout.

Harry mit un pyjama chaud et se coucha entre son matelas et son édredon, essayant de couper le froid du mieux qu'il le pouvait. A la longue, sa respiration se fit lente, il cessa de bouger dans son lit et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Il eut alors le déplaisir d'entendre _Deck The Halls_ qui jouait depuis le salon, certainement la tante Pétunia qui avait mis de la musique de circonstance. Harry soupira en levant les yeux vers la cage de Hedwige, vide sur son plan de travail. Dehors, il avait commencé à neiger, elle avait dû aller se réchauffer autre part.

Le Survivant resserra ses couvertures sur son cou. Il dormait à moitié, comme s'il était vraiment assoupi mais conscient de son environnement et il s'entendit reprendre avec la chanteuse :

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

'_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

Désespéré, il s'enfonça la tête dans son oreiller et tenta d'étouffer la voix infâme qui l'avait entraînée.

°§°§°

Samuel avait eu raison quand il avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de visiteur le vingt-cinq décembre. Harry avait du mettre un bonnet rouge à pompon grotesque qui faisait aussi grelot et qui lui sonnait dans les oreilles chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste. Sarah, elle, avait violemment protesté lorsque son oncle avait emmené les objets incriminés. Tout ce dont elle avait débattu n'avait cependant pas fait flancher Sam et elle se promenait, la mine assombrie, avec des bois de rennes sur la tête et des oreilles d'elfe. Au moins Harry avait évité ce châtiment en acceptant son chapeau immédiatement.

Sarah avait été très maussade toute la journée, ce qui avait joué en la faveur du Survivant, elle n'avait décoché un mot à personne. Les trois personnes qui étaient venus n'avaient soi pas eu besoin d'aide, soi elles s'étaient tournées vers Harry.

Il n'était pas loin de cinq heures et le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon. La ville commençait déjà à s'éteindre, il n'y avait plus que les hommes qui rentraient chez eux après une journée de travail ou les jeunes qui sortaient dans les bars et les pubs pour réveillonner comme il se doit à vingt-cinq ans.

Harry n'avait pas particulièrement hâte de rentrer chez lui, les Dursley avaient été invités à réveillonner chez Marge, la sœur folle de Vernon, et Harry avait été formellement non-invité. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas voulu y aller, mais passer la soirée, seul, chez les Dursley n'avait vraiment rien de réjouissant. Il pourrait tout au plus s'avancer dans ses devoirs de vacance qu'il n'avait pas pu commencer à cause de son travail et de l'oncle Vernon qui ne voulait pas qu'il touche à sa malle.

Harry faisait des aller-retour dans les rangées quand le carillon d'entrée sonna. Se programmant un sourire vendeur, il s'avança vers la réception. Tout à coup, il se figea. A l'accueil, se tenait un adolescent aux cheveux blonds platine et à la longue cape noire.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

La voix collait. Comme il se retournait dans sa direction, Harry se précipita au fond du magasin, le cœur battant la chamade, les yeux exorbités d'horreur. A l'autre bout de l'allée, Sarah rangeait des livres. Elle rencontra le regard de Harry et haussa un sourcil. Sans trop savoir s'il avait toute sa tête, Harry se précipita sur elle.

- Il faut que tu y ailles, Sarah, la supplia-t-il. Je t'en prie. Fais ça pour moi, j'aurais une dette envers toi, s'il te plait. Prend juste ce client, Sarah.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules puis le laissa là, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où le blond patientait.

- Puis-je vous être utile ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Oui. Ma voiture est tombée en panne devant et j'ai eu du mal à trouver une boutique ouverte. Pourrais-je téléphoner ?

Harry s'avança à pas de loup. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Drago ait inventé une histoire pareille. Sarah l'invita à passer derrière le comptoir et quant il le fit, Harry eut tout le loisir de voir son visage.

Ce n'était pas _lui_.

Il était plus vieux, environ la vingtaine, grand et élancé, comme Drago, plus large par contre et sa cape n'était en fait qu'un long manteau sophistiqué qui allait très bien avec tout le reste de son costume. Il avait le même gabarit que Drago, mais son visage était moins fin, son nez était plus petit, en trompette et ses yeux légèrement bridés étaient verts.

Harry sentit son cœur battre à nouveau plus régulièrement et la tension partout dans son corps se relâcha doucement. Il observa longuement l'homme depuis sa cachette. Après son coup de fil, le grand blond remercia Sarah, il fit volte face, attrapa l'un des best-sellers disposés bien en vu dans la vitrine et demanda à l'acheter. Tous ses gestes délicats auraient pu être les _siens_. Prenant conscience de cela, Harry sentit sa gorge se nouée et son cœur s'emporta de nouveau.

L'horloge murale indiquait sept heures, Harry se précipita dans la salle de repos, jeta son écharpe sur ses épaules, revêtit son manteau et mis ses gants. Il passa devant le grand blond et Sarah qui laissa un glapissement furieux lui échapper alors qu'il sortait, tête basse pour qu'on ne voie pas ses yeux brillants.

Il arriva juste à temps pour prendre l'autobus de sept heures trois qui le ramena à la gare de Surrey. En moins de quarante minutes, il fut chez lui et bénit le seigneur, bouddha, Merlin et tous les autres de l'avoir débarrassé des Dursley. Il monta dans sa chambre et enleva les couches superflues avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir sa fenêtre aux hiboux qui béquaient dans le carreau, des cadeaux entre les serres.

Pensé à Drago avait fini par faire remonter toutes ses craintes. Il avait repensé à ce que ce maudit Serpentard lui avait fait et tout l'échafaud de son âme c'était effondré. Il se retrouvait à nouveau avec rien d'autre dans le corps que des blessures béantes.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Voilà! Pouvez reviewez comme cadeau de Noël (je me fous qu'on ne sois plus en décembre, ce chapitre se déroule pendant le temps des Fêtes!).

Gros Bisoux, see you!

STH


	15. Chapitre 14

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** YES! Pas en retard cette semaine pour updater (du moisn il me semble :S). Je suis à une semaine(ou genre une semaine et un jour!), j'assure vraiment ces temps-ci... Sauf peut-être le chapitre qui va faire hurler (lecteurs en manque de Dray ogligent... :P) mais il faut ce qu'il faut. Pour les plaintes, s'adresser à moi-même par review en fin de chapitre.

**Ellie351 :** Hello! Tu t'es mise anonyme cette semaine? Quelle drôle d'idée, lol! Je t'aurais bien répondu par messagerie ffnetienne quand même, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment ça marche (et c'est pas demain la veille que je vais m'y mettre). Enfin, oui, ai dormi comme un gros bébé et j'ai bien l'intention de faire pareille cette nuit (marre de voir défiler les minuits, une heure, deux heures...). MDR! Bien sûr! Vampire, rien que ça? Et c'est à TOI que je confis mes pauvres persos, je suis décidément pas bien dans ma tête :S. AH! Non, pauvre Ronny Boy! Lui qui se faisait une joie de pouvoir rencontrer la siiiii célèbre Ellie:P PTDR! C'est un brainwash que tu lui fais à Harry? Non parce que si tu commences à le faire aimer tous ceux que tu aimes on a pas terminé (à commencer par Hannah Blondasse Abbot ;D). D'ailleurs c'est pas JUSTE les gens que tu aimes que Harry déteste, il déteste à peu près tout le monde...mauvais ça pour un sauveur du monde. Puis au risque de te briser le coeur, Sarah fera pas long feu... Ah oui?Tu as cru à mon appât-Drago? (FIÈRE!) Ah tu vois des Drago partout, toi? Chanceuse! lol! Oui oui, va vite réviser tes bouquins de psy pour questionner Harry sur son nouveau penchant mélo, prouve-moi que j'ai pas engagé une charlatante :P. QUant à Drago...il va très bien...bien bien...il va attendre encore un peu :D. T'as vu? Me suis pas laissée aller à faire traîner l'update cette fois! B'soux, see you! **Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Salut! Alors comme ça on a plusieurs noms à son actif? lol! Au moins je saurais qui tu es même quand tu signes Alysia. Je remarque que c'est un peut triste, oui, je commence à être dû pour des happy moments, je crois. Pour Harry, encore heureux qu'il soit jeune et qu'il ait le coeur solide, parce qu'il se serait fait une petite crise cardiaque (j'en sais rien, j'en suis sûre!). B'soux, see you! **Saaeliel : **Salut lectrice! Ouais, le chapitre précédent était transitoire et finissait sur une note plutôt dérpimante. Celui-ci est aussi transitoire (je sais que ça gonfle et qu'on a envie de les sauter pour avoir quelque chose de croquant tout de suite) mais joue le rôle contraire du chapitre 13. Si intriguante que ça Sarah? Puis ça m'étonnerait qu'apèrs avoir vu Drago dans toute sa folie, Harry ne succombe à la drogue aussi. Mais bon! Il y a tellement d'autre façon d'oublier. C'est fou de voir toutes les questions qui te viennent à l'esprit en lisant juste un chapitre...quoique comme il n'y a pas trop de viande autour de l'os, on ronge à la moelle, forcément... lol! Merci pour tes reviews qui me font remettre en question mon histoire, c'est très constructif, j'aime! Bisoux, see you!

**Read&Enjoy** :P -xxx-

* * *

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 14**

Harry n'avait pas entendu les Dursley rentrer, le soir du vingt-cinq. Il était allongé dans son lit, les genoux remonter contre sa poitrine et serrait sa couverture dans son poing.

Il s'était réveillé bien tôt, mais n'avait pas eu la force de se lever, et il fixait le mur depuis des heures. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais savait que toute la maisonnée était éveillée. Dudley écoutait un CD qu'il avait reçu, dans sa chambre, en regardant la télé, la tante Pétunia fredonnait un air de Noël dans la cuisine et l'oncle Vernon devait lire tranquillement son journal dans le salon.

Le téléphone sonna et quelques minutes plus tard, des pas lourds se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Harry entendit la chambre voisine à la sienne s'animer, celle de son cousin. Vernon entra dans la chambre de son neveu, faisant presque sauter la porte de ses gonds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? s'écria-t-il. Le propriétaire de la librairie vient d'appeler, il s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

Dudley pouffa dans le chambranle, sa curiosité l'ayant encore poussée à jouer les badauds.

- Tu vas y aller, gamin, parce que rien ne te retient ici. Tu n'es pas en train de mourir que je sache.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, articula le Survivant, un peu plus fort.

Harry sentait les mots lui brûler la gorge et sa colère lui tendre les muscles.

- Debout ! cria Vernon. Tu peux encore attraper l'autobus d'une heure.

- JE N'Y IRAIS PAS !

Harry se souleva et fit un tour rapide vers eux. Les ondes de magie de Harry furent si forte à ce moment-là que les ampoules de son plafonnier explosèrent, comme les vitres de sa fenêtre et le cadran de son réveille-matin. Son oncle et son cousin bondirent hors de la pièce en beuglant de surprise. Harry se laissa choir dans son lit, reprenant sa position initiale, vidé après avoir utiliser la magie de cette manière.

Un peu plus tard, Vernon appela la librairie pour s'excuser de l'absence de Harry, prétextant qu'il n'était pas très en forme.

°§°§°

Harry resta cloîtré dans sa chambre, mangeant très peu et dormant à peine, encore quelques jours. Les hiboux avaient fini par s'en aller, tous sauf un. C'était un hibou à peine plus grand qu'Hedwige, aussi noir qu'elle était blanche, animé d'une envie brûlante de parfaire son devoir. Par la faute de ce molosse volant, Hedwige n'avait pas pu entrer en revenant de sa chasse de plusieurs jours, s'en était suivi un affrontement bruyant des deux hiboux qui avait alerté les Dursley et quelques proches voisins. Harry avait dû enfermer sa chouette dans sa cage, mais comme elle avait laissé des plumes devant le rapace, elle n'en fit pas toute une histoire.

Dans la matinée du vingt-sept, Harry commença à se reprendre en main. Non pas que son oncle ou sa tante n'ait émit le moindre désappointement de le savoir dans leur maison, il avait simplement besoin de se changer les idées. Il se leva, se lava et s'apprêta pour le travail. Il savait que c'était le Boxing Day et qu'on aurait peut-être besoin de main d'œuvre supplémentaire à la librairie.

Les Dursley ne dirent pas un mot quand Harry descendit ce matin-là. Le repas se passa dans un silence de mort et Dudley ne quitta pas son cousin du regard une seuls seconde, méfiant à son égard comme chaque fois que survenait un événement magique.

°§°§°

La boutique était bondée. Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'au comptoir, essuyant de nombreux coups de coude douteux de personnes qui n'appréciaient pas de se faire dépasser. Derrière lui, Sarah pianotait le clavier de l'ordinateur, indiquant d'une voix morne à une dame que le livre qu'elle cherchait se trouvait dans la rangé trois, passant rapidement au suivant.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et poussa un profond soupire de soulagement tandis qu'il la rejoignait.

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle tout sourire. Je désespérais de voir arriver les renforts.

Elle lui tendis son ridicule chapeau de Père Noël et se remit au travail comme on le lui avait recommandé des plus crûment.

Il y avait un autre garçon, ce jour-là, sur le plancher. Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser à Drago ou au bonhomme qui lui ressemblait qui s'était présenté le jour de Noël. Quand il y avait un creux parmi les clients, les employés avaient le loisir d'aller remettre en ordre les exemplaires que les gens feuilletaient puis rangeaient n'importe où.

Samuel était sorti de son placard à balai vers quatre heures pour aller griller une cigarette dans la ruelle derrière le magasin et avait prit des nouvelles de la santé de Harry. Il ne s'attarda pas trop, il savait que Sarah pouvait débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre pour lui quêter une cigarette qu'il avait promis aux parents de la jeune femme de ne pas lui donner.

A six heures, l'autre vendeur quitta et le flux de personne alla en décroissant. Harry et Sarah passèrent d'une trentaine de visiteurs à une petite dizaine. Comme elle n'avait pas eu de pause depuis son dîner, la nièce de Samuel profita du calme pour sortir à son tour, ayant réussi à dérober le paquet de cigarette dans le blouson de son coéquipier.

- Sarah n'est pas avec toi ? questionna Samuel.

- Non, elle est sortie prendre l'air.

- Ah.

Sam fit une grimace mécontente et vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret derrière la caisse de Harry.

- Elle me prend vraiment pour un imbécile, commenta-t-il, comme si elle allait prendre l'air par un froid pareil.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Toi, ça va ? Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi étant donné que tu es malade.

- Non, je vais bien.

- D'accord. On ferme tôt ce soir, demain il va y avoir autant de monde et vous devez déjà être tous crevés. Ton père peut venir te chercher plus tôt ? Tu veux l'appeler ?

Harry se raidit puis secoua la tête.

- Mon père est mort. Je prends le bus, de toute façon.

- Désolé.

Sam regarda ses pouces sur ses genoux, un peu gêné, puis il ajouta :

- Tu vas prendre le bus dans ton état ?

- Je vais bien.

Samuel sourit et lui rabaissa le devant de son bonnet devant les yeux en se relevant. Il poussa un espèce de grognement en s'étirant puis retourna dans son bureau.

°§°§°

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Harry continua d'aller travailler. Sa famille revenait peu à peu du «malencontreux accident », comme ils l'appelaient, et son absence en était évidemment pour beaucoup.

Nouvel An avait été organisé à Privet Drive cette année-là, Vernon était passé à un cheveu de tout annuler, ce qui aurait enchanté le Survivant, mais Pétunia l'en empêcha. Il était impensable pour cette ménagère d'annuler au dernier moment et d'y risquer son honneur. Elle réussit à convaincre son mari de ne pas téléphoner à sa famille et alla parler à Harry, lui faisant comprendre que s'il ne gâchait pas le souper, sa vie serait hautement plus facile d'ici à ce qu'il retourne à Poudlard.

Harry comptabilisait donc sa caisse, cette soirée du vingt neuf décembre, alors que la nuit était tombée et que la librairie était fermée. Il repensait la soirée qui venait. Toute la Grande famille Dursley se réunirait pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait longtemps pensé, après avoir eu à faire à Vernon et Marge Dursley, qu'aucun membre de cette famille avait pu se marier ou avoir des enfants. Tout ce temps, il s'était trompé. Les deux autres frères et sœurs de l'oncle Vernon était encore bien pire que leurs aînés. Tobias, le benjamin, avait un certain charme dû à sa sveltesse, il était un sportif invétéré, le model de Dudley, et il fallait dire que l'élève était encore bien loin de dépasser le maître. Tobias avait une fille, Jasmine, une vraie princesse qui traitait tout autre personne que son père comme un sous-fifre, Dudley y comprit. Elle était l'un des pires cauchemars de Harry. Il l'avait rencontré deux fois dans son enfance et elle l'avait accusé de l'avoir frappé pour le plaisir simple de le voir se faire passer un savon. Après ces deux fois, Harry avait été interdit au rassemblement de famille.

L'autre sœur de Vernon, elle aussi sa cadette, s'appelait Jane. Elle ressemblait à un flamant rose avec son gros ventre et ses deux jambes fines. Elle avait épousé un forgeur qui lui avait fait un enfant, Lucas, un grand gaillard monstrueusement laid qui n'était populaire que pour son titre de champion junior de boxe dans les poids moyens – Dudley était celui des poids lourds.

En y repensant, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait certainement pas tant de problèmes qu'il le pensait. Jasmine ne pouvait plus se jeter par terre dans le gravier et s'égratigner les genoux en le faisant accuser ; elle n'avait plus six ans. Lucas passerait certainement sa soirée à se vanter d'être plus fort que Dudley, ce qui entraînerait une discussion de flatteries dégoulinante de sarcasmes des deux jeunes hommes. Puis Marge, Jane et Tobias pouvaient bien le passer aux rayons X toute la soirée, à la recherche de tous ses défauts, il n'en avait que faire.

Finissant de compter ses pièces, – sa caisse balançait, comme toujours – il la referma, inscrivit sur un calepin la recette de la journée et alla s'habiller pour rentrer. Il pensa, au dernier instant, aller prévenir Sarah qu'il quittait, elle était encore sortie fumer.

Il la trouva, accroupit, une cigarette à la main, grelottant de froid.

- Hé ! Je vais y aller.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle, pour l'autre fois, avec le client blond, je t'en veux encore.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, tu es parti sans rien dire en me laissant avec lui, alors qu'il nous restait encore du temps payé et j'au dû tout ranger seule.

- Je l'ai fait, moi, aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en lui soufflant un nuage de fumée au visage.

- Oui, bien j'aimerais que tu ne me refasses pas le coup, d'accord. S'il suffit que se soit un type mignon qui entre pour te mettre dans un état pareil, à ta place je songerais à suivre une thérapie.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si elle avait réussi à le percer à jour et tenta d'abréger la conversation.

- Est-ce que tu es sorti avec lui ou bien… ? continua Sarah, sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry déchanta.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, ça pourrait expliquer ton air suffoqué et tes yeux exorbités.

- De quoi tu parles ? gronda Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la colère montait en lui sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi ni comment l'arrêter.

- Du même gars que tout à l'heure, le blond avec…

- Pourquoi tu me demandes si je suis sorti avec un _garçon _! hurla le brun.

- Tu n'es pas…homo ?

Sarah paraissait déconcertée, comme si Harry venait de lui apprendre l'existence d'une vie extraterrestre sur Mars. Sa cigarette se consuma sans qu'elle n'y touche et elle continua de le scruter attentivement.

- Allons, tu l'es, affirma-t-elle.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau.

- Pour qui tu te prends de dire que chose pareille ? JAMAIS JE NE FERAIS ÇA, T'ENDENDS ? JAMAIS ! JE NE LE SUIS PAS !

Son souffle vint à lui manquer, pas d'avoir trop parler ou d'avoir crier, mais il avait l'impression qu'une boule de billard lui bouchait le tube respiratoire. Il aurait espéré voir Sarah dans tous ses états ou au moins qu'elle s'excuse, qu'elle le croie, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle gardait son regard perplexe alors qu'il asphyxiait presque devant elle.

- JE NE LE SUIS PAS !

Une secousse intérieure l'ébranla et il dut prendre appui sur le mur de brique derrière lui pour ne pas s'effondrer. Une main blanche se tendit vers lui, un bâton de cigarette offert.

- Prends une puff, lui conseilla Sarah. Vas-y, tu verras que ce sera mieux après.

D'une main tremblante, Harry porta le bâtonnet blanc à sa bouche et tira un grand coup dessus. Il manqua de s'étouffer, ses yeux se brouillèrent alors qu'il toussait comme un diable en se frappant le thorax.

Quand il parvint à reprendre son souffle, la ville sentait bon, l'air semblait plus frais et il avait même un petit sentiment de bien-être.

- C'est mieux ?

- Oui.

- Tiens, tu peux la garder.

Harry prit la tige entre ses doigts et regarda Sarah en allumer une deuxième.

- Sam a réagit de la même façon que toi, avoua-t-elle.

- Il s'est étouffé ?

- Oui. Il a eut le souffle coupé et il a crié, lui aussi.

Harry hocha la tête, il savait qu'elle parlait de _ça_ et étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait plus autant. Peut-être qu'après avoir partagé sa première cigarette avec elle, ils étaient intimes. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire pourquoi.

- Il ne savait pas que je savais. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul grand con dans son genre et que si ça s'apprenait, il n'y survivrait pas.

- Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, la coupa Harry.

Il prit une seconde puff et Sarah sourit.

- De toute façon, il n'est pas de ton âge. Tu ne fais rien de mal, tu sais ?

Harry hocha la tête, c'était sincère.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Toi ?

- Oui, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il y a bien un homme qui m'aime, avec tout ce qu'il y a de chiant en moi.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Je comprends tout à fait.

Sarah l'interrogea du regard.

- Je l'aime aussi avec tout ce qu'il y a de chiant en lui, avoua le Survivant, radouci.

°§°§°

Plus que trente minutes avant le 3…2…1…0 !

Harry rêvait d'empailler Jasmine, elle s'était mise dans la tête de le rendre complètement fou, étant donné qu'il s'efforçait à se rendre invisible. Il avait même essayé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour lui échapper, mais Tobias, sous les ordres de sa fille, l'en fit sortir.

Ulcéré et à court d'idée, le Survivant profita que tous les regards soient portés sur Dudley qui s'emportait légèrement en parlant à son cousin et se faufila à l'extérieur. Emmitouflé dans son manteau d'hiver, il se décala de la porte, pour ne pas faire d'ombre, et s'appuya contre la façade de la maison, là où, en été, poussaient les bégonias. En fouillant dans ses poches, il trouva le paquet de cigarettes et les allumettes que Sarah s'était empressée de lui donner quand elle avait vu son oncle arriver. Il ouvrit la boîte où il ne restait plus qu'une tige blanche, penché dans la diagonale du carton. Il l'alluma et jeta au loin les détritus.

Les autres maisons de Privet Drive étaient animées de la même ambiance que chez les Dursley, laissant imaginer que dans ces familles-là aussi, on savait bien cacher son jeu. Harry contempla les alentours, prenant comme un privilège la chance de pouvoir bénéficier de son temps à faire cela au lieu de supporter Jasmine.

Une tache noire dans la neige non loin de lui attira soudainement son attention. Il se leva, intrigué, et s'en rapprocha. Plus il avançait et plus la chose se définissait sous ses yeux. Quand il reconnut avec certitude l'amas de plume dans la neige, il eut un fort haut le cœur. Il détourna la tête avec pudeur. Il jeta d'autres regards moins francs dans cette direction, craignant de vraiment voir apparaître la dépouille du petit hibou noir qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, avait effectivement cessé de le harceler. Il pensa à l'oncle Vernon qui ferait certainement une syncope de trouver un hibou mort devant chez lui. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha pour ramasser le minuscule cadavre. La sensation fut une délivrance. Les plumes s'échappèrent entre ses doigts et découvrirent un écrin de velours. Le hibou n'était pas mort, il avait seulement dû laisser des plumes en tentant de se défaire de son paquet.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Jasmine et Harry s'empressa de fourrer le boîtier dans sa poche de manteau.

°§°§°

Quand les Dursley finirent par s'en aller, tous sauf la tante Marge, Harry monta se coucher dans sa chambre. Au passage, il attrapa son manteau qui pendait sur la rampe de l'escalier, il avait attendu toute la soirée pour savoir ce que contenait le coffret dans sa poche.

Il s'assura que la porte soit bien fermé avant de sortir le présent, si cela avait été une beuglante, la simple cloison de bois n'aurait pas suffit à contrer le bruit, mais son intimité tenait du principe. Il attendit, assit sur le bord de son lit, le vêtement entre les cuisses, alerte au moindre bruit. La tante Pétunia monta après avoir rapidement ranger le minimum au rez-de-chaussée puis la maison sombra dans le silence.

Harry sortit alors l'objet précautionneusement, jetant ensuite son manteau au bout du lit. Il releva couvercle avec délicatesse, comme si cela avait été un calice et s'émerveilla de ce qu'il renfermait. C'était un bijou incroyable de beauté. Une pierre précieuse ovale, verte, qui pendait au bout d'une longue chaîne métallique d'aspect vieillot. La pierre émettait sa propre lumière verdâtre et l'intérieur semblait se mouvoir comme s'il avait s'agit d'un mélange emprisonner dans une coquille de verre.

Le Survivant ne parvint pas à le quitter du regard, puis l'émanation se mit à décroître et en même temps, son effet hypnotique.

Harry referma la boîte et s'empressa de la mettre en sécurité dans sa malle, cacher entre ses chaussettes et ses livres. Il se demanda vaguement qui était celui qui avait pu lui envoyer un présent d'une si grande valeur, parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il y avait un symbolisme magique. Un nom s'imposa à son esprit.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Comme je le disais au début, pour les plaintes et les crises de manque de Drago, suffit de reviewer (je me trouve des excuses à chaque chapitre).

STH


	16. Chapitre 15

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** C'est ma fête ! YEAH ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai du retard dans la publication (Éh non ! C'est complétement indépendant de mon âge, ça), mais espérons qu'à 17 ans je sois plus "responsable" et "ponctuelle"... Ce serait pas mal pour l'ensemble de ma vie, ça...

**Daune : **Hello ! My Gosh... Je suis trop flattée ! Espérons que tu continueras à aimer après ce chapitre... Je suis une auto-critique à chier et en plus j'aime trop le chapitre que j'ai écrit l'autre jour alors j'aime pas les autres :(. Parce qu'en plus, il est court ! Non vraiment, il y en a qui n'ont rien pour plaire... Bref, merci pour tout. XxX, see you. **nami : **B'soir ! lol ! Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas reviewer le chapitre 13, j'aurais vraient eu trop honte de balancer le 14 où il n'y avait toujours pas de Drago ! Mais là, c'est différent, il y a Dray dans ce chap. :D Pour un Harry drogué, je pense que ça ferait un peu trop... déjà que c'est dur de les mettre ensemble, lui et Drago, si en plus ils sont à l'Ouest, je suis sur cette fic pour longtemps. Puis dit au revoir à Sarah parce qu'elle ne reveindra pas de sitôt... :P XxX, see you. **Saaeliel : **Oui, bien moi-même qui ne review pour ainsi dire pas (et je me demande ce que vient foutre ce "pour ainsi dire" dans cette phrase), je serais bien mal placée de remarqué une review "courte" (qui est de longueur honorable, je trouve). Ce chapitre-là alimente l'histoire qui va pour sombrer encore un peu plus. J'ai écrit hier une idée qui devrait prendre frome dans le 20ème chapitre et ce n'est pas pour plaire (pourtant j'ai A-DO-RÉ l'écrire) lol ! Bref, j'arrête de "transiter", mais le punch n'est pas pour immédiatement. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, j'apprécie vraiment vraiment beaucoup. XxX, see you.

Bonne semaine !

Read&Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**  
Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 15**

Harry était en train de boucler ses valises pour Poudlard, son séjour touchait à sa fin et il était enchanté de quitter. Il essayait de coincer une grande partie de ses bouquins entre le rebord de la malle et ses sous-vêtements, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire. Il vida son bagage d'un geste rageur et en tirant sur une paire de chaussette, le boîtier sauta et roula sur le sol.

Le couvercle s'ouvrit et le collier tomba par terre. Il glissa sur quelques centimètres et s'arrêta au pied d'un meuble. Harry se leva pour le ramasser et se figea quand il vit la chaînette ouverte, effrayé d'avoir pu le briser. Il vit alors qu'il y avait sur les bords du pendentif une sorte de mécanisme qui servait de fermoir. Rassuré, il fit glisser le bijou dans la poche de son manteau et planqua la boîte sous la latte amovible.

§°§°§

Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express se fit dans un calme magistral. L'oncle Vernon l'avait déposé entre deux courses qu'il avait à exécuter en ville et ne l'avait donc pas accompagner sur le quai de la gare. Ensuite, quand il était monté dans le train, il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'élèves qui rentrait le quatre janvier. Au moins, il avait eu tout un compartiment à lui.

A Poudlard, il n'y avait pas grand monde de plus. Dans son dortoir, il n'y avait personne et Hermione n'était pas revenu non plus à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Il laissa les elfes de maison emmener ses affaires à sa chambre et se rendit dans la Grande Salle, où il avait prévu de faire ses devoirs comme il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion à Privet Drive.

Il s'installa à l'une des tables, il n'y avait que deux autres premières, et il entreprit de rédiger un devoir de Métamorphose. Il était en train de relever les passages les plus important du manuel quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et qu'une personne entra en courant. Harry n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête que déjà la personne prenait place à côté de lui.

- Potter, aboya Pansy. Je ne savais pas que tu revenais aujourd'hui, heureusement que les nouvelles vont vite à Poudlard.

Le Survivant la dévisagea et reprit sa plume pour remettre court au fil de ses idées.

- Potter, arrête ! Drago est revenu lundi et moi seulement hier, je voudrais que tu ailles le voir.

Harry pâlit à l'entente du _nom_ et sa plume resta en suspens. Pansy lui donna un coup de coude comme il ne réagissait pas et cela sembla lui remettre les pendule à l'heure.

- Non.

- Potter, sérieusement, je m'inquiète pour lui, il est revenu couvert d'hématomes, mais ne veut pas me dire qui les lui a faits.

Cette fois, l'information frappa le jeune homme de plein fouet.

- Où…où est-il ?

- J'ai réussi à empêcher l'information de lui parvenir – ton retour, je veux dire – donc quand j'irai le lui dire, il partira te rejoindre.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais le lui dire tout de suite…Et ne fais pas cette tête, Drago veut quelque chose de toi, je ne sais pas quoi, mais il te veut quelque chose.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille choses que Drago pouvait lui vouloir.

Pansy lui adressa un drôle de sourire – à croire qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude – et prit la direction des grandes portes. Harry réalisa soudainement que Drago risquait de vouloir venir le trouver et qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires, les deux élèves de première année le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, mais il en avait cure.

Il entendit des bruits des pas venant vers lui et s'effaça, juste au cas ou. Drago passa devant lui sans le voir et entra en coup de vent dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'étonna de voir à quel point il avait réagi rapidement, mais préféra ne pas rester dans les parages pour quand le Serpentard se rendrait compte qu'il n'était plus là. Il traversa le hall et sortit par la porte principale.

Harry fit quelques pas dehors, ses livres et son parchemin sous le bras, sans cape ni gilet et se sentit un peu stupide. Il se frotta les bras en crachant des nuages de vapeur quand le grincement de la porte le fit sursauter.

- Harry ?

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté, il n'avait absolument pas eu de mal à reconnaître la voix qui l'avait appelé.

Drago fit quelques pas dans la neige et se posta près de Harry.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? demanda faiblement Drago. Je suis…tellement désolé.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se tourna pour lui faire face. Ce fut le choc ! Drago le regardait gravement, mais au-delà de cela, sa peau était marquée de coup, son sourcil fendillé et sa joue gauche bleue et gonflée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qui a fait ça ?

- Personne. Ce n'est rien. Harry, je…

Le brun lui coupa la parole en lui caressant le visage. Drago ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être tandis que le Gryffondor faisait courir ses doigts sur son visage meurtri. Le bleu était teinté de jaune et semblait tout de même très douloureux.

- Tu as vu Pomfresh ?

- Ce n'est vraiment rien, chuchota Drago.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Le Serpentard rouvrit les yeux et posa sa main par-dessus celle de Harry.

- As-tu eu mon cadeau ?

Harry retira sa main et fit un pas en arrière.

- Je vais te le rendre…

- Non ! Je veux que tu le gardes !

- Je n'en veux pas, rétorqua Harry plus sèchement. Avant…avant Noël…Ce qui est arrivé, c'est grave, Drago.

Le Serpentard le prit dans ses bras d'un geste possessif, l'agrippant comme un condamné à mort s'accroche à la vie.

- Je suis navré, dit-il d'une voix misérable. Je ferais tout pour que tu oublies ça, je me ferais pardonner, c'est promis. Ne m'abandonnes pas encore.

Harry se raidit. Un unique et violent frisson le parcouru et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules fines et frêles de Drago.

- Lâche-moi, Malefoy ! Je reste, mais lâche-moi.

Le blond s'exécuta et ses bras glissèrent sur Harry comme s'il n'avait pas eu la force d'y mettre de la vigueur.

- Où est-il ? s'enquit Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Mon cadeau.

- Dans mon manteau, dans mon dortoir.

- Allons le chercher.

Harry fut surpris de voir avec quelle insistance Drago voulait le voir.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent dans Poudlard côte à côte. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas d'élèves dans les couloirs pour relever cette scène utopique, mais Harry se rendait compte par lui-même que c'était étrange. Le Serpentard se tenait si près de lui, que sous un certain angle on aurait pu croire qu'il lui tenait la main et, à voir les tics qui lui parcourraient les doigts, c'est ce à quoi le blond pensait. Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches, écrasant son matériel contre ses côtes, il ne voulait pas laisser un doute planer entre eux. Pas même un espoir à Malefoy.

Pendant que le Survivant était allé chercher le collier au dortoir, dans la tour de Gryffondor, Drago attendait en-bas des marches. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, à peine cinq minutes après son départ, le brun revenait, les mains libres, sa cape de sorcier sur le dos.

- Tu l'as ?

Harry sortit de sa poche le bijou qui reluisait des rayons du soleil. Le Gryffondor était assez tendu, il ne savait pas si le manque du rayonnement de la pierre venait de lui et craignait une réaction virulente de Drago. Celui-ci se contenta de sourciller en attrapant la chaînette pendante, battant dans le vide.

- Oh oui ! marmonna Harry en rougissant. Elle a dû être secoué pendant le voyage, je l'ai trouvé ouverte.

- Secoué ? répéta Drago incrédule.

Harry, gêné, hocha rapidement la tête, mal à l'aise en croisant le regard interloqué de l'héritier Malefoy. Finalement, Drago laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur et lui arracha le pendentif des mains.

- D'accord, accorda-t-il. Disons que tu ne l'as pas ouvert.

Il fit passer la chaîne fine autour du cou de Harry et glissa le fil aux mailles argentées dans le fermoir près du pendant. La pierre éclata de lumière et le liquide qu'elle semblait contenir se mut avec agitation sans que Drago n'y mette le moindre mouvement. Le Serpentard lâcha la parure au terme de quelques secondes, très lentement et elle se resserra pour s'ajuster au cou du Survivant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Harry en sentant la corde rapetisser.

- Elle s'adapte à toi, les courbes de ton cou et ton grain de peau, c'est un objet magique très fin, lui expliqua Drago. Ce n'est pas de la Magie Noire.

Harry grogna alors que la cordelette variait de chaleur, de pression et de poids, comme si elle tentait de s'apprêter exclusivement pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est un symbole de magie, non ?

- Non, fit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils. Malefoy ne pensait pas vraiment lui faire croire qu'il lui aurait offert un présent si tendancieux juste parce qu'il trouvait que la pierre allait avec ses yeux. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il n'y avait là qu'une image de domination par rapport à l'animal qui portait la laisse.

Harry n'approfondit pas ses hypothèses, il n'aurait qu'à l'enlever une fois que Drago ne serait plus là.

- Que faisons-nous ? l'interrogea le blond.

- Nous ?

Drago hocha la tête en lui faisant signe de se remettre en marche.

- J'ai des devoirs à faire, commença Harry, puis je ne…j'ai envie d'être un peu tranquille, finit-il sur un ton indécis.

- Bien. Je ne vois que la bibliothèque, alors.

Il essaya d'attraper Harry par le bras, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le prendre, le Survivant c'était déjà décaler de sa trajectoire, suivant son geste du regard, la crainte au fond des yeux.

- On y va ? lança Drago en s'éloignant, coupant court à leur échange visuel.

- Mes affaires sont dans mon dortoir.

Malefoy s'arrêta, loin de lui, et soupira bruyamment.

- Tu peux aller les chercher.

- La tour de Gryffondor est vide pour le moment et j'ai déjà les informations que je cherchais.

Drago lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Je vais finir mon devoir là-bas.

- Bien. On se revoit plus tard.

Comme vexé, le Serpentard reprit son chemin d'un bon pas et n'adressa pas un seul regard à Harry avant de disparaître à l'angle du corridor.

Désemparé, le Survivant alla s'adosser au mur et ferma les yeux en reprenant son souffle. Son corps reprit alors tous les droits sur lui et se mit à trembler convulsivement. Il voyait très bien qu'à cette allure, il allait droit dans un mur. Il n'était visiblement pas près à revoir Malefoy, loin de là, il avait encore besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour espérer pouvoir le regarder sans _y_ penser. A son grand regret, Drago, lui, n'avait pas le temps de l'attendre. C'était là qu'il fallait l'aider.

Comme pour continuer à suivre le pattern destructeur dans lesquels ils étaient, Harry et Drago persistaient à brûler les étapes et à vivre leur relation à mille à l'heure.

Malefoy avait besoin de lui _maintenant_, parce qu'il se faisait battre, parce qu'il revenait du _fond_ et parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qui le faisait avancer dans la bonne voie.

Ce qui était arrivé dans la Chambre des Maîtres avait certainement été un électrochoc pour les deux adolescents. Harry voyait clairement que le jeune homme qu'il avait eu avec lui n'était pas celui qui l'avait agressé cette nuit-là. Celui-là n'existait-il plus pour autant ? Peut-être n'était-il que le Mr Hyde de Drago, qu'il n'attendait que le bon moment pour sortir. Après tout, Drago se consumait de l'intérieur au même titre que le Dr Jekyll. Comment savoir ce qu'il voulait ?

Harry se redressa complètement en gémissant de douleur. Son bras l'élançait de douleur et son cœur pompait le sang comme un fou. Il n'avait jamais vécu d'infarctus, mais ne doutait pas que cela devait y ressembler. Tout ce stress n'était définitivement pas bon pour lui, il finirait par le tuer. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il n'était pas apte à venir en aide à quelqu'un, encore moins à Malefoy qu'à un autre. Vu son propre état, il ne pourrait pas faire grand bien à autrui. Sa vue était flouée, mais il leva quand même les yeux au ciel et une colère sourde le prit du plus profond de ses entrailles.

- Comment se fait-il qu'avec vous tous là-haut pour me veiller, ma vie soit si épouvantable, éclata-t-il, accusateur. Vous n'êtes tous que des enfoirés ! Vous le méritez !

Là-dessus, il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, massant son bras douloureux, et monta dans son dortoir.

§°§°§

Harry ne fit plus un geste en direction de Malefoy, pas plus que le Serpentard d'ailleurs. Ils ne se voyaient que durant les repas, l'espace d'un instant, beaucoup trop insuffisant pour noter un quelconque changement. Pansy, totalement dépassée, hésitait sans cesse entre supplier encore Harry et lui faire payer l'affront qu'il faisait à Drago. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne tenait pas sa promesse. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il jamais de repousser le blond, alors qu'il lui avait juré d'être pour lui un port d'attache.

La situation était encore très stable, mais les vacances du temps des fêtes prendraient fin le dimanche. Facile de brider Drago quand il n'y avait personne, mais c'était une toute autre histoire de le faire en pleine période scolaire. Il y avait bien les Serpentard qui répondaient à l'appel de Poudlard – sûrement un rapport avec leurs parents Mangemorts –, mais rien à voir avec une école pleine. Aucun des trois étudiants n'étaient dupes ; ils retomberaient bientôt à la case départ.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Voilà ! Encore désolée pour ce retard, je me forcerais pour la semaine prochaine :). Assez pauvre le chapitre, mais Harry est à nouveau à Poudlard et il y a du Drago... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	17. Chapitre 16

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure : **Joyeuse Pâques, all around the world ! (que les non-catholiques ne se sentent pas atteind dans leur foi profonde, c'est juste que ça adonne). Bientôt trois semaines depuis la dernière mise à jour...je suis navrée et vais me morfondre de ce pas. Ceci étant dit (et fait), je fais une réponse au review moyen-longue (j'aurais voulu dire brève, mais je suis lente alors n'essayons pas de se voiler la face). J'espère que ce pseudo-carême aura valu la peine et que la suite sera à votre goût.

**Daune** Happy Easter ! Dans ta review je dois comprendre qu'il faudrait des chapitres plus longs ou je me trompe:P En fait, je ne réécris que très rarement mes chapitres, parce qu'au premier mot d'une phrase je sais si c'est pourris ou si c'est passable (c'est très souvent juste "passable"), mais écrire un chapitre ça me prend vraiment longtemps (je ne me plains pas, j'aime écrire alors...). Ta critique n'était pas méchante et je ne l'ai pas mal prise, j'aime autant que tu me le dises pour essayer de te faire "embarquer" plus :). J'aime les défis, lol ! En tout cas, bonne lecture. Bisoux, je te souhaite pleins de cocottes en chocolat. **Miss Felton/Malfoy** Hello! Joyeuse Pâques ! So, en ce qui conscerne Jekyll et Hyde, pour un bref résumé ( je n'ai pas lu le livre non plus), mais ce qui en ressort, c'est le Dr Jekyll, un type normal dans les année de Londres pas trop loin de Jack The Ripper (c'est merdique comme explication, désolée), faisait des potions pour je ne sais trop quelle raison (plaisir personnelle, il vivait seul, le pauvre) et il en a créée une, un beau jour, qui, quand on la buvait, vous transformait en "humain" (c'est relatif) très trs méchant, presque un animal, totalement amoral qui fait le mal sans le moindre remords. Le fait est que Jekyll et Hyde habitait le même corps, que Jekyll était le "bon"(aussi bon qu'il puisse être) et Hyde le "méchant". Si c'est trop mauvais et imcompréhensible, je peux faire copier/coller le texte sur wikipédia, il n'y a qu'a demander :). Sur ce, bisoux et bonne chasse aux oeufs. **Saaeliel** Salut ! Joyeuse Pâques ! Sans vouloir être insultante, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de lectrices insatisfaite de leur review... Si ce n'est plus la prérogative des auteurs mal dans leur textes, où va le monde ? lol ! Enfin, le perfectionnisme frappe partout sans jugement, il faut croire (le salaud). Oui, ben, tu dis que tu n'arrives pas à reviewer, mais moi je trouve que tu as mis le doigts dessus. Harry cherche effectivement plus à trouver une reaction normal qu'à la ressentir. C'est exactement ça. Je ne peux pas te révéler le rôle de Pansy, qui va jouer quand même une scène cruciale, mais bon, elle va tout de même faire bouger un peu Drago. Merci pour ta review, que je ne trouve pas de mauvaise qualité, au contraire. Merci des encouragements aussi, j'apprécie beaucoup. Bisoux.

Bon congé !

Read&Enjoy :)

* * *

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 16**

Dimanche, Harry avait passé sa journée dans la Salle sur Demande. Dans tout le château, ça se racontait les vacances, ça parlait, ça s'aimait, ça s'enchantait de se revoir. Il y avait bien le dortoir où personne n'allait s'enfermer, mais les elfes s'y pressaient à tout ranger et Dobby ne laissait pas une seconde à Harry. L'elfe, fidèle, s'inquiétait pour lui. Tout ce que le Survivant avait pu trouver pour son salut avait donc été cette pièce. Une petite salle rudimentaire meublée d'une table et d'une chaise. C'est ce qu'il avait demandé, mais c'était de loin plus terne et glauque que ce qu'inventait la Salle sur Demande en général.

C'est au terme de longues heures à graver des symboles cabalistiques dans le bois de son bureau que le Survivant se résigna à sortir. Les appels de son estomac se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants et il se résolut à rejoindre ses paires dans la Grande Salle.

Harry s'installa à l'écart de ses amis, au bout de la table, seul endroit où il restait de la place. Alors qu'il se servait une généreuse part de tarte à la viande, Hermione vint le rejoindre, en silence, et s'assit juste en face de lui. Sans un traître mot, elle recommença à manger sous le regard ahuri de Harry et des autres Gryffondor. Bientôt, ce fut à Ron de se lever et il se joint à eux.

Un peu mal à l'aise, le Survivant baissa les yeux sur sa pointe triangulaire. Il commença à la manger lentement et par petites bouchées, comme s'il la disséquait tranquillement, en douceur. Les tintements des couverts remplir à nouveau le réfectoire et le bruit des conversations ranima le repas.

°§°§°

La Grande Salle s'était vidée de façon massive dans les dernières trente minutes, Harry, quant à lui, creusait encore des tranchés dans ses pommes de terre en purée. Hermione dégustait son dessert dans une lenteur très explicite ; elle attendait manifestement Harry. Et Ron en était à sa sixième pointe de tarte à la cerise et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle allait bientôt lui sortir par les oreilles. Il soupira d'écœurement en portant sa main à son ventre.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir manger jusqu'à plus faim comme ça, coassa-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Je vais aller m'allonger dans notre salle commune.

- D'accord. Je te préviendrais quand il faudra aller faire nos rondes.

Ron s'en alla d'un pas mesuré, ses doigts crispé sur son chandail et une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Hermione secoua la tête de désespoir, elle porta un morceau de yaourt glacé à sa bouche et l'y fit fondre.

Une voix attira soudainement l'attention de Harry. Drago était en approche avec Pansy. Il racontait à son amie brune une quelconque anecdote sur les différents types de remède à la potion d'Angoisse. Inutile de dire que ce n'était qu'un sujet improvisé pour faire savoir à Harry qu'il était dans les parages. Les deux Serpentards passèrent derrière le Survivant et celui-ci sentit un frôlement dans son dos. En levant les yeux, il réalisa que c'était Drago et qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le blond plissa ses yeux diamant et détourna hautainement la tête avant de sortir.

Ce geste froid arracha le cœur de Harry plus nettement que n'importe quel cardiologue pratiquant dans ce monde. Il sentit quelque chose d'horrible lui déchirer les entrailles comme si l'on essayait de les lui extraire par le nombril.

Quand il détourna enfin les yeux des grandes portes, il réalisa qu'Hermione n'avait rien manqué de l'échange. Il avisa sa coupe vide et se leva prestement. Elle lui emboîta ce geste et ils s'en allèrent d'un même pas vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

Harry se sentait à un cheveu d'exploser, il avait tous les muscles tendus et ses yeux s'humidifiaient au fur et à mesure de sa marche. Il passa devant Ron, étendu sur un canapé dans la salle commune, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir et monta tout droit à l'étage des dortoirs. Il fit irruption dans la chambre ou Dean et Seamus comparaient leurs toutes nouvelles acquisitions de Noël.

- DEHORS ! hurla-t-il sans autre forme de développement.

Les deux adolescents s'entre-regardèrent sans bouger.

- FOUTEZ LE CAMP !

Dean venait pour répliquer quand Hermione déboula à la suite du Survivant.

- Sortez, leur demanda-t-elle rapidement. Dehors, s'il vous plait.

- C'est notre dortoir aussi, quoi ! Mer…

- Viens, Dean, le coupa Seamus.

L'Irlandais entraîna son camarade à l'extérieur et referma la porte derrière eux.

Harry marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa choir, lâchant par la même un soupire à fendre l'âme. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il était sur le point de faire était raisonnable, mais la situation devenait beaucoup trop lourde pour lui. Il n'avait vu personne d'autre qu'Hermione pour se confier.

- Harry ? appela la Gryffondor en s'approchant.

Dès qu'elle fut face à lui, il l'attira par le poignet et la propulsa sur sa cuisse gauche. Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise et se crispa. Ce furent les bras tremblants de Harry serrés autour d'elle qui lui firent réaliser la vulnérabilité de son ami.

- Harry, réitéra-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Il la coinça plus fermement dans l'étau de ses bras et, soudainement, ses épaules se mirent à faire des soubresauts.

- J'en peux plus, Hermione, cracha-t-il avec véhémence entre deux hoquets.

Eberluée, la jeune femme figea, puis, fébrilement, elle passa une main qui se voulait rassurante dans le dos de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tout va mal ! J'essaie de le garder pour moi, mais c'est trop dur de le refouler. C'est toujours en dedans. C'est insupportable !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce qui va mal ?

Harry renifla bruyamment et s'éloigna d'Hermione. Il se força à reprendre son souffle, mais le temps qu'il prenait à cela semblait embrouiller son esprit davantage et il en oubliait tous ses mots. Il n'avait pas envie de le dire, mais une chose à l'intérieur de lui implorait la libération.

- Je…Je pense que je suis homosexuel.

Hermione se statufia.

- Je suis incapable de prendre soin de moi et je voudrais prendre soin de lui. Et il y a Sirius et Cédric et mes parents, je ne pense même plus à eux. Et on a tout fait pour se détruire l'un l'autre. Et il y a toute cette drogue… Hermione, j'en peux plus ! Aide-moi, par pitié…

Harry n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait été totalement incohérent et il recommençait à hyper-ventiler, sous-pression.

- Bon sang, laissa tomber mollement Hermione.

Elle barra les épaules de Harry avec son bras et le ramena contre elle.

- Tu es… Et c'est…c'est Malefoy ?

Harry déglutit avec peine et acquiesça.

- Alors c'est pour ça… Nous deux, c'était… ?

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir plaquer comme ça, supplia Harry. J'avais tellement envie de ne pas l'être. Je voulais tellement t'aimer, mais… Je ne comprends plus rien. Je t'aime, mais…

- Pas comme ça, termina Hermione.

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- D'accord.

Elle lui flatta tendrement les cheveux d'un geste d'une douceur maternelle.

- Tout va bien aller, Harry.

°§°§°

Des heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla dans son lit. La nuit était tombée et il ne pouvait entendre que le ronflement de ses amis aux alentours. De toute évidence, après avoir parlé avec Hermione, il s'était endormi, sûrement à cause de la fatigue, et ses copains de chambre l'avaient rejoint plus tard dans les bras de Morphée.

Il se leva tranquillement, essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres, et avisa Ron qui était revenu de sa tournée. C'est dommage, il aurait voulu parler à Hermione à propos de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit l'après-midi même. Il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait dit. Bien sûr, quelque chose du poids d'un camion-citerne s'était envolé de ses épaules, mais maintenant il ressentait toute la honte de s'être mis à nu.

Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune. Il découvrit avec stupeur qu'Hermione était installée devant le feu avec ses parchemins et ses manuels. Elle leva les yeux vers lui tout à coup et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

- Tu t'es réveillé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Sûrement parce que tu t'es couché tôt.

Harry jeta un œil à ce qu'elle avait étendu sur la table.

- Ce sont des livres que je suis allée me chercher à la bibliothèque suite à notre… conversation, Hermione éparpilla ses affaires pour les montrer à Harry. J'ai trouvé plusieurs livres sur la psychologie et d'autres sur les narcotiques.

Le Survivant sentit une faiblesse dans ses genoux et se précipita à côté d'Hermione avant que ses jambes ne flanchent.

- Je sais que tu vas certainement m'en vouloir de te dire ça et que c'est dur à entendre, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de faire des choix. De prendre des décisions.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Harry, avec tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernières années, et plus précisément l'année passée, tu es ce qu'ils appellent «un sujet à risque de deuil compliqué ou pathologique ». D'après ce bouquin, elle sortit un énorme pavé de nulle part, tu serais l'incarnation du sujet type.

- Pourquoi ?

Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses ouvrages en soupirant d'impuissance.

- Tu es jeune, tu présentes plusieurs antécédents psychiatriques, – j'entends entre autre les images que Tu-Sais-Qui t'envoie dans le cerveau – tu as connu, et vu, des personnes mortes à plusieurs reprises en leur étant assez lié et tu as donc subi des deuils répétés.

Harry se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et pu lire exactement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il attira le livre sur ses genoux et commença à lire l'entête. Inutile de dire à quel point il s'inquiétait pour son sort ; ce livre semblait s'être basé sur son vécu.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda-t-il d'un voix éteinte.

- Tu n'es pas encore irrécupérable, Harry.

Elle lui arracha le livre des mains, voyant l'effet néfaste qu'il avait sur son ami.

- Tu es un sujet à risque, oui, mais ce n'est pas une affirmation que tu tomberas. Si ton comportement se maintient au-delà d'une année sans décroître à un moment ou un autre, il faudra que tu suives un traitement.

- On peut encore faire quelque chose ?

Hermione sourit et lui flatta les cheveux avec bienveillance.

- Je ne t'ai pas promis que ça allait bien aller ?

Le Survivant se détendit et tourna paresseusement les yeux vers la table basse. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Hermione de lire tout cela pour lui, il n'en aurait jamais eu le courage. Néanmoins, il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait pas toute la vérité. Elle chercherait à le protéger moralement de tout ce que contenaient ces thèses psychologiques.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu retournes dans ton dortoir. Si tu n'as pas sommeil, reposes-toi simplement en attendant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre et, à sa grande surprise, les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient les nuages épaissis par la neige.

- Hermione ? Pour...

- Tu sais. Il est écrit dans l'un des livres que pour… les endeuillés, il est difficile de maintenir des relations interpersonnelles. Je ne te demande pas de redevenir l'ami de tout le monde dès demain. Commence par moi, ensuite Ron, puis Neville et Seamus et Dean. Tu verras que c'est bon d'être entouré d'amis dans ces moments-là.

- J'essaierai.

- Tu sais, quand c'est une décision personnelle, ça ne peut que réussir.

Hermione fit disparaître ses livres d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle caressa doucement l'épaule de Harry et se leva. Elle disparut bientôt dans les escaliers du dortoir des filles et l'on entendit plus que les bruits du bois qui craque dans la cheminée.

Harry se leva à son tour et remonta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Les ronflements des autres n'avaient pas perdu en décibel ce qu'ils avaient gagné en intensité. Harry n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du bruit qu'il créait, si le boucan qu'ils faisaient ne les réveillait pas, rien ne le ferait.

Le Survivant détacha sa cape, enleva son débardeur au blason de Gryffondor et sa chemise. Il se coucha entre ses couvertures et écouta la mélodie des moteurs de tondeuse à gazon que crachaient ses amis. Il avait toujours envie de les considérer comme tel et même s'il y mettait du temps, il y parviendrait. Après tout, Hermione lui avait dit que s'il s'y mettait, il ne pouvait pas échouer. Puis elle était là. Elle ne le laisserait pas tomber et garderait son secret, comme l'être morale qu'elle était.

Il ne se posait qu'une seule question : L'aiderait-elle à déchiffrer ses sentiments pour Malefoy ? A se défaire de sa hantise ? Parce qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui. Pourtant il était impossible de croire qu'ils se mettent ensemble un jour. Tout avait changé depuis l'année précédente, Harry était malade et Drago se détruisait doucement, aussi bien ses neurones que son corps. Il n'avait définitivement rien à faire ensemble.

* * *

Voilà ! See you au prochain chapitre. Comme demain j'ai congé, je pourrais essayer d'avancer pour poster plus tôt comme j'ai eu un sal retard pour celui-là. On verra.

STH


	18. Chapitre 17

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour ! Navrée du retard, il faut croire que ffnet à vraiment quelque chose contre moi... Je voulais poster mercredi passé, mais je tombe sur les MAJ du site ou je ne sais trop quoi à chaque fois :S. Comme aujourd'hui est mon jour de chance, (quand on a la poisse comme je l'ai, on s'accroche à ces petites choses) je fais une tentative encore.

**Saaeliel** woaw ! Non mais quelle review... j'étais vrament contente quand je l'ai vue surtout qu'elle est arrivée rapidemment après que j'ai updaté (j'en conclu que tu attends la suite depuis un moment XD :S). C'est vrai que le dénouement est proche et que c'est assez grisant. C'est simple quand on arrive à ce niveau-là du récit, c'est la fête à l'inspiration j'ai écrit trois chapitre d'un coup (donc forcément tous dans la même ambiance) et je trépigne en attendant de les poster :D. Mais bon, comme tu l'as dit ça ne marque pas la fin de l'histoire. Quant à l'écriture, j'avoue que je ne reprends pas mes chapitre plusieurs fois (en les écrivants et avant de les poster), mais bon je ne les bâcle pas non plus. Le rapprochement d'Hermion et de Pansy, c'est une idée, mais pour un HG/PP, il faudra repasser... :S Je ne sais pas si mon Harry est spécial dans son genre. J'ai lu plusieurs fics et je n'en ai pas vu des masses qui traitaient de la drogues ( je lis en français, avec le temps que j'ai le nombre suffit largement) dans une suite du HP5. Puis pour ta malédiction, je te ure qu'il y en a de bien et pire et que la tienne ne me porte pa préjudice du tout :D:D:D. Et je suis à classer dans la catégorie d'auteur que tes reviews font rire et aimer leur histoire. Après tout si ça ne plaisait pas je me la conterais dans ma tête et ça n'irait pas plus loin... :P Enfin ! Drago nous réserve encore bien des surprises...c'est tout ce que je peux dire. MDR, effectivement, dans peu de temps, tu va faire une review plus longue que mes chapitres et ne penses pas que tu aies à justifier ta remarque, je me suis fais dire un millions de fois que mes chapitres étaient trop courts :P:D. Merci mille fois pour cette review admirable, c'est un plaisir de te lire chaque fois. Bisoux, à la prochiane. **Daune** salut. Merci, même si ce fut bref, d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de reviewer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres :). Bisoux, à la prochaine.

Bonne semaine !

Read&Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 17**

Dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là, Harry et Hermione déjeunaient en tête-à-tête. Le vieux couple reformé attirait beaucoup de regards et engendrait des conversations en messes basses à toutes les tables.

Harry, plus mal à l'aise que jamais, mangeait, tête basse, tandis que son amie lisait un énorme ouvrage sur la psychologie et qu'un monticule d'autres bouquins obstruaient les regards des indiscrets. Hermione l'avait rejoint directement dès qu'elle était entrée dans le réfectoire. Elle lui avait envoyé un sourire radieux accompagné du sempiternel « bonjour » avant de s'emmurer derrière sa nouvelle bible. Harry avait redouté le moment de la voir la veille puis ce matin, mais maintenant, il craignait bien davantage qu'elle dépose ses armes pour aborder _la_ conversation.

Finalement, l'heure tourna sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole et il fut bientôt temps qu'ils aillent en cours. Le livre d'Hermione claqua violemment quand elle le ferma, la forçant à s'excuser auprès des autres d'une grimace timide.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le corridor en direction de leur cours respectif d'étude moldue et d'enchantement, Hermione lui glissa quelques mots à propos de ce qu'elle avait lu.

- J'ai à peine dormi, hier soir, dit-elle avec une étrange bonne humeur. C'est tellement passionnant tout ce qu'il y a dans ces livres. Retrouve-moi sous le tableau de _La fillette du désert_ au deuxième étage.

Elle s'en alla ensuite, d'un pas rapide, dans les étages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Pansy et Drago de passer par ce même couloir. Harry baissa les yeux rapidement, espérant qu'ils croient qu'il ne les avait pas vus – un stratagème au taux de réussite presque nul. En arrivant à sa hauteur, Pansy lui envoya un coup de coude dans le flanc qui aboutit plus ou moins, chatouillant Harry plus qu'autre chose.

Il releva les yeux pour la forme, le visage blême, terrifié d'avoir à affronter ces Serpentard. Il fut surpris de voir Drago s'en aller avec sa camarade, son poing fermement serré autour du bras de la jeune fille, la traînant vivement plus loin. Curieux, il les suivit des yuex jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent et pas à un seul instant, il ne rencontra le regard anthracite. Il eut même plutôt l'impression que Drago s'efforçait de ne pas baisser les yeux vers lui.

Un frisson parcourut l'épine dorsale du Survivant. Le malaise omniprésent qui semblait l'avoir quitté dernièrement sembla revenir encore plus puissant qu'avant. Tout dans son corps semblait ne pas fonctionner comme il le voulait de pair avec sa vie. Ses bras et ses jambes lui tiraient comme s'il avait été inconfortable dans son corps, l'air et la salive dans sa gorge semblaient épaisse comme du goudron et sa tête tournait.

Il se sentit perdre pied, il tenta de s'accrocher aux briques du mur, mais ses ongles glissèrent sur la surface graveleuse avec mollesse et il tomba.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «ouf ! », Ron était penché à côté de lui, le bras passé dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, en serrant ses doigts faibles sur les plis de la cape de son ami.

- Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie.

Le rouquin s'excusa auprès du professeur Flitwick et leva prestement Harry, une masse ridicule pour le gardien des Gryffondor. Le Survivant ronchonna, pas très fier d'avoir à se faire transporter par un autre garçon, et Ron relâcha son bassin, donnant l'impression qu'il ne jouait que le rôle de béquille.

Le Weasley n'osa pas poser la question qui, Harry le savait, lui brûlait les lèvres. Il se la posait lui-même. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour une attaque. Il espérait que Pomfresh lui trouverait une bonne excuse, parce qu'il ne voulait pas justifier un autre coup de barre à Hermione, ni à qui que ce soit.

Quand elle le vit entrer dans son bureau, la vieille soignante soupira d'exaspération et lui indiqua un tabouret au pied de la table d'examen. Ron fit un geste pour laisser y aller Harry, mais le brun s'agrippa à son bras, prenant encore davantage de couleur. Ron dut l'accompagner jusqu'à la chaise pour qu'il s'asseye.

- Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea Pomfresh en jetant quelques sorts médicinaux.

- Il est tombé dans le couloir d'Enchantements, expliqua Ron.

- Tombé ?

- Mes jambes ont flanché.

- Avez-vous des nausées ? Maux de tête ?

- Oui.

- Elancement dans les membres ?

- Oui.

La sorcière jeta un œil aux runes de fumée qui se dissipaient autour de Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est une grippe, dit-elle avec incertitude. Quel Remède avez-vous pris ?

- Remède ?

Ron le regarda, ahuri.

- Bien oui, s'impatienta Pomfresh. Quel Remède avez-vous pris en prévision des coups de froid ?

- Aucun.

- Et vos tuteurs ? Ne vous ont-ils pas traité ?

Harry la dévisagea. Elle ne devait absolument pas connaître les Dursley pour poser ce genre de question. Tout au plus, ils lui auraient servi un bouillon de poulet tiède et se seraient trouvé encore bien bon envers lui.

- Ils sont moldus, fit brusquement Ron. C'est l'école qui est censé lui fournir la potion Dégrippevite.

L'infirmière resta interdite longuement avant de disparaître dans un local adjacent. Ron, quant à lui, semblait grandement soulagé. Il s'appuya sur la table à côté de Harry et pianota le rebord en jetant un œil aux lits vides de l'infirmerie.

Harry avait des envies de meurtreà son égard à ce moment-là. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'imploser et le simple bruit des doigts de Ron qui tapait un rythme sur le coussin l'agaçait. Il laissa finalement la bombe qu'il avait sur les épaules choire sur la planche et ferma les yeux en déglutissant avec peine. Il semblait faire de plus en plus chaud, mais sa peau se couvrait de picot et tous ses poils étaient au garde-à-vous.

- Buvez ceci et allez vous coucher, Mr Potter, ordonna Pomfresh en revenant, une fiole à la main. Portez le donc à un lit.

Ron réagit au quart de tour. Harry eut l'impression d'être arracher brutalement de son banc et de s'être fait lâcher dans le vide. Marcher avec ses jambes en coton ne fit qu'accentuer ses vertiges et sa nausée, ce qui lui fit lâcher une plainte de mécontentement.

Il essaya de se coucher dans le lit, mais son ami le retint dans le dos et lui apporta la potion de Pomfresh aux bords des lèvres. L'effet ne se fit pas trop attendre. Le liquide déboucha sa trachée et il prit une longue inspiration qui eut l'air de rafraîchir tous ses organes à l'intérieur. Ron le laissa enfin se vautrer dans le matelas et il s'endormit.

§°§°§

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il s'assit dans le lit, jeta un œil par la fenêtre et vie le soleil briller malgré la neige. Il referma les pans de sa chemise largement ouverte sur son torse et les reboutonna en jetant un œil aux alentours. Il était totalement seul.

Il se rallongea paresseusement et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Il rejeta les couvertures moites avec ses jambes et mit ses bras en croix. Il faisait drôlement chaud.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux juste assez pour voir l'image de d'Hermione à travers ses cils. Il se tourna tout entier vers elle en se redressant sur un coude.

- Tu as fait une grosse peur à tout le monde, dit-elle en souriant un peu. Mais tout de même ; une grippe ! C'est d'un ridicule, _le Survivant_ qui contracte une grippe !

- On fait avec ce qu'on a, ironisa Harry, la bouche pâteuse. Quelle heure ?

- Midi. Tu as dormi quatre heures en geignant et en pleurnichant.

Harry grimaça tandis qu'elle prenait place en face de lui sur une chaise qui y était déjà avant qu'elle n'arrive.

- Tu es venue me voir ?

- Non. Je t'attendais sous le tableau quand Ron m'a vue et m'a prévenue. Il était trop tard et comme tu n'étais pas en danger de mort – bien que je sache que tu penses avoir souffert le martyr – je ne pouvais pas manquer mon second cours.

- Désolé pour le lapin.

Elle lui fit signe d'oublier cela et rapprocha la chaise un peu plus.

- C'est fou ! Quand je pense que depuis toutes ces années tu ne prends même pas de Remède contre la grippe sorcière !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La grippe normaledans les grandes lignes. C'est juste un peu plus désagréable que pour les moldus parce que comme ton système nerveux est touché, tes pouvoirs ont tendance à vouloir prendre le relais. Evidemment, si tu es trop faible pour les contrôler, ils peuvent rendre la situation bien pire.

- Et toi ? Tes parents sont moldus, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ?

- Je prends la potion depuis la première année. L'école me la fournissait. C'est parce que Pomfresh avait tendance à oublier que le Grand Harry Potter est un petit moldu à la base.

Bien, il faudra qu'elle fasse plus attention à l'avenir ou alors Harry risquait de faire un casse dans sa réserve pour ne pas revivre ce calvaire.

Il s'enfonça dans son oreiller en baillant.

- Tu es encore fatigué ?

Il acquiesça en papillonnant des yeux pour chasser la fatigue.

- Je dois comprendre que tu ne viens pas en défense contre les forces du mal, le taquina Hermione. Ah oui ! Tu me fais penser. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Parkinson et Malefoy tout à l'heure.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et l'interrogea du regard.

- Malefoy est devenu complètement fou. Il a hurlé sur Parkinson en venant en potion, un vrai pugilat verbale, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. Il l'a menacé en criant jusqu'à ce que Rogue arrive et ne se mette à hurler plus fort. Il a fini par empoigner Malefoy par le col – il avait vraiment perdu patience – et il a failli le frapper pour le faire taire.

Harry hoqueta de surprise et Hermione hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires, l'air très sérieuse et tout aussi scandalisée.

- Malefoy l'a défié, mais Rogue a hésité et il est parti. Il a arraché son bras de la poigne de Rogue et s'en est allé en fouillant dans ses poches.

Harry blêmit. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il y avait dans les poches de Malefoy.

- Tu penses qu'il y avait… de la drogue ? l'interrogea Hermione à voix basse.

Le brun fit un oui de la tête sans vouloir se l'entendre dire.

- Tu sais ce que ça pourrait être ?

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la question. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait changer au fait.

- J'ai…J'ai trouvé des renseignements la-dessus, marmonna Hermione, sachant qu'elle s'occupait de quelque chose qui ne la concernait pas.

- Et alors ? demanda Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme et convaincue.

- Ce sont toutes de vraies poisons, mais j'aurais tendance à m'inquiéter davantage pour certaines d'entres elles.

- Je ne sais pas.

- A quoi elle ressemble ?

Harry essaya de s'en souvenir.

- Des pilules en forme d'animaux, des plantes, des pierres, je crois ou…

- Il les mélange ? s'écria Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas.

Hermione pencha la tête sur ses cuisses en triturant le bas de sa jupe. Elle réfléchissait en se mâchonnant l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure et cela n'avait rien de rassurant pour Harry. Il s'essuya le front du revers de sa manche, des perles de sueur commençant à lui descendre sur l'arrête du nez.

- Tu devrais te reposer encore, dit Hermione en lui caressant l'avant-bras d'un geste tendre.

- Comment veux-tu que je dorme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans tes livres ?

- On en reparlera plus tard. Dors encore jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh te fasse sortir.

Harry lui serra le poignet, agacé par son lent va-et-vient sur sa peau qui lui donnait des frissons.

- Je ne pourrais pas dormir tant que je ne saurais pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quels sont les risques ?

- Je te le dirai demain, d'accord ?

- Non ! Maintenant, ordonna le Survivant.

Hermione s'arracha à la prise de Harry et se leva précipitamment. Voyant son geste, Harry s'accrocha à sa chemise d'uniforme et la tira vers lui. Il noua ses bras sur sa taille et appuyant son front bouillant dans le bas de son dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me cacher ?

Elle sembla cesser de respirer. Ses mains glissèrent tranquillement jusqu'au bras de Harry et elle posa ses mains glacées sur son derme en pleine sudation.

- Il risque d'en mourir, souffla-t-elle.

Harry réduit encore l'étau de ses bras.

- Son sang bleu n'est pas un atout dans ce cas, elle continua tout bas. La consanguinité des Sangs Purs réduit leur défense immunitaire. Son statu de sorcier aurait du jouer en sa faveur quant à l'élimination des déchets, mais c'est très insuffisant.

Les bras du jeune homme firent tomber leur barrière et Hermione put se retourner pour voir le visage dévaster de Harry. Elle lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'en aller, refroidie au plus profond de son âme.

Harry se recoucha sur le dos, les yeux dans le vague, amorphe et ankylosé par la surprise. Pourquoi avait-il cru cet imbécile de Malefoy quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne risquait rien ? Pas besoin d'être agent de la brigade des stupéfiants pour savoir qu'on mourrait d'overdose. Quel que soit le gabarit, l'âge ou la race, le corps avait des limites et les drogues pouvait en venir à bout. Mais pourquoi Malefoy lui avait-il menti ? Se foutait-il à ce point de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver ?

Le Survivant espérait stupidement, naïvement, que Drago ne sache pas. Qu'il pense vraiment qu'il ne risquait rien. Qu'il n'en veuille pas à sa propre vie. Qu'il soit la victime d'une idée folle de Blaise Zabini, de Crabbe, de Goyle ou même de Parkinson. Qu'il ne pense qu'à se faire oublier en mieux. N'importe quoi qui le blanchirait de tous soupçons.

Quelque part dans son cou, Harry sentit une douce chaleur. Elle se répandit sur toute la plante de sa gorge comme des mains douces ou des bras que l'on coulerait pour l'étreindre. Il chercha la source de ce réconfort soudain du bout des doigts et tomba sur la pierre du collier de Drago. Il tira sur la chaînette pour l'enlever, mais elle lui résista une fois de plus.

Il se sentit, l'espace d'un instant, comme la propriété de Drago Malefoy…

Et ça ne le dérangea pas.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Bon ! Ce chapitre est plutôt léger en révélations, je sais, mais dès le prochain chapitre il y a une grosse partie du dénouement (entre autre tout ce qui concerne le collier).

**N.B.:** Jeudi j'ai un test de français et je dois travailler sur mon corpus (pourquoi je suis à chier?) donc peu de temps pour écrire et si je n'écris pas je ne peux pas poster... on vera.

See you.

STH


	19. Chapitre 18

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonsoir ! Longue absence causé par un examen de math de mercredi passé. Je suis débarquée dans ma chambre lundi après-midi et OMFG mon PC (portable) n'était plus là. Catastrophé, je remonte en quatrième vitesse pour alerter Maïman et elle me shoote que comme elle ne me voit pas réviser pour mon test, elle m'a confisqué mon ordi :( :S. J'ai dû attendre aujourd'hui d'avoir reçu ma note (je passe, dans sa face!) et elle m'a rendu mon tout bo nordi aussitôt. Pour prévenir à l'avenir, je vais m'envoyer les suites sur une nouvelle adresse internet...non parce que mon vieux ordi ne "grave" pas, il ne peut qu'enregistrer sur disquette et je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais on NE fait PLUS d'ordi avec lecteur de disquette... :O:O:O "genre: non mais où va le MONDE!" Bref, ce désagrément passé, je vais pourvoir ENFIN updater :D:).

**Saaeliel** Hello ! Ton "auteur du soir" m'a fait bien rire ! Il sonne un peut "le jour c'est nue ado comme les autres, mais le soir...elle se transforme en auteur!" ( Quoique que je me sente moins "auteur " ces derniers temps :P.) Enfin ! C'est plutôt avec une joie incalculable que je reçoit ta longue review :D. Les longs commentaires c'est aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Oh lala! Ton rôle de lectrice semble compromis par ta relation d'amour-haine avec la fin... lol ! Je dois dire que je préfère ma situation à la tienne quoique j'en ai pour ma peine quand on voit les fics que je lis aussi... Et pourtant j'essaye d'être le moins cruelle possible en finissant mes chapitres (très dur à croire en voyant la fin de celui-ci :S.) D'ailleurs vu les chapitre d'avance que j'ai encore, je suis tentée de poster le prochain un peu en avance au cas ou je me retrouve encore dans l'incapacité de poster pour raison X (vu la fin de l'année qui s'en vient, ce n'est pas dur à imaginer...) Mais j'espère au moins t'aider à apprendre la patiente :P sachant que la suite du la mérite amplement ( et je le pense sérieusement.) Tu m'as fait relire et changer quelques mots dans mn chapitre, j'avais peur d'avoir mal choisi mes mots ou mal placer une virgule, c'est beau le pouvoir d'une bonne critique sur la mentalité un chouia perfectionniste. D'ailleurs, j'espère que l'on ne te recommande pas trop souvent de fic anglais car vu le traitement qu'on t'inflige tu pourrais aussi bien commencer à faire des caillots dans le cerveau :P lol ! Je n'aurais pas pu mieux le dire que toi, le premier Drago Malefoy, on trouve sa originale, le 278ème, c'est barbant. J'ose espérer qu'il était question de défis sinon les auteurs sont trop influençables par leurs pairs :P. C'est pour ça que je suis contente d'écrire une histoire dans français sur un thème un peu laissé pour compte. J'ai pensé mille fois à rallonger mes chapitres, mais je me dis qu'un chapitre relativement court (parce que j'ai déjà vu des 120 mots le chapitres donc moins long que cette review) évite le survol de paragraphe, activité à laquelle je m'addonne de temps en temps pour cause de manque de temps... aveu pire qu'une sortie de placard XD. Quand je lis ta review, j'ai l'impression d'écrire du _soap_ à la _Dynasty_ genre : trop de rebondissement à quand la conclusion. Enfin pas vraiment étant donné que la chute approche, mais c'est vraiment cool. Puis pour la question de consanguinité, on ne l'aborde sûrement par parce que c'est "dégoûtant " et que ça donne des enfants mongoles et qu'il est beaucoup trop facile ensuite d'en arriver au cliché des albinos et tout le kit. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir une porte ouverte pour glisser le thème dans ma fic, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on le relèverait comme ça, merci. Et je travaille activement à me dégonfler la tête chaque jour XD. Comment se sont passé tes tests de français ? Tu as des résutlats ? J'espère que tu ne t'aies pas tromper et que tu ne t'es pas pointé à l'école un samedi pour rien ;P. En espérant ne pas t'avoir saoulé avec cette immense réponse. Bisoux et merci pour tout. À la prochaine.

Bonne semaine !

Read&Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 18**

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie après le repas du soir. Pomfresh lui avait demandé s'il voulait manger avant de quitter, il avait accepté avec plaisir. Comme prévu, Hermione était venu l'attendre. Ils avaient besoin de parler franchement, loin des regards et des oreilles curieuses. Hermione les conduisit donc dans une des nombreuses salles d'études abandonnées de Poudlard.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, l'un à côté de l'autre, une pile de livres à Hermione pour faire diversion, «au cas ou ».

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle. Avec ce qui c'est passé cette après-midi, on est tous un peu à cran. J'ai cru qu'il t'arrivait la même chose qu'au début de l'année.

- Moi aussi, avoua Harry d'une petite voix.

Il y eut un silence pour le moins pesant. Personne dans l'école ne pouvait affirmer ne pas avoir pensé à cela. Il était le Survivant après tout.

- C'était quoi ?

- La grippe.

Hermione soupira et insista d'un coup d'œil exaspéré. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'elle parlait de l'incident du début de l'année, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de ramene cela sur le tapis.

-Une maladie. Pomfresh m'a dit quelque chose…comme…un trouble de l'alimentation. De l'a…

Harry avala difficilement sa salive en baissant la tête.

- Oui, l'anorexie, compléta Hermione. C'est un symptôme que l'on retrouve chez beaucoup de personnes. C'est relativement long, d'une personne à l'autre, plus ou moins marqué. Je ne dis pas que c'est normal et que tout le monde passe par là dans ces circonstances ou qu'au contraire c'est du jamais vu. C'est compliqué, mais on le voit tous ; tu vas visiblement mieux.

Elle sortit une feuille de papier lignée où il y avait des lignes et des lignes de griffonnés à l'encre bleue.

- J'avais déjà jeté un œil à des livres de psychologie, pendant le temps des fêtes. Ta confession m'a encore poussé à chercher dans cette voie…Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

Elle commença à développer au sujet des troubles qui frappaient Harry depuis la mort de Sirius. Elle alluma plusieurs lanternes à Harry qui lui firent réaliser le manque de logique de ses agissements. Le plus vieux remède au monde contre les problèmes était la communication, c'était connu et reconnu.

Pourtant, pas une seule fois, Hermione n'aborda le sujet de l'homosexualité. Peut-être craignait-elle de se mettre les deux pieds dans les plats et de mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas porté grande attention à ce détail dans ses recherches. Harry ne pouvait pas en rester là, il _fallait_ qu'il sache quoi faire.

- Et pour Malefoy ? questionna-t-il faiblement.

Sans s'accorder le moindre regard l'un pour l'autre, Hermione aborda la question la plus troublante pour Harry.

- J'y ai réfléchis. Beaucoup. Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autre ? Des garçons qui…t'intéressent ?

- Non.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui apprenait soudainement son nouveau penchant pour la gente masculine qu'ils avaient à en parler. Les garçons ne l'intéressaient pas, en réalité, il n'y avait que Drago.

- Tu es sûr de l'aimer ? De _vraiment_ l'_aimer_, je veux dire ?

- Bien sûr ! s'écria le Survivant en la fusillant du regard. Je ne viendrais pas t'en parler comme ça, autrement.

Hermione frissonna et se réinstalla sur sa chaise, comme si elle s'était assise sur un clou droit au milieu de sa chaise.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais tu dois admettre que c'est plutôt étrange tout ce qui t'arrive, ta soudaine attirance pour Malefoy, entre autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends au juste ? rétorqua Harry avec agressivité.

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Harry, c'est un Malefoy et sa mère est une Black. Il est de la famille de Sirius et lui ressemble aussi beaucoup. C'est un substitut...

Harry feula de façon inquiétante, ses yeux devenant lentement deux fentes. Il n'avait même pas à approfondir son raisonnement davantage ; c'était absurde.

- Je n'aimais pas Sirius de cette façon, siffla-t-il avec véhémence. Je ne le remplace pas par Malefoy et ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Sirius n'avait rien à voir avec…lui !

- C'est mon opinion. Puis ce n'est pas Malefoy, ce gars-là ! C'est un fou furieux, une loque, une épave à la dérive que tu essaie de réorienter dans la bonne voie. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses avoir aimé successivement Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour et moi, avoir eu un faible pour Ginny et d'autres filles puis finalement trouver Malefoy à ton goût. C'est ridicule.

Harry se leva d'un bon et agrippa la table à deux mains de peur d'assommer Hermione.

- Ne t'en vas pas, cria Hermione. Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux ! Même s'il t'attire, tu n'es pas plus dans ton état normal que lui !

Le Survivant quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse lui dire une chose pareille. Elle le jugeait bien vite sans lui avoir poser la moindre question. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre le comprendre alors qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce que lui ressentait ?

Pourtant, elle avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Même l'amour le plus pur aurait été brisé par une agression telle que celle de Drago. Il y avait une erreur dans le parcours. C'était sans doute leurs _problèmes_. Drago n'était pas lui-même. Harry essayait de l'aider pour qu'il remonte de l'Enfer, il voulait le sauver, mais peut-être que le vrai Malefoy ne lui plaisait pas réellement. Idem pour lui. Peut-être que dans son état normal – parce qu'il était évident à présent qu'il n'était pas au summum du bien-être mental – il n'aimerait pas Drago.

Tout pourrait redevenir normal. Tous deux pourraient reprendre leur vie comme avant, se haïr, s'insulter, se battre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Rien qu'y penser semblait fatigant, épuisant. Ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait.

°§°§°

Le couvre-feu était tombé depuis longtemps quand Harry se décida enfin à aller se coucher. Il entra discrètement dans le dortoir et fit un brin de toilette avant de venir enfiler son pyjama dans la chambre. Il portait son pantalon et boutonnait sa chemise quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Ron entra.

Les deux jeunes hommes se détaillèrent rapidement avant de reprendre le fil de leurs actions.

- Il est déjà minuit ? questionna Harry.

- Ouais ! Il n'y avait personne dans les corridors, fini le bon temps des jeunes intrépides qui font leurs mauvais coups à la première occasion.

- On a placé la barre trop haute.

Ron rigola en se déshabillant et Harry en profita. Aussi bien analyser son niveau d'attirance pour les hommes. Il parcourut du regard le corps long et battit de son colocataire. Ron avait la peau fine et laiteuse, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement agréable à toucher et ses épaules était picotées de taches de son. Il était plutôt large, une allure dominatrice qui déplut à Harry, le faisant se sentir soumis contre son gré.

Le rouquin, fin prêt à se coucher après quelques minutes de préparations, se retourna pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et surprit son regard scrutateur sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Rien.

Harry espéra que sa voix ait parut naturelle et convaincante. Son ami grimaça avec scepticisme et ne lâcha pas Harry du regard. Le brun, dans un geste vague, releva le col de son pyjama et termina d'agrafer ses boutons. Il laissa les deux derniers ouverts et régla la chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou pour qu'elle soit plus confortable.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? hoqueta Ron en le rejoignant en deux enjambées.

- Quoi ?

Ron pointa le collier de Drago et un drôle de sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Qui t'a donné cela ?

Harry rougit et serra l'émeraude dans son poing.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est bien un collier de promesse ?

- Un quoi ?

Ron haussa un sourcil, puis, réalisant que le pauvre enfant moldu ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, il commença à s'expliquer.

- C'est un bijou magique qui est sublimé dans les contes pour enfant. Il a été très à la mode au Moyen-Âge, les soldats qui partaient en guerre le donnaient à leur fiancée en leur promettant qu'ils les épouseraient en revenant. Quand la promesse est tenue, le fermoir se brise et le collier devient inutilisable.

- Vraiment ? C'est une sorte de…demande en mariage ?

Harry blêmit en lâchant ses mots, comme s'il craignait d'avoir bien compris. Le petit rire de Ron le rassura un peu et le rouquin lui tapota l'omoplate pour le rassurer.

- Bien sûr que non. Aujourd'hui, ça revient, les filles aiment bien l'idée, c'est _romantique_ et on en voit partout. Ce sont des jolies pierres qui brillent de mille feux, mais qui s'enlèvent assez facilement et qui ne font que changer de teinte. Les reliques, les vraies, avaient une sorte de pouvoir qui obligeaient les donneurs à tenir leur promesse. Ce serait l'un des sort les plus «blanc » de la magie « noire ».

- C'est de la magie noire ?

- Pas le tien, décréta Ron. C'est assez beau, qui te l'a donné ? Ginny en avait reçu un de la part d'un _admirateur secret_ et il était loin d'être aussi travaillé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est un collier de promesse ?

- Eh bien il flotte ! Il devient confortable pour le détenteur et une fois qu'il est ajusté, il brille de façon spéciale et flotte dans le cou.

Harry hocha la tête. Malefoy avait fait une promesse sur ce collier.

- Comment on fait pour savoir ce qu'est la promesse ?

- C'est impossible. Tu n'as qu'à le demander à la fille qui te l'a donné.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ron continua d'insister pour savoir qui avait fait ce cadeau à Harry, mais après ces confidences, Harry ne le lui dirait certainement pas. Néanmoins, il le remercia avant d'aller ce coucher.

°§°§°

Le lendemain, Harry chercha le maximum d'informations disponibles à propos du collier. Ron avait raison, même sa légende était véridique. La fin en était néanmoins bien moins romanesque, mais il est vrai que pendant la guerre de 1367, il y avait eu un grand nombre de fiançailles scellés par le collier de promesse. Le revers de la médaille était que le sort qui liait le donneur au détenteur était beaucoup moins futile que ce que Ron en pensait. La promesse faite sur le collier _devait_ être tenue au risque de ne jamais se réaliser.

C'est ainsi que des milliers de soldats, changés par la guerre et la vie du champ de bataille, parfois mutilé ou estropié, étaient mariés à des femmes qui n'avaient, dans ce temps-là, que très peu de chose à redire là-dessus. Les ménages heureux se firent presque incalculables de par leur rareté et le collier fut ajouté à la déjà longue liste des objets de magie noire prohibés.

On était loin du beau conte de fée de Ron et Harry commença à craindre les effets néfastes que le collier pourrait avoir sur lui.

Il sortit sa Carte du Maraudeur et chercha rapidement Drago dessus. Il était dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac, avec Parkinson.

Harry se dépêcha de ranger ses livres sur un chariot et dévala les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée avant de sortir en trompe. Il reçut une gifle glaciale quand le vent souffla, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et courut dans la neige épaisse qui lui arrivait au mollet. Il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? La promesse. Comment Malefoy avait-il put être un pareil imbécile ? Pourquoi avait-il usé d'un appareil de magie noire sur lui ? Savait-il seulement qu'il en était un ? Parce qu'il lui avait dit que c'était tout à fait innocent…Et alors ce ne serait pas, non plus, son premier mensonge. Et s'il ne le savait pas. Avait-il promis en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un symbole d'amour ?

Drago et Pansy étaient assis au bord du lac, sous un arbre légèrement penché. La neige était prise dans le feuillage et les deux Serpentard étaient au sec sur les racines. Le bruit de la neige qui craquait sous les pas de Harry attira leur attention et leurs yeux roulèrent comme des soucoupes quand ils virent le Survivant en personne.

Harry était gelé jusqu'à la moelle et tremblait de tous ses membres. Seulement, c'était de rage aussi bien que de froid. Pourquoi Malefoy aurait voulu lui faire une déclaration d'amour ? Il s'était foutu de lui !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as promis ? hurla-t-il, vert de rage.

Pansy et Drago le regardèrent, incrédules, sans piper mot.

- J'en ai assez de toutes tes manigances et de ton jeu auquel je participe malgré moi. C'est saoulant de se faire persécuter, à la fin.

Harry inspira profondément et sa lèvre vibra d'émotion. Il avait encore envie de crier, parce que ça lui faisait un bien fou, mais son esprit ne formulait aucunes phrases qu'il aurait pu leur cracher à la figure. Il empoigna alors le collier de promesse et commença à tirer dessus, rongé par la colère, essayant de l'arracher.

Drago rua Pansy de coups de coude pour qu'elle les laisse, mais la jeune fille n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de laisser son ami avec un fou furieux. Elle se leva tout de même quand il lui assura du regard qu'il saurait s'en occuper et dépassa Potter en courant.

Les deux garçons restèrent ensemble en silence, Harry continuant à s'acharner sur le fil en argent qui lui ceignait le cou.

- Tu vas te faire mal, fit Drago en approchant une main caressante vers Harry.

- Ne me touche pas ! Tu n'es qu'un traître ! Menteur ! Pourriture !

Drago laissa tomber son bras contre son flanc. Il n'avait pas approché Harry, mais, au moins, celui-ci avait cessé de tirer sur le pendentif.

- Je sais que c'est un collier de promesse !

C'était dit sur un ton accusatif et le regard flamboyant de Harry n'avait rien pour rassurer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? fit Drago, tout à fait neutre.

- Qu'elle est la promesse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que tu fasses pour qu'il s'en aille ?

Leurs deux regards tombèrent l'un dans l'autre avec gravité. Celui de Harry se faisait de moins en moins dur, de plus en plus curieux. Celui de Drago sembla soudainement lâcher prise.

- Je me suis interdit de t'approcher.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Voilà ! J'esopère que ça n'aura pas été court, trop lent ou trop nul quant à l'attente que vous avez fournie. 

Dans le prochain chapitre (tente de vendre son affaire) : Grande conversation entre Harry et Drago et une autre plus courte avec Pansy quant aux sentiments de Drago. Il ne faudrait pas manquer ça, oh non ! ;P

See you later !

STH


	20. Chapitre 19

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure : **Hello ! Je me dépêche de faire la mise à jour, je dois rapidement lire _Le Parfum_ (très bon livre) pour un examen un peu trop proche à mon goût. avertissement : Dans deux semaines, environ, j'aurai fini l'école ( et mon secondaire 5, merde !) et j'aurais plus de temps à consacrer à la fic, mais d'ici là, je vais réviser beaucoup alors il faudra être patient.

**Saaeliel** My, my ! 1st, Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais _vraiment_ deux reviews (sans vouloir insinuer que tu aies l'air d'une menteuse) sachant que j'ai du mal à en faire une :S. Mais merci en tout cas de t'être donné la peine. Comme tu vois, je n'ai pas eu la visite du moindre lecteurs enragés suite à ma fin un tantinet sadique, mais je suis bien équipée en système anti-intrusion :P. En lisant ta review (la première), je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait, le chapitre 18, 19 et 20 n'auraient en formé qu'un. Tu me parles des relations, des personnages et de la trame, hors ce sont trois chapitres écrits en une nuit et ils sont parfaitement complémentaires. Et je suis contente que tu aimes Pansy, parce que je ne la fait pas "haïssable" et que je tique à chaque fois qu'on me dit qu'elle est énervante...celle de JKR l'est, mais la mienne, je ne pense pas. Mais bon ! peut-être que je sublime un peu mon personnages :S. J'ai été étonnement surprise que tu relèves l'histoire du collier, c'est petit trip de perfectionniste chiante qui m'a pris. Hermione te rend triste ? C'est étonnant alors qu'au début de la fic j'ai presque reçu une petition exigeant son renvoi ;P. J'adore toujours autant ton résumé de fin de review ou tu fais la synthèse du chapitre, avec Ron et Hermione et que tu reviens sur Drago qui voulait le voir porter le collier. Je suis flattée que tu t'en souviennes sachant que tu dois bien lire une cinquantaine de fic. 2nd, Merde pour ton français, je ne sais pas quand tu passes ton examen, mais bonne chance. Je vais bien, merci. J'ai une santé de faire et le pire que je pourrais attraper c'est temps-ci, c'est une piqûre de moustique, lol ! Et toi ? J'espère que ça va, malgré le temps qu'on a eu dernièrement. D'abord merci de tes compliments, je ne vois pas la moindre amélioration dans mon écriture, mais je ne suis pas vraiment impartial :P. Mdr, c'est un avantage pour toi de ne pas parler anglais ? Je plaisante. Je ne parle pas bien non plus et j'ai eu, pour le moment, la joie de ne pas me faire recommander trop chaudement de fic en anglais. C'est vrai que je commence à relire mes chapitres avant de les poster maintenant, ce que je ne faisais pas, mais vu leur longueur, si j'avais à les refaire, ce serait l'histoire d'un soir. C'est correct. MDR ! Tu m'as vraiment fait mourir de rire avec ton "dérivé de Drago veela" ! Comparaison génial, je crois que tu as su cerner l'essence même de ce genre de fic :P. Je suis toujours super émue quand tu me dis que tu aimes ma fic ! C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de la lire. Je n'ai pas lu le Rouge et le Noir et tu ne me motives pas trop à le faire ;P. Et je ne me vexerais pas si tu disais que je suis comme tout le monde XD. Puis bon,il y a longtemps que je me prépare à une de tes reviews plus longues que mes chapitres. Je susi désolée que tu sois becé dans l'anorexie, mais bien contente d'apprendre que tu n'en souffre pas directement. Je côtoie des personnes qui sont anorexiques et qui ont été dans les centre de désintox', mais ils n'aiment pas trop en parler. Je ne m'y connais pas des masses alors je brode un peu et j'imagine. Je pense que je suis en train de devenir complètement sadique parce que plus la fic devient dramatique, plus j'aime l'écrire. Le chapitre 20 le montre très bien. J'aime vraiment les histoire complexe et la fatalité, c'est trop cruelle XD. Merci pour tout et merci de lire chaque semaine (ou presque). Je vais aller faire dégonfler mes chevilles, histoire de pouvoir mettre un short demain :P. Bisoux, à bientôt. **malilite** Bonjour ! Dis donc, quelle review ! Comme tu as commencé à lire au chapitre pré-précédent, je pense que m'envoyer une review maintenant est très rapide. En tout cas, si l'on compare à ceux qui attendre la fin de la fic pour dire "je suis là depuis le début, c'était cool, bye." XD. Non, vu les critiques que l'on fait à Hermione, je vais plutôt la faire se pendre, je pense :P. Merci de la critique positive (j'adore !). lol ! Mon Drago est presque à l'opposé du personnage que tu décris et qui te fais tellement rêvé ! J'ai bien compris que tu l'aimais malgré tout, je suis contente, ç'aurait été dommage que tu l'aies trouvé trop anti-Malefoy :S. C'est des questions que tu me poses sur Harry ? Non parce que le couple Harry/Hermione je ne suis pas fan, mais vraiment de loin pas. Quant à son côté déprimé ( ou déprimant XD), je pense qu' il puisse, oui, atteindre ce niveau. J'ai fait des recherches et, psycologiquement, c'est possible, j'avoue que peut-être des fois ça a l'air pire que ça ne l'est, mais ce sont des questions qu'un endeuillé, homosexuel qui se découvre un penchant pour son pire ennemi est en droit de se poser. Mais c'est très subjectif comme raisonnement. Je suis dingue de Pansy (au sens personnage de HP) et je _voulais_ qu'elle ait un beau rôle dans ma/mes fic(s). On n'entend pas parler de Blaise, Goyle et Cie, c'est qu'ils sont secondaires. En plus, on suit beaucoup plus Harry qye Drago et Harry n'a rien à voir avec les Serpentards. Puis Blaise n'est pas des plus amical avec Drago dans ma fic. Lui, il n'a que Pansy. Et non, Pansy n'est pas amoureuse de Drago. Tu pensais que la scène de viol serait un lemon romantique, lol ! Cette fic semble clasé M pour violence seulement, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bientôt, il va y avoir de vrais lemons. Enfin, l'important c'est que tu aies aimé quand même. Puis Voldemort est absent, c'est normal. Je focus sur Harry, mais bon, il va revenir comme toujours cet enfoiré ;). Pour Fleur, j'entends qu'il l'a trouvé attirante (comme tous les mâles qui l'ont déjà vu) parce que c'est surtout d'attirance dont parle Hermione. Plus de réponse quant au collier dans ce chapitre et si Drago a pu l'approcher, c'est qu'il devait le mettre en marche. Je voulais l'expliquer dans l'autre chapitre, mais je pensais que ça ferait trop technique alors j'ai coupé ce bout. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta longue review :D. Merci aussi pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Bisoux, see you !

Read&Enjoy :)

* * *

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 19**

Harry resta coi devant la révélation de Drago. De tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, c'était de loin le plus absurde. D'ailleurs, s'il avait vraiment fait cette promesse, le collier aurait du tomber, non ? Il ne devrait pas avoir à utiliser ce genre d'artifice pour se garder éloigné.

- Menteur, siffla Harry. Dis-moi ce qui se passe pour vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Les mains de Drago se mirent à trembler de nervosité. Ses pauvres nerfs sous-pression appelaient leur calmant tout comme ceux des fumeurs le font avec la nicotine. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses poches, mais il s'empêcha d'aller chercher leur contenu.

- Pourquoi tu ne cesses jamais de t'acharner sur moi ? cria Harry. J'ai voulu t'aider et chaque fois tu t'es vengé, tu me l'as rendu au centuple, c'est abject !

Il vibrait de tout son corps et de toute sa rage. Cracher sa verve ainsi sur Malefoy l'apaisait incroyablement, il savait qu'il avait raison. Il fallait abattre les dernières cartes, cesser le bluffe et tenter le tout pour le tout. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

- Pour la dernière fois, dis-moi à quoi tu t'es engagé sur cette pierre.

Drago laissa tomber ses bonnes résolutions et alla chercher un paquet de cigarette dans sa poche. C'était une tige blanche remplit de tabac à la base beigeâtre, une simple cigarette. Harry fut surpris qu'il ne sorte pas quelque chose de plus fort.

Drago dut se battre avec sa baguette avant qu'elle n'allume sa cigarette. Il tira une longue puff, se délecta du goût âpre qui lui roulait sur la langue et cracha la fumée du coin de sa bouche.

- Je ne dois plus te revoir avant d'être assez bien pour toi.

Le Survivant sursauta.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais…Je sais que je suis loin d'être suffisant pour quelqu'un comme toi, à cause de tout ce qu'il se passe. Seulement, il n'y a que nous deux.

Le Serpentard se rassit sous son arbre et prit une autre bouffée de cigarette avant de continuer.

- Ce qui est arrivé avant les vacances de Noël n'avait pas lieu d'être. Tu n'aurais pas dû être là et nous n'aurions jamais dû aller dans la Chambre des Maîtres. C'est une erreur de parcours…

- Tu insinues que c'est ma faute ? hurla Harry.

- Non ! Non, absolument pas. Au contraire, c'est _ma_ faute. Tout est uniquement de ma faute, parce que je suis faible et con.

Il se tut et fuma sa cigarette jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait fini. Ensuite, il en alluma une autre.

- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

Harry noua ses bras autour de lui-même. Il avait du mal, maintenant que sa fureur froide était passée, à regarder Drago dans les yeux et préférait les garder rivés au sol.

- Cette nuit-là, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais pas fait ça. J'étais dégoûté de moi, de Blaise, de O'neil et de tous les autres. De toi.

- Moi ?

- Tu ne te rends pas compte, grogna Drago avec froideur. J'en avais assez d'être surveillé et surprotégé par toi, j'ai seize ans et tu étais toujours là à m'empêcher de faire ce que je voulais faire.

Le regard haineux de Malefoy se planta dans celui de Harry, ses traits tirés peignaient toutes les expressions sur son visage comme s'il revivait son récit. Il fit le plein de fumée de cigarette avant de reprendre.

- Tu avais essayé de me sauter dans les toilettes à Halloween. Tu me bourrais la tête de mensonge depuis si longtemps, tu me faisais croire que tu respectais la personne que j'étais mais tu avais essayé de me baiser. Je me suis senti trahi. Tu étais avec Granger et tu voulais ta catin pendant qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer son rôle.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry craint que la tempe de Malefoy n'explose tant elle palpitait. On pouvait lire sur son visage que, dans sa tête, les images repassaient avec exactitude. C'était l'une des première fois que l'on pouvait voir quoique ce soit sur le visage du jeune Malefoy.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, dit Harry, la gorge serrée.

- Pansy m'a dit que c'était fini, continua Drago sans prêter attention à son intervention. Granger et Potter n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle extrapolait sur les raisons de la rupture. Tout ce qu'elle disait venait me chercher parce que tout était faux. Tu avais manipulé tout le monde depuis le début de l'année. Comment autrement aurais-tu pu avoir toute l'école à ta botte en étant un parfait enfoiré ?

Harry déglutit avec peine. Pourquoi lui racontait-il tout cela ? Comment est-ce qu'il finirait son monologue ? Avait-il seulement une fin ? Avait-il trouvé une conclusion ? Une réponse à leurs questions.

- On disait que tu aimais ma meilleure amie, lâcha Drago après avoir allumé sa troisième cigarette. _Ma meilleure amie !_ Bordel j'étais hors de moi ! Pourquoi elle ? De toutes les filles de l'école, il fallait que ce soit Pansy. Et je me demandais pourquoi elle et pas moi. Je lui en voulais de t'avoir séduit. Je voulais que tu disparaisses de notre vie à tous les deux. Avec Pansy, touétait tellement plus facile qu'avec toi. Tu faisais encore de ma vie un enfer.

Si le bâton de cigarette de Drago avait été une arme, Harry n'aurait pas survécu une seconde de plus. Impossible de savoir comment, à le voir, Drago faisait pour ne pas jeter au Survivant un Avada Kedavra. Son visage criait au meurtre.

- Je me déteste de te vouloir tout à moi, laissa échapper le blond au bout de son souffle.

Il se rabattit sur son mégot ravagé, son regard perdu dans sur la couverture de neige.

- P-Pourquoi, a-lors ? bégaya Harry, transi de froid.

- J'ai voulu que tu souffres comme tous ceux qui se jouaient de moi. Je voulais qu'ils payent tous, mais il n'y a eu que toi. J'étais seul, je savais que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, j'étais tout puissant, je pouvais me venger de vous tous…et tu es arrivé.

Drago enleva sa cape, sa cigarette coincé entre ses lèvres, et la jeta aux pieds de Harry.

- Tu arrivais juste à temps, tu me cherchais, tu es venu me parler. Je m'en suis servi. Tu m'avais utilisé, manipulé, tu avais voulu me baiser. J'ai fait pareil. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Tu n'étais plus Harry Potter, tu étais Blaise Zabini, Raven, O'neil, Crabbe, Goyle, tu étais…tout le monde, mais personne.

Harry ramassa lentement la cape et se la mit sur les épaules en frissonnant. Elle était chaude, mais n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses tremblements.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Drago l'interrogea du regard en s'appuyant sur son genou.

- Tu étais qui toi ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils puis sembla y réfléchir.

Il haussa les épaules en glissant son regard sur la surface de la neige.

- Moi-même. La pire partie de moi.

Le silence tomba suite à sa confession. Harry s'emmitoufla dans l'étoffe épaisse au blason de Serpentard qui dégageait le parfum de Drago par toutes ses mailles. C'était une odeur différente de celle qui hantait les souvenirs de Harry. La douce senteur du blond qui imprégnait le tissu était loin de celle de Hyde.

- Mes souvenirs sont vagues de cette soirée, avoua Drago du bout des lèvres. J'ai des pertes de mémoires souvent et là je n'arrive pas à me remémorer tout ce que je t'ai fait.

La peau de Harry se couvrit de chair de poule, non pas de froid ou de terreur, c'était un dur souvenir qu'il répugnait de tout son être. Il ne laisserait jamais ce souvenir franchir ses lèvres. N'en parlerait jamais à personne, pas plus à Malefoy qu'à un autre.

- Je ne te demanderais pas de me raconter, je sais plusieurs choses, sans entrer dans les détails, je veux m'excuser pour ça.

Il tira sur sa cigarette pour la finir.

- En me réveillant le lendemain, j'étais vraiment catastrophé.

Harry osa lever les yeux vers lui, Drago écrasait sa cigarette sur une racine apparente.

- J'ai pensé ce que j'ai dit. Je le pense encore. Excuse-moi. Je sais que tout ce que je peux te dire ne peut pas effacer ce que j'ai fait, mais si j'avais un Retourneur de temps, j'irais empêcher ça. Ce serait la première chose. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

Il remonta lentement sur toute la silhouette de Harry jusqu'à souder son regard à celui du Survivant qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il se leva, en s'époussetant les fesses, et Harry recula d'un pas.

- C'est absurde, tonna Harry, avec arrogance. Pourquoi dis-tu tout ça alors que tu as promis de ne plus m'approcher ? Tu te dédis complètement !

- Pas du tout, soupira Drago. Je ne veux plus t'approcher avant d'être capable de faire la part des choses. Je veux me contrôler et être bien.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je veux être à la hauteur.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il parlait, Drago sembla moins à l'aise.

- A la hauteur pour quoi ?

- Pour toi. Que tu n'aies pas à me traîner comme un boulet ou à t'occuper de moi. Je voudrais que tu puisses te sentir en confiance et que tu t'appuies sur moi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il n'y a que nous deux.

Harry commençait à le trouver effrayant. Malefoy s'ouvrait à lui et lui parlait avec son âme, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, pas non plus de mentir. D'ailleurs, s'il jouait la comédie, Harry n'aurait pas su dire quel plaisir il en tirait.

Drago écrasa son mégot rougeoyant du bout du pied.

- Le collier tombera quand je serais assez bon pour toi.

- Pour moi ? répéta Harry, suspicieusement.

- Je veux être avec toi. Il n'y a que toi pour moi, et, toi, tu n'as que moi.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing pour Harry et il s'en alla. D'abord, en marchant, à reculons pour continuer à surveiller Malefoy. Puis, quand ils furent à bonne distance, il se retourna et courut jusqu'au château.

Drago le regarda s'en aller et n'essaya même pas de le rattraper. Il en avait envie, il en crevait de rester planté là, mais il ne pouvait pas courir après lui. Le collier était suffisamment puissant pour le tenir éloigné de Harry, tant et aussi longtemps que le Survivant ne voudrait pas de lui. Il était venu le voir de son plein gré, Drago avait pensé, espéré, que le cadenas laisserait tomber le pendentif. Il s'était durement trompé.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose était parti à la poursuite de Harry, arraché par le fait de son propre corps. S'il avait été croyant, il aurait dit son âme, mais il ne l'était pas et c'était son cœur plutôt qui s'en était allé. Tout à coup, la tétanie qui l'empêchait de bouger disparut et il fit quelques pas en avant. Ses jambes voulaient courir, mais à quoi bon ? Il s'était enfui.

Imbécile qu'il était, il avait été tout raconter à Harry. Comment avait-il pu penser que le Survivant aurait supporter d'entendre cette douce tragédie ? Il était à Gryffondor et alors ? Potter ne voulait pas savoir qu'ils étaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, destiné.

Drago se laissa tomber dans la neige. Il se coucha sur le dos, le froid traversait sa chemise et son débardeur et ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait encore réussi à tout gâcher. Comment pouvait-on à ce point tout faire si mal ?

Le crissement de pas sur la neige le sortit de ses pensées et il se releva en position assise.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Pansy avec inquiétude. J'ai vu Potter courir en direction de chez les Gryffondor. Il avait ta cape sur le dos.

Drago haussa les épaules en repoussant la neige avec son pied. Pansy grimaça et le prit par le bras pour le relever. Elle déboutonna sa propre cape et recouvrit une partie des épaules de Drago en le serrant contre lui.

- Quel fouteur de merde, lui, grogna-t-elle en enlaçant la taille de Drago.

- Cette fois c'est moi, marmonna le Serpentard en se mettant à marcher.

La brunette lui emboîta rapidement le pas.

- Comment ça, toi ?

- Je lui ai fait peur.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je pensais que tu voulais renouer avec lui.

- Ne parle pas comme ça, lui reprocha Drago. Nous n'avons jamais rien noué ensemble, maintenant que j'y pense, ça devait être dans ma tête.

Pansy le frappa, scandalisée.

- Drago Malefoy ! Tu es en train de te traiter de fou allié, tu t'en rends compte ? Je t'assure qu'il y a bel et bien eu quelque chose entre toi et Potter, pas plus tard qu'avant les vacances, d'ailleurs.

- J'en ai soupé de tes divagations, Pansy, rétorqua Drago d'un ton irrité, mais calme. C'est fini une fois pour toute, cette histoire. De toute façon, c'était stupide de penser qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quoique ce soit. Il a été terrifié à l'instant où je lui ai dit que je voulais passer du temps avec lui. Tu penses, m'en faire un ami ?

Pansy s'arrêta à un pas des escaliers, faisant se stopper Drago aussi.

- Un ami ? Drago, tu ne veux pas être son ami !

- Arrête, Pans', fit le blond du ton de l'avertissement.

- Mais il faut que tu sois honnête envers toi, envers moi. Potter, ce n'est pas un ami pour toi.

- Arrête, trancha Drago si coupant qu'il sembla arrêter le défilement du temps. Ne dis pas un mot de plus.

La jeune femme blêmit en voyant la fureur qui brûlait dans les yeux de son ami. Drago se retourna, avec sa cape sur les épaules, et alla chercher dans les poches.

- Merde ! grogna-t-il. Il a mes cigarettes.

Il entra dans le château suivit de Pansy qui n'osa pas relever les yeux du sol dallé durant tout le trajet jusqu'aux cachots de Serpentard.

Drago se dirigea directement dans son dortoir, d'où il fit sortir les autres élèves qui ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Il tint la porte ouverte pour Pansy qui hésita avant de le rejoindre. Elle ne comprenait pas son petit jeu, mais ne se posa pas de question.

Le garçon s'installa sur son lit, il releva le drap de son baldaquin et sortit son coffret de dans le mur. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une seringue et un liquide jaune ressemblant au jus de citron. Il décapsula le flacon et remplit le doseur de la seringue. Il releva sa manche en tenant l'instrument entre ses dents. Pansy pâlit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Drago passa plusieurs fois son pouce sur son poignet, remontant vers son coude, faisant ressortir ses veines. L'aiguille perça et s'enfonça d'un bon centimètre de biais. Pansy laissa échapper un cri de douleur et de dégoût. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, sentant son estomac protester contre cette vision particulièrement troublante et ferma les yeux.

Drago appuya sur le piston et vida la solution dans son corps, mais Pansy ne vit rien de cela. Il rangea ensuite soigneusement son matériel tant qu'il le pouvait encore et essuya le sang qui perlait sur son bras avec ses draps.

Il se sentit follement bien, comme un orgasme dans chaque partie de son corps. Il s'échoua à moitié sur son lit, à moitié contre le mur de pierre, un sourire niais sur le visage. C'était une extase tranquille partout sur lui, partout _dans_ lui. La surface de son corps était parcourue d'un chaud courant électrique et un bouillonnement réconfortant se propageait à l'intérieur.

Pansy prit le risque de se retourner, mais ne bougea pas en direction de Drago. Elle le regarda, planté au milieu du dortoir des garçons, le visage marqué d'horreur, mais incapable de se décider à s'en aller.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago la regarda avec un petit sourire. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et elle accourut presque. Elle avait envie de pleurer et se blottit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, puis remonta son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Il lui fit un large sourire auquel elle n'arriva pas à répondre convenablement. Puis, alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, il se pencha sur elle et fourra crûment sa langue dans sa bouche.

- DRAGO ! hurla Pansy en le repoussant comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

Il était avachi sur le lit comme une guenille et pliait sous le regard polaire de son amie.

- Comment tu as…Tu n'est qu'un…Espèce de…

Elle soufflait comme une marathonienne et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle reculait vers la porte, avisant le moindre geste de Drago qui s'était redressé d'un coup. Elle toucha la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Son aplomb lui revint alors.

- Je te déteste, cria-t-elle en sortant.

Un claquement et Pansy était déjà loin.

Drago réalisa sa totale solitude et un vide infini commença à le ronger de l'intérieur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en laissant s'échapper un unique gémissement de douleur. Il _bad tripait_.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Une fin au moins aussi sadique que la précédente, la confrontation Harry/Drago en moins. Enfin, cette fois il ne faut pas en vouloir à Pansy, c'est Drago qui s'est jeté sur elle. Mais il ne faut pas en vouloir non plus à Drago, il est complètement à l'Ouest.

STH


	21. Chapitre 20

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure : **YES ! J'ai un peu de temps pour poster ce nouveau chapitre :D:D Je fini les cours dans exactement UNE SEMAINE ! Jeudi prochain j'ai un test de math, trois jours de congé (oui, oui, avance dans fic prévue ;P) puis lundi et mardi, encore examen...ensuite j'ai fini ! Que d'émotions à prévoir ! Je profite de mon overdose de révision pour publier - Oh ! Joie ! - le chapitre 20.

**Saaeliel**, bonsoir ! Profite de ta bonne santé et exposes-toi (modérément et avec crème solaire) au soleil, c'est prouvé, c'est excellent pour la santé. My, my, je ne connais pas ton emploi du temps, mais je te trouve vraiment chanceuse d'avoir le temps de lire plus de 50 fics par semaine ! Pour en lire environ 10 par jour, je devrais me coucher à 2h du matin. Tu disais que c'était difficile d'être une personne occupée, mais être élève, c'est pas mal non plus :P. Il y a vraiment deux traductions pour une même fic ? Bizarre, il y en a une qui n'a pas du demander le conscentement de l'auteur, c'est naze... Enfin ! Merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fic. Je suis très fière d'être ton petit coup de coeur (merci de la part de mes chevilles) ça me va droit au coeur. lol ! Ton chien n'a donc aucune conscidération pour Drago ? XD Mais effectivement, tu risques encore d'être surprise face à ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai déjà hâte d'avoir ton avis (croise les doigts pour que tu ne sois pas partie en vacance.) C'est très vrai ce que tu dis à propos de Hermione et de Pansy. De toute façon, c'est souvent comme ça dans la vie, les garçons préfèrent déconner avec leurs amis, mais dès qu'ils ont besoin d'aide, ils se tournent vers la bonne femme de service. De toute façon, il était impossible pour moi de mettre Drago avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Crabbe et Goyle ? Euh...Over my dead BODY, ouais ! Sinon, Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott, je ne veux pas me faire tuer, mais c'est les nouveaux "plus meilleurs amis du monde de Drago" alors que dans les livres de 1 à 5, ils ne sont jamais apparus. Par souci du détail (maniaque) j'ai préféré prendre Pansy. lol ! "légèrement déplacée", le bon mot dans la bonne phrase ! XD Puis c'est vrai qu'Hermione a une dure année dans ma fic :S. J'espère que tu sais bien tes dates d'examen maintenant et que ça va bien se passer. Etant en révision, je t'encourage fortement :D:D:D Note que même si je ne le dis pas chaque fois, toutes tes reviews me font rire. Pas méchamment, mais tu es plutôt drôle comme personne. La phrase que tu as relevé s'applique à tellement de chose, à Harry ou à ses problèmes de dépendence ou à une aide extérieur qu'il ne trouve pas (Pansy). La fin finale et irrévoquable de l'histoire est un happy-end, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas fini de mettre des embûches (la suite immédiate en est une, d'ailleurs.) Je vais te laisser à ton devoir de lycéenne et faire le mien d'auteur (dans son pyjama de cérémonie, s'il vous plait). Bisoux et à bientôt. **malilite**, salut ! Ne t'inquiète pas, même si je n'ai pas de blog ou de site ou de LJ, je réponds aux reviews anonymes (qu'ils essaient de me supprimer mon compte, pour voir...) Tu mefais ressortir mes vieilles notes ! Depuis le début de la fic, Drago à toucher à presque toutes les drogues. Notamment le LSD, le crack, la coke et l'ecstasy qu'on peu identifier facilement, il ya eu de la mari, mais pas de PCP, ketamine, GHB et champignons magiques. Dans le dernier chapitre, c'est de l'héroïne mélangé avec du jus de citron (précision comme ça, pour parler) qu'il s'est injecté. Tu t'y connais ? mdr, je ne l'ai pas lu "Moi, Christiane F., droguée, prostituée", mais tu m'en parles et ça à l'air intéressant. Je ne l'ai pas, mais je vais peut-être aller l'emprunter, c'est toujours ça, si ça peut m'aider. Merci pour le conseil lecture et la review ;). Bisoux, à la prochaine.

Read&Enjoy :)

* * *

**  
**

** Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 20**

Drago marchait lentement dans la neige trop épaisse pour que ses pieds ne s'y prennent pas. Il y avait de longues traînées devant l'empreinte de ses pas moulés dans la fraîche tombée. Il ne portait ni manteau ni cape, ni gants, ni écharpe. Quand Pansy l'avait quitté, il avait senti l'envie irrépressible de s'en aller.

Il avait une solide corde tressée dans la main droite et s'avançait vers la forêt interdite. Il savait, comme si on le lui dictait, ce qu'il allait faire. Ses doigts saignaient contre la maille rêche de la corde et ils tremblaient dans la froideur de la nuit. Il était terrifié. Il avait tellement peur que ses yeux débordaient de larmes et qu'une folle envie de vomir lui tordait le ventre. Tout ce qui l'en empêchait, c'était le vide dans son estomac. S'il avait avalé quoique ce soit, il y aurait eu des aliments recouverts de bile dans la neige.

Il s'arrêta devant un arbre court à la lisière de la forêt, un peu à l'écart, ses branches nues pointant vers le ciel. Drago jeta la corde en l'air pour qu'elle vole par-dessus la branche la plus basse. Le nœud coulant se prit dans les brindilles qui brisèrent, gelées, et la corde ne tomba pas, comme prévu, de l'autre coté. Drago tira dessus d'un coup sec qui lui écorcha encore davantage les mains et réitéra son premier geste.

La corde marqua une parabole parfaite et pendit pitoyablement droit devant les yeux du Serpentard. L'anneau était exactement à la hauteur du cou de Drago. Son cœur s'emballa comme s'il comprenait enfin ce qui allait lui arriver.

Les mains tremblantes, moites et pâles, Drago noua le reste de la longueur autour du tronc. Il avait ensorcelé la corde à l'aide d'un sort pour qu'elle soit bien attachée à la branche. Tous les gestes et tous les mots lui venaient avec un naturel effarant. Comme s'il avait songé à cela auparavant. Pourtant il n'en était rien.

Une autre formule, de lévitation, lui permit d'atteindre le nœud de la corde. Sa tête passa à travers et les parois tombèrent sur ses épaules dans une délicatesse morbide. Tenant sa baguette de sa main droite, il dut serrer la boucle de la gauche.

Il inspira, puis stoppa froidement l'incantation. Le corde se tendit sous son poids, sa baguette lui glissa des doigts, son corps balança dans le vide, ses jambes s'arquèrent pour rejoindre la terre ferme et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son cou. Une bouillie pâteuse remonta son œsophage, brûlant tout sur son passage et resta coincé à l'entrée de sa gorge.

Drago pleurait à chaudes larmes en essayant de cracher la pâte dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer et cherchait par tous les moyens de sortir la corde de la chair tendre et à vif de son cou.

Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'en finir. Il n'avait pas finit ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'avait rien accompli. Il laissait Harry seul. Complètement seul.

Il y eut un coup de feu au loin et Drago mourut.

°§°§°

Harry était assis sur son lit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Ses doigts glissaient sur la cordelette du pendentif et la lueur verte brillait à n'en plus finir. Il ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire – parce qu'assurément ça voulait dire quelque chose –, mais n'était pas sûr non plus de vouloir le savoir.

Après ce qu'avait dit Malefoy dans le parc, il était rentré directement se mettre à l'abri dans sa chambre. Neville lisait un livre silencieusement dans sa couchette. Seamus ne cessait de dire qu'il avait caché dans les reliures de son bouquin un PlayWitch et qu'il regardait les photos plus que compromettantes de filles en uniformes divers. Il y avait relativement peu d'animation et cela aidait Harry à se concentrer sur le présent problème. A savoir, qu'allait-il advenir de lui et Drago.

Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux dans un absolu sans la moindre nuance. Dans un monde en noir et blanc, ce qu'avait dit Drago était _parfait_. Tout bonnement parfait. Pourtant le monde n'était pas ainsi. Il y avait un camaïeu de gris, rien que dans les yeux du Serpentard, c'était ce qui faisait de cet aveu un étrange cauchemar.

_Toi, tu n'as que moi._

_Que_ moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette espèce de destinée ? Pourquoi encore une _pseudo_ prophétie ? Harry ne voulait pas du destin. Il ne voulait pas croire que c'était écrit. Sirius, ou ses parents, ou Cedric, ou Quirell…, tous. C'était trop dur. S'il y avait eu tous ceux-là, il devait y avoir encore les autres. Qui serait le prochain ? Drago ? Voldemort n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, si c'était le destin. Ce n'était pas lui qui les avait tous arrachés à Harry, c'était le Destin.

D'ailleurs, qu'y avait-il de vrai dans le discours d'un drogué ? Un héroïnomane qui avait tous les vices lui demandait son corps, son cœur et son âme un jour pour le repousser en bloc le lendemain. Harry n'avait pas besoin de cette relation malsaine. Hermione avait raison, il devait se bâtir des fondations solides. S'il décidait de garder Malefoy, il n'y arriverait pas. Il fallait qu'il le laisse. Il n'était qu'un poids de plus que le _Survivant_ s'infligeait.

- À quoi tu penses ?

Harry sursauta en entendant Ron. Le roux était accoudé au support du baldaquin et le regardait fixement.

- Tu penses à la _demoiselle Mystère _? questionna malicieusement Ron.

Harry cessa de tripoter la chaîne en argent et rougit en secouant la tête.

- Ça te dit une partie d'échec ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Le rouquin fit la grimace, puis se permit de s'asseoir à côté de son ami sur le matelas douillet.

- Tu fais une de ces têtes depuis ton retour du parc. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi malin qu'Hermione, mais j'ai parfois quelques éclairs d'idées géniales qui me traversent l'esprit et je peux aider.

- Il n'y a aucune réponse aux questions que je me pose, Ron.

-Ah bon ? Non, parce que toutes les questions ont une réponse, tu sais ?

- D'accord. Alors il y a trop de réponses à mes questions pour que je puisse en choisir une seule et m'y confirmer.

Ron acquiesça doucement, en détournant son regard du visage de Harry.

-Dis-moi, pour voir.

- J'aime quelqu'un que je ne devrais pas aimer.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque ?

- Si.

Ron haussa un sourcil. Harry soupira.

- Je ne comprends pas. Si elle t'aime et que tu l'aimes, même si c'est excessivement mal vue, pourquoi te priver d'un bonheur potentiel ?

- La personne n'est pas totalement consciente de nous. J'ai peur qu'en l'aidant, elle ne reprenne complètement pied et n'ait plus envie de moi. Besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire briser le cœur.

Cette réflexion, Harry ne se l'était jamais fait. Il n'avait pas pensé dire cela à Ron, pas du tout, c'était pourtant les mots qu'il avait prononcés. C'était vrai. Affreux.

- Elle n'est pas comme ça. Je pense qu'elle sait ce qui se passe entre vous et que si elle t'aime maintenant, elle t'aimera encore longuement.

- De qui tu parles, Ron ?

- De Pansy Parkinson, bien sûr. C'est bien elle qui t'a offert ça, non ? demanda le rouquin en pointant le collier du menton.

- Ce n'est pas elle du tout, le reprit placidement Harry. C'est Drago Malefoy.

Le Weasley ne fit d'abord pas un geste, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait.

Etrangement, Harry n'avait que faire de sa réaction. Qu'il approuve ou non, cela le laissait indifférent. Son choix s'était finalement porté sur Drago. Quand bien même il ne l'aimerait qu'en héroïnomane, il prendrait tout ce que Malefoy a à lui offrir. Parce qu'après tout, _il n'a que lui_.

Comme il se faisait cette réflexion, le pendentif se mit à chauffer. Surpris, Harry eut comme premier réflexe d'essayer de l'arracher. Il y eut un _clic!_ et le fermoir lâcha, laissant glisser le bijou dans l'un des replis de la chemise de Harry.

La pierre laissait échapper un fin filet de fumée et le liquide vert à l'intérieur était devenu de la poudre couleur charbon.

- Qui t'a donné ça ? demanda Ron, blême.

- Drago.

Les mains blanches, couvertes de tâche de son recouvrir le poignet de Harry, fébriles.

- Il est…mort ?

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et son cœur rata un battement en voyant l'intérêt pernicieux, presque incrédule, de Ron dans son regard.

Il serra la pierre froide dans son poing et sortit en trombe du dortoir.

°§°§°

Avec la Carte du Maraudeur, Harry n'eut pas de mal à trouver Malefoy. Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il dut prendre un instant pour se ressaisir tant c'était irréel.

Drago était allongé dans la neige, la tête roulé sur le côté, une flaque de vomi étalé autour et sous sa tête, le poignet tordu dans un angle impossible et le sang coulant à flot tout autour de lui. Une branche énorme avait roulé sur deux ou trois centimètres à côté de lui, elle lui était reliée par une corde qui lui ceignait le cou.

Sans avoir encore fait le moindre geste, Harry commença à pleurer. Il fit trois pas, puis s'arrêta à nouveau.

La branche l'avait frappé de plein fouet sur la tête. Le crâne de Drago était fendu sur douze bons centimètres et tout son sang coulait dans son visage et dans ses cheveux. Si blanc. Si rouge.

La neige écarlate fondait sous la chaleur de la vie.

Les jambes de Harry flanchèrent et il tomba non loin du corps inerte.

Drago était mort.

A quatre pattes, Harry fit le dernier mètre à tâtons, incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez tant il pleurait. Sa main droite rencontra un objet. Une baguette en bois noire. Celle de Drago. Il la pointa vers le ciel et ouvrit la bouche. Un cri de désespoir effrayant s'échappa de ses lèvres et un véritable faisceau, comme un laser, monta jusqu'à atteindre les nuages, d'un noir si profond qu'il en était étincelant.

Harry s'effondra littéralement, en larme, en cri. Il était furieux. Contre lui, contre Drago, contre la vie. L'interrupteur de sa raison sembla s'éteindre complètement, ne laissant plus que la bête enragé en lui qui avait envie de tout détruire.

°§°§°

C'est ainsi que Hagrid et Dumbledore découvrir Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter à deux pas de la Forêt interdite.

Ils furent tous les deux amenés d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Tous les enseignants furent alertés et on tenta par de gros efforts de garder les élèves dans leur Salle commune, ce qui manqua inévitablement. Rogue avait arraché Drago Malefoy des bras du directeur dès qu'il l'avait vu et pourfendait la foule, son fardeau serré contre son cœur, le visage déformé d'horreur.

Le garde-chasse, lui, tenait un Survivant plus que récalcitrant dans ses bras musculeux. Harry lui donnait du fil à retorde, mais rien au monde ne l'aurait fait lâcher le jeune homme, pas même une apparition surprise de Voldemort à Poudlard.

Pomfresh installa les deux garçons dans des lits bien séparés, par cinq ou six autres couchettes, et elle dut attacher Harry. Elle tentait de prendre compte de l'état du jeune Malefoy, mais Harry savait déjà. La pierre n'avait jamais été aussi froide. Si froide qu'elle semblait lui brûler les doigts. Harry hurlait, il gueulait et pleurait. Il tirait sur les liens magiques en se tortillant violemment, manquant un nombre incalculable de fois de se rompre ou la nuque ou la colonne.

En dernier recours, Rogue fut obligé de l'assommer d'un puissant sortilège, peut-être pas tout à fait de magie blanche.

La dernière chose que Harry put entendre, avant de sombrer une bonne fois pour toute dans le sommeil, fut une phrase de Mrs Pomfresh :

- Severus, ce jeune homme est mort.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

C'est tout ! Pour cette semaine en tout cas. Je prends le risque de passer pour une folle-malade-mentale-bonne-à-internée et avoue que j'ai AIMÉ écrire ce chapitre, surtout pour la première scène. Je ne télécharge pas d'images de meutre sur kazaa, je ne bois pas de sang et ne suis pas né le 6 juin 2006 (6-6-6, chiffre du diable pour les non-connaisseur), mais c'est différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire (on ne se demande pas pourquoi) et franchement, c'était bien. 

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Raison du jour : J'ai bientôt de durs examens et j'ai besoin de reviews pour surmonter cette difficile période (:P). Merci !

À la prochaine.

STH


	22. Chapitre 21

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonsoir ! Je sais que je suis trèèèèès en retard, ce n'était absolument pas voulu, mais comme toujours il y a eu un imprévu. Je pensais pouvoir poster le 23, mais j'ai eu une "pré-St-Jean", le 24 la St-Jean, le 25 Grand Prix de Montréal (TROP BON !), aujourd'hui je souffle, je poste et demain j'ai mon bal de graduation (je quitte le secondaire :D). Moi qui pensais pouvoir prendre du repos pendant les vacances XP. L'attente fut longue, mais j'ai eu 18 reviews (joie !) et je suis contente de poster enfin.

**Bonne St-Jean **en retard à tous ceux qui l'on fêtée.

**raziel** salut ! XD j'espère que les personnes avec qui tu bosses on été gentille avec toi étant donné le deuil de Drago que tu faisais tout de même. J'espère que celui-ci va avoir un meilleur timing que le précédent ou alors pense à travailler de nuit :D:P. Merci pour la review. Bisoux, see you ! **slydawn** hello ! Non, hein ! Je pourrais écrire tellement de soap américain avec ce genre de rebondissement. Donne-moi une semaine et je découvre le VIH sida à Drago XD. Sérieusement, je suis assez fière de mon _punch_ puisque personne n'aurait pu le prévoir (j'espère). Bisoux, see you ! **Saaeliel** bonsoir ! Je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on rectifie la notion de "court" pour tes reviews XD... J'ai la gorge un peu irrité, je tousse, mais je vais bien (bin oui, quand on a le moral :D). J'espère que toi c'est mieux que ça, tout de même. Faute réparée, je m'y suis reprise à trois fois parce que je n'ai jamais ré-édité un chapitre et je me disais "fuck off, les lecteurs figurerons"(parce que moi et ffnet ça fait un million) mais j'ai fini par réussir :). Il faudrait que je pense à me dénicher une bêta... Bref ! Je suis super flâtter, je ne vais pas tarder a me rouler sur le dos pour ronronner. J'avais vraiment peur de publier ce chapitre, je trouvais la pendaison de Drago mal écrite et je n'ai pas arrêter de rajouter puis d'enlever pendant la relecture. Je suis rassurée que ce ne soit pas trop mauvais et que tu aies pu trouver ça communicatif. J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir. Je pense que presque tous les auteurs de ffnet sont insomniaques et la plupart des lecteurs, eux, le sont aussi. Puis comme les vacances d'été arrivent (ou sont arrivées, comme dans mon cas) j'espère que tu auras plus de temps pour te reposer ou à défaut, pour lire XD. Oh ! C'est terrible de déranger Drago alors qu'il est en train de se pendre ! C'est du flagrant irrespect ! lol ! Review plus qu'honorable, comme toujours, j'étais contente de te lire encore. Je ne sais pas si c'est toi, mais mes examens se sont biens passés (je n'ai pas tous les résultats, mais je n'en doute pas). Tu es en vacance, toi ? Bisoux, see you ! **cocci** salut ! Je suis contente de revoir une vieille lectrice et l'important c'est que tu sois là à nouveau. J'espère que tu n'as pas quitté pour de gros problèmes familliaux ou personnels, soit dit en passant. BLUSH Merci pour tout ce que tu as dit. Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves mon histoire réaliste, les personnages soit palpables et les sujets intéressants. Ta review me fait très plaisir :):D. lol ! Ce n'était pas des hypothèses connes et pas subtiles, tuer un des personnages principals n'est pas vraiment dans le pattern des auteurs, en général. Si j'avais tuer Théo ou Blaise, on aurait dit "ah oui ! je le voyais venir", mais pas Harry ou Drago. Mais dans un autre optique, c'était prévisible, Drago étant déprimé, drogué et en plein bad trip avait toutes les chances de vouloir en arriver là. Non, ce n'est pas encore le dernier chapitre. J'espère ne pas être tomber dans le ridicule, mais je ne pouvais pas finir ma fic sur la mort de Drago...Tu parles d'un Happy End merdeux ! Merci pour ta review, encore :):D . Bisoux, see you ! **Lily2507** Salut ! Ta review à le mérite d'être clair. J'ai fait de mon mieux. Merci. Bisoux, see you ! **flo** Hello ! Mais oui c'est un Happy End ! Je le jure ! D'ailleurs c'est pas la fin, non mais les jeunes (pour qui je me prends du haut de mes 17 ans ?) non plus aucune imagination. Seulement parce que l'un des personnages principales, il _faudrait_ que la fic s'arrête là ! Vraiment ! XD MY GOD ! J'ai vraiment A-DO-RÉ l'idée de tuer Harry pour le faire rejoindre Drago, ç'aurait été vraiment trop cool. Trop cucul, aussi, mais je suis fleur bleur (ça se voit). Je ne l'ai pas garde, mais c'était bien pensé. Bon la lire et les anges tout-nu, c'est un peu too much... J'espère que la suite va te plaire :). Bisoux, see you ! **babymarie** Bonsoir ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements :D:). Bisoux, see you !

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui commencent.

Read&Enjoy :)

* * *

**  
Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 21**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit d'abord qu'un voile noir taché d'étoiles blanches, aveuglantes. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes. Chacun des muscles qu'il employa à ce dessein sembla sortir d'une léthargie de plusieurs mois et il sentit, entendit, l'appel de son matelas se faire de plus en plus forte.

Renversé sur le dos, il finit par recouvrer une vision presque parfaite. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, mais devinait l'infirmerie dans toute sa blancheur médicale.

Il fut pris d'un mal de tête foudroyant et gémit sourdement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là et c'était comme si les informations se battaient pour alimenter sa mémoire. Il revit par flash quelques éléments. La Forêt interdite, des pas dans la neige qu'il suivait, son collier bleu-gris, un arbre nu auquel il semblait manquer une branche pour un bon équilibre. De la neige écarlate.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il se souvenait. Drago. Il était…

- Potter ?

Harry, vidé de toute énergie, laissa sa tête choire sur la gauche, en direction de la voix. Le visage surpris de Rogue apparut devant ses yeux.

Le directeur de Serpentard s'avança vers lui à grands pas, se jetant presque à son chevet comme un homme au lit de mort de son père.

- Vous êtes là ?

Harry voulut approuver, mais il ne sut exprimer qu'un sifflement rauque, comme s'il parlait fourchelangue.

- MRS POMFRESH ! hurla l'enseignant en se levant d'un bond. AMENEZ DE LA POTION REVIGORANTE !

- Non, Severus ! Allez vous coucher maintenant, cela fait six jours que…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Harry et son regard paniqué passa du professeur ténébreux à l'adolescent blafard. Elle se précipita dans sa réserve de potion en hurlant le nom du directeur à tut tête.

Quand elle revint, Rogue avait redressé Harry, très peu délicatement, pour qu'il soit plus ou moins droit dans son lit. L'infirmière lui versa un peu de la potion dans sa bouche tandis que Rogue massait la gorge de Harry qui avait beaucoup de mal à déglutir.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini tout le flacon, Dumbledore fit son entrée plus que remarquée.

- Il est réveillé ? tonna-t-il en rejoignant le chevet du Survivant.

- Il vient tout juste, lui assura Rogue.

- Nous lui avons fait boire la potion, monsieur.

- Bien, bien.

Il leva gracieusement la main, puis une chaise racla le sol jusqu'à se poster derrière lui afin qu'il s'asseye. Rogue resta prostré à côté de lui tandis que la pauvre femme hyper-ventilait dans leur dos.

- Allez donc veiller Mr Malefoy, conseilla Dumbledore, gentiment.

Harry sursauta.

-Il n'…pas…mort ?

Il avait du mal à formuler ses phrases, mais pouvait encore donner un peu de consistance à ses idées.

- Mr Malefoy ? Non. Pas tout à fait.

- Pom…je l'…tendu dir…à Rog…

- Quand il a manqué d'air, Mr Malefoy est effectivement mort, du moins cliniquement. Son coeur a cessé de battre. Mais par je ne sais quel miracle, lorsque la branche lui est tombée sur la tête, le choc aurait repartit son coeur.

Harry sentit une vague d'émotions le traverser, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres, et sa tête s'alourdit jusqu'à tourner. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, mais déjà il se sentait partir. Appeler par un chant aussi fort que celui des sirènes, il tomba endormi sous les yeux de Dumbledore qui souriait. Il vit brièvement Rogue se jeter sur lui, l'empoigner par les épaules et sentit une seule des secousses. Trop tard, il dormait.

°§°§°

Il s'était réveillé la journée d'après et, pour son plus grand plaisir, Mrs Pomfresh avait tenu Rogue éloigné. Elle le trouvait trop stressant pour le convalescent. Harry n'était pas resté seul bien longtemps pour autant. Il n'avait pas encore le droit aux visites, mais des médico-mages avaient été appelés de St-Mangouste.

Il avait d'abord craint que les médecins ne viennent pour lui, mais en fait, il enquêtait sur Malefoy. Ils demandèrent à Harry de leur raconter comment il avait trouvé Drago, pourquoi il se rendait dans la Forêt interdite à cette heure de la nuit, s'il avait relevé quelque chose d'étrange sur _les lieux_. Harry leur mentit superbement. Il inventa une histoire à propos d'un jeu de dortoir avec Ron, quelque chose comme aller chercher une perce-neige à l'orée du bois.

Les médico-mages notèrent quelques bribes de son récit sur un bloc-note, mais n'eurent pas l'air déçu le moins du monde. Ils retournèrent au chevet de Drago sans attendre, comme s'il n'avait pas eu d'espoir vis à vis le récit de Harry.

Plus tard, pendant qu'il avalait une soupe aux pois gentiment amenée par un elfe de maison, Dumbledore lui rendit une petite visite.

Il ouvrit le rideau blanc qui entourait le lit de Harry, le refermant aussitôt qu'il était passé. Il marmonna une formule d'intimité qui insonorisa totalement la pseudo-pièce. Puis il prit place devant son étudiant qui le dévisageait, sa cuillère suspendue en l'air.

- Elle est bonne ? commença Dumbledore en s'asseyant près de Harry.

Le jeune homme lâcha l'ustensile en haussant les épaules, puis se redressa, inconfortable.

- Je sais ce que tu as dit aux médico-mages, continua le directeur sur le ton de la conversation. Je sais également que c'est faux. Comment as-tu su que le jeune Mr Malefoy était là ? Mort ? Je suis certain que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le hasard. Encore moins avec un pari.

Harry baissa les yeux et commença à se mordre l'intérieur des joues.

- Harry ! Dis-le-moi. Comment l'as-tu su ? Mr Malefoy t'avait parlé de son _projet _?

- Non ! s'écria Harry. Je vous l'aurais dit s'il m'avait laissé savoir qu'il était…son _projet _?

Il ne comprenait pas. Quel projet ? Drago avait été attaqué par quelqu'un. Il avait été sauvagement agressé, il l'avait vu, dans la neige. On lui avait cisaillé les doigts, on l'avait assommé à coup de tronc d'arbre, on l'avait laissé pour mort, on l'avait attaché…par le cou… Seigneur !

- Drago Malefoy a essayé de se pendre, dit lentement Dumbledore, cherchant à rencontrer les yeux de Harry.

Le Survivant en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Un suicide. Drago avait fait une tentative de suicide qui aurait du fonctionner. Sans ce coup de chance – ou de malchance, dans le cas du jeune homme – Drago serait mort.

Harry se mit à trembler violemment et le peu de bile qu'il lui resta remonta en vitesse. Il se pencha par-dessus sa couchette et vomit le plus loin possible du lit que le lui permettait le sort de ligotage.

Dumbledore le rejoint sur son lit et tira ses cheveux un peu trop longs vers l'arrière. Harry toussa, il cracha et essuya, avant de se rasseoir bien droit. Il était pâle comme la mort et son teint reflétait parfaitement son état d'âme.

- Un verre d'eau ? proposa le directeur en conjurant un plateau avec une cruche.

Harry prit une brève gorgée pour se laver la bouche du goût immonde. Il rendit ensuite son verre à Dumbledore qui se contenta de le faire disparaître, ne quittant pas son protégé des yeux. Son regard poussait à la confidence et Harry finit par flancher.

- J'étais avec Ron dans notre dortoir et il me questionnait sur la personne qui m'avait offert un collier de promesse.

Il s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait plus sur lui. Il tâta ses poches de pyjama, vides.

- Je l'ai perdu, paniqua Harry. Je l'ai fait tomber dans la neige, j'en suis sûr.

- Rusard a dû le trouver et l'emmener aux objets perdus, j'irais voir demain, si tu veux, le tranquillisa Dumbledore.

Harry réalisa son attitude excessive et tenta de se calmer. Il n'avait pas à avoir si peur, Drago était en sécurité, dans la pièce, entouré de médico-mage.

- Donc Mr Malefoy t'aurait offert un collier de promesse ? dit Dumbledore afin de ramener le sujet là où il le voulait.

Harry rougit et acquiesça d'un hochement du chef.

- Voilà qui explique ta présence à ce moment-là. Mais pourquoi à toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'avoir offert ce collier à toi ? Est-ce que… ?

Son regard tomba sur Harry comme s'il le voyait d'un œil nouveau et il sembla surpris l'espace d'un instant. Le Survivant rougit encore davantage et son malaise s'agrandit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu mettre fin à ses jours ? L'as-tu repoussé ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, le reprit Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête. Nous avons eu un _accrochage_, mais rien de suffisamment grave pour qu'il veuille mou…

Harry frissonna et orienta son regard vers le coin de la chambre dans lequel Drago devait dormir.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Nous attendons qu'il se réveille pour pousser le diagnostic. Il a subi un traumatisme crânien qui risque de le plonger dans le coma profond d'un jour à l'autre et les médico-mage pense le déménager à St-Mangouste.

- Non ! Pourquoi ?

- C'est l'endroit le plus adapté pour lui. Ils veulent lui monter un profil psychologique, ils pensent le faire suivre.

Bien sûr. Evidemment qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour Drago. A l'hôpital, il pourrait le guérir entièrement, le désintoxiquer et lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Il en avait besoin. Mais Harry ne voulait pas. Il voulait le garder pour lui, avec lui. Drago avait raison, il n'avait que lui au monde.

- Quand vont-ils l'amener ?

- Ils ne font qu'en parler, pour le moment, mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Il a fait une tentative de suicide, ce n'est pas rien.

- Je sais, s'énerva Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, entendu, et croisa ses mains devant lui.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans l'infirmerie, un peu plus loin.

Harry jeta un œil autour de lui, des rideaux blancs limitaient un périmètre autour du lit, tout juste assez grand pour laisser une place assise. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi dans ce lit après son premier réveil, Pomfresh l'avait certainement déménagé.

- Est-ce que…je peux le voir ?

- Je crains que cela ne soit impossible, s'excusa Dumbledore.

Il commença à y avoir de l'agitation dans le reste de l'infirmerie et le directeur préféra annuler son sort avant que l'on ne le remarque.

- Repose-toi, maintenant Harry. Il ne faudrait pas que tu alertes les médico-mages qui s'occupent de Mr Malefoy. Ils viendront certainement te jeter un coup d'œil avant de s'en aller, dans la soirée.

Le vieil homme envoya à son élève une œillade entendue. Harry sourit, puis se blottit plus confortablement dans ses couvertures et n'attendit pas longtemps le passage du Marchand de sable.

°§°§°

Bien plus tard, avant même les petites heures, Harry se réveilla dans le silence le plus plat. Il avait des crampes à l'estomac dû à son manque d'appétit et à son sommeil plus qu'agité.

Le jeune homme démêla ses jambes des couvertures en jurant tout bas, puis se leva silencieusement. Il quitta son cocon en voile écru, puis se dirigea vers la couche la plus près du bureau de Pomfresh. Là où dormait Drago.

Il était étendu dans son lit, droit et rigide comme un mort, seulement animé par le haussement rassurant de sa poitrine. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse lui paraître, Pomfresh – ou un autre soignant – avait réussi à faire disparaître l'énorme fissure dans le crâne de Drago, sans y laisser la moindre cicatrice. Il y avait un pansement fleurant le remède bio-médicinal qui ceignait son poignet, mais il n'y avait que cela.

Harry s'approcha davantage et s'assit du bout des fesses sur le matelas. Il balaya les cheveux que Drago avait devant le visage. Le blond avait la peau moite et ses cheveux étaient huileux, plaqués par filet sur sa tête. Harry continua de lisser ses mèches, il les peignait, les plaçait et les tirait aussi, pour voir si Drago réagissait. Alors qu'il fourrageait aux alentours de ses oreilles, Harry sentit une arête sous son doigt. C'est alors qu'il la vit, une petite crête blanche juste au-dessus de la plante de l'oreille, plus rose que la peau de Drago. Une cicatrice. Dernier vestige du suicide de Drago Malefoy.

Un bruit moyennement inquiétant se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry sursauta et se précipita dans son lit, effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer l'infirmière en pleine nuit. Il eut tout juste le temps de refermer son rideau que Pomfresh venait jeter un œil à Drago.

Il l'entendit soupirer en marmonnant sur l'état du blond, puis Harry tenta de calmer sa respiration jusqu'à s'endormir, comme elle venait le voir.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Bon ! Content(e)s ? Drago n'est pas mort et il n'y a pas eu la moindre résurrection miraculeuse digne de Walt Disney. Drago n'est pas revenu grâce au lien d'amour immortel entre Harry les lui, j'espère que personne ne sera terriblement déçu XP. Par contre si c'est trop tiré par les cheveux, je veux le savoir, dîtes-le-moi. 

Correct comme suite ou pas ?

See you, STH


	23. Chapitre 22

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonsoir, bonsoir ! D'abord, j'espère que vous passez tous des vacances d'été agréables (pour ceux qui travaillent, n'oubliez pas de vous reposer, de temps en temps, hein!). Je suis peut-être un peu en retard, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est que j'ai BEAUCOUP perdu la notion d'heure-journée-semaines-mois... Après la St-Jean, je n'ai plus eu la moindre idée de si nous étions lundi de juin ou de juillet :S... C'est peut-être un signe de vacances géniales, parce que c'est le cas XD.

**Saaeliel** Bonsoir ! Je passe chez le médecin dès demain pour une grippe (j'espère en tout cas), il va me prescrire un truc et je vais re-être d'aplomp. Toi, j'espère que ton entorse est guérie et que tu n'es pas assise sur ta chaise d'ordi depuis que tu m'as écrite cette review :S. J'ai été très fortement touchée par ta démonstration de pom-pom girl, surtout dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais. Ce fut apprécié XD. Et j'espère que crise de manquer il n'y aura plus (manquerait plus que d'endommager ces jolis neuronnes). Voyons, voyons, je suis sûre et certaine que tu as passé ton orale de français les doigts dans le nez et que ton "don" n'a pas fait défaut, comme d'hab'. Quant à une bêta, il faudrait qu'elle coure dans la rue habillée en rose fuschia avec un panneau indiquant "Je suis bêta et je cherche une fic à corriger!" parce que mon petit côté masculin et orgueilleux me pousse à penser que je suis capable de le faire toute seule. XD J'espère que tu n'as pas été dérangée après avoir fermé ta porte. Oh My Fucking God, à quelle genre de philanthrope ai-je à faire :P Mes examens sont très bien et tu ne devrais pas te soucier de mon accès à l'ordinateur parce que mes parents s'en foutent carrément de mes notes. Tu es donc purement altruiste ! Merci, la conversation avec Dumbledore était...chieuse. Je ne l'aime pas trop, c'est loin du personnage, je trouve, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux... Sinon, j'ai pris la peine de téléphonner à l'horloge parlante (c'est siiiii drôle) pour savoir la date et OMFG, on est le 7 ! Je me dépêche d'updater pour que tu puisses lire avant de t'envoler vers...vers...euh...Je ne sais où, mais là-bas! Et je vais m'ennuyer de toi, soit dit en passant. Bref, (essuie une larme?) quant à la resurection digne de l'enfant Jésus, (mouais, on a pas la même bible faut croire) c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas pu faire un "Harry embrassa Drago qui revint soudainement à la vie. Tadadam!" C'est archi-dégueulasse ! J'aurais dû me couper les doigts ensuite pour pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir. Vivement la prochaine crise de manque (CRUELLE!) XD! Bonne vacance ! Bisoux, see you ! **cocci** Bonsoir ! Je suis contente que la resurrection ait été à ton goût :D. Yush ! Dumbledore/Harry ? Moi qui aie du mal à saquer Dumbledore, je n'entrerais jamais dans le moule des fans. D'ailleurs c'est TRÈS pédophile ça comme fic? C'est quoi ? Genre Dumbledore attends la majorité de son élève favoris pour lui avouer tout l'amour (et l'attirance, yark) qu'il a pour lui ? Harry saute dans ses bras en pleurant et en lui jurant un amour éternel... :S Non, je pense que c'est pas mon truc. Puis je réponds à toutes les reviews, ne t'inquiète pas de ça :). Merci beaucou, bisoux, see you ! **flo** Bonsoir ! Holy shit, t'a pas l'âge de lire le NC-17 :O:O:O XD. Mais non, je plaisante ! Je voulais pas te vexer (au cas) parce que c'était pour rire le tripe de power "t'es une morveuse et tout le tralala". J'ai un humour de merde, mais je l'assume. Et puis les oiseaux sont pas supposé aller au paradis des oiseaux ? Non parce que si les chiens vont au paradis des chiens, je veux savoir pourquoi les oiseaux ont un traitement de faveur ! C'est pas très très juste, tout ça... Mais bon ! Quand tu auras philoopher longuement là-dessus, on en reparlera, d'accord ? Merci pour ta review :D. Bisoux, see you.

**  
**

Read&Enjoy :)

* * *

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 22**

Pansy n'avait pas osé aller rendre visite à Drago, bien qu'il soit inconscient à l'infirmerie. En fait, c'était surtout parce qu'il était inconscient à l'infirmerie qu'elle ne voulait pas aller le voir.

La rumeur avait fait le tour de l'école. Drago Malefoy avait été retrouvé par le Survivant, pendu à un arbre de la Forêt interdite. Beaucoup de Serpentard avaient assisté au retour pour le moins inédit des deux élèves cette nuit-là. Pansy en avait entendu plus que désiré. Elle n'avait pas été là, mais maintenant, c'était tout comme. On lui avait conté son crâne défoncé, son visage ensanglanté, son cou tuméfié et son corps inerte. On lui avait dit que c'était Rogue qui l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Rogue qui n'était pas venu, depuis lors, à ses cours dispenser son enseignement et avait interdit l'accès aux donjons. Pansy avait tenté régulièrement d'aller le voir, elle voulait des détails sur l'état de son meilleur ami, mais il ne répondait pas quand elle frappait à sa porte, pas plus lorsqu'elle l'appelait à grands cris. Depuis qu'il les avait quittés, hormis les Serpentard qui se devaient de prendre ce chemin pour passer de leur dortoir au reste du château, les cachots avaient été totalement désertés.

Granger et Weasley avaient été au chevet de Potter tous les jours à partir du soir de l'incident. Les visiteurs avaient été autorisés tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils respectaient le silence quasi-religieux de la pièce. Pomfresh veillait au grain et, selon Weasley, il y avait une équipe de médico-mages judiciaires qui avaient été jusqu'à jeter un sort coupe-paroles qui empêche d'atteindre un certain volume. Évidemment, en entendant parler des experts en magie de médecine judiciaire, Pansy avait paniqué. S'ils étaient là, c'était ou pour Drago ou pour Potter, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pourraient vouloir au Saint-Sauveur de ce monde.

C'est ce qui, au terme de quelques jours d'angoisse et quelques nuits d'insomnies, convainquit la jeune femme d'aller voir par elle-même ce qui se tramait dans les locaux de Pomfresh.

Quand elle tourna l'angle du couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, ce qu'elle vit la fit se figer sur place. Drago était couché, blanc comme la mort, sur une civière qui flottait magiquement en dehors de l'antre de Pomfresh. Elle vit les médico-mages en uniforme qui s'occupaient du blond et un autre qui semblait s'entretenir avec Dumbledore. Le directeur laissait imaginer son humeur peu encline à travers les traits froids de son visage et l'homme avec qui il parlait ne semblait pas arranger l'affaire.

Pansy courut rejoindre le cortège. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils étaient en train d'organiser, mais elle ne prévoyait rien de bon. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de son directeur, celui-ci se tut.

- Que se passe-t-il ? se força-t-elle à demander poliment.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de cela, Miss Parkinson, retournez à votre dortoir.

Les médico-mages continuaient de s'éloigner avec la dépouille de Drago.

- Où l'emmène-t-il ?

- À St-Mangouste, répondit l'homme qui semblait être en charge des opérations.

Pansy se tourna automatiquement vers Dumbledore, incrédule, l'interrogeant du regard. Il ne put répondre que par un hochement de tête défaitiste.

- Vous avez le droit ? s'empressa d'ajouter la brunette. Que je sache, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé pour vous faire part de son opinion ! Sa mère vous y a autorisé ? Ou son père ?

Comme elle connaissait la famille depuis des années, Pansy pouvait jurer sur tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher qu'aucun Malefoy n'aurait pu accepter d'être envoyé à St-Mangouste. Lucius Malefoy était en prison et si on lui avait demandé son avis à ce sujet, il aurait encore préféré laisser son fils unique, prunelle de ses yeux, sous la protection de Dumbledore. Narcissa aurait été sur place sur-le-champ et aurait accompagné personnellement Drago jusqu'à la clinique la plus réputé dans le fin fond de la Suisse. Quant à Drago…elle osait espéré qu'il aurait voulu rester à Poudlard. Si ce n'était pas pour elle, alors pour Potter.

- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, trancha le médico-mage, Drago Malefoy est revenu à lui dans le courant de la matinée et nous a exprimé le souhait d'être soigné.

Les yeux de Pansy sortirent de leurs orbites à l'entente de cette confidence. Drago n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce que laissé entendre ce genre de chose. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit qu'il abhorrait plus que cet hôpital qu'il jugeait impropre à sa personne. Il avait dû y être amené d'urgence lors d'un accident durant son cours de vol alors qu'il avait dix ans. Il y avait vu des malades, des brûlés, des ensorcelés et des _monstres_ – il fallait bien le dire – qui avait nourris ses cauchemars des semaines durant. Il s'était promis de ne jamais y retourné et avait tenu six ans. Il n'aurait jamais signifié pareil souhait à qui que cela soit.

- Vous devez faire erreur, balbutia-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non…

- C'est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, le coupa Pansy en haussant le ton. Je sais qu'il ne voudrait jamais aller à St-Mangouste, il en parle comme d'un Enfer terrestre. Vous vous trompez, je vous assure.

- Il suffit. Je ne sais pas ce que vous tentez de faire, siffla sévèrement le médico-mage en promenant son visage rougi de Dumbledore à Pansy. Mais mon métier est d'assurer les meilleurs soins possibles aux blessés. Drago Malefoy est, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, un patient de St-mangouste. Rien de ce que vous direz ne changera cela.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et rejoignit ses auxiliaires et collègues qui n'étaient déjà plus visible depuis le seuil de l'infirmerie.

Pansy pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à Dumbledore qui avait l'air encore bien plus agacé qu'il ne l'était déjà à son arrivée. Elle avait compris d'après la tirade du médico-mage judiciaire qu'il avait déjà essayé de garder Drago à l'école, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait échoué. Elle détestait Dumbledore autant que n'importe quel Serpentard de cette école et n'alimentait pas la moindre admiration pour lui, néanmoins, elle avait du mal à s'avouer qu'il aille pu faillir.

- Professeur ? Pourquoi Drago a été transporté à St-Mangouste ? Ils l'on laissé resté jusqu'à maintenant alors qu'il était dans un état critique et maintenant qu'il revient enfin à lui, il le déporte ? C'est stupide.

- Je sois tout à fait d'accord, approuva Dumbledore. Je vais de ce pas contacter Mme Malefoy à ce sujet.

Pansy sourit intérieurement en l'entendant prononcer cette dernière phrase. Elle n'avait plus qu'à compter les heures jusqu'au retour de son meilleur ami si Narcissa entrait, elle aussi, dans la partie.

°§°§°

Harry se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il retroussa ses couvertures et sauta de sa couchette pour se faufiler discrètement jusqu'au lit de Drago. Il n'avait pas eu le sommeil tranquille suite à l'agitation dans l'infirmerie aux alentours de son condisciple. Dumbledore était venu prendre de ses nouvelles et alors qu'ils discutaient, les médico-mages s'étaient animés. Le directeur avait demandé à Harry de se recoucher et l'avait obligé à prendre une Potion de repos, veillant à ce qu'il en boive la dernière goutte.

Le mauvais pressentiment avec lequel il s'était réveillé se confirma quand il arriva la hauteur du lit vide de Drago. Les rideaux étaient intacts, tirés, et ses draps froids étaient encore défaits. Il avisa chaque couche et s'assura de ne le voir nulle part. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il s'était trouvé mieux et qu'on lui avait permis de quitter. Seulement, lui-même qui était physiquement en état de partir était toujours là.

Il fit marche arrière et revint jusqu'à la porte qui séparait le dortoir et le bureau de Pomfresh. Il colla son oreille sur la cloison en bois brute, retenant son souffle pour bien entendre. De toute évidence, l'infirmière n'était pas à son poste. Qu'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-il seul ?

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans le couloir et Harry se précipita dans son lit, en se couvrant du maximum de couverture pour minimiser le mouvement de son torse qui gonflait avec son souffle saccadé. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration et les battements de sont cœur. Force lui était de constaté que c'était impossible. Il roula sur le ventre et cacha son visage du mieux qu'il put.

Plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- …expliquez-vous que j'ai été prévenu si tard ? Mon fils était à l'infirmerie, s'exclama une voix tempétueuse et féminine.

- Nous avons fait plusieurs appels à votre demeure, croyez le bien, et chaque fois, vos elfes de maison nous ont laissé entendre que vous étiez sortis et qu'ils ne savaient guère où vous trouver.

- Vous n'avez pas eu grand mal à me débusquer aujourd'hui, pourtant, siffla aigrement la femme.

- S'il vous plait, les interrompit Pomfresh. Il y a des patients qui dorment.

Harry l'imagina très bien leur signifier sa présence.

Un grognement mécontent se laissa entendre et les pas continuèrent d'avancer lentement. Harry releva mollement sa paupière et jeta, entre la fente supérieure bordée de ses cils et le pli de son oreiller, un regard vers les perturbateurs. Il vit alors l'infirmière qui marchait en tête, Narcissa Malefoy, l'air prête à saigner à blanc le premier qui lui en donnerait l'occasion, Dumbledore, serein à ses côtés, Rogue, en retrait, les suivant dans un mutisme respectueux, et, contre toutes attentes, Drago, lui-même. Il était tout ce qu'il y a d'éveiller, fixant au loin, la mâchoire serrée, n'ayant certainement pas l'intention de piper mot. Il était assis dans quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un fauteuil roulant, mais qui ne comportait pas de roues.

Quand ils eurent atteint le lit, Narcissa s'avança à la hauteur de son enfant et lui offrit un bras à la tenue irréprochable, dardant à l'infirmière qui s'était approchée un regard glacial. Drago s'accroche aux accoudoirs de la chaise pour se lever, ses bras tremblant sous son poids, et se força à tenir solidement sur ses jambes. Il posa ensuite le bout de ses doigts délicats sur l'avant bras de sa mère, n'y appuyant même pas la paume, et s'avança jusqu'au lit.

Pomfresh sembla scandalisée de voir un si parfait exemple d'orgueil aristocratique mal placé dans son infirmerie. Quand Malefoy avait été à peine éraflé par un hippogriffe, il y avait de cela trois ans, il était pendu à son bras à pleurer toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps. Elle exécrait les manières et la préciosité de ces sangs-purs qui transmettaient ces valeurs à leurs enfants sans libre-arbitre.

Aussitôt couché, Drago empoigna la fiole sur a table de chevet et la cala d'une gorgée. Les adultes tiquèrent en voulant l'arrêter, mais il était trop tard, Drago était aux portes du sommeil.

Harry continua de les observer tandis qu'un froid palpable s'insinuait.

- Je tiendrais à vous entretenir, siffla Narcissa à Dumbledore.

- Bien entendu, je vous tiendrais audience dès demain, à la première heu…

- Comme vous avez fait interruption chez moi en pleine nuit, j'aimerais pouvoir en finir ce soir.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, piégé, mais finit par acquiescer.

- Pompom, appela doucement le vieil homme pour sortir l'infirmière de sa rêverie, il faudrait envoyer un hibou afin d'expliquer le rapatriement de Drago Malefoy dans votre office. Puis-je vous en charger ? Aux médico-mages du Bureau des coroners du Ministère de la Magie.

- Bien sûr, Albus. J'y vais de ce pas.

Elle sortit en levant légèrement le menton devant Narcissa Malefoy.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Mrs Malefoy et lui indiqua galamment la porte, jouant son jeu de la politesse hypocrite. Rogue s'effaça devant elle, baissant les yeux pour une minimisation de révérence.

- Je souhaiterais que vous veniez, Severus.

Le maître de potion grimaça avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur et d'emboîter le pas au directeur.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin à l'avis de Harry, celui-ci se permit de se redresser dans son lit, renversant ses trop nombreux draps par terre. Au même instant, Drago se redressa, mollement comme comateux, et tira une poubelle sur ses genoux. Il mit un doigt au fond de sa gorge et cracha d'un jet la potion qui était à un millième de seconde près de l'assommer complètement. Il cracha et s'essuya les commissures des lèvres avant de relever les yeux et de rencontrer le regard de Harry.

Drago eut un sourire las avant de se laisser choir dans son énorme oreiller. Il pouffa.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? demanda Harry en se levant.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, marmonna Drago en toussant.

Harry marcha jusqu'à son lit, l'angoisse remontant son corps fatigué avec une facilité aberrante. Drago lui jeta un regard qu'il jugeait presque trop bienveillant et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait les pupilles exagérément dilatées.

- Que ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu es…_stone_ ?

- Ils m'ont bourré de codéine, croassa Drago en crachotant pour se gratter la gorge. De ça et de Potion de Sommeil.

Harry respira à nouveau mieux. Il emprisonna rapidement les poignets de Drago dans ses poings et se coucha tout contre lui dans son lit.

- Ne me fais plus jamais un truc pareil, ordonna-t-il.

Il laissa les mains de Drago sur ses épaules et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer étroitement contre lui.

Le Serpentard resta stupéfait un instant avant de se laisser aller à son tour et de ceindre le cou du Survivant. Il emmêla leurs jambes, souda leurs bassins, leurs ventres, enfonça son visage dans l'épaisse tignasse de Harry et relâcha toute la pression de son corps. Il sentait le souffle régulier et chaud du jeune homme à la plante de sa gorge et comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Il se trémoussa pour plus de confort, sentit les mains de Harry sur ses hanches se refermer et soupira avant de se laisser aller à la relaxation, n'étant pas fatigué le moins du monde.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

**N.B.** Je dois juste ajouter quelque chose par rapport à la résurrection de Drago du chapitre précédent. J'ai eu un commentaire sur MSN qui m'a un peu choqué alors je tenais à expliquer un peu les faits. La "branche" en question, elle n'est pas d'un bois spéciale qui sert à faire les baguettes magiques ou je ne sais pas quoi, ce n'est pas _elle_ qui a redonner vit à Drago. En fait, c'est le choc qu'il a reçu qui l'a fait. Confidence pour confidence, j'ai lu ça sur Internet, un ado avait voulu se suicider et c'est ça qui lui est arrivé. Hormis la récupération miraculeuse de Drago grâce à la magie, bien sûr. Par tirer par les cheveux, j'entendais plus la _chance_ qu'a Drago d'avoir reçu le coup direct là où il fallait...comme à Hollywood quand Bruce Willis se retrouve avec le peigne qui a le diamètre idéale pour crochetter la porte des toilettes et sauver 12'000 personnes de la bombe dans le métro. Mais comme on me l'a si bien dit, c'est une FIC ! Il FAUT que le hasard soit de leur côté. 

Donc voilà ! C'est tout pour cette semaine. À la prochaine.

STH


	24. Chapitre 23

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure : **Hello there ! Je sais, je suis impardonnable et je mérite cent fois la lapidation. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal cet été, je me suis fait trimballer d'un bord puis de l'autre et je n'ai pas pu avancer mes fics autant que je le voudrais. Je pensais que la suite était meilleur que ce que j'ai lu, je ne me souvenais pas de ce que j'avais écrit, mais après quelques petites retouches, je pense que ça pourra aller. Merci de votre patience et j'espère de tout coeur que ça vaudra vos attentes. Et que vous ne serez pas trop fâché d'avoir attendu tout ce que vous avez attendu, bien sûr.

**Saaeliel :** Salut ! My gosh,je ne sais pas trop ce que tu peux donner en tenue de meneuse de claque sur fond de _I believe I can fly_, mais je m'efforce de garder pour moi mon air halluciné et ahuri, promis. My,my, tu as dû être déçue en revenant de voyage étant donné que je n'avais pas updaté... C'est horrible ! Je m'excuse ! Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre deux mois (ou presque), pour tout dire, je n'ai pas eu cette review avant genre, samedi passé. Mais questionnement comme ça : Tu partais où ? C'était bien ? Et maintenant tu fais quoi ? Sinon, je suis bien contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, c'était limite trop cucul, je trouve, mais il en faut un peu quand même sinon j'efface Romance de mon bidule... ArkK! Dumbledore je le déteste. Si je pouvais, je lui ferais faire un arrêt cardiaque, mais ce serait trop out of the blue alors je le garde... que c'est déplaisant ! Par ailleurs, il a l'air épuisé pour une simple raison, il doit continuer à lutter contre Voldemort (contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le lord n'a pas pris sa retraite au début de cette fic) et maintenant il a des problèmes avec Harry et Drago. C'est pas le bonheur. Pansy, par contre, c'est mon coup de coeur alors j'en fais la plus meilleure personne qu'il y ait au monde :P :). Tu ne serais pas un peu de sa trempe ? Je te demande ça, c'est que tu me dis que tu as pas mal d'ami "à problème"... OH MON DIEU! Tu as écris "Go Ppkémon ! Go !" dans ta review... ça me dépasse :O:O:O. Je suis sur le cul une bonne fois pour toute... Wow, wow, wow... Me remercier de manger, de boire et tout le reste c'est presque trop...TROP :D:D:D Je suis sûre que tu ne dois plus trop le penser, maintenant. :S Je vais faire un gros effort pour remonter dans ton estime (dans la mesure du possible). Tu me fais peur avec ton histoire de brûler des cierges pour Harry Potter... Je ne sais pas si tu en connais, mais je suis assez d'accord. Bien que je brûle presque des cierges pour Gale Harrold (Gosh! Quelle honte!). Bon ! Je vais retourner écrire des lettres choupi-à-sa-maman pour regagner des lecteurs heureux :D. Pour la review sur _Quelqu'un m'a dit_, j'étais étonnée de te lire et ravie bien sûr. Tu trouves les mots les plus touchants et j'ai vraiment culpabilisée d'avoir été si longue et de ne pas avoir essayé plus de venir sur Internet. Merci énormément pour cette review. Kiss, see you !

Read&Enjoy:)

* * *

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 23**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier. Il régnait dans le lit une chaleur agréable qui aurait pu l'y faire rester des jours et des jours, sans boire ni manger, seulement sentir. Il finit malgré tout par ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Il bailla, puis s'étira, s'arrachant au cocon d'air chaud qu'il avait créé par sa proximité avec Drago. Après cela, bien qu'il se love et qu'il se pelote, il ne put recouvrer cette sensation salvatrice.

Drago était profondément endormi dans ses bras, son corps maigre, bien que moins rachitique qu'il ne l'avait été, épousant souplement le sien. Harry lui caressa les joues dans son sommeil, il embrassa de façon aérienne la pulpe de ses lèvres et ravagea encore davantage ses cheveux. Il s'attarda une seconde sur sa cicatrice derrière l'oreille, mais dû se résoudre à quitter le lit.

Il regagna sa propre couche, la mort dans l'âme, et se recouvrit de ses draps pour attendre Pomfresh qui ne tarderait pas à venir lui emmener son petit déjeuner. En même temps, il lui demanderait où s'en était allé Drago, avant qu'ils, avec sa mère, ne le ramènent ici. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu ou entendu partir.

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait à ce sujet, Mrs Pomfresh fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie, son chignon serré englobant d'habitude l'entièreté de sa chevelure laissant échapper des mèches par touffes épaisses. Elle semblait à bout de nerf, comme si elle avait dû débattre toute la soirée et, vu la tournure des sentiments qu'elle avait envers Narcissa Malefoy, cela avait dû être le cas. Bien qu'elle ait vu passé plus d'enfants dans ses bras que la bourgeoise ne pourrait se l'imaginer, elle ne pourrait jamais revenir sur l'éducation de son enfant à une mère.

Elle soupira profondément pour chasser la fatigue et accorda alors plus d'attentions à _ses petits_. C'est là qu'elle vit Harry complètement éveillé, presque assis, presque allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts en train de la regarder.

- Vous êtes réveillé, Potter, jugea-t-elle bon de signaler d'une voix douce presque maternelle.

Harry acquiesça en baillant pour la forme. Il se vautra dans son oreiller sans la quitter du regard.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? continua-t-elle, en le rejoignant. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Elle plaqua sa main tiède sur son front en relevant quelques mèches brunes et folâtres.

- Très bien, répondit le jeune homme en ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

La vieille femme, qui ne l'avait plus vu en faire de tels depuis longtemps, ne pu s'empêcher de croire que c'était ce traitement spécial et délicat qui l'avait sorti de sa froideur hermétique. Elle en frissonna de dégoût en pestant mentalement contre Narcissa Malefoy qui n'avait cessé de lui rabâcher qu'il ne fallait que de l'amour maternel à son fils. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait eu raison.

- Avez-vous faim ? demanda-t-elle en peignant la tignasse de son patient.

- Un peu.

Elle lui fit un sourire entendu et partit en direction du petit local qui lui servait de bureau d'où elle rejoignait les elfes de maison aux cuisines.

Harry trouvait cette journée époustouflante. Déjà, se réveiller dans le même lit que Malefoy était un fait qui commençait toute bonne journée, il avait bien dormi, se sentait tout à fait dispos, il avait faim comme jamais en ces huit derniers mois et avait échangé, avec courtoisie, avec une tiers personne sans ressentir la moindre répulsion. Peut-être qu'il était trop tôt pour dire que Drago avait changé sa vie et qu'il tomberait bien bas quand le Serpentard se réveillerait, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas le croire. Pas encore du moins.

Pomfresh réapparut bientôt. Elle attarda son regard sur Harry quelques minutes, puis un _pop_ retentit et un elfe de maison déposa sur les genoux de Harry un petit déjeuner consistant. Alors que l'adolescent s'attaquait à son repas, Mrs Pomfresh s'approcha du lit où dormait Drago. Elle secoua la tête en le voyant piteusement recouvert de ses draps et les rajusta afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Harry la regarda faire en remerciant le ciel qu'elle n'ait pas de doutes sur le rapprochement de la nuit précédente. D'ailleurs, il avait peine à croire que ni elle, ni Narcissa Malefoy, ni Dumbledore, ni Rogue, ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne les aient vus. Soit ils avaient été chanceux, soit la personne ne s'était pas encore manifestée.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Harry alors qu'il finissait d'avaler un toast généreusement beurrer de marmelade.

- Bien, bien, s'enquit l'infirmière sans entrer dans les détails.

- Il va bientôt se réveiller ?

- Je ne saurais trop vous le dire. Ce garçon n'en fait qu'à sa tête, même si faible.

Harry sourit en l'entendant se plaindre de Malefoy.

Pomfresh jeta quelques sortilèges sur Drago, puis marmonna quelques «bien sûr, bien sûr », «oui, c'est ce qu'il me semblait » et des «foutus médico-mages, toujours si pressés et si stupides. »

- Où était Drago, hier ? demanda Harry, le plus innocemment du monde.

Pompom se redressa et lui jeta un regard furtif, essayant d'éviter son regard, cherchant manifestement ce qu'elle devait répondre. La vérité ou un mensonge ? Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de lui donner les consignes concernant la mésaventure de la veille. Gênée, elle se résolut à en dire un minimum et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, quelqu'un entra.

Mrs Malefoy traversa l'infirmerie d'un pas conquérant, filant droit vers son fils. Heureux ceux qui n'étaient pas sur son chemin parce qu'elle les aurait piétinés. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi fatigué que Mrs Pomfresh, au contraire, elle avait l'air tout à fait reposée et prête à affronter tout inconvénient.

Elle s'assit, légère, directement sur le matelas, à côté de Drago, et signifia à l'infirmière qu'elle pouvait _vaquer_. Elle ramena le corps inerte de son fils près de sa hanche et commença à le peigner du bout des doigts, ignorant consciencieusement tous les êtres vivants de cette pièce.

Le silence qui régnait dans l'infirmerie était rempli de haine venimeuse engendrée par le désintérêt de Narcissa envers Mrs Pomfresh. Harry n'était même pas sûr que les deux femmes se souviennent de sa présence.

- Mrs Pomfresh ? appela Harry, hésitant.

La vieille femme laissa échapper un grognement agacé tandis que Mrs Malefoy sursautait, prise par surprise. Son regard se porta sur Harry. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air de se demander qui était cet autre patient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie la marque sur son front. Ses doigts se raidirent dans sa caresse.

- Que fait-il là ? cingla-t-elle, amère.

- C'est lui qui a trouvé votre fils lors de son…_incident_, il était en état de choc alors j'ai préféré le garder sous observation.

Si la blonde ne voulait pas qu'elle dise un mot sur ses méthodes d'endoctrinement privé sur son fils, elle ne viendrait certainement pas lui apprendre à mener son infirmerie.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'enquit Harry.

Il n'avait d'autre choix que de briser le silence, étant donné que les deux femmes préféraient se taire pour se concentrer à se haïr plus intensément.

- Où sont passé les médico-mages ?

- Il est trop bruyant, cracha la mère de Drago.

Harry se figea. Comment osait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Il s'inquiétait sincèrement de l'état de Drago et elle, elle, le trouvait _bruyant _? Il se tourna vers son infirmière scolaire qui avait pincé ses lèvres et brûlait de rage.

- J'étais juste…

- Curieux ? termina abruptement la blonde. S'il a la force d'être si agaçant, il doit certainement pouvoir rejoindre son dortoir, non ?

Elle renifla dédaigneusement et retourna son attention sur son enfant qui sommeillait encore, aussi pâle qu'à l'habitude, aussi beau également.

Pompom ferma les rideaux, puis rejoint Harry, lui enlevant son cabaret, vide de nourriture, repoussant la chaise qui lui coupait l'accès. Elle leva sa baguette vers Harry et psalmodia un charabia en latin, des sorts médicinaux. D'une humeur bien moins gaie que plus tôt dans la matinée, Harry la laissa faire son bilan de santé.

- Vous êtes en bonne condition pour sortir, à présent, lui annonça-t-elle froidement. Vous n'avez qu'à vous changer et quitter.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry.

Pomfresh jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction du lit de Malefoy avant de réprimander Harry du regard.

- Pas maintenant, continua Harry en baissant d'un ton. Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea l'infirmière, suspicieuse. Que se passe-t-il, maintenant ?

Harry ne répondit rien, mais coupa le lien visuel qu'il avait avec Mrs Pomfresh et tourna les yeux vers les rideaux tirés de Drago.

- Mr Potter, je veux que vous ayez quitter cette chambre lorsque je reviendrai.

Elle s'en alla dans son bureau et Harry resta bloqué à regarder l'ombre de Narcissa Malefoy qui lichait par en arrière les cheveux de Drago. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'est à _sa_ place à lui qu'elle se trouvait. Qu'elle faisait ce que lui aurait dû faire ! Il regrettait d'avoir quitter le lit de Drago pour le sien et s'il avait su, il serait rester plus longtemps dans l'étreint de Drago avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant parce qu'ils étaient séparés, ce souvenir était d'un froid sibérien pour Harry.

°§°§°

Il venait tout juste de quitter son havre et arpentait les couloirs. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire. Si Drago ne se remettait pas bien vite – ce qui était impossible à deviner – Harry devrait se résoudre à ne pas le voir. Il n'irait jamais le voir en plein jour, à la vue et au su de tous, autant pour lui que pour le Serpentard qui ne serait certainement pas pour l'idée – si tant est qu'il veuille réitérer l'expérience de la veille. Il lui restait bien la nuit – en supposant que Drago l'accepte – mais s'il était dans un assez piteux état pour rester à l'infirmerie, ils auraient du mal à le tenir éveiller. Dormir ensemble aurait été suffisant pour Harry, mais les rondes de Pomfresh lui rendrait la tâche impossible.

Il fallait que Drago se réveille et qu'il aille bien. Qu'il aille assez bien pour que sa mère rentre chez eux et qu'il puisse le rejoindre à la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Potter ?

Harry leva les yeux vers Parkinson qui venait droit sur lui – sûrement en route pour l'infirmerie.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Drago ?

- A l'infirmerie…

- Vraiment ? le coupa-t-elle, un sourire infiniment grand s'insinuant sur ses lèvres.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà repartie presque en courant. Il la regarda s'en aller, en la jalousant de ne pas être Harry Potter. D'être Pansy Parkinson, _sa_ meilleure amie, que Mrs Malefoy laisserait certainement approché Drago. Peut-être même le toucher.

Harry sentit une bouffée d'envie lui ravager le corps et serra les poings. Ces mêmes poings, pensa-t-il, qui lui avait servi à tenir Drago dans ses bras. Lui. Pas Pansy ni Narcissa. Et il se sentit bien.

°§°§°

Ron et Hermione, qui étaient venus le visiter souvent lors de sa convalescence, l'accueillir avec étonnement quand il arriva, aux alentours de neuf heures du matin dans la Salle commune. Alors que tous les élèves quittaient pour aller en cours, lui allait prendre du repos. Encore un peu.

- Tu vas rester ici, tout seul ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je vais aller m'allonger.

- Pour manquer le cours de Rogue, hein ! s'écria Ron en ricanant.

Harry sourit et Hermione roula des yeux en donnant au rouquin un coup de coude. La pièce était à présent pratiquement vide et les quelques Gryffondor qui restaient, étaient trop pressés pour porter attention à eux.

- Comment va-t-il ? chuchota Hermione en se penchant vers Harry.

Ron sembla agacé et s'éloigna d'eux un instant. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois dans l'infirmerie pour la première fois, Hermione avait parlé de ce que Harry ressentait pour Drago assez discrètement et s'était rendu compte que Ron _savait_ aussi. Elle avait alors essayé d'aborder la question et ce fut la seul et unique fois que le rouquin en parla. Il leur fit comprendre qu'il ne voudrait jamais, _jamais_, parler de cela. Qu'il préférait faire comme s'il ne savait pas. Hermione était têtue et s'obstinait à parler de _cela_ devant lui, mais comme à ce moment-là, il s'éloignait et la laissait seul avec Harry. Ce dernier, lui, décida de laisser à son ami le choix de s'intéresser à Drago ou non. S'il avait besoin un jour d'en parler, ils en parleraient.

- Il s'est réveillé hier soir, répondit Harry, doucement.

- Bonne nouvelle ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

Elle s'était excusée d'avoir sauté si vite aux conclusions. Plus pour ne pas perdre un ami que parce qu'elle pensait vraiment s'être trompée, Harry le savait, mais elle acceptait ses sentiments, maintenant, sans les comprendre encore, et c'était suffisant.

- Sa mère est avec lui alors je ne peux pas le voir, mais peut-être que s'il se remet bientôt…

Hermione lui fit un sourire doux.

- On va être en retard, interpella Ron en se rapprochant.

- Oui, allons-y. Tu nous rejoindras dans la Grande Salle à midi ?

- D'accord.

Ron s'en réjouit et lui envoya une lourde tape entre les omoplates, sans tenter d'intérioriser son excitation. Il partit ensuite avec Hermione qui le priait sévèrement d'être plus gentil avec Harry, qui sortait de l'infirmerie et qui n'avait pas besoin de vertèbres déplacées.

Celui-ci monta dans le dortoir des garçons et se coucha sur ses couvertures, tout habillé. Il n'avait pas parlé du fait qu'il avait dormi avec Drago la veille. Il ne voulait pas le dire à Hermione et Ron qui ne voulait pas le savoir de toute façon. Puis il se disait que si cela devait être la seule et unique fois, il préférait être le seul au courant. Ce serait leur lourd secret à tous les deux.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Je me mets au chapitre suivant. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus long que pour celui-ci, de toute façon. 

**Note :** Aux lecteurs d_'Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi?_ (je sais que c'est emmerdant de lire c'est note la quand on est pas concerné, désolée), comme les chapitres sont plus longs, je ne peux pas dire quand je posterai le prochain chapitre.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Auteur : **StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ! (R pour les anciens...J'en suis :P) Au début c'est pour des allusions et des actions (pas forcément sexuelles, désolée) que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Je dis ça, pour prévenir, je ne fais pas ma mère poule ou je ne sais pas quoi!

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi, ce qui est franchement dommage. Par contre je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir dire l'intrigue me sort directement de la tête, contrairement à mes OS qui sont **complètement **inspirés de paroles de chanson et autre.

**Note de l'auteure : **Ah ah ! On dirait une blague, hein ? Genre : "Après presque un an d'absence tu reviens, auteure sale! Don't you daaaaaaaaaaaaare!"... Je suis VRAIMENT navrée, mais pour être honnête, je ne sais pas du où s'en va cette fic (et j'espère de tout coeur pas dans le mur ::S). Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais quand j'ai écrit le prologue (il y a presque deux ans) c'était supposé être un Drago/...HERMIONE! lol! OUI! J'étais jeune et pure et naïve dans le temps (je me mettais à la place d'Hermione, voyez!). Quand ce plan est tombé à l'eau, j'ai juste deleté l'histoire de mon ordi et voilà, c'était fini, mais le prologue était en version papier. Un jour je l'ai relu, je le trouvais bon (des fois je trouve que ce que j'écrivais mieux l'année passée) alors je l'ai repris. Bref, le fait est que justement, je l'ai écrit il y a DEUX ans, ce prologue, après quelque mois, je l'ai réutilisé en slash pour cette fic et bon! ça fait longtemps, tout ça. Je ne suis plus vraiment dans le même mood, ces temps-ci et j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire alors...Bin j'écris pas. Et l'autre jour, TADAM! Je suis tombé sur le chapitre 24 et 25 de SubEcst et j'ai décidé de les charger pour les retoucher et les poster (une chance d'ailleurs, parce que je ne suis plus capable...). J'ai changé le chap 25 en ATHAM(mon autre fic en cours) pour le poster alors je me suis dit "Bah! Fais une folie, poste le 24 de SubEcst !". Alors voilà où j'en suis. :D:D:D Vous êtes pas/plus fâchés, hein ?

**Saaeliel** Coucou ! Bon, tu ne dois plus te souvenir de ta review, je me souviens encore moins de la review que j'avais pu t'envoyer avant (on est quitte ? lol! Je rigole!), mais bon, on avait une belle "correspondance" avant que je fasse tout foirer, alors je vais tout de même tenter de te répondre de façon approprié, histoire que tu n'as pas la rancune trop tenace. Bon...déjà dans cette review tu me disais que j'avais mis les voiles pas mal longtemps...je crois que c'est officiel, I SUCK! Je m'excuse platement. XD Je te cite si tu permets : " Et puis, je sens d'instinc que je ne t'en voudrai pas pour ton retard. Nous jugerons à la fin du chapitre." La BONNE blague! C'est pas siiiii drôle, mais quand même, quelle coïcidence:P J'ai fini de relire ta review (je le fais chaque fois avant de répondre...je devrais peut-être répondre à chaud ça prendrait moins de temps d'un seul coup...hum?) et encore une fois, tes mots me vont droit au coeur. J'espère que tu seras encore là, malgré le temps que j'aurais mis à updaté et le souvenir certainement vague de cette histoire, parce qu'entend que lectrice et personne, tu m'es chère. Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? Es-tu toujours pompom girl emplatré ou pom pom girl tout court ? L'école ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant ? Niveau moral, ça va bien ? Tu sors? Tu bois? Tu fumes ? Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll ? As-tu ne serait-ce qu'encore une connexion internet ? Tellement de questions qui resterons peut-être éternellement sans réponses... Si tu lis ces quelques lignes, même si tu es trop fâchée pour me répondre d'une de tes impressionnantes review dont tu as le secret ou si tu trouves que je suis indiscrète, fais-moi juste signe, d'accord ? XxXxX, STH, à bientôt.

Read&Enjoy:)

**

* * *

**

**Sublime Ecstasy**

**Chapitre 24**

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours que Harry n'avait pas vu Drago et que Narcissa y veillait. En désespoir de cause, il avait essayé d'aller se plaindre pour des brûlures d'estomac, lui qui était du genre à banaliser la perte d'un membre, et là encore, il ne put le voir. Un mur magique avait été érigé autour de son lit, dans l'infirmerie, et il était impossible de le traverser sans mot de passe. Harry aurait le temps de mourir puis de revenir sous forme spectrale avant d'obtenir ce mot de passe. Il avait pensé demander à Peeves ou Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête de lui apporter des nouvelles de Drago, mais Hermione le lui déconseilla. Tous les fantômes du château étaient si friands de potins qu'à peine auraient-ils rempli leur mission, ils s'empresseraient d'aller dire à tout Poudlard qu'Harry Potter demandait des nouvelles de Drago Malefoy.

Â chaque heure qui passait, Harry détestait Narcissa Malefoy davantage et jalousait Pansy Parkinson. Si au moins il savait comment Drago était. Endormi ? S'était-il réveillé ? S'il était réveillé, se demandait-il où était Harry ou s'en moquait-il ? Ce silence tuait le Survivant et ces amis le ressentaient.

°§°§°

- Harry, murmura Hermione au beau milieu d'un cours d'histoire particulièrement plat. Je suis sûre que Drago va bien et qu'il ne va pas tarder à sortir.

- Hermione, c'est ce que tu dis depuis trois jours.

Mécontent, Harry s'affala à nouveau sur son bureau, remontant son volume de _Histoire de la Magie de nos jours_ qu'il n'avait jamais lu avec autant d'attention. Pour la première fois de sa vie, hormis peut-être lors de son tout premier cours, il savait à quelle page, quel paragraphe, quel phrase et quel mot le professeur Binns était rendu.

Les deux dernières journées de cours avaient été les plus érudites de sa jeune vie. Il avait été attentif à chaque mot des professeurs. Il avait gagné des points dans presque toutes les matières et McGonagall avait sourit avec fierté quand il avait répondu à l'une de ses questions, ayant passé la nuit de la veille à réviser le cours.

Pour passer le temps et éviter de penser à Drago, il avait décidé de concentré toutes ses pensées sur le plan scolaire. Ses compagnons de Gryffondor, qui s'étaient à nouveau rapproché de lui en prenant l'exemple sur Hermione et Ron, le trouvaient beaucoup moins marrant qu'il ne l'eut été, mais déjà beaucoup plus que le restant de l'année.

- Tu pourrais aller demander à Parkinson, reprit Hermione en le coupant dans sa lecture.

- Laisse tomber.

- Tu veux que je lui demande pour toi ?

- Hermione, coupa sèchement Harry, je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, O.K. ?

Elle fit la grimace. Harry fronça sévèrement les sourcils, puis reprit le coure de sa lecture en annotant les paragraphes sur lesquels insistaient Binns. Derrière lui, Ron plaisantait avec Seamus tout en tapant des pieds la mélodie qui lui trottait dans la tête sur la chaise de Harry.

°§°§°

À l'heure du repas, Harry s'assit entre Neville et Hermione, en tête-à-tête avec Ron, et se servit une petite portion tout en discutant avec son amie. Elle avait fini par lâcher le _sujet tabou_, lui préférait les deux heures de Défense contre les forces du Mal qu'il aurait l'après-midi même avec Frank Blain. Elle abhorrait ce prof au moins autant que Harry avait honni Ombrage en cinquième année. Elle le trouvait absolument anti-pédagogue, n'ayant pas même le quart des capacités d'enseignement qu'avait le crapaud l'année précédente. Il ne leur avait encore jamais demandé d'ouvrir un livre, ne suivait aucun cursus, enseignait à chacun de ses groupes d'une façon singulière, craignant qu'il ne _triche_ d'une façon ou d'un autre et avait divisé la classe par force, préférant n'enseigner qu'aux meilleurs. Quand elle se mettait à parler de lui, elle n'en tarissait plus de propos venimeux.

- …je vais retourner voir Dumbledore pour demander son renvoi, gronda-t-elle pour la vingtième fois. Je veux qu'il soit congédier comme le malpropre qu'il est ! Si c'était une option, il y a longtemps que j'aurais lâché, crois-moi, et je n'aurais pas été la seule.

- Il est trop tard dans l'année pour trouver un autre prof. Puis avec tout le boulot qu'il aurait, il ne réussirait pas à nous mener jusqu'aux examens.

- Pff ! Parlons-en des examens ! Tu penses que nous les passerons ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que _nous_ les passerons, puisque ce sont des examens locaux, mais les cinquième et les septième années on des examens nationaux pour leurs Buses et leurs Aspics, comment veux-tu qu'ils réussissent ? C'est odieux !

Harry haussa les épaules. Il était puant d'égoïsme, mais franchement, il s'en moquait. Lui, passerait, les autres travailleraient d'arrache-pied, un point c'est tout. Celle qui prenait à cœur la cause de tous les pauvres et démunis de ce monde, c'était Hermione. Avant la SALE et maintenant ça. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne fabriquerait pas d'immonde macaron qu'elle lui demanderait de porter, puis de vendre. Les elfes de maison lui avaient grandement suffit.

Puis ça le frappa soudainement.

- Oh mon Dieu ! chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis si con !

- Quoi ?

- C'est évident !

Un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione avec impatience. Quoi, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Les elfes de maison, rétorqua le brun comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Quoi les elfes de maison ?

- Hermione tu es brillante !

Il se leva d'un bond, prit le visage de sa jeune amie en coupe et lui plaqua un baiser sonore droit sur les lèvres. Il y eut un hoquet général de tous ceux qui les virent. Harry enjamba ensuite le banc et s'en alla par la grande porte du réfectoire, le pas conquérant, sous les regards ahuris de ses pairs.

Il se rendit rapidement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'installa à une table en face du feu. Il sortit un parchemin et une plume et griffonna un mot bref, un peu emporté par sa bonne humeur.

- Dobby ! appela-t-il. Hé Dobby ! DOBBY !

Un pop ! et l'elfe apparut devant lui. Habillé d'une courte veste à carreau rouge et jaune et de ses bien trop célèbres chaussettes dépareillées, il s'approcha de Harry, le visage très anxieux. Il venait vraisemblablement des cuisines où il devait préparer le repas vu les tâches de sauce sur ses vêtements.

- Harry Potter monsieur, a appelé Dobby, monsieur ? Harry Potter a des ennuis ?

- Non, non, Dobby, s'empressa Harry en secouant la tête. J'ai un service à te demander.

Dobby sembla surpris, puis un sourire répugnant s'étala sur son visage. Il s'avança en acquiesçant vivement.

- Tout ce que Harry Potter monsieur voudra, monsieur.

- Pourrais-tu apporter ça à Drago Malefoy ? s'enquit Harry en lui montrant le mot qu'il venait d'écrire.

Dobby sursauta, puis resta interdit un instant.

- Drago Malefoy, monsieur ?

- Oui, Drago Malefoy.

- La maîtresse est là, monsieur, Dobby ne peut pas…

- Ce n'est pas ta maîtresse, Dobby, s'emporta Harry. Puis il ne faut pas qu'elle le voie, ajouta-t-il. Il faut que tu le donnes à Drago et que personne ne sache que je lui ai envoyé. C'est un secret. Tu dois lui donner en main propre, quand il sera seul et il faut qu'il te voie, d'accord ?

- Madame Narcissa Malefoy est toujours avec Drago Malefoy monsieur, monsieur. Dobby ne peut pas lui donner.

Harry commença à s'énerver. Ce n'était pas tant la réaction de Dobby qui le mettait en colère que cette maudite Narcissa Malefoy qui semblait très encline à réduire toutes ses chances à zéro. Quoiqu'il tente, elle était toujours là. Il était trop important qu'elle ne prenne pas connaissance de cette missive pour qu'il dise à Dobby de simplement donner le mot. Puis il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire de la cacher sous l'oreiller de Drago, il pourrait ne pas la voir et _quelqu'un_ finirait par tomber dessus.

Le jeune homme soupira de défaitisme en s'appuyant sur la table derrière lui.

- Dobby va essayer, monsieur.

L'elfe prit la main de Harry et la pressa, comme s'il tentait de l'encourager à garder espoir. Harry sourit faiblement.

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda le brun.

- Non. Ce n'est pas Dobby qui sert le repas de Drago Malefoy monsieur, monsieur.

- Mais il est revenu à lui, non ?

- Oui, monsieur. Selmy a dit à Dobby qu'elle avait vu Drago Malefoy monsieur, fâché.

- Fâché ? Pourquoi ?

- Selmy a dit que c'était à cause de Narcissa Malefoy madame, monsieur.

Harry fut surpris, puis un sourit incurva ses lèvres. Il donna à Dobby le mot et la créature la cacha dans la poche de son veston, juste à côté du cœur, puis la tapota en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Le Survivant le remercia et Dobby s'éclipsa dans le claquement sec caractéristique.

Suite à sa disparition, la cloche annonçant le début du cours de l'après-midi sonna et Harry se précipita en dehors de la salle commune.

°§°§°

Bien qu'il brise le système de caste qu'avait instauré le professeur Blain, Harry avait passé les deux heures du cours avec Hermione. A de nombreuses reprises, l'enseignant lui avait intimé l'ordre de rejoindre les adversaires _à sa hauteur_, des Serpentard pour la plupart à qui ça ne posait pas de problème de conscience de jeter des sorts _dangereux_. Harry avait fait semblant de faire un duel avec sa meilleure amie avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe pour parler plus librement en feignant étudier la technique des combattants.

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor à tous les deux, glapit Blain en passant devant eux.

- Quoi ? s'écria Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? continua Harry, outré.

- Je désire plus de participation à mon cours de votre part, ainsi que plus de discipline.

- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls qui sont assis, grinça Harry.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Nous observons les bottes de nos futurs adversaires, Monsieur, corrigea Hermione, studieuse. Il faut connaître son ennemi avant de l'affronter.

- Et vous pensez que vous saurez comment se battra votre ennemi en temps de guerre, mademoiselle ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionnée, plutôt irritée.

- Pensez-vous que monsieur Potter, ici présent, s'est permis d'étudier les techniques de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Nous ne sommes pas en temps de guerre, nous apprenons à nous défendre contre les forces du Mal, ce qui passe par un période d'observation.

- J'espère bien que vous n'assisterez jamais à une guerre parce que vous mourriez, Miss Granger.

La jeune femme vira au rouge tant elle était hors d'elle, Harry l'observa en se répétant qu'il fallait un contrôle de soit impressionnant pour ne pas exploser à de telles paroles. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer son sang-froid.

- Allez vous faire voir, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas déterminé.

- Je vous renvoie de ma classe, Miss Granger, s'écria Blain, devenu cramoisi. Ne vous avisez pas de remettre les pieds ici.

Harry, toujours soufflé, regarda Hermione fermer la porte, sans claquement théâtral, comme si elle ne venait pas de sortir de ses gonds. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait plus saluer son sang-froid et son respect plus qu'exemplaire face à son professeur, mais ce qu'elle venait de faire l'impressionnait plus encore que tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là. Il ne put retenir un sourire en revenant sur le visage gonflé et rouge de son enseignant.

- Potter ? lâcha Blain, la mâchoire crispé. Veuillez rejoindre votre groupe.

Harry se moqua ouvertement de lui en s'éloignant vers les Serpentard et entreprit un combat avec Blaise Zabini, le moins tête brûlée du groupe. Aucun des deux ne se souciait vraiment des combats ou du cours et il ne faisait qu'échanger des sortilèges comme on se lance une balle.

°§°§°

Le soir venu, Harry se coucha en même temps que les autres garçons tandis que Ron, comme les autres préfets, continuait sa ronde.

Aux alentours de minuit, le Survivant fut sorti de son sommeil par quelqu'un qui l'appelait et le secouait. Il battit des cils longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et vit une silhouette floue avec de grandes oreilles. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez en reconnaissant Dobby et repoussa sa face plate bien trop près de son visage.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda l'élève. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici en pleine nuit ?

- Dobby a réussi, Harry Potter monsieur. Dobby a donné la lettre à Drago Malefoy monsieur, monsieur.

Cela eut le mérite de réveiller Harry aussi sec qu'un seau d'eau froide.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ?

- Drago Malefoy monsieur a demandé à Dobby qui avait envoyé la lettre, monsieur, et Dobby a dit que c'était Harry Potter monsieur, monsieur. Est-ce que Dobby a fait une bêtise, monsieur ?

Harry sourit.

- Non, Dobby, non, non. Absolument pas, tu as très bien fait ça.

Dobby sourit, ravi d'avoir pu encore aider Harry.

- Drago Malefoy monsieur a aussi demandé à Dobby d'apporter quelque chose à Harry Potter monsieur, monsieur.

Harry se figea. Dobby chercha dans sa poche et sortit le même parchemin qu'il tendit à Harry au bout de ses longs doigts maigres. Harry hésita, puis prit le message.

- Merci, Dobby, tu peux t'en aller.

- Merci, Harry Potter monsieur. Bonne nuit, Harry Potter monsieur.

- Bonne nuit.

Pop !

Harry regarda le papier jauni sans trop vouloir le lire. Il se demandait si le fait que Drago ait pris le temps d'y répondre était bon signe. Peut-être était-ce seulement pour lui demander de ne plus lui écrire et d'oublier jusqu'à son existence.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ron. Harry sursauta et cacha le papier sous son oreiller. Les deux amis se dévisagèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes. Ron se racla la gorge. Il prit son pyjama et partit s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Harry se coucha sur le ventre, ferma ses rideaux et saisit sa baguette magique.

- Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Il reprit le mot et l'emmena sous le faible halot. Il déplia délicatement le parchemin et lut :

_Tu me manques, j'espère que tu vas bien. H.  
_

_Je vais assez bien, merci._

_Tu me manque aussi, j'ai envie de te voir._

_Demain, attends Pansy à la fin du cours de Potion._

_D._

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le chapitre 24, je l'ai relu au grand complet (c'était presque comme lire une fic que je n'écris pas...:S) pour les fautes et les traits de dialogue alors j'espère qu'il n'est pas plein de faute et que vous l'apprécierez. Oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Drago, mais ce n'est qu'un chapitre sans son charmant visage...Vous pouvez tenir un chapitre, non :P

En espérant que personne ne m'en veut à mort.

STH


End file.
